HE Is Actually A SHE? !
by Awesomeness02
Summary: Momo Hinamori has pretended to be a guy ever since she was born. Her identity has been kept a secret, but not all secrets can be unspoken of forever. Can Hinamori keep her true gender a secret…even to the person she loves most?
1. Bonds Of Friendship

**HE Is Actually A SHE?**

**Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own Bleach but I'd laugh so hard if someone thought I did.

**Summary:** Momo Hinamori has pretended to be a guy ever since she was born. Her identity has been kept a secret, but not all secrets can be unspoken of forever. Can Hinamori keep her true gender a secret…even to the person she loves most?

My 2nd Bleach HitsuHina Fan Fiction! *Claps* I was inspired to write this from a few other FanFics. And I was thinking at the time: I really REALLY **REALLY** wanna write a FanFic about a girl cross dressing and hiding her identity! So finally, I decided that I would and I did! :D

By the way, this chapter is from the episode when Momo was in the Academy with Renji and Izuru.

Anyways, Enjoy~

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"_Momo, listen to me. You must keep your true identity hidden and pretend to be a boy. Never, ever trust anyone but your family."_

"_But Father…why?" the young Momo asked, innocently._

"_It's for your own safety and protection."_

"_F-Father…" Momo was confused about this. Ever since that incident, her parents had become more worried and stressed than ever._

"_Please, Momo. Promise me that you will never reveal your true identity to someone beyond the family. Keep it hidden for as long as you can. Make sure No One you don't trust finds out."_

"_I understand, Father."_

"_No One…"_

**Chapter 1: Bonds Of Friendship**

All the students in the advanced class were chatting excitedly to one another. The teacher walked into the room. "Okay class, settle down. Today we are going to be focusing on Kido. Now, tell me. What do you already know about Kido?"

A student with glasses put their hand up. "Kido is a Spellcraft, one of the four types of fighting techniques of Soul Reapers. There are also two groups in the Kido Section- Hado and Bakudo."

The teacher nodded. "Anything else?"

Izuru Kira raised his hand. "Well ,Sensei… usually, the larger the number of the Kido Incantation, the greater it's power.

"Good. Now someone explain to me what Hado and Bakudo are."

Renji Abarai waved his hand in the air, enthusiastically. "Pick me, Sensei! Pick me!"

The teacher sighed. "Yes, Abarai?" Everyone started to giggle but then the teacher silenced them.

"Hado is one of the forms of Kido. It consists of techniques to attack the enemy."

"That's right. Hinamori, what is Bakudo?"

"Um…Bakudo is the other form of Kido. It consists of auxiliary techniques." replied Momo.

"Also correct."

"Follow me everyone, we are going to go to one of the training areas for Kido."

Once they reached the destination, the whole class watched the Teacher perform a Hado in front of them.

"I want all of you to aim for these targets using Hado Number 31." The Teacher pointed to a round target with a few circles in the middle.

They all started to line up in rows and each took turns.

_Okay, I'm going to try my best! _Thought Momo.

_Heh, this'll be a piece of cake! Once the whole class sees me get it right on the target, they'll be on their knees worshipping me!_ Thought Renji, confidently.

_This doesn't seem to be that hard but I better not get too confident._ Thought Izuru.

Momo stepped up and raised her hands, aiming for the target. She took a deep breath in and started to chant the Incantation.

"Ruler! The mask of blood and flesh, all things in the universe that fly, that which names all! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges. March on to the south! Hado Number 31, Red Flame Cannon!"

The blast of fire came shooting out from Momo's hands and was flying towards the target. _D-Did I manage to hit it?_

The smoke cleared around the target, and Momo was surprised to see the results. Nearly half of the target was blown off. "I-I did it! I really did it! Yes!" Momo almost jumped up into the air until she realized that that's not how a guy acts. Plus her voice was a bit too feminine. "Er-Hem…I think I need a drink of water. Ahahahaha…" she scratched the back of her head.

A lot of the students just thought that Hinamori was strange. _Safe… _She sighed a sigh of relief.

"It's my turn." Izuru mumbled.

He calmly stood up and got into position.

Izuru started to chant the incantation. "Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges. March on to the south. Hado Number 31, Red Flame Cannon."

The beam of fire hit right on the target, causing most of it to be blown off. Some of the burnt target was already crumbling to the grass.

"Kira-Kun, that was amazing!" gasped a girl.

"Whoa, way to go, man!" cheered a boy.

"Good job." praised the Teacher.

_Wow, He's really good! _Momo was amazed at his skill in Kido.

_Hmph, looks like I've got some competition here. Bring it on! _Thought Renji.

Renji stood up. _Now it's my turn! I'll blow these guy's socks off!_

"Don't stuff up, Renji." snickered a random classmate.

"Hmph! You just watch me!"

"HADO NUMBER 31, RED FLAME CANNON!" yelled Renji. _Concentrate…CONCENTRATE! _"Haah...!"

A huge amount of heated force formed in his hands. "O-Oh no…" gasped the Teacher.

"W-What the? What's going on?" From far away, you could see a mini explosion that went 'BOOM'!

Dark grey smoke started to clear and Renji was burnt, he looked like he had just failed to climb out of a lit chimney.

"Ugh…"

99% of the students cracked up laughing at Renji's failure. The Teacher sighed. "Renji Abarai, head over to the Medical Room…

"Y-Yes, Sir…" he felt horrible. Worst of all, he had just embarrassed himself in front of _everyone_, but he also realized that two people weren't laughing at his reckless mistake. _Izuru Kira and Momotaro Hinamori…strange, I thought they'd be laughing at an idiot like me (who just failed at Kido) since they're both the top students in the class at performing Kido._

_•_

**The Following Day…**

"I'm going to hand out these small pieces of paper out. Each of you will get one and depending on the pattern you get, will decide your team. Afterwards, line up in front of the spirit gate and I'll take you to the World of the Living. There, we will start our training session." instructed Shuhei Hisagi.

He handed the small bits of paper out and everyone started to find their assigned teammates.

"Hm… who else has this pattern?" Renji looked around but couldn't find anyone.

"Abarai-Kun, it appears that I'm with you." smiled Izuru Kira.

"Ah! I-It appears to be so..." Renji didn't want to admit the fact that he almost jumped up in fright at Izuru's sudden appearance. "But, who's our third member?"

They watched a boy with dark brown hair run up to them. "Abarai-Kun, Kira-Kun! I think I'm with you guys!" said Momotaro Hinamori, cheerfully.

"Well, this is quite a unique team, isn't it?" chuckled Izuru.

"I guess it is…" muttered Renji. _How the hell did I get in a team with the two top students in my class?_

They lined up and descended into the World of the Living. It was night in the World of the Living, while it was day in the Soul Society. Streetlights glowed with fluttering lights and the wind was calm. Once all of the students arrived, Hisagi started to give out instructions again.

"There are dummy hollows everywhere around this area. Today's training session is: Annihilate them all, with Teamwork. Even if you don't like the people on your team, you still have to learn to work well with them, because when you graduate and be put in the 13 Court Guard Squads (Gotei 13) you may be assigned to work with other people that you are not very fond of. Understand?"

"Hai!"

"Good, now go." And all the students departed and spread around the area in their teams to hunt down the dummy hollows.

_•_

"Hyaah!" Renji yelled as he tried to slash down the fake hollow. But it dodged with efficient speed and continued to stomp on.

_Damn it! How could I miss? _A bead of sweat slid down his forehead. "Momotaro, it's coming your way!"

"Right!" Momo concentrated on the artificial hollow before her. _I can do this! I have to! I will not disappoint my team, nor will I get in the way of anyone!_

"Hado Number 31, Red Flame Cannon!" The Hado managed to blow off one leg out of six, but the hollow continued to walk on.

_No! I thought I hit it right on the head! I guess it's up to Izuru-Kun now… _"Izuru, get ready!"

"One step ahead of you." He kept his eye on the speedy hollow. "There! Take this!" He sliced at the hollow. Momo and Renji held their breaths as they watched. Izuru had his back to the hollow and he put his sword into its sheath as the hollow split into two parts. It crackled and sizzled, after all, it was just a robot. "The job is finished."

Renji and Momo jumped down to join Izuru. "Great job, Izuru-Kun!" beamed Momo.

"That was awesome, Izuru!" grinned Renji. _Maybe these guys aren't so bad after all…_

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without you guys. Thank you for slowing it down, Renji-Kun, Momotaro-Kun."

"Just Renji is fine. The Rukongai where I come from, don't really use suffixes and formalities that much."

"I see."

"I'll report to Hisagi-Senpai that we finished the last hollow." Momo got out the wireless communicator and put it to her ear. "Hisagi-Senpai, we've finished the last one."

"Great. Tell your team to come back to the meeting point. The rest of the students are all here."

"Hai. Over." Momo looked at the two boys. "We have to go back to the meeting point now."

"Then we shall." replied Izuru.

"It's too bad we have to go back so early…the air here in the World of the Living is so fresh and nice!"

"Heh, well if we don't go back, then we'd be disobeying Hisagi-Senpai's orders." chuckled Momo in her most manly way. And they started to walk back; the three of them chatted happily to each other while walking, but then something interrupted their happy moment.

"AAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!"

Renji snapped his head in the direction of the sound. "What was that?"

"Someone's scream…it came from behind us." Izuru scanned his eyes around the place, suspiciously.

They heard a small buzzing sound from Momo. Momo quickly grabbed out the wireless communicator. "Bzz…Bzz…Can you… hear me...Bzz…"

They all wondered what was going on. "Y-Yes, we can hear you!"

"Get…out…Bzz…of here…Bzz."

Renji snatched the communicator. "Who are you? Is this some sort of prank?" he yelled.

"Renji-Kun!" Momo snatched it back. "Renji just stay calm. We need to listen to this person." said Izuru.

This time, a female's voice talked into the communicator in place of the male. She spoke fast and desperately. "Bzz…You… get out…Bzz…here! As fast as you…Run! Tell…Hisagi…Not…Bzz…safe…"

Then another distant scream could be heard and it was in sync with the scream that they heard from the communicator.

Renji started to panic. "We have to get out of here! Otherwise, we'll be next!"

"And while we're running to the meeting point, we have to notify the others. Especially Hisagi-Senpai."

"So…she's dead? The woman we were just talking to…?" Momo said quietly in shock.

Then they heard a different voice shout out from the communicator Momo had dropped.

Izuru quickly picked it up.

"It's coming…Bzz...Leave…Now…Bzz...Hurry-!" Then another scream followed.

Renji, Izuru and Momo did what the voices had been telling them to do the whole time. Run.

To Be Continued…

**-End Of Chapter One-**

* * *

><p><span>Sneak-Peek Preview: <span>At the darkest hour of night, in the World of the Living, what will happen? Momo, Renji and Izuru run for their lives but when they reach the meeting point, all they see is blood and death. It seemed like all they ever heard were screams of agony, it seemed like all they ever saw was blood, death and no sign of life, it seemed like they were the only ones left. But they're wrong. The killer is still lurking around the place…or _killers. _Luckily, they're not the only survivors, but the survivors might not survive at all. _'Why are they all running away? Why won't anyone help him?' "Momotaro!" shouted Renji. Izuru exclaimed: "We have to leave now! No-What are you doing?" _**Chapter Two: The Assault**

_•_

Japanese Translations:

Sensei- Teacher

Hai- Yes

Senpai- Senior/ Upperclassman

_•_

Hello! Mikoto is here again! :3

Did you all enjoy this chapter? I tried to make it sound intense in the end…though, personally, I don't think I did a very good job at it. :\

Well anyways, I apologize that most of it was based off of the anime, but I was struggling on how I should start this Fan Fiction… (The problem with me is that- I have a lot of different things planned for the FanFic except for the beginning and end. -_-)

I promise that further on in the FanFic it won't be based on the anime as much! Although, the next chapter will have SOME things from the anime but I'll try and lessen that down a bit! :D

Thanks for reading! Couldn't have continued writing Fan Fictions without all your support! :)

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	2. The Assault

Thank you for all the reviews and favs! (It made me very happy XD)

My apologies for not updating the 2nd chapter fast enough ^_^;

To tell you the truth, I was kind of dead for a while… but, finally the 2nd chapter has arrived!

Enjoy! ;D

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Assault<strong>

_Previously:_

"_I'm going to hand out these small pieces of paper out. Each of you will get one and depending on the pattern you get, will decide your team. Afterwards, line up in front of the spirit gate and I'll take you to the World of the Living. There, we will start our training session." instructed Shuhei Hisagi._

"_It's coming…Bzz...Leave…Now…Bzz...Hurry-!" Then another scream followed._

_Renji, Izuru and Momo did what the voices had been telling them to do the whole time. Run._

The three students of the Advance Class ran as fast as they could, not daring to go back. They were all panting and their warm breaths could be seen in the cold night.

"Haah…how far away is…Hisagi-Senpai?" panted Momotaro Hinamori.

"I…I don't know, but…hah, keep running!" replied Renji Abarai.

"He shouldn't be…too far!" shouted Izuru Kira.

The boys kept running and finally, they saw a crowd of other classmates wearing the Soul Reaper Academy uniforms. Students were all chatting happily, completely unaware of the danger.

"Damn! Why can't I connect with the other instructors? Tch…" muttered Shuhei Hisagi.

"Hisagi-Senpai!" yelled Momotaro.

The three boys ran up to the last instructor alive. "Hisagi-Senpai, we have urgent news to tell you!" said Hinamori, hastily.

"Oh, so you guys are finally back. Anyways, what is it?"

"The other instructors are dead! They were all killed!" shouted Renji, sweating slightly.

All the other students heard the red-head and started to panic.

"Did you hear that? They're dead!" whispered one.

"But that's from Renji! This could be his idea of a prank to get us back from teasing him all the time!" replied another.

"True, but Kira-Kun and Hinamori-Kun wouldn't lie! They're the top students, remember?"

"What the heck is going on? I'm scared!" panicked one other.

"What do you mean? How can they be _dead_?" asked Hisagi, trying to stay calm.

"It's not only the instructors, some other students…also didn't make it." said Renji, quietly.

_Maybe that's why I couldn't communicate with them…_ -thought Hisagi.

"You must evacuate everyone! We don't know where or who the killer is!" said Izuru, who was sweating.

Hisagi nodded his head. "You're right. Everyone-"

A scream pierced through the dead of night.

"What?" all the students turned to the source. Behind the young instructor, was a dead body of a female student. Huge claw marks had slashed through the victim and blood was leaking out.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! It's a dead body!" screamed a girl.

"Everyone, get out of here!" ordered Hisagi. The students immediately hurried out. Panicking, screaming and pushing. All of them had fear in their eyes. All ran, except for one. Momo was glued to the spot. Her mind was telling her to flee but her legs were frozen. Her brown eyes were filled with fright and she was staring straight at the bloody corpse.

A huge roar came from a giant monster in front of Hisagi. He got into position, his sharp blade pointed at the thing. "A hollow! Kusou…it's big too…it must have been attracted to all the spiritual pressure from the students."

The hollow took a step closer to the sweating instructor. "Don't come any closer!" Hisagi ran up to the hollow and delivered a blow to its arm. The hollow ignored its small wound and tried to attack Hisagi.

"Ugh!" Hisagi's right eye had blood dripping down from the sharp claw marks on his face. _I can't see properly…this is bad._

"Hyaah!" Hisagi jumped above the hollow, ready to slice through its skull. The big hollow grabbed Hisagi and threw him into a stone wall. "Gah!" he started to cough out blood.

"Momotaro!" shouted Renji.

_Why…Why are they all running away? Why won't anyone help him?_ –thought Momo.

Izuru yelled "We have to leave now! No-What are you doing?"

The hollow came forward, raised his claws and was going to strike Hisagi.

"I guess…this is it…" mumbled Hisagi. Momo suddenly ran in front of the injured instructor, her sword raised.

"MOMOTARO!" shouted Renji and Izuru. The hollow struck its razor sharp claws down.

_Here it comes!_ Momo concentrated on the claws of death. "Now!" she used her sword to block the attack. _**'KLANG!' **_Three swords clashed with the claws. Izuru, Renji and Momo, side by side, had all their swords raised to protect each other and their instructor. Their arms were trembling from the pressure of the hollow's claws.

"What are you all doing? I told you to leave!" yelled Hisagi.

Renji tried to sound confident. "Heh, sorry but…we can't just abandon our instructor and let you die."

"We're helping you, so we can all live with no regrets." smiled Izuru.

"That's right! We can't sit idly by, while you're on the brink of death! We're all aware that we're disobeying your orders but…" Momo pushed harder on her sword. "We're doing it for your sake!"

Hisagi blinked in surprise. "You guys…thanks."

"Thank us later! Now is not the time!" replied Renji.

"Ready?" asked Izuru. Momo and Renji nodded.

"HADO NUMBER 31, RED FLAME CANNON!" they all shouted in sync. Three strong beams of fire emerged from their hands and shot the hollow.

"Quickly, run!" shouted Hisagi.

The hollow took a few steps back, clutching its wound. It roared again and chased after the fleeing Soul Reapers. The four of them ran for their lives.

"What are we going to do? We can't just keep running like this!" Renji said loudly, over the rushing wind.

"I've already called for back-up! They should be here soon!" replied Hisagi, hastily.

They kept moving forward but reached a dead end.

"…Crap." mumbled Momotaro.

Suddenly, tons of other huge hollows appeared and surrounded them. The four of them drew their swords out and were back to back, like a square.

"Double crap…" muttered Renji.

They all started to sweat.

_If reinforcements don't arrive soon, then we'll be dinner… _-thought Hisagi as he bit his lip.

_Are we…going to die here?_ –thought Hinamori, sadly.

_Damn it all! What do we do?_ –Renji started to panic again.

…_At least we can die with no regrets…right?_ –thought Izuru, uneasily.

They heard a strong female's voice in the distance. "Sting all enemies to death…Suzumebachi."

A black blur passed through all the hollows at the speed of light.

"Whoa! What the-?" mumbled the surprised Renji.

"Heh, reinforcements has arrived just in time…" smirked Hisagi.

The Homonka (Death Mark) appeared on all of the surrounding hollows in the shape of a butterfly.

A slim woman with dark black hair and sharp eyes, walked towards the group of four. "Gotei 13, Captain of Squad Two, Soi Fon, is here for back-up."

_A Captain of the Gotei 13? Wow!_ –thought Momo.

Soi Fon turned to face the hungry hollows and raised her right hand. "Second Strike…" she ran through all of them and they all perished into thin air.

"Amazing…one person can take out so many hollows. No wonder, she's a Captain." blinked Izuru.

Another woman strolled up to them. Her hair was long and silky, she wore a pure white Haori and she had a kind expression on her face. "Are you all alright?" she smiled warmly at them.

"Um…yes, except for Hisagi-Senpai." nodded Hinamori.

"I see…I'll tend to your wounds now."

"Uh…who are you?" asked Renji, trying to sound polite-ish.

The kind woman faced Renji and smiled. "I'm Retsu Unohana, part of the Gotei 13 and Captain of Squad Four, the Healing Squad."

_A-Another Captain…Sugoi!_ –thought Momo.

•

**Moments Later…**

Soi Fon jumped down from one of the rooftops to join the others. "It seems there are no more hollows for tonight. Where are the other students?" she asked, coolly.

Unohana finished healing Hisagi and looked at the Captain of the Second Division. "My guess is, they're all in hiding."

"Hm…I'll just get my squad to find all of them." She looked at Hisagi. "I'll also take them back to the Soul Society and report this."

He nodded and thanked the two Captains for coming. Afterwards, both of them left and went back to the Seireitei.

Momo was still amazed at both of them.

_Those two Captains were so amazing! Captain Unohana's kindness and healing abilities, Captain Soi Fon's strength and speed…and they were both equally beautiful in their own different ways! Ah! I've decided! I want to be kind like Unohana Taichou, strong like Soi Fon Taichou and beautiful like the both of them! Oh wait… if I have to continue being a boy, then I guess I'll have to try and be a 'Handsome Boy' instead of a 'Beautiful Girl'…_

"Yo Momotaro!" Renji put his hand on Momo's shoulder.

She quickly snapped out of thought. "H-Hai?"

"Don't space out like that. It's time for us to go back!"

"Oh! Yes, right!"

All of them went through the Senkaimon and after that day, Momo started to work harder and harder, aiming to be a strong Soul Reaper in the Gotei 13.

**-End Of Chapter Two-**

* * *

><p><span>Next Time: '<span>_Eh? What's a Captain doing, visiting the academy? How come I never heard about this? Aghh! I'm not prepared! No one ever said anything about a Captain coming to choose Soul Reapers to join their Squad in the Gotei 13! What should I do? What if the Captain doesn't choose me? Only one thing to do- PANIC!'_

•

Japanese Translations:

Kusou- Damn or The swear word that starts with 'S' (I think)

Sugoi- Amazing

Hai- Yes

Senkaimon- Spirit Gate, it's the Gate that connects the World of the Living with the Soul Society

•

Hey there! :D So how was it? :3

xD Instead of making Aizen come as reinforcements, I decided to bring in Two female Captains that would fit the job. Originally, I was thinking of bringing Hitsugaya in but then I was like: 'Wait! I'll bring him into the 3rd Chapter instead! Perfect!' -Spoiler Lol. I also thought that Unohana and Soi Fon would be good role models for Momo as well. (Even more of a reason to add them! *_*) But one of the other reasons why I added Soi Fon in was for Inoki. (My writing and drawing partner/Best friend/That awesome girl who shares this account with me) Well, I'll see you next time!

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	3. Enter Toshiro Hitsugaya!

Hey everyone, how's it going? Life treating you good? xD Anyways, I know it's been awhile since the last update but, I've just been trying to settle out the other FanFics I'm currently writing as well. –Sighs- It's tough writing more than one fanfiction at the same time. [And this chapter is pretty long! So be prepared to read!] Oh well, enough complaining from me, let the show begin!

**NOTE: UPDATES WILL TAKE LONGER BECAUSE OF STUDIES. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE!**

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Enter Toshiro Hitsugaya!<strong>

_Previously:_

_Why…Why are they all running away? Why won't anyone help him? –thought Momo._

_Izuru yelled, "We have to leave now! No-What are you doing?"_

_A slim woman with dark black hair and sharp eyes, walked towards the group of four. "Gotei 13, Captain of Squad Two, Soi Fon, is here for back-up."_

_The kind woman faced Renji and smiled. "I'm Retsu Unohana, part of the Gotei 13 and Captain of Squad Four, the Healing Squad."_

_Those two Captains were so amazing! Captain Unohana's kindness and healing abilities, Captain Soi Fon's strength and speed…and they were both equally beautiful in their own different ways! Ah! I've decided! I want to be kind like Unohana Taichou, strong like Soi Fon Taichou and beautiful like the both of them! Oh wait… if I have to continue being a boy, then I guess I'll have to try and be a 'Handsome Boy' instead of a 'Beautiful Girl'…_

_All of them went through the Senkaimon and after that day, Momo started to work harder and harder, aiming to be a strong Soul Reaper in the Gotei 13._

•

"Oh no, I really am going to be late!" Momo Hinamori, currently a student attending Shino Academy, is most likely going to be late for class. Not a good thing.

She ran as fast as she could, she had only just gotten out of her comfy bed ten minutes ago; she was still in the middle of brushing her hair, while eating breakfast at the same time. _I can just imagine sensei…he'll probably say something like: HINAMORI, LATE? A THOUSAND PUSH-UPS ON THE DOUBLE!_ Momo sighed. _If only I didn't have to pretend to be a boy, then life would be so much easier. Why is it that guys have more strict punishment than girls? Girls only have to clean or do extra studies, whereas boys have to do nearly everything or anything! If only…no, don't think that, Momo! Hang in there a little longer, once you get chosen to enter the Gotei 13, life will be much easier! Yes, all this hard work will come in handy! Ganbatte, me!_

The young soul reaper ran into the academy grounds, the place always looked grand to her, no matter how many times she had seen this knowledgeable place.

She dashed into the classroom. "Sorry I'm late!"

Everyone paused and just looked at her. The student that was an expert, considered one of the top students in the academy, was actually late to class for once. All of them burst out laughing, and Momo felt the blood rushing to her face in embarrassment.

"HINAMORI, LATE? A THOUSAND PUSH-UPS ON THE DOUBLE!" yelled the instructor.

…_Why am I so accurate?_ "H-Hai…" she bowed apologetically and got down to do push-ups.

As she was on her tenth one, she heard her fellow classmate and friend, Renji Abarai snickered at her. "Haha, serves you right Momotaro. My district is even further away than yours, and yet, I still managed to make it on time!"

She remained silent, doing push-ups, as classmates laughed at her more.

Izuru sighed. "Everyone, why are you all laughing? It's not even that funny."

All stopped. All the students thought Izuru was the perfect one of all, they looked up to him, thought he was kind, always asked help from him. They practically idolized him.

Momo was thankful that Izuru Kira was another one of her good friends, but she wasn't happy that Renji continued to crack up at her. He pointed at her, while holding his stomach. "Ah, it's not every day you get to see one of the top students doing push-ups! I don't know why, but I find it super funny! Ahahaha!"

Hinamori was on her twenty-ninth push-up now. She muttered under her breath with gritted teeth, "The only reason why you're not late every now and then is because Rukia has to yell at you all the time. Maybe you're weak in front of that girl?"

The other students started laughing again, and this time, Renji was the one who felt embarrassed. "MOMOTARO, YOU'RE DEAD!"

The instructor interrupted. "Abarai, you know the rules, do not threaten others! Get down and join Hinamori-Kun!"

He froze. "Ugh- Yes sir…" he got down and pumped himself up & down.

Momo smirked. "Serves you right, Renji."

•

"AAh! My muscles are so sore from all those push-ups! I only managed to do a hundred before I couldn't move. I can't believe sensei was actually expecting me to do ten times more than that!" Momo took a bite from her onigiri.

Izuru chuckled and leaned on the tree. It was break time. "Next time, wake up earlier, Hinamori-Kun."

Renji-Kun complained. "And YOU somehow managed to get ME into your punishment as well! Sheesh!"

Momo ignored him and continued to eat. Then, she heard a lot of voices talking excitedly.

While Izuru and Renji were having their own conversation. "Hey, now that this is our last year at the academy, what do you plan to do?" asked Izuru.

Renji grinned. "I'm gonna enter the Gotei 13 and show everyone that I'm the strongest!"

Izuru smiled. "You do know that you must take the test though, right?"

"Of course!"

"But, if you get chosen by a Captain, then, you just have to sign some papers. That's the easy way, but the highly unlikely way."

"Dude, I already know all this."

"No you don't, that's why I'm telling you."

Momo looked at them and put one finger to her lips. They both immediately fell silent. They gave her a questioning look, and her gaze shifted to the right. They followed her gaze and realized a group of a lot of students, crowding around the entrance gate of the academy. They all wondered what everyone was so excited about, they were all chatting loudly to each other, so loud that they could hear it from the area they were in.

"What's up?" murmured Renji, curiously.

"It seems we have a special guest…" replied Izuru, as he stood up to join the others.

"Huh? A guest? Pfft, probably nothing fantastic." He followed after Izuru.

Momo quickly ran after them. "Hey- wait for me!" but then, she lost them in the crowd. "Where are you guys? Renji-Kun, Izuru-Kun?"

She tried to make her way through the crowd, searching for her friends. At the same time, she was wondering what everyone was so worked up about. Mutterings and voices filled her ears.

"Did you hear? A Captain from the Gotei 13 has come to observe the academy!"

"No way! Think I'll get chosen?"

"Ha! You wish, remember; only students on there last year can be chosen!"

Momo smiled to herself. _That means- I have a chance to be chosen!_

"But, this Captain is special!"

"What? Special? How so? I heard a rumor that he's absolutely frightening!"

"That Captain managed to enter the academy at such a young age, younger than us! And he had excellent results in his academy days; he also graduated young, he passed the Gotei 13 exam, and became a Captain so fast! I heard that he's even achieved his Bankai!"

"Whoa, sounds awesome!"

"But, I also heard that he's the meanest Captain of all time, a devil, some people say. Also he's apparently really short!"

"Eh? A short Captain? Talk about weird!"

_These people…they shouldn't talk bad about a Captain. Oh well, at least I managed to get some information. Too bad it wasn't Captain Unohana or Captain Soi Fon…_ -thought Momo.

Suddenly, more people started to push and get even wilder than before; the Captain had arrived with his female Lieutenant and wow, was she a beauty. Hinamori got up on to her tippy-toes._ I can't see…I really want to see the Captain and Lieutenant!_ Then, someone accidentally shoved her.

"Ah!" Hinamori gasped, as she fell forward. She landed flat on her face. "Itai…" she rubbed her forehead, and suddenly realized that she was on the pathway the Captain & Lieutenant were walking along. She stared at the ground, as she tried to get up. That's when she saw a shadow looming over her. She felt her body stiffen and her blood turn cold. Those words from the students echoed in her head. _The meanest Captain of all time, a devil…a devil…a devil…devil…_

The gazes of other students were focused on her as well. They all started to whisper things, making her feel anxious and embarrassed. She shut her eyes tightly and got into the position for a very traditional bow. Her hands were in front of her, her head lowered in respect, and her forehead touching the ground. Her body was trembling, she was actually _afraid_. The spiritual pressure of a Captain _AND_ a Lieutenant was amazingly strong, mainly because she was the closest to them than anyone else. Sweat broke onto her skin, was she going to receive punishment?

"Hey." said the icy voice from above.

She flinched. "U-U-Um…H-Hai?" She could see his Waraji before her.

"You're in the way, move."

The students surrounding them started to laugh and mock her. She felt her face turn bright red. She stuttered, "Ah, o-of course…Gomenesai!" She quickly shuffled out of their way, keeping her head low. _The Captain probably hates me now…There's no way I'll get chosen!_

"Hmph." Without even seeing his face, the Captain walked past coolly.

•

"Taichou!" said Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of the Tenth Division.

"What, Matsumoto?" replied Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the Tenth Division, and the one who students named 'Devil'.

"You should've been nicer to that poor kid! I imagine that he must be in tears right now!" scolded Rangiku.

"Since when do you care?" he turned to look at her.

"..."

"Hmph."

"You know, you're not leaving a good impression on the students of this academy!"

"I'm not here to leave a good impression; I'm here to observe the students to see who I shall choose to enter my squad."

"Captain Hitsugaya…you really are cold-hearted." muttered the orange-haired beauty.

•

Renji wrapped his arm around Momo's shoulder. "Haha, Momotaro what was that? Man, you were a crack up!"

Momo felt her face get hotter. "I-I-I was just l-looking for you guys! Then…I…um…"

Izuru delivered a heart-warming smile at her. "Don't worry, Hinamori-Kun. Even if you don't get picked from that Captain, I'm sure that you'll be able to pass the exam."

She sighed. "Hai…"

•

**During Class…**

"Hinamori-Kun, could you please deliver these papers to the Instructor of Zanjutsu?"

"Hai, Sensei." She rose from her seat and strolled out the door.

Hinamori walked through the empty polished corridors holding the sheets of paper. She kept her gaze low, staring at the shiny wooden flooring, but her mind was elsewhere. _What should I do? This is once in a lifetime for a Captain to come observe the academy…my chances of being chosen are really low now…why does this have to happen to me? I didn't even know that he was visiting! I'm not prepared! What should I do? What if the Captain doesn't choose me? What if I don't pass the entrance exam for the Gotei 13? WHAT IF I DON'T EVEN GRADUATE FROM THE ACADEMY?_ She panicked. _Doushiyou?_

After handing the papers, she walked back down the same corridor. She stopped and looked out the window. Blue skies, birds chirping, and clouds gliding, her mind was still wandering off to another land. She still wondered what she should do about that Captain; she hadn't even seen what he had looked like. Although, she had seen his Lieutenant, another pretty woman. She sighed and walked a little more, she opened the smooth sliding door to the classroom, quietly, and entered. She heard her classmates all speaking enthusiastically to each other. _What's with all the fuss?_

The teacher waited for the class to stop talking, and finally, the old man spoke. "Today, class, we have two very special guests visiting us. For this whole session, they will be observing you and your skills as a Soul Reaper." He nodded graciously at the two and smiled. "This here," The young 'Devil' Captain took a step forward. "…Is the Captain of the Tenth Division, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya."

The young and successful Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya stood there, arms folded. He wore a standard sleeveless Captain's Haori with a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round star-like clip. He had spiky pure white hair; an icy scowl remained on his face, and his cold turquoise eyes gazed at the students. Hinamori accidentally made a split-second eye contact with him, and for some strange reason, it sent shivers down her spine.

"Next to him, is the Lieutenant of the Tenth Division, Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto."

Her appealing grey eyes scanned around the room, she had long and wavy blond-orange hair. Rangiku wore the typical black robes of a Shinigami, her thin golden necklace gleamed in the light, and her long soft pink scarf rested on her shoulders.

Momo gaped at how young the Captain was. He looked like an elementary kid! He looked even younger than her! And she was amazed at how beautiful his Lieutenant was, but she also couldn't believe how inappropriate her way of dressing was. All the guys in the class were gawking at her with heart-shaped eyes, except for the Captain himself, Momo (Because she's not a boy) and Izuru, surprisingly.

"Er-hem!" coughed the instructor to get everyone's attention. They all immediately snapped out of it. "Anyways, if you're lucky, you might be the one to be chosen to enter the Gotei 13, so work hard, and I wish you the very best of luck to all of you."

After the teacher had announced that the class would be focusing on all four techniques- Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hoho and Kido, all the students immediately got to work, wanting to impress the Captain.

•

"Renji Abarai, huh?" Hitsugaya took a sip of his tea as he watched all of Renji's movements.

_Oh my god…Captain Hitsugaya is looking at me…FOCUS RENJI, THIS IS YOUR CHANCE TO STAND IN THE SPOTLIGHT, AND SHOW HIM WHAT I'VE GOT! Okay, I'm ready, let's do this!_ –thought Renji.

He mumbled to himself. "First up…is Zanjutsu." Renji got into position, he held his sword perfectly, his footing and arms were at the right place, and he exhaled and inhaled slowly.

"Hyaah!" he struck at his opponent with power and the opponent blocked, but Renji was stronger. He pushed and in seconds, the opponent was flat on the ground.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow as he read Abarai's profile paper. "Exceeds well in Zanjutsu…Hm…"

Renji cheered, "Alright!"

_Next up, Hakuda._

"Okay, bring it on!" yelled Renji, confidently. He threw his fist at his opponent, the opponent dodged; he then swung his leg for a kick, the opponent jumped back hastily. _Damn, my opponent is better at Hakuda than I am…I won't give up!_ They continued to strike blows at each other, until it was finally decided to be a tie/draw.

Hitsugaya read aloud to himself, "His skills in Hakuda are fair enough, but his skills at Zanjutsu make up for it."

_Next up, Hoho._

"Let's see what he's got." Toshiro's eyes narrowed.

Renji grinned. _This is good; I'm not so bad at Hoho…_ He showed off his speed, which was pretty impressive.

"…Not bad." muttered the young Captain.

_Next is Kido, Hado._

_OH NO! WHAT THE HELL DO I DO? THIS IS BAD, KIDO IS MY WORST!_ Panicked Renji. _I hope…that this doesn't fail…please, please, please!_

He took a deep breath in and readied himself. He began to chant the incantation and focused his spiritual pressure. "Hado number 31…Red Flame Cannon!"

_**BOOM!**_

Hitsugaya brushed dust off of his used-to-be-white Haori. "Although...his skill in Kido is very poor…"

Renji sighed. _Why…why did it have to explode today, of all days…?_

_Kido, Bakudo._

Renji bit his lip. _Bakudo…? At least I'm slightly better at it than Hado…I'll just do a low number to show that I'm alright at it…wait, but if I do a low number, then the Captain will think that that's the best I can do…but if I do a high number, it'll surely fail…ugh, I'll just stick with the non-fail option._

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "Another explosion, perhaps?"

Renji tried to calm himself and focus. He took a deep breath in. "Bakudo number 4, Crawling Rope."

A glowing rope of energy wrapped around the training dummy, but after a few seconds, it perished.

Renji was in the corner. "I couldn't even hold the Bakudo spell for a reasonable amount of time…"

"…Was that seriously it?" questioned Hitsugaya.

•

Hitsugaya read the next profile paper thoroughly. "Izuru Kira, has good grades on most of his focuses…"

Izuru glanced at Hitsugaya at the corner of his eye. "So, he has his attention on me now…I'll do my best."

_First, Zanjutsu._

Izuru raised his Bokken and examined his opponent. His opponent made the first move, they lunged at him, and he shifted his weight to the left, struck down, and the hard wooden sword hit the opponents shoulder, causing them to lose balance and fall. The opponent hit the ground, they were about to get up, but then, Izuru pointed his weapon at the opponent's throat. "Even a fall could cost your life. Remember that, and be more careful next time." advised Izuru.

The opponent only nodded in response.

Izuru smiled, lowered his Bokken, and offered his hand. "Here, let me help you up."

Hitsugaya watched carefully. "Hm…his technique was so simple, but very effective. He's very steady and is well-controlled with a sword. Impressive."

_Second, Hakuda._

"He doesn't really look like the type to excel in Hakuda style." murmured Hitsugaya, bluntly.

Izuru got in position. "Ready."

His opponent charged at him, they sparred with each other for quite a while; the opponent was gaining the upper hand though. Every few seconds, Izuru was getting more and more defenseless to the opponents attack, the opponent was stronger than him. Moments later, Izuru had hit the ground. "Ack!"

"Sorry, Kira-San. Was I too rough?" apologized the opponent.

Izuru shook his head and got back up to his feet. "No, it's fine. Good job."

Hitsugaya scanned the paper again. "Looks like I was right. Well, at least he acknowledges his opponent even when he loses."

_Next, Hoho._

Toshiro took a bite of the snack that came with the tea. "Seems like his skills are pretty average when it comes to Hoho."

Izuru concentrated on the spot he wanted to move to, he ran over the speed he wanted in his head countless times, and finally, did it.

Hitsugaya examined him. "…It seems he's not all that bad, but he has to concentrate well enough to be able to go at a certain speed and length. Not so good if he's distracted though. Needs more work."

_Kido, Hado._

Izuru took a deep breath in. _I can do this; show him what you've got._

"An expert on Kido…well, I wonder if what it has written here, is as good as what he's got."

"Hado number 11, Bound Lightning!"

Electric currents flew through the training dummy, and since the dummy is held upright by a wooden pole, the pole had electric currents running through that too, but the pole was connected to the ground so…

Hitsugaya and Izuru quickly jumped up before they were electric shocked.

…_I forgot that the electric currents is able to lead electricity, damaging any target that is in contact with the object the current runs through…which means it's flowing in the ground now…which is bad because it could hurt someone…Shimatta! I shouldn't have used that Hado!_

_His skills in Hado is very good, controlled, powerful, effective…but, that wasn't exactly the brightest Hado to use out of all the other ones he could've chosen to show._ –analyzed Toshiro.

"Kira-Kun!" gasped Momo. _Oh no…at this rate, everyone standing on this floor will end up getting electric shocked!_

Hitsugaya jumped up higher into the air, he grabbed his Zanpakuto out of its sheath and called its name. "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!"

A thin cover of ice sheltered the ground. It was like standing on a glistening ice rink, without ice skates. The electric current that was running through the floor, was now frozen.

Rangiku smirked. "All you students should be honored to see the most powerful ice Zanpakuto used by a Captain of the Gotei 13. Someday, you might end up being in the same position as him."

That immediately motivated all the students to try and get into the Gotei 13, they all whispered excitedly to one another about the Captain.

Toshiro returned his sword back to its sheath, and just as he did so, the ice covering the wooden ground shattered into a thousand shards. Now, thankfully, the ground was safe to stand on.

The cool Captain turned to face Izuru. "You."

Izuru suddenly felt a bit nervous. "Y-Yes?"

"A word of advice. Analyze the area around you, before you choose which Hado to use." He said.

"Right…very sorry about that. And, thank you."

"Hmph. Nothing to thank me for. And now, show me your Bakudo skills."

"Yes, sir."

Izuru stared at the practice dummy. _I better not make any more mistakes…this time, for sure, I'll do everything well._ "Bakudo number 39, Round Lock Fan!"

A glowing shield of golden light in the shape of a wide circle appeared in front of Izuru. It could block powerful attacks, but the weak points of it were- the user is open on the other side, like behind the user or on the sides. Only the front is protected safely.

Hitsugaya tilted his head slightly. "A defense type huh...instead of binding the target like a normal main type of Bakudo, this one is another type of Bakudo for defense, to protect. This is good, he's keeping it stable and he can hold it on for a great amount of time."

Izuru stopped performing the Bakudo, and smiled to himself. "Phew, I managed to do the Bakudo correctly."

•

_Why do I get the feeling that I'm being watched?_ –thought Momo, suspiciously. She waited a little longer, to see if it was just her imagination. The feeling didn't go away. She spun around to catch whoever was looking at her, then, she saw those sharp turquoise eyes pierce into her. "!"

The icy Captain looked at her, patiently.

Momo flinched. _Why…why is he looking at me?_ She gasped as a thought struck her. _Or maybe he's trying to remember my face for revenge! …No, that can't be it, or can it?_

Hitsugaya stopped eyeing the frightened student and read the next profile paper, thoughtfully. His eyes fell on the profile picture. The picture showed a male student with dark shiny black hair and gentle chocolate brown eyes. He wore the standard academy's male uniform, his hair was neatly tied back into a bun and it was held in a pale silky cloth. It wasn't unnatural to see a guy with long hair, but it just wasn't very common either. _Maybe he's from a traditional family?_ –guessed Hitsugaya. His eyes fell onto the name at the top of the paper. _Momotaro Hinamori…why does that name sound so familiar? I just can't seem to remember where I've heard this name before. Well, one thing I do remember is that he was the one who accidentally got in my way._ He read some more and mumbled to himself, "One of the top students in the academy; obedient, kind, clever, almost like the perfect student. Highly recommended to the Gotei 13, 'His bravery and courage is excellent'-says Shuhei Hisagi. Momotaro was also involved in the Hollow incident, in the World of the Living, and helped out Instructor Hisagi, along with Renji Abarai and Izuru Kira. This student…" Hitsugaya put the paper down and observed the young student get into stance. "…Sounds like the ideal Soul Reaper for the Gotei 13. He has potential, but I'd like to see his skills with my own eyes."

Momo was completely focused on her opponent; she had completely forgotten that the Captain was watching her. Her Bokken was held firmly before her, her eyes were full of strong determination. The opponent came at her first, they raised their Bokken, and they struck down. Momo gracefully stepped to the right, and the opponent missed her by inches, since the male opponent's swing had so much force into it, he ended up falling to the ground. Momo whirled around, her mind concentrated on the battle. The opponent quickly got back up to his feet and lunged forward. She ducked down and swung her foot to hit his ankle. He immediately lost balance and fell once again. Momo took the chance and raised her sword to strike him down. The opponent managed to miss by millimeters; they rolled, and jumped back up. The male opponent was losing the upper hand, he started to get desperate, and he needed to take Hinamori down in order to impress the Captain. He was starting to lose his cool, and he mindlessly attacked Momotaro. His carelessness definitely was not helping; Momo was stepping back, dodging all of his slices easily.

Hitsugaya sighed and folded his arms. "Hinamori's opponent is quite aggressive…but very reckless. Hinamori had the upper hand from the beginning, however, it seems like he's just taking it easy, as if he's provoking his opponent to do worse. Although, I want to see him getting serious, I want to see Hinamori on the offensive side."

Momo decided to end it here. She flung her wooden sword outwards, still gripping it, and in milliseconds, the opponent's Bokken fell to the ground. The opponent gasped, he couldn't believe the speed Momo had showed to get the weapon out of his hands. He quickly tried to retrieve it, and just as he was about to grab it, Momo had her Bokken pointed in between his eyes. He broke into a sweat. Even a beginner's Bokken could kill.

Hitsugaya smirked. "He's just as the report says, an expert in Zanjutsu."

Momo heard someone clapping; she put her sword down and smiled at her opponent. "Thank you for sparring with me." She then turned her head to see who was applauding her. It was none other than Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya.

She was shocked. _I thought he hated me for this morning!_ The past image flashed through her mind. _And he was watching me? Jokes, of course he was! I forgot all about the Captain's observation!_

_He even bothered to thank his opponent for the fight; he really is kind and well-mannered._ He looked at her in the eyes. "Great work, but can I request one more fight?"

She gulped. _D-Did I do something wrong?_ "Ee to…of course."

_This time, I hope that I get to see him putting all of his effort into the fight. I've already seen that he can keep calm and composed, and that he is very skilled with strategies, but I want to see more sword skills._ He nodded. "Thank you; please begin when you're ready."

Momo bit her lip. _Fighting again…is he trying to say that he wants to see me perform something in particular? Am I lacking something? …Could it be that I didn't show enough skills in Zanjutsu and I just let the opponent show most of their skill instead of mine?_

She glanced worriedly at Renji and Izuru. Renji grinned at her and Izuru delivered a reassuring smile.

"Is Momotaro feeling worried about something?" asked Renji.

Izuru put his hand to his chin in thought. "…I think the Captain wants him to fight again. But, he obviously does not know why he would need to."

"So…?"

Izuru looked at Renji. "Renji, do you remember one of Hinamori's special abilities?"

Renji thought for a while. "Uh…which one?"

Izuru rolled his eyes. He knew Hinamori was talented, but as Hinamori's best friends, he thought Renji would've known which one he was talking about by now. "We're talking about Zanjutsu here."

Renji paused. "Oh! _That_ one…yeah, that would be a good one to show the Captain! It would give Momotaro a really good chance of getting into the Gotei 13!"

"Hm…do you think we're allowed to bend the rules a bit?"

Renji smiled. "Heh, why not?"

•

Momo blinked. She was confused. _What? What are they trying to say to me?_

Renji tried to make out words with his hands. _C'mon, Momotaro! Can't you at least get what I'm trying to tell you?_

Izuru chuckled at how silly Renji looked.

Renji glared at him. "Why don't you help out?"

Izuru smiled. "Don't worry, he'll get it."

Renji then tried to 'show' Momo. He put his hands over his eyes, and then pretended he was hitting Izuru with an imaginary sword.

"…Eh?" Momo tried hard to think of what he could mean.

Renji started to air chop other random students. The students quickly moved away. "What the heck is wrong with Abarai?"

"How would I know?" whispered another victim of the air chop.

Izuru laughed harder. "Please forgive my friend…he's a bit, crazy in the head."

Renji death glared Izuru. "INSTEAD OF LAUGHING AND MAKING UP LIES, WHY DON'T YOU HELP ME?"

Matsumoto shouted at the lousy student. "Be quiet!

He jumped back. "Yikes!"

Momo closed her eyes and repeated Renji's movements in her head. _Cover up the eyes…blind…attack…target multiple opponents…concentrate… _She stared into the darkness, her eyes were still closed, and for a moment, she felt as if she was the only one in the room. _Darkness…unseen…blind…That's it!_ He eyes snapped open. She smiled and waved at Renji & Izuru. _Thank you!_

Izuru smirked. "It seems he understands."

Renji proudly put his hands on his waist. "And he's thanking _me_, not you!"

Momo had a new flame of determination in her eyes, she gripped her Bokken tighter, and walked forwards, confidently, towards the waiting Captain.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I, Momotaro Hinamori, accepts your request, and will now present to you…my true abilities in Zanjutsu."

_To Be Continued…_

**-End Of Chapter Three-**

* * *

><p><span>Next Time:<span> _I…I wasn't expecting this. This guy…could he be another child prodigy like me?_ –thought the young Captain. Renji couldn't believe it. "When did he...when did he become this good?" Momo gasped. _Shimatta! I- _"The Captain of the Tenth Division shall now take his leave; his choice of students will be announced tomorrow. If you were chosen, then, after you graduate from the Academy, you will immediately be transferred into the Gotei 13, and be positioned into the Tenth Division, by order of Captain Hitsugaya." Renji, Izuru and Momo held their breaths. "The one who was selected by the Tenth Division Captain is…"

•

Japanese Translations:

Gotei 13- 13 Court Guard Squads

Senkaimon- Spirit Gate, it's the Gate that connects the World of the Living with the Soul Society

Ganbatte- Good luck

Hai- Yes

Bankai- The final form of Zanpakuto, has tremendous power and even when reached, it takes many years to master

Itai- Ow, It hurts, Ouch etc.

Waraji- Those shoes that are made out of string/rope that Soul Reapers wear

Gomenesai- I'm very sorry

Taichou- Captain

Sensei- Teacher

Doushiyou- What should I do?

Haori- A Japanese traditional garment worn by women, men and children. Captain's Haori is the white garment worn by all the Captains of the Gotei 13.

Shinigami- Death god, Soul Reaper

Zanjutsu- 'Art of the Sword' (Cutting Technique) is the fighting style for the Zanpakuto (i.e. sword fighting) and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. It is shameful for a Shinigami not to master at least this technique.

Hakuda- 'Hand-to-Hand Combat' (literal translation: white hits) a close-combat style of fighting in which one is unarmed and uses only ones body, and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. Captain Soi Fon excels in this style. High-speed Taijutsu, (Body Skill) attacks are used to overwhelm the opponent. Physical strength and skill is determined by this class. It also seems to be a combination of several martial arts.

Hoho- 'Agility' or 'Fast Movement' (literal translation: step method) is the name given to one of the four combat skills of the Shinigami and relates to footwork. Hoho is an important skill for most Shinigami, and is one of their four basic fighting styles. The agility and speed of Hoho can be enhanced and improved through mastery of it, concentration, and training. The foremost practitioners of this technique are those assigned to the Onmitsukido. Shunpo (Flash steps) is the greatest expression of the Hoho technique. However, there are variations even within Shunpo that only master Hoho practitioners can use. (Onmitsukido [Secret Tactics] is the Stealth Force)

Kido- 'demon way' or 'spirit way' (sometimes translated as 'Demon Arts' or 'Soul Reaper's powers' or 'Spells') is a form of Shinigami combat that is based on advanced spells that are produced with strong Reiryoku and fall into two categories: Hado for direct attacks, and Bakudo for battle support. Kido spells are triggered by an incantation. Experienced users can trigger them without an incantation, though the effectiveness of the spell will be diminished. (Reiryoku: Spiritual Power-is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user)

Hado-(literal translation: 'Way of Destruction') these are offensive spells which harm an enemy or cause damage to objects.

Bakudo- (literal translation: 'Way of Binding') these are a broad category of defensive spells which block/repel attacks or freezes enemies in place. This class of spells includes Kido Barriers & Seals.

Bokken- Wooden sword, used for training

Shimatta- Sh*t, Damn it, Crap etc.

Zanpakuto- (literally, soul-cutter sword) is the main weapon of the Shinigami. The art of wielding a Zanpakuto is calledZanjutsu.

Hyourinmaru- Hitsugaya's Zanpakuto, literal translation: Ice Ring

Ee to- Um, uh etc.

•

Hey hey! Finished this chapter finally, and I gotta say, I'm definitely liking it! ^O^ Can't wait to write more~ …Too bad I have to finish other FanFic chapters first. –Sighs- Well, I hope you liked it and I hope you continue to read my writing! Thanks a bunch!

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

**NOTE: UPDATES WILL TAKE LONGER BECAUSE OF STUDIES. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE!**

_•_

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	4. Decision

Konnichiwa! Nice to see that you all are still reading my stories, even though I just completed one :3

I would like to say a big THANK YOU to all the people who have supported me through their reviews! And those special people are: **AdilaRain, Akida Umichi, Chibi-Chibi x3, Reader-Favs, splitheart1120, ayoshi-chan923, Lulu22Temmy, bananapower, xXAshPhoenixXx and ****ann!**

(PS. **Reader-Favs**, since I can't PM you, I'll just tell you here. My Deviantart name is Awesomeness02 as well xD)

I would also like to thank the people who have added this fan fiction to their favorites & subscribed this fan fiction to their alerts: **bananapower, Hakuhyo, HitsuxHina54KidxLiz, iluvrima, JessicaTrueBlood, Reader-Favs, starlight3395, TiaT, WeirdRaptor, xXAshPhoenixXx, AdilaRain, Akida Umichi, anishirou, Chibi-Chibi x3, splitheart1120, MacOnTheRun, kdancerlala, I eat PacMan, anishirou and Fukuko-chan!**

Oh, and if you've added me to your favorite and subscribed author list, wise choice! :D

Remember, don't be shy! I'll always wait for the time you come out and review! :)

Well, I won't hold you up any longer, enjoy the fourth chapter!

**NOTE: UPDATES WILL TAKE LONGER BECAUSE OF STUDIES. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE!**

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Decision<strong>

_Previously:_

"_It seems we have a special guest…"_

"_Did you hear? A Captain from the Gotei 13 has come to observe the academy!"_

_Why do I get the feeling that I'm being watched? –thought Momo, suspiciously._

_Momotaro Hinamori…why does that name sound so familiar? I just can't seem to remember where I've heard this name before. Well, one thing I do remember is that he was the one who accidentally got in my way._

_Renji paused. "Oh! THAT one…yeah, that would be a good one to show the Captain! It would give Momotaro a really good chance of getting into the Gotei 13!"_

"_Hm…do you think we're allowed to bend the rules a bit?"_

_Renji smiled. "Heh, why not?"_

_Momo had a new flame of determination in her eyes, she gripped her Bokken tighter, and walked forwards, confidently, towards the waiting Captain._

"_Captain Hitsugaya, I, Momotaro Hinamori, accepts your request, and will now present to you…my true abilities in Zanjutsu."_

•

Toshiro Hitsugaya blinked. _It seems Hinamori is more confident…Hm, this might be interesting after all._ He observed the young student carefully. _Now I wonder what he could be doing…_

Momotaro (Momo) Hinamori looked at the ebony streak of material on her palm. She nodded confidently, and closed her eyes. She raised her hands up to her head, and wrapped the black strip of cloth around her eyes. She then tied it securely. _…I can do this. I'm sure I can!_ She nodded at Renji and Izuru, who were standing at the back of the room. They nodded as well, not that Hinamori could see them. She walked to the center of the room, held her Bokken firmly in place, and readied herself. _Watch me, Captain Hitsugaya!_

Hitsugaya's eyes widened. _Nani? He plans on doing this blindfolded? __I…I wasn't expecting this. This guy…could he be another child prodigy like me?_

Renji spoke first, "Okay, first opponent, go!"

A strong and big male opponent charged directly at Hinamori. "Take this!"

Hinamori swiftly stood to the right, letting the opponent run right past her. The opponent quickly swung his Bokken, nearly landing a hit on Momo, but then, he felt a sharp pain on his back, and fell flat on the face. Momo had struck him, before he had struck her. Momo shouted, "Next!"

This time, Izuru sent two students, one girl and one boy. Hinamori went on the offensive, the girl appeared behind her, but Momo was faster. Without breaking a sweat, she whirled around and pushed the hilt of the Bokken into the girl's stomach, causing the female student to fall back. An opening! Momo took the chance, and swung her Bokken down on the girl's shoulder; she winced in pain, and retreated back. The other student had jumped high into the air, and now, ready to slice the top student down. Hinamori immediately jumped up as well, and kicked him down, he fell hard, and tried to get back up, but Hinamori appeared before him, and struck down. The boy's glasses shattered, and he quickly ran back before Momo could do anymore damage to him.

Renji laughed, "Ten now." Ten men stood up, and came at Hinamori. She dodged, attacked, and defended. She was steady, calm, and composed.

Hitsugaya nodded his head approvingly. _He has skill, I'll admit. Using his senses, he can tell where the opponent is and when they're going to attack. Not only that, but I can tell, that he is also using the spiritual pressure to his advantage. Impressive, indeed._

Momo was sure that she had taken out all ten opponents. But then, why is no more coming at her? She concentrated harder. _Could I have missed one?_

A sneak attack. The last opponent suddenly emerged behind her. Momo gasped. _Shimatta! I-_

Hurriedly, she raised her Bokken, and she and the opponent clashed. Momo received most of the impact, he was stronger than her. Her Bokken was trembling, and she took a step back to help support herself.

Izuru folded his arms. "Hinamori-Kun is at a disadvantage…"

Renji was too busy being amazed. He couldn't believe it. "When did he...when did he become this good?"

Hinamori's hands began to sweat. _I don't know if I can push him off, he's strong…!_ She pushed harder onto her sword. _At a time like this, I would use Kido, but I don't want to seriously damage him, and this is a Zanjutsu test!_ That's when she felt the air move. Her opponent was about to kick at her ankle, to make her lose balance, but Hinamori quickly jumped back and got back into stance.

Toshiro's eyes narrowed. He watched Momotaro wipe sweat from his forehead, and mumbled to himself, "It seems…Hinamori has started to waver a bit."

_This opponent…is very sly. Focus, Momo! You have to win this! Failure is unacceptable!_ "Hyaah!" Hinamori ran towards the opponent, and raised her Bokken.

The opponent aimed for Hinamori's torso, and swung his Bokken outwards. Momo dodged and jumped behind him. He smirked, and rapidly elbowed Momotaro in the chest. Hinamori's eyes widened underneath the blindfold, he managed to do some damage on her. Due to the elbow, she took a few steps back, clutching her chest. It was getting harder for her to breathe. The opponent took the chance and struck his Bokken down. It some of Hinamori's forehead. Blood dripped down, onto her blindfold and down her face. She panted, "Kusou!"

Izuru started to sweat a bit. "Hinamori-Kun is slowly losing the upper hand…his opponent has 75% chance of winning, whereas he has…this isn't looking too good."

Renji cheered Momo on. "C'mon, Momotaro! Don't admit defeat now! Prove your skills-Prove that you're worthy enough!"

_I know…demo…_ She listened carefully to her opponents running steps. She took a quick breath in, and swished her wooden sword at the opponent. It was about to make contact to his head, but he dodged. And at that moment, Momo kicked at his shin. _A diversion?_ –he quickly reacted by punching Momotaro in the stomach. "Guah!" she held her stomach, and coughed out blood and saliva. She jumped back, catching her breath. She wiped the stain of blood off of her chin with the back of her hand, and weakly recovered her stance.

"Hey, Izuru…Momotaro isn't looking well." worried Renji.

Izuru nodded his head. "Indeed…maybe we should stop the match."

Hinamori twisted her head in that direction. _Stop the match?_ She could feel Hitsugaya's icy eyes watching her. _No…if the match comes to a halt, I'll lose my chance!_

Izuru took a step forward. "Hinamori-Kun, we're going to stop the match, you're-"

"Tomaranaide!" yelled Hinamori.

Izuru blinked, surprised. "Hinamori-Kun, if we don't, your injury will-"

"Iie! I can still keep fighting!" she refused.

Renji shook his head. "Are you crazy? If you keep going, you're going to end up los-"

The Captain of the Tenth Division took a step forward. "No, let him continue."

The whole class fell silent.

"What…?" Renji was astonished.

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed. "Captain's orders."

"Y-Yes, sir! Please, continue!" nodded Kira, nervously.

Right after Kira said 'continue', the opponent dashed forward at Hinamori. He slashed his Bokken at Momo, and Momo kept defending herself with her Bokken, while slowly walking backwards from all the strong blows.

Momo winced, as he cut her shoulder. That's when she realized it. _An opening? I…I finally realized it! After every attack, for a split second- he's open. However…it's risky and it's normally not easy to attack right after you've taken damage, but…what other choice do I have?_ Hinamori stopped moving, and stood there, waiting for the attack.

The opponent raised an eyebrow. _Why did he suddenly stop? Well, whatever. _"If you won't attack…then I will!" He charged at Momotaro, and in an instant, her Bokken was flung out of her hands.

"!"

_Hah, now if I win against one of the top students of the academy, I'll definitely be chosen into Captain Hitsugaya's squad!_ "Take this!" He sliced at her; Momo quickly ducked down, and pushed her palm towards him. It hit him in the chest. Weak, but effective.

"Agh!" he lost balance, just as she had predicted. She then knocked his hand with the side of her hand, causing his wooden sword to go flying.

Hinamori took the chance, and used an Aikido move that she learnt from one of the training sessions of self-defense. Hinamori used one hand and placed it on the opponent's elbow and one hand near the wrist which forced uke to the ground. The grip she had on the opponent applies pressure into the ulnar nerve at the wrist. She then held on to him tighter, and threw him over her shoulder. Even if the opponent was heavier or bigger than her, this technique was especially effective.

The opponents back hit the wooden floor hard. He sucked in his breath as he endured the pain, and tried to get back up. His Bokken was spinning in the air, and was falling downwards. It was directly above him; it was going to pierce him right through his forehead. His eyes widened with fright, his heart racing, sweat running down his face and his breathing got faster by the second. Closer, closer, and closer the harmful wooden sword came.

Suddenly, it stopped, just two millimeters away from touching his skin. He glanced at what had halted the Bokken. Momotaro Hinamori was standing before him, the Bokken gripped in his hand firmly.

The opponent recovered from the shock, and chuckled. "Good job, Hinamori." Then, he froze. Momotaro hadn't taken the Bokken away yet, but that wasn't the reason why he felt his blood turn cold. It was because a small warm droplet fell onto his head. Worriedly, he looked up at Hinamori. He could see the blood on her forehead, the stained crimson liquid down her chin, and her shoulder, covered red. That redness from her shoulder had dripped down her arm, onto her hands, down the Bokken, and on his head.

She smiled at him, even though she had so much pain in her body. "Th…thanks for the match…" She fell to her knees, the black blindfold fell, her hand dropping the Bokken, and her vision starting to blur. She saw Renji, Izuru & Toshiro running up to her. "Hinamori!" And the world was swallowed by darkness.

•

Hitsugaya sighed, as he watched Izuru tend to Hinamori's wounds.

He muttered to himself, "Momotaro Hinamori… His movements were swift and effective. By using a simple Aikido move, he managed to win. He has a strategic mind and almost perfect senses. He can feel spiritual pressure in the area, giving him the advantage others in this class cannot do or have. Although, he can be rather careless at times, and can be easily caught off guard. The opponent picked up on his weaknesses faster than himself, then again, Hinamori _was_ blindfolded, but still." He observed Hinamori regain consciousness. "Now I need to see his skills in Hakuda, Hoho and Kido."

He read the profile again. _Hakuda...his skills in Hakuda aren't bad…but they're not exactly good either. If he were to go up against a ranked officer and above, he would lose for sure, but if it was someone lower ranked…then that's a different story. Hmm…perhaps he could prove this report wrong?_

•

Hinamori readied herself. "Now…come at me."

The opponent was a female student, slightly taller than her, and she looked pretty aggressive as well.

"Hah, don't get cocky!"

"I assure you, I'm not." Momo remained calm.

"Lies! I can tell by the look in your eyes! You think that just because you're a guy, you can easily defeat a girl like me!" she pointed at Momotaro.

_That's funny…because I'm actually the same gender as you… _"Let's begin."

The opponent came at her first. She swung her leg at Momo, but she dodged. She charged at Hinamori, and Hinamori grabbed her wrist, and simply pushed her, hard.

The girl gasped as she hit the wall. She got back to her feet. "Why you…!"

Hinamori sighed. "You can always withdraw."

"Tch! Just who do you think you are?" she ran up to Momo. "I'll show you, how much of an idiot you are!" she threw a punch at Momotaro.

For a few minutes, they continued to hit and block each other. Until, Momotaro snuck behind her, and hit the back of the female's neck, causing her to lose conscious.

Hinamori wiped some sweat off her forehead. "That wasn't too bad…"

•

_An opponent at that level would surely make Hinamori win. Well, next up is Hoho._ -thought Hitsugaya.

Hinamori focused on the area, and she thought about which speed she wanted to go at. She then performed it, just how she wanted.

"Phew, I managed to perform it!" she smiled.

_Not bad…_ Hitsugaya sipped his tea.

•

_Yosh! It's my specialty-Kido! I'll definitely perfect this!_ –thought Momo, confidently.

Hitsugaya read Momotaro's report aloud. "Momotaro Hinamori excels at Kido. He is a Kido master as stated by the Instructors. His abilities reach to such a highpoint that he can devise ways to use multiple spells in conjunction with each other to make a unique way in which to attack and incapacitate his opponents. He is also able to use a single Kido technique on two separate targets at once. Hinamori also has some skill with healing Kido. Hm, impressive."

She raised her hand. "Um…excuse me?"

The teacher looked at her. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if maybe I could perform my Kido outside, instead of inside the classroom."

"And why is that?" he questioned.

"I don't want to cause damage to the Academy room." Momo stated.

"…Very well."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow. _Must be quite a big Kido then…?_

**Outside…**

Hinamori calmly positioned herself. Her gaze concentrated ahead, her mind, undistracted. Slowly she raised her hands in front of her. "Hado number 33, Sokatsui!"

A burst of blue spiritual energy fired out and damaged a lot of trees. It ripped the leaves apart, and the wood trunk either collapsed to the ground, or was perished.

She smiled. _Perfect…_

Hitsugaya beamed. "As expected."

_Okay…time for Bakudo._ She took a breath in. She observed the wooden dummy before her. Hinamori muttered to herself, "Shouldn't be too hard."

"Bakudo number 9, Horin!"

An orange hued tendril with spiraling yellow patterns erupted from Momo's hand and trapped the target.

Hitsugaya nodded in approval. "His Hado, Sokatsui-Blue Firefall, has a similar manner to Hado number 31, but over a wider area and with more power. And his Bakudo, Horin- Disintegrating Circle, is a very convenient and effective technique. It is able to connect with another one of itself if both have captured a target and bind them together. I have to say, he's just as the profile says. A genius."

•

"That is all for today's session. Dismissed!"

The students ran out excitedly. Nearly all the boys wanted to go gawk at Rangiku Matsumoto, and some of the girls wanted to admire Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, but neither could be found.

"Eh…where did Hitsugaya Taichou go?" whined a female student.

"That's too bad, I really wanted to see him…" murmured another disappointed girl.

"Hey, have you guys seen Lieutenant Matsumoto? She's smoking hot! I wonder where she could be…" said a cheerful male student.

"Let's go find her!" smirked another.

Momotaro, Izuru & Renji sat on the soft grass under the shade of a lush tree, eating their lunch.

Renji stuffed an Onigiri into his mouth. "Ha, that test was so easy! I nailed it!"

Izuru chuckled. "Who was the one who exploded himself?"

Renji sat up. "AND WHO WAS THE ONE WHO NEARLY GOT THE WHOLE CLASS ELECTROCUTED?"

"…"

"…"

They both hung their heads low. Both of them had failed in 1 or 2 things.

Hinamori smiled and took a bite of her Bento. "Haha, cheer up guys. I'm sure others did worse! Like…did you guys see Kyo? He failed in nearly all of them but Zanjutsu!"

Renji grinned. "Yeah, I'm sure people did worse than my Hado….I made Captain Hitsugaya's Haori black…" he went back to sulking.

"Ah- um…w-well then...I-I'm sure they'll be a next time-yes, when the next captain comes!" Hinamori attempted to try and cheer them up again.

Izuru hit his head on the tree. "If there even is a next time…having a Captain visit the Academy is as rare as seeing a dog walking on two legs…"

"Uh…t-that's not true! The last time a Captain came was…er…10 years ago! That's not too long ago!"

"The average for a student to graduate the academy is 5 years…."

"Urk…!"

The young Captain stared at the group of friends from the rooftop. But his turquoise eyes were mainly focused on Momotaro Hinamori.

He suddenly felt something soft on his back, and he heard an all too familiar voice. "Taichou~!"

She was close, and annoying, like she always was. He growled. "Matsumoto…space would be appreciated."

"But Captain, don't you like me being this close to you? Other guys would kill for this!"

"I don't. Move."

She did as she was told. "You don't know what you're missing…"

He rolled his eyes. "Practice your flirting lines on someone else."

She laughed. "Ah, you got me, Captain! Besides, I don't like younger men! Keep that in mind!"

…_**You're **__the one who's flirting with me, not the other way around! _"Hmph, whatever."

Rangiku looked at Toshiro's intense gaze. Her eyes followed his. "Hmm…?" She smirked. "Taichou…are you stalking someone?"

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"Why are _you _here?"

"I'm your Lieutenant! I go where my Captain goes!"

He muttered, "Even to the bathroom?"

She ignored that and leaned closer to him. "Could it be that…you're checking out that red-headed boy?"

"No."

"He looks kind of your type."

"You don't know my type."

"Then what about the blonde one? You're into that right?"

"I'm not gay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really, really?"

"Yes, yes."

"Not really, huh?"

"Yes-I MEAN NO!"

"Ahahaha, I caught you then!"

He felt as if he could toss her out a window anytime. "Could you just leave me alone?"

"Captain, you mean alone with one of those boys? Oh hey- how about the dark haired one?"

"For crying out loud, Matsumoto, I'M NOT GAY. Now, leave me alone!"

"Taichou, you know-"

"That's an order!"

"…Darn." She reluctantly left him alone.

He went back to watching the 3 boys talk. _Why…does it feel as if I've seen Hinamori before?_

•

_The announcement of the Captain and Lieutenant was to be made after classes…_

The head of the Academy stood up straight. He looked at all the young faces before him.

"The Captain of the Tenth Division shall now take his leave; his choice of students will be announced tomorrow. If you were chosen, then after you graduate from the Academy, you will immediately be transferred into the Gotei 13, and be positioned into the Tenth Division, by order of Captain Hitsugaya."

Everyone started to chat excitedly. The head cleared his throat. "That is all." He then turned to thank the Captain and Lieutenant for visiting, while the students started to depart.

•

Morning came faster than expected for the students of the Academy.

Since Renji & Rukia live further away from the Academy, they usually always sprinted there, and normally were late, or just on time.

"Run faster, Rukia!" yelled Renji, as he put the piece of toast in his mouth.

"Why don't you shut up and eat your breakfast properly first?"

"We're going to be late because of you!"

"WHO'S THE ONE WHO WOULDN'T WAKE UP?"

Izuru smiled and lifted his head. "I'll be leaving now, Mother, Father." He silently left the grave.

Momotaro yawned as she dressed. She looked at herself in the mirror and tied her hair back. Momo decided to put her hair into a high ponytail instead of having a cloth around it. "Okay, ready to start the new day!"

•

Everyone was there at the Results Assembly; everyone was practically dying to know. All the students were filled with excitement, some uneasy ones, and some overconfident ones. This place is where they would hear which student (or students) was chosen for the Gotei 13, that is- if anyone was chosen at all. The 3 boys all met up, and talked a bit, joking about who would make it or not. The teachers and staff all spoke, and a few more boring stuff, then they introduced the founder of the Soul Society, also known as Captain of 1st Division. Captain Yamamoto stepped forward and raised his voice.

"I would like to thank all of you for coming…" he continued talking about the Gotei 13, raising a lot of people's hopes. Making the crowd more and more excited.

"And now, it is time to announce who was chosen."

It was silent; dead silent. Everyone's hearts were racing like a rollercoaster.

Renji, Izuru and Momo held their breaths. "The one who was selected by the Tenth Division Captain is…"

Abarai held his hands together. _C'mon, me, me, me!_

Kira looked around nervously. _I know that I have a higher chance than others, because I'm from a good family, and I'm in the advanced class, not to mention one of the top students of the Academy…but it's not all about rank…_

Hinamori gulped. _I don't actually know if I want to be chosen or not…the Captain is a bit scary, but I really want to be in the Gotei 13…then again, I want to be in a female Captain's squad…no, don't think like that, you're meant to be a guy! You should be in a guy's squad! Demo…_

She glanced at the people around her. _A lot of students want to be in Captain Hitsugaya's Division…plus he has a good reputation and such…Okay, I've decided. I want to be in the 10__th__ Division!_

The tension in the air thickened.

"The one who was selected by the Tenth Division Captain is from the Advanced Class…Momotaro Hinamori."

_To Be Continued…_

**-End Of Chapter Four-**

* * *

><p><span>Next Time:<span> "Why…why am I getting all the attention now?" Momo panicked, she never liked being the center of attention. "Congratulations, Hinamori-Kun!" _THIS HAS TO BE SOME SORT OF JOKE!_ There was a knock on the door. "Captain Hitsugaya…I hear you've recruited a new member?" "That's true." The man asking the questions was a calm and kind man to everyone. But Hitsugaya still suspected him. He somewhat knew what was under that mask. "And who would that be?" "That's really not any of your business, now is it…Captain Aizen."

•

Japanese Translations:

Nani-What

Shimatta-Crap, Damn, S***, basically cursing.

Bokken-Wooden sword

Kusou-Damn, Damn it, Crap, similar to Shimatta

Tomaranaide-Don't stop

Iie-No

Ikkyo- a control using one hand on the elbow and one hand near the wrist which leverages uke to the ground. This grip applies pressure into the ulnar nerve at the wrist.

Uke-Receiver of the technique (Basically the one who is targeted by technique)

Nage-Applying the technique (Opposite of Uke, Nage is the one who performs the technique)

Yosh-Like 'Yes' but in an informal way in Japanese

Sokatsui-Blue Firefall

Horin- Disintegrating Circle

Taichou-Captain

•

Okay, deepest apologies everyone. I know I said that I would get the next chapter out soon, but I lied. Sorry _ A lot of things came up, and I can't apologize enough!

But hey, look on the bright side- Finally, an update! ;D (Hope you liked it)

Oh yeah, and who here doesn't like Aizen? And who likes Aizen? And who doesn't mind Aizen? :O

That's all from me for now! Sayonara!

**NOTE: UPDATES WILL TAKE LONGER BECAUSE OF STUDIES. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE!**

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	5. Graduation

Hello! I'm still alive, amazing right?! xD  
>I read the latest Bleach chapter, and when I saw Momo, I was so happy! But then…I noticed her hair…and then I was like:<br>**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY?! WHY DID YOU CUT OFF YOUR BEAUTIFUL LONG HAIR, MOMO?!**  
>I was practically screaming at my computer screen LOL<br>I mean…it's not like she's bad with short hair…I just prefer her with her long hair…  
>Well, atleast it sparked off a few ideas for me to use in this FanFiction~!<p>

*Cough* Ok, here's the part where I stop talking, and you start reading! Have fun~

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Graduation<strong>

_Previously:_

_Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed. "Captain's orders."_

_Hitsugaya nodded in approval. "I have to say, he's just as the profile says. A genius."_

"_Hmm…?" She smirked. "Taichou…are you stalking someone?"_

_Why…does it feel as if I've seen Hinamori before?_

_Renji, Izuru and Momo held their breaths._

_Okay, I've decided. I want to be in the 10__th__ Division!_

"_The one who was selected by the Tenth Division Captain is from the Advanced Class…Momotaro Hinamori."_

•

"Why…why am I getting all the attention now?!" Momo panicked, she never liked being the center of attention.

Every corridor she walked, every path she strolled, and every place she went, she always received either a congratulations, or death glares.

Her eyebrows furrowed. _Why me? I don't get it. I'm sure I left a good impression, but certainly someone else would've done a better job than me…_

Izuru saw Momo walking; he stood in front of her and smiled. "Congratulations, Hinamori-Kun!"

_Urk! Another!_ "Ahaha…thank you, though I don't think I really deserve it…"

He blinked, "What are you talking about? You wouldn't have been chosen if the Captain didn't think you deserved it!"

"I…guess so?" she looked around, "Uh…I just remembered I need to go somewhere, talk to you later!"

She quickly ran away, but suddenly, someone put their arm over her shoulder. "Hey, hey, Momotaro! Grats' on getting into the Tenth Division!" grinned Renji.

"Erm…thank you…"

He noogied her head, roughly. "C'mon, tell me how you cheated! How'd someone like you get in?!"

"I-I didn't cheat! And I don't know!" she quickly got out of his grip, and rubbed her head tenderly.

He folded his arms. "I don't believe you."

She saw some envious glares from passing students. "Uh…goodbye!" she dashed off as fast as the wind.

_THIS HAS TO BE SOME SORT OF JOKE!_

•

"Huh? A new member who was chosen for the Tenth Division?" The kind man with glasses looked up from his paperwork.

"Yes, sir. They will be joining after they've finished their last year at the academy."

"Hmm…" the man put his hand under his chin. "Any information on this person?"

The messenger replied, briefly, "They're a young boy, from West Rukon District 1, he is intelligent, and excels in Kido. He is apparently, one of the top Soul Reapers in the Academy."

"…Sounds like Captain Hitsugaya has chosen wisely." He smirked. _Sounds interesting, indeed._

•

**At the Tenth Division's Barracks…**

There was a knock on the door.

Hitsugaya sighed. "Come in."

The tall man walked in, and closed the door behind him. "Captain Hitsugaya…I hear you've recruited a new member?" questioned the man.

"That's true." replied the young Captain.

The man asking the questions was a calm and kind man to everyone. But Hitsugaya still suspected him. He somewhat knew what was under that mask, or maybe it was just a figment of Hitsugaya's imagination, but he didn't think so. However, he still had no proof, so he always just kept it to himself.

"And who would that be?" asked the man with smart glasses, and autumn brown hair.

Toshiro's sharp turquoise eyes glared up at the Fifth Division's Captain. "That's really not any of your business, now is it…Captain Aizen?"

He smiled, innocently. "Never hurts to ask."

That smile never left his face. Toshiro didn't like that smile, because he could never tell what he was truly thinking.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, I just decided to pop in, and say hello."

_Say hello? More like to interrogate me._ "Right…"

Aizen stood up, and slid the door open. He took a step out, and then paused. He slowly turned his head around, and smiled, that same untrustworthy smile. "Until next time…_Captain Hitsugaya_."

•

It was after class, and Hinamori dragged herself through the school hallways. "Today was so tiring…I couldn't even study, or focus properly in class because of the announcement this morning. Not to mention all the stares and glares I keep getting." She sighed. "I still don't understand why I was chosen."

There was a voice behind her. "Heh, we don't understand why you were chosen as well."

"!" Hinamori quickly whirled around. Two boys were both grinning evilly at her.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Momo didn't like the atmosphere.

They both cornered her. "How did someone as frail and weak as you, get the 'devil' to choose you?"

"…I said before. I don't know. Now, if you'll excuse me…" Momo tried to walk away.

They grabbed her sleeve, and pulled her back. "We're not finished talking to you."

Hinamori felt sweat roll down her forehead. She had never been in a situation like this, and she didn't want something like this to ruin her reputation.

"I should've been the one chosen!" the first guy pushed Hinamori into the wall.

"…!"

The other guy's grin grew wider. "You know, all we have to do is get rid of you. Then, one of us would definitely have a chance to be the next candidate."

_So…they're just jealous? _Hinamori glared at them. "Or, Captain Hitsugaya may not even choose anyone else!"

"Grr! Look at this guy, getting cockier by the second!" the first guy shoved her again.

Momo tripped on the hem of her uniform pants, and fell on to the ground. The two students loomed over her.

"We just have to kill him, right?" the second student grabbed out the Bokken he was hiding behind him. He raised his arms over his head. "One blow to his skull should do the trick."

Momo's eyes widened. _Are these students really THAT desperate to get into the Gotei 13?! Oh no, what should I do?!_

The Bokken came swinging down. Hinamori shut her eyes tightly.

_CLACK! _The Bokken was stopped; another wooden sword had clashed with it.

Hinamori blinked. "You're…!"

The two guys suddenly felt very anxious. An instructor stood in front of them, protecting Hinamori.

"S-Shuhei Hisagi!"

Hisagi raised an eyebrow at them. "I'm honored that you know my name…but raising your Bokken at a harmless student, who's not even standing, is despicable."

They both flinched, and snatched the Bokken back.

Shuhei glared at them. "And you did it out of jealousy. How ridiculous; and you two are both from well-known families as well, don't you think that's rather shameful?"

They both nodded, muttered their apologies, and immediately sprinted away.

Shuhei turned to Momo, and smiled. "Yo! Been a long time, huh?"

Momo stood up, and grinned. "Yes, thank you so much!"

"Haha, no problem." He rested his Bokken on his shoulder. "So, I heard that you were chosen to enter the 10th Division?"

She nodded, "That's true, but…"

He looked at her. "Having doubts about your skills?"

"…"

He sighed, and bent down, so that they were eye-to-eye. He pointed at the three claw marks on his face. "Remember where these scars are from?"

She slightly nodded.

"From the huge hollow which you and your buddies saved me from, right?"

"Yes…"

"You were strong back then, weren't you? Strong and courageous enough to run in and save me. I'm still grateful for what you did back there; otherwise I wouldn't be alive right now." He smiled. "I think you're ready to enter the Gotei 13, and I'm sure that you'd be of great service to them."

She felt a lot happier at her instructor's encouraging words. "R-Really?!"

He nodded, "And, Captain Hitsugaya isn't such a bad guy. I'm sure he looks scary on the outside, but he's a nice on the inside."

Hinamori glanced at him, "You've spoken to him before?"

He laughed. "Yeah, once. He came up to me, and asked me some questions about you, regarding my comment on your report/profile."

"Is that so?"

"Yep. He also asked me for my opinion on you."

"What'd you say?"

"I said that you were a lousy student, who's always late to class, and is not man enough to do a thousand push-ups." He replied, bluntly.

Hinamori was shocked. "Are you serious?!"

He chuckled. "No, no, of course not! Almost had you there."

He patted Momo's head, gently. "I'm happy for you, and I wish you all the luck you need for the Gotei 13."

She nodded and beamed, "Hai! Arigato Gozaimasu, Hisagi-Senpai!"

•

"Hitsugaya Taichou~!" sang Rangiku, happily.

"Finally came out of hiding to do your share of paperwork?" mumbled Hitsugaya.

"Ahaha…what paperwork?" she smiled.

"THE PAPERWORK ON YOUR DESK!"

She glanced at her desk. "…Taichou, that's YOUR paperwork."

"NO, IT'S NOT. I JUST FINISHED ALL MY PAPERWORK!"

"Ok, ok, calm down! I'll do it later!"

"Later means never."

"W-Well, put that aside…I came to talk to you about something."

"And what would that be?"

She smiled, energetically. "The Soul Reaper Women's Association has decided to take pictures of all the Captains, so, Captain Hitsugaya, this is your chance to show that you're a true man!"

"..."

"Brilliant, right?!"

"Get out."

"E-Eh?"

He pointed to the door. "The exit is over there."

"Aw, don't be so cold! It's only a few pictures…" She took out the camera.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens…"

"AAHHH! OKAY, I'M GOING!" She zoomed out.

Toshiro sighed. "…I forgot to get her to do her paperwork."

•

Graduation day was coming a lot faster for Momo. Maybe it's because she's so excited to transfer to the Gotei 13. After this week, the graduation ceremony would begin, and after that was over, she'd be in the Gotei 13!

_I'm so excited! I get to work under a cool and strong Captain, and maybe, I'll even become a ranked officer! _She smiled dreamily. _And then, lots of people will look up to me!_

Renji Abarai hit her head with his books. "Hey, Momotaro, don't go daydreaming in the middle of the hallway."

"Huh? Oh, yes, I'm so sorry!" she quickly shuffled out of the way.

He smirked, "Graduation day's coming. Soon, we'll be out of this academy, and become real Soul Reapers!"

She smiled, "Yeah! And we'd get really strong as well!"

"Ha, but I'll definitely be stronger than you!"

"Really now?" _Hmm…apparently, boys are quite competitive when it comes to things like these…_ "Well, bring it on then!"

"We'll see, Momotaro, just you wait!" he ran ahead of her, shouting, "THE DAY I BEAT YOU WILL BE THE DAY YOU BOW DOWN TO ME!"

She called after him, "I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS, RENJI!"

Izuru popped out of nowhere, "Hello, Hinamori-Kun. Rather enthusiastic today, I see."

She flinched. "I-Izuru! Where'd you come from?"

He smiled, "Oh, I don't know. The sky."

She looked up. _He went through the ceiling…?_

"Anyhow, Hinamori-Kun, did you actually want to get into the Tenth Division?"

Renji stopped running, and walked backwards, to them. "Ok, I'm curious now."

Momo paused, and thought for a second. "…I suppose, I did."

"You _suppose_?" Kira raised an eyebrow.

"Well, at first, I didn't mind what squad I wanted to be in, but when they were announcing who would be chosen, I decided I wanted to be in that squad." _I can't possibly tell them that I wanted a female Captain…_ "What about you guys?"

Renji grinned, "I sort of wanted to be in Captain Hitsugaya's squad, but I also wanted to be in a strong Captain's squad!"

"Like?"

"Hmm…I don't know. Something like, the Eleventh, or Sixth Division."

"And you, Izuru?" Momo turned to face the blonde head.

He smiled. "I'm fine with any squad, but if I had to choose, I'd probably choose the Third, Fourth, or Fifth Division."

Renji frowned. "Hah? Why those ones? The Fourth Division is the Medical Division, there's nothing special about them!"

Izuru looked at the wild guy. "Because, helping people isn't so bad, you know."

"Psh, whatever."

"And you, Hinamori-Kun? What other squad would you choose?"

She thought about it. "Hmm…I'd probably say…the Fourth, Fifth, Tenth, Thirteenth, or Second Divisions."

They both looked at her, surprised. "I can understand why you chose the Fourth, Fifth, and Thirteenth, because they all have kind Captains…but…."

"?"

"Why the Tenth and Second? I mean, they're both good and all, but the Tenth has no real duty, except for the fact that they've got a good reputation, and the Second is powerful, because they're also connected to the Stealth Force, but really, why?"

Hinamori tilted her head to the side. "The Tenth squad is just a normal squad, and they have a good Captain, so I thought it must be good. Normal is a positive too!"

Izuru stepped forward. "And the Second?"

_Not many people want to be in the Second Division. Why would Hinamori-Kun choose a Division like that?_

Momo came to a halt. _Just because I look up to Captain Soi Fon? I can't say that…they might start suspecting that I'm actually a girl, or they might think I'm a really girly guy!_ "Erm…uh…because…"

"Because…?"

"Er….I like speed? Because, the Stealth Force and Second Division have to be pretty fast and powerful, in order to take out other Soul Reapers for punishment…" she lied.

Renji laughed, "Well, it's a good thing that you're in the Tenth, and not the Second!"

"Huh?! Why do you say that?!" questioned Momo.

Renji hit her abdomen. "Because you don't have enough muscles to be able to take out other Soul Reapers! I mean, look, you're so thin and small!"

It was true, out of all three of them, Momo was the smallest. But that's because she's not an actual guy.

Momo coughed, and recovered from the blow. "Hey, I don't see what muscles have to do with the Stealth Force!"

Izuru chuckled, "He's right for once, Hinamori-Kun. You really need to work on those abs."

She glared at both of them. "Well, excuse me for not doing hardcore sweaty training!"

Renji pulled up his shirt. "See? They've got to look like these!"

Hinamori blushed, and quickly turned her head away. _What does he think he's doing?! A man is not supposed to show his body to a girl so casually!_

Renji blinked. "?"

Izuru tilted his head to the side. "Is there something bothering you, Hinamori-Kun?"

"Uh…um…n-no! I seriously need to be somewhere, er…see you guys!" She quickly sprinted away.

The two of them looked at each other, and shrugged.

•

**Graduation Day has arrived…**

_We will not stop walking, though the path may eventually fork._

"Congratulations to the following students…" The list of names went on and on. It felt like an eternity.

Abarai, Kira & Hinamori, all stood next to each other, as they smiled at the younger years.

Each individual student received a bouquet of flowers, and had to present a small speech to future graduates of the academy.

_It turns without stopping. And we never stop either._

After the graduation ceremony had finished, all the graduates could choose to go back to the Rukon District, or to hang around the academy, before they leave. Izuru, Momo, and Renji all stood at the academy gates.

"I can't believe today's the day we actually leave the academy…" said Renji, while he stared at the grand building.

Izuru nodded. "Yeah, same here. It feels as if we only walked into this gate years ago, just yesterday."

Momo smiled. "But now, since we're out of Shino Academy, we get to move on, and become Soul Reapers for the Gotei 13!"

_But when the time comes, when we learn fear and look back…Would we call that fate?_

They all grinned at each other. The three of them high-fived each other and cheered.

"It was fun, guys!" laughed Renji.

"Haha, indeed it was. I look forward to seeing of what we will become in the future."

"Of course, we'll still hang out, even if we're busy with the Gotei 13 and all. Although, I have to say, this year, was definitely my best year at the academy." replied Momo.

_And we begin to walk the same path._

Renji gave the thumbs-up. "Okay, I'm going to head back to my Rukon District. The next time we meet, we'll all be in the Gotei 13! And hey, we might even have a title to fight for!"

Izuru smirked. "Yes. I'll head back to my family's house too. And Renji, what title? Something idiotic that you made up, like the 'Fearsome Three', or something?"

He glared at him. "No, nothing like that."

_Yes._

Momo smiled, warmly at them. "I'm going to go back to my place too. I wish the best of luck to all of us!"

_That is why we won't stop walking, though the road may eventually fork._

The group finished bidding their farewells, and parted ways.

_We won't stop walking…Even though the road may eventually end._

**-End Of Chapter Five-**

* * *

><p><span>Sneak-Peak-Preview:<span> _The day I enter the Gotei 13…has finally arrived. I hope the first interview meeting goes smoothly… _Cautiously, Hinamori opened the doors of the Tenth Division Barracks. _Oh no! Has he discovered my true identity already?! …I'll have to act more manly! _"Sir, no offence… but are you trying to stalk me?" "How about we have a small battle?" "Instead of _telling _me your abilities, why not _show_ me?" "Momotaro Hinamori, that's your first order."

•

Japanese Translations:

Taichou-Captain

Hai-Yes

Arigato Gozaimasu-Thank you very much

(I just realized that I've been unconsciously cutting down on the use of Japanese o.O)

•

Hello, hello, hello! The fifth chapter is now finished! Yay! Thanks for being so patient, and I'm sorry if this chapter was sort of boring .

This part:

_We will not stop walking, though the path may eventually fork._

_It turns without stopping. And we never stop either._

_But when the time comes, when we learn fear and look back…Would we call that fate?_

_And we begin to walk the same path._

_Yes._

_That is why we won't stop walking, though the road may eventually fork._

_We won't stop walking…Even though the road may eventually end._

Is from the manga :D I wonder how many of you guessed that!

Well, I'll see you next time!

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	6. Meeting The Tenth Captain

Sorry for the wait, here's the sixth chapter!

By the way, I've set up a poll on my profile page, to see what other people's preferences on whether I should put the translations at the top or bottom. Please take a visit, and give us your vote! Thank you!

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Meeting The Tenth Captain<strong>

_Previously:_

_The messenger replied, briefly, "They're a young boy, from West Rukon District 1, he is intelligent, and excels in Kido. He is apparently, one of the top Soul Reapers in the Academy."_

_Toshiro's sharp turquoise eyes glared up at the Fifth Division's Captain. "That's really not any of your business, now is it…Captain Aizen?"_

"_We just have to kill him, right?" the second student grabbed out the Bokken he was hiding behind him. He raised his arms over his head. "One blow to his skull should do the trick."_

"_You were strong back then, weren't you? Strong and courageous enough to run in and save me. I'm still grateful for what you did back there; otherwise I wouldn't be alive right now." He smiled. "I think you're ready to enter the Gotei 13, and I'm sure that you'd be of great service to them."_

_Izuru chuckled, "He's right for once, Hinamori-Kun. You really need to work on those abs."_

"_Anyhow, Hinamori-Kun, did you actually want to get into the Tenth Division?"_

•

Momotaro Hinamori stood in front of the huge gates like a statue. _Doushiyou? Should I go in? Is it alright for me to casually walk into the Seireitei? I mean-It's not like I'm going to die or anything…but, once I walk through, I can't go back to my Rukon District home. Ugh, why am I hesitating? All I have to do, is walk in, and make my way to the Tenth Division, right? Wait, I don't even know where that is…Um…is there a map somewhere? No, no, that's impossible…if there were maps, someone could easily intrude. Uh…why does the Seireitei have to be so big? I've never stepped out of Rukon District 1…um, um, um…_

"That kid's been standin' there for the last two hours…" mumbled an old man.

"Yeah. I don't get why he's panicking over going through the gateway. It's only one step." Replied another.

"He's a strange one." The old man sighed. "Young-uns' these days."

•

_Renji smashed a blow down to the opponent's chest. "Yosh! That's that!"_

_The three judges clapped. "We've come to a decision."_

"_Yes?"_

_One of the judges held out his hand. "Congratulations. You passed the Gotei 13 Entrance Exam."_

_Abarai shook his hand with great respect. "Thank you so much!"_

"…" the red-haired boy sighed, as he strolled through the maze of old buildings. "I passed the exam a few days ago, just found out I was designated into the Fifth Squad, which I was happy about, but obviously, the Captain must've not liked me or something, and was moved to the Eleventh Squad only in a few days. Even better, but what I'm not happy about, is being lost. Geez, why do all the buildings look the freaking same?"

•

"…I don't really understand." blinked the surprised Izuru.

Unohana smiled at him. "What don't you understand, Kira-San?"

"Well…I've only been in the Fourth Division for a week, and now I'm being sent to another Division?"

The female Captain's smile never left. "It was by request, of course."

"Huh…?"

"The Captain of the Fifth Division had a discussion with me; he said he wanted you to join their squad. I told him that I wouldn't mind at all, hence, we came to an agreement."

He could only simply nod. "I see…I will go pack my things now then."

"You did a great job, even if you weren't in the Fourth Division for long. Until next time, Kira-San."

•

There was a knock on the Fifth Captain's door, The man behind the desk looked up. "Who is it?"

"Izuru Kira. I transferred today." Came the reply.

"Come in."

The blonde gentleman opened the door, and nervously stepped into his office.

"I've been expecting you, Kira-San. I'm Sosuke Aizen; you will address me as Captain Aizen." smiled the kind man.

"Oh, um, yes, pleasure to meet you." He couldn't help but shuffle his feet a little.

"There's no need to be so nervous." Aizen chuckled. "I look forward to working with you."

He nodded. "Hai…"

"Ah, Yuga-San, could you please show Kira-San around?" asked Aizen.

The member of the Fifth Division nodded. "Of course, Captain Aizen." He glanced at the blonde boy. "This way, please."

Kira was about to follow and leave, but then he heard the Captain speak. "Oh, and Kira-San, may I ask you some questions?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Do you have any other friends who have recently transferred to the Gotei 13?"

"Ano…two. Renji Abarai, and Momotaro Hinamori."

The kind man still kept that smile on his face. "Is that so? Have they arrived yet?"

"Erm…I think Renji has, but Hinamori-Kun has only started today." replied Izuru.

"I see. Thank you."

"Anytime…"

"I'll see you around, Kira-San. Also, welcome to the Fifth Division."

Izuru thanked him, and the door shut closed.

_Momotaro Hinamori…the one who transferred to Captain Hitsugaya's Squad…I would like to meet them._

•

"Yosh! I made it! I'm…I'm actually in the Seireitei!" cheered Momo. She finally summoned up the courage to take that one step. _Now, all I have to do is make my way to the Tenth Division! Uh…which way is it?_

Thus, Hinamori was soon lost.

•

"…I will only ask you of this one more time for today." growled a certain Captain.

"H-Hai, Taichou?" the lazy Lieutenant smiled nervously.

"CLEAR YOUR DESK!"

"W-What are you talking about? It IS clear!" she glanced over at her desk.

"That's only because you moved all the documents onto the ground!" Hitsugaya was losing his patience.

"I'm sure it likes the ground! Besides, it won't be there forever! I'll get around to it. Someday."

"Someday isn't good enough. TODAY and RIGHT NOW would be perfect!" he pointed to the floor.

"Oh C'mon, Hitsugaya Taichou! Can't you just let it slide?"

"Of course not! I've let it slide far too many times, Matsumoto!"

"B-But…!"

"Matsumoto, we have a new member joining today, and you expect me to be completely fine with a whole bunch of stuff on your desk?"

"Actually, yes!"

He was ready to flip the table. "What if I told someone to show them around the place? What if they took a detour around the office, and just so happened to see your desk? What do you think they'd think? Our reputation will go down, and soon, you'll hear the other Divisions gossiping about one filthy desk! 'Oh, did you hear? The Tenth Division is full of lazy Soul Reapers, who can't even keep their desks clean!' THAT'S WHAT THEY'LL BE SAYING!"

"That's only 'what if'. All you need to do, is make sure they don't take a detour around the office." Rangiku twirled some of her hair around her index finger.

"What is this? A junkyard?!"

"Not exactly. You could just request that Lieutenant and Captain's work spaces should be in separate rooms~!"

"Even if they were separate, the work load wouldn't decrease, and you would get more slacking off time!" He could feel his veins popping.

"No, do you really think that bad of me, Captain~?!"

"YES, I DO!" he replied straight away.

"Sheesh, take a chill pill! I'll just hide the papers somewhere!" she flicked her wavy hair behind her.

"You can't just _hide_ the papers, it doesn't work that way! Just simply do it! And chill pill…? Why don't you take a kill pill?!" he shook his fist in anger.

"Ok, I'll do the paperwork! Gosh, keep your cool, Hitsugaya Taichou~!"

"Cool? Oh, I've definitely kept it." he grabbed out his Katana. "Right inside this blade."

"Urk!" she backed away.

"Now, no burning the papers, no throwing them out the window, no feeding them to the cats, no getting others to do it for you, no running away from it, no changing the subject-"

Rangiku interrupted. "Come to think of it, isn't the new member late for the meeting?"

"Yeah, actually, now that you mention it…where is he? I mean- Didn't I just say before, not to change the subject?!"

"I-It wasn't changing the subject, it was just-uh…goodbye!" she climbed onto the window sill.

"I also told you not to run away from paperwork! That's it, I'm forced to freeze you to the damn chair! HYOURINMARU!"

"Uwaah! Someone help me!"

"I'll release you when it's time for the meeting. If you finish before they arrive, I'll let you out earlier. Have fun." The sliding door slammed shut.

_Hmm…where is Hinamori?_

•

"…I finally made it. The Eleventh Division, at last!" Renji sank to his knees._ So tired…walking around everywhere…I thought I was going to die…!_

"Oi, this place isn't for weaklings! We don't have any Shinigami here, who get on their knees from fatigue!" yelled a voice.

"W-Who?"

"Heads up!"

Renji looked up. "Huh?"

A foot, right in the poor guy's face.

Renji clutched his nose. "Gah! Damn it, it hurts! Who the hell-"

He saw something gleaming in the bright sun. It was sort of blinding. "…What the heck is this thing?" With one hand, Renji rubbed her head onto the polished thing.

Suddenly, he was flipped onto the ground. "You idiot, that's my head! What type of weirdo are you?!"

"What?! Your head?!" Renji look at his attacker. A bald man. With red marks on the outer corners of his eyes.

"Damn straight it's my head!" He pointed a spear at Renji's throat. "You got a problem with it? Because no loser goes around feeling people's head, you know?!"

Renji blinked. He couldn't help but say this, "Dude, I think you're the weirdo here. You're the one wearing pretty make up at the corner of your eyes."

"Do you have a death wish or something?!"

"Hell no, I don't!"

They both started tackling each other.

"Remember my name well, idiot! Because I'll be the one to kill you! It's Ikkaku Madarame!"

"Ha! You even have a lame name! The name's Renji Abarai, and soon, you'll be on your knees worshipping me!"

"Oh yeah? Bring it on, red head!"

"Any day, baldy! At least I have hair!"

"My, what do we have here?" a man stepped forward. He wore an orange piece of clothing which sat on top of his uniform around the neck and is also connected to an orange sleeve on his right. For some unknown reason, he had colorful feathers on his right eyelashes and eyebrow. He had eyes the color of amethysts, and dark short hair. The feathers gave him a somewhat feminine aura about him. But surely, he was male.

Renji paused. _This place is full of…freaks._ He pushed Ikkaku away, and got up. "Sorry, I must have the wrong place. I mistook this for the Eleventh Division, but seeing you guys, I realized I was actually at the Research & Development Department. My bad. See ya." He started to fast-walk away from those people.

"You idiot, this IS the Eleventh Department!" Madarame called after him.

"Oh dear, how could that person with no fashion taste at all, think that I belong to a non-beautiful place, such as the Twelfth Division? How horrid!" Yumichika Ayasegawa held his face.

"You guys are messing with me. This can't be the Eleventh Division!" Renji brushed it off.

Ikkaku was officially pissed. He ran up to Renji, lifted him up, and threw him through the Eleventh Barrack's window.

"Itai! What the-" he looked up, to see a creepy bulky man, looming over him. Abarai heard a child's laugh.

"Who's this kid…?"

The child smirked. "Kenny, I think he's the new recruit! He looks funny!"

"Why you-"

The bulky man stood up. "New recruitment? I wonder if you're strong enough. Hey, how about a battle…?" He had black spikey hair, with mysterious bells on each tip. He had an eye patch covering one of his eyes, and he wore a Captain's Haori.

Renji gulped. _This guy…is a Captain?! And, this spiritual pressure…it's overwhelming!_

The young girl giggled, and poked the red head. "Hey, Kenny's asking you a question!"

"Hah? Who the hell are you?" Renji slowly got back to his feet.

"Yachiru Kusajishi! This here is Kenpachi Zaraki! So, will you battle with him, or not?"

"Me?! Against him?! That's suicidal! His spiritual pressure-"

"What a disappointing kid." glared Kenpachi. "Better be ready to fight me next time."

After the Eleventh Barracks were empty, Renji groaned. "What was I thinking…? Why did I think that I wanted to be in the Eleventh Division again?"

•

"I can't believe this…I really am lost…!" moaned Hinamori, as she dragged her legs to wherever. "I swear I've already passed this place…"

She heard a gentle voice behind her. "Excuse me, do you need some help?"

She quickly whirled around.

Before her, was a tall man, with soft brown hair, and black square glasses. He had caring hazel eyes and a kind expression on his face. He also wore a Captain's Haori.

"Uh…Yes, do you happen to know where the Tenth Division is?" she tried to lower her voice, to sound more like a man.

He nodded. "Yes, if you like, I can escort you there."

"Ah, I wouldn't want to both a Captain like yourself…!"

He smiled. "It's not a problem. I'm happy to help out anyone in need."

_Wow, he's so calm and cool!_ "Well, if you say so."

Moments later, they had arrived in front of the Tenth Division gates.

"Here we are."

"Arigato…um…?"

"Oh, that's right, I haven't told you my name yet. I'm Sosuke Aizen, it's nice to meet you, Hinamori-Kun."

"Ah, Arigato Aizen Taichou! Chouto…how do you know my last name?"

He chuckled. "I've heard about you. Now, I think you better be going. It's never good to be late on the first day."

"R-Right! Bye!" Momotaro quickly rushed ahead.

_An interesting person…_

•

_The day I enter the Gotei 13…has finally arrived. I hope the first interview meeting goes smoothly… _Cautiously, Hinamori opened the doors of the Tenth Division Barracks.

"Welcome." greeted a familiar voice.

Momo immediately recognized who it was, and hastily bowed down before him. "Taichou, I'm glad to see you are doing well! Please forgive me for being late…"

Hitsugaya's turquoise eyes were focused on Hinamori. "…It's fine. We were running late on schedule as well, so your timing is perfect."

He nodded at Rangiku, and looked back at the young figure. "Now, let's begin the meeting. Starting from introductory."

"Hai."

•

"First, what's your name?" asked Hitsugaya.

"Captain, don't you think you should have a warmer expression on your face? The new soul reaper here might be scared." teased Matsumoto.

"This is my normal facial expression. Since he's joining this squad, he'll just have to get used to it." He scowled at his annoying Lieutenant. "Anyways, introduce yourself."

"Right. I'm Momotaro Hinamori."

Rangiku quickly covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing. She scooted over to Hitsugaya and said, quietly, "Momotaro? Doesn't that mean 'Peach Boy'? And isn't that the name of that 'hero' from the children's book 'The Peach Boy'?"

"…Yes." Toshiro's voice had a hint of irritation in it.

"And is it just me, or does the surname 'Hinamori' sound a bit feminine?" Rangiku giggled.

Toshiro's 'Annoyance Meter' was raising, fast. Rangiku laughed so hard that she was rolling on the ground. Momo saw this and wondered if she said something wrong. Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed.

Momo flinched._ Oh no! Has he discovered my true identity already?!_

She gulped and tried to make her voice sound somewhat like a man. "N-Nani?"

Hitsugaya decided to ignore his Lieutenant and just focus on the newcomer. "What's your Zanpakuto?"

"T-Tobiume, Sir. It's a Fire-type Zanpakuto."

Rangiku laughed harder. "Flying plum tree?! Bwa hahahahahahahahahahahahahah! Ah, it hurts! Pfft fu fu fu…"

"Rangiku!" The Captain raised his voice.

"Okay, Okay I'm going." She wiped a tear of laughter away. "Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself! I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of Squad 10. If you need any help, then as Lieutenant, I would be glad to help you!" she smiled at Momo and left, but right after she shut the sliding doors… she cracked up laughing again.

Hitsugaya sighed, glad that the 'Annoying Pest' was gone. "One thing you should know…" he said, keeping his voice low.

"W-What is it?" Momo put on a serious expression.

"Even though she says that 'she would be _glad_ to help you' she actually isn't. So don't go to her if you're in trouble, it's not a good move."

"Why is that, Sir?" at the same time Momo was thinking: _I thought he was going to tell me something serious…guess not._

"…You'll find out later."

"?"

"Anyways, I apologize for my Lieutenant's bad manners. So, tell me more about yourself."

_Hm…I don't think he knows that I'm a girl YET, but just to be safe…I'll have to act more manly! …I don't know if I should be saying this to a Captain but…guys are normally care-free with what they say, so here goes!_

"Sir, no offence… but are you trying to stalk me?" she put on her most manly voice.

"Tch…I assure you that I ask _every _newcomer these questions." Hitsugaya's Annoyance Meter was at halfway now.

_Oops…maybe I shouldn't have said that. _"D-Deepest apologies, if I angered you…"

"It's fine. Now, answer the question."

"Well, I'm from West Rukon District 1 and I like to read and draw…" she answered, nervously.

"What about your fighting style?"

"Uh…"

_It seems like he feels uncomfortable talking to me… _-Thought Hitsugaya.

"How about we have a small battle?" he suggested.

"Eh?!" she panicked. _If I go against a Captain, I'll lose for sure!_

"Instead of _telling _me your abilities, why not _show_ me?"

"B-But I…" Momo didn't like the idea of getting beaten up.

"Momotaro Hinamori, that's your first order."

"R…Right…"

**-End Of Chapter Six-**

* * *

><p><span>Sneak-Peak-Preview:<span> "Don't hold back." "Hey, get this; Captain Hitsugaya is fighting with the new comer!" "Isn't it a bit unfair? He's a Captain after all…" "Yeah, but Fire can melt Ice, so…" "You're not bad, Hinamori." "Snap! Tobiume!" "It's the strongest Ice Zanpakuto throughout the whole Soul Society…think you can handle it?" "What?! Why didn't it work?! It should've-" "This is the final blow! Hyourinmaru!"

Japanese Translations:

Doushiyou-What should I do

Yosh-Yes (Informal way)

Hai-Yes

Ano-Um, or something you would say to start a sentence

Itai-Ouch, ow, it hurts etc.

Taichou-Captain

Arigato-Thank you

Chouto-Wait

Nani-What

Momotaro-Literally translated as 'Peach Boy', and is the name of a hero from a Japanese Folklore.

Tobiume-Flying Plum Tree

•

So, tell me, how was it? xD I hope it wasn't too bad…

By the way, I've decided to do something special for once!

_**If this fanfiction reaches 50 reviews, then I'll do a double update! Which means, I'll update two chapters at once! If not, then I'll simply only update one chapter whenever I feel like it :D So, leave a review~!**_

I've set up a poll on my profile page, to see what other people's preferences on whether I should put the translations at the top or bottom. Please take a visit, and give us your vote! Thank you!

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	7. Ice VS Fire

Konnichiwa Mina-San! It's been a long time, huh?  
>In the previous chapter, I stated that I would do a double update if this fanfiction reached 50 reviews. Too bad it never happened. Oh well! What's done is done~ so, here's the next chapter!<p>

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Ice VS Fire<strong>

_Previously:_

_Momotaro Hinamori…the one who transferred to Captain Hitsugaya's Squad…I would like to meet them._

"_You can't just hide the papers, it doesn't work that way! Just simply do it! And chill pill…? Why don't you take a kill pill?!" he shook his fist in anger._

"_Oh, that's right, I haven't told you my name yet. I'm Sosuke Aizen, it's nice to meet you, Hinamori-Kun."_

_Momo flinched. Oh no! Has he discovered my true identity already?!_

"_Sir, no offence… but are you trying to stalk me?" she put on her most manly voice._

"_How about we have a small battle?" he suggested._

"_Instead of telling me your abilities, why not show me?"_

"_B-But I…" Momo didn't like the idea of getting beaten up._

"_Momotaro Hinamori, that's your first order."_

•

"Don't hold back." The young captain unsheathed his Zanpakuto.

Hinamori gulped. "Hai!" She also unsheathed her Zanpakuto.

"Hey, get this; Captain Hitsugaya is fighting with the new comer!" started a member of the Tenth Division.

"Isn't it a bit unfair? He's a Captain after all…" mumbled another.

"Yeah, but Fire can melt Ice, so…" trailed off one other.

Rangiku stood in between the two. "Ready…Match, Start!"

Hitsugaya & Hinamori took a leap back.

Ice shards came shooting towards the peach. She deflected all of them were her sword. While she was distracted, he ran towards her and struck his long katana down. Their swords clashed, but the Captain was stronger; he added more pressure on his blade, causing Momo's to tremble, and she had to take a step back for support. Hinamori took one hand off her blade, and thrust it in front of the Tenth Captain's face. "Hado Number 31, Shakkaho!" A red beam emerged from her hand, and shot out at the young Captain.

Hitsugaya was faster and swiftly moved out of the way. He flash stepped, and suddenly appeared behind her.

"!" Hinamori didn't even turn around, because she knew she didn't have enough time. She decided to risk using a technique that she had only recently learned. "Yugureen!"

An explosion was created around her, and if touched by an enemy, they'd be blown away. However, the explosion defense only lasts for a certain time. A few seconds. It's something that you would use to get the enemy away from you.

"Shimatta!" Toshiro was careless, he didn't see that coming. His body touched the flames, and the explosion impact hit him back.

Hinamori took the chance and flash stepped towards him, she swung her sword at him, and he quickly raised his sword to block.

"Hyosaiha!" Toshiro's body became enveloped in ice and he skidded towards Momo.

She jumped up to avoid the ice, but he was faster. He jumped up after her, and slashed at her many times.

_Three slashes?!_ She dodged all of them. But then got caught by one, and he followed on with numerous more slashes. _No, six, wait, what-?!_

Momo couldn't take the pain. "Ky-Gaahhh!" she fell to the ground. _Shimatta! I almost screamed like a girl!_

Toshiro landed on the ground gracefully and sheathed his sword. "You're not bad, Hinamori."

"Not yet-!" She slowly stood up. _A real man is supposed to never give up!_

"Hm?" the Tenth Division Captain raised an eyebrow.

Her eyes were full of determination. "I can't lose yet!" Her hand swept over her Zanpakuto without touching it, "Snap! Tobiume!" Her sword changed form, and now had Tobiume's blade has straightened and produced three jutte-like prongs along its length.

The young Captain smirked and took Hyourinmaru out of its sheath once again. "It's the strongest Ice Zanpakuto throughout the whole Soul Society…think you can handle it?"

Toshiro then threw Ice at the determined 'boy'.

Momo then tossed some of her own fireballs to melt the ice. The ice turned to droplets of water, and dripped to the ground. Steam rose into the air.

Hinamori grinned. _Maybe I can do this after all!_

Suddenly, hundreds of sharp Ice came shooting at her.

"Tobiume Keisha!" she yelled out, as tons more fireballs came out of her sword. But as they hit the Ice, they didn't melt. Instead, the fireballs perished.

"What?! Why didn't it work?! It should've-"

Hitsugaya seemed to have emerged from the distracting Ice. "This is the final blow! Hyourinmaru!"

Hinamori gasped, as she hit the ground, hard. Toshiro jumped beside her, and sheathed his sword. "Nice try, Hinamori."

Momo coughed out saliva, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. _Yes! Did that gesture naturally like a guy_! She stood up slowly.

"You alright?" Toshiro looked at the boy, slightly concerned.

"I'm fine, this is nothing!" Momo sheathed her own sword.

"If you say so." He folded his arms.

The whole Tenth Division applauded. "You're pretty strong, newcomer!"

"What's your name again?" asked a female.

"Welcome to the Tenth Division!" grinned a man, as he slapped Hinamori on the back.

"Thanks, and Momotaro Hinamori, and yes, I feel very welcomed!" she smiled back at them.

Hitsugaya secretly smiled. _I think Hinamori's going to like it here._

"Have a drink with us sometime, Hinamori-San!" a man smiled broadly at her.

"Um…sure?"_ I don't think I can even handle much liquor…_

"Hinamori." A voice called out to her.

She sharply turned to the demanding voice. "Hai?"

Hitsugaya had his back turned to her, his head slightly turned. "You fought well."

"Arigato Gozaimasu, Taichou!" she bowed very low to show her respect. You don't get compliments from a Captain every day.

He started to walk ahead. "Congratulations, I've promoted you to Fifth Seat Officer."

Momo's eyes widened with shock. She couldn't believe her ears. "N-Nani?!" She looked up at him.

The small Captain continued walking calmly. "Welcome to the Tenth Division, Momotaro Hinamori."

Her face lightened up. Despite getting lost and being late on her first day, she managed to achieve an Officer's Seat, and receive a compliment from her admired Captain! She felt as if she could jump for joy. "Honto Ni?! Arigato Gozaimasu!" she once again bowed deeply.

Rangiku tapped her shoulder. "You don't need to bow so low! He's not even looking!"

"Oh, is that so?" blinked Momo.

"Well…kind of. Anyways! We're organizing a welcome party for you!"

"A-Ano…that's alright, I don't need one." She smiled at Rangiku.

"What?! No way! We're having one right now!" cheered the busty woman.

The rest of the Division cheered with her. "Yeah!"

Hinamori's eyebrow twitched. _I think she just wants to drink sake…_

•

"I, Toshiro Hitsugaya, welcome Momotaro Hinamori to the Tenth Division." The Icy Captain raised his sake cup which was actually filled with water.

The other members all raised their cups. The Captain nodded, and took a sip; as did the rest. And the chatter and fun began.

"Oi! Captain! That's cheating!" groaned a drunk Matsumoto.

"What is?" murmured Toshiro.

"You're drinking water! You're supposed to drink sake! Sake! Sake!" She fell onto the floor, and stayed there, giggling to herself about sake.

He shook his head and sighed.

"Hinamori-San." whispered someone next to Momo.

"Hm?" she turned, and saw a man with dark hair.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Kokichiro Takezoe, the Seventh Seat Officer. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ah-Nice to meet you too!" she nodded her head graciously.

"I was ordered by the Captain to guide you around, and help you out when you need it, as a fellow Seated Officer." He smiled at her kindly.

"Is that so? I'd really appreciate it!"

"Haha, now let's have a drink." He lifted his cup.

"Yes, let's!" they both raised their cups and drank. Hinamori had drained her drink fast, seeing as how the cup is pretty small, and it was also secretly filled with water.

"Wow, you sure can drink, Hinamori-San!" hiccupped Kokichiro.

She scratched the back of her head. "No, not really…Ahaha…"

Rangiku suddenly stood up. "Yosh! It's decided!"

Everyone looked at the Lieutenant.

"We're going to visit the hot springs the day after tomorrow!" she announced.

"WHAT?!" All the members stared at her.

She smiled, and wavered back down to the ground. "Hot springs~ we can all have a nice dip in the relaxing waters~ Heehee!"

Hitsugaya cringed at the thought of visiting a hot spring. "She's joking, we're not going."

The members' shoulders dropped in disappointment.

"Whaaaattt?! That's just being mean, Taichou! We all need a break, and they all want to go to the hot springs!" complained Matsumoto.

"Why should we go anyways?" he glared at her.

"Because~ we're going to celebrate the promotion of Hinamori!" smirked Rangiku.

"We're having too many celebrations. Just this one welcome party will do."

"But Taichou! I can guarantee that Hinamori has never been to a hot spring!"

"…" he fell silent.

_Heheh, can't argue back to that one, now can you, Captain?_ She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"We're not going!" the Captain folded his arms.

"Noooooo, Taichou! Just ask if he wants to visit a hot spring or not! If he says yes, then we'll go, but if he says no, then we won't!" begged Rangiku.

He sighed. "Hinamori, do you want to visit a hot spring?" _Say no._

"A hot spring?" blinked the young boy. "Erm…"

Rangiku smiled at Momo. "Here, Momo, have some more _water_."

"Okay, thank you." She took a sip. _Ew! What is this bitter taste?! Whoa…my mind is starting to go hazy…is this…she tricked me into drinking sake…_

"…Hinamori? Your decision?"

Matsumoto whispered in Hinamori's ear, "Just think of the relaxing waters, and the delicious food, and the comfortable futons…"

Hinamori staggered a bit, her cheeks turning pink. "Hmmm? Hot springs~? I've never been to one before…"

"So…?" Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. _Did he have too much to drink?_

Momo smacked Toshiro's shoulder a few times, very hard. "Yeah! Let's go to the hot springs! It'd be great experience for me, and everyone else is looking forward to it~! Woohoo!"

Hitsugaya face palmed. "Fine, we'll go. But who's paying?"

Rangiku grinned. "You, of course!"

"Nani?" his voice turned cold.

"Teehee~!" she quickly skipped around the room to avoid him.

"MATSUMOTO!" he was about to run after her, when Hinamori fell on him. "Agh-Hinamori?!"

"Ahaha…who knew sake could make someone feel like this~? Heheh…"

"Er…what?" blinked a confused Toshiro.

"Hitsugaya Taichou, it'll be fun at the hot springs…really fun…" her words started to slur.

"Are you alright?" he pushed her off gently.

"What's your first name again~? Ah, Toshiro that's right…"

"Hah? What's my first name got to do with it? And it's not Toshiro, it's Captain Hitsugaya to you!"

Her hand ran through his spikey hair. "Wahh…your hair is so white! It's like snow~!"

"What the hell?! Hinamori, snap out of it!" he shook her shoulders. "!" _He's so…thin and delicate for a guy…?_

"Eheheh! From now on, I'm going to call you Shiro-Chan~!"

"What?! Whitey?!" gasped a shocked Hitsugaya.

"Yep! It suits you!" smiled the drunk Hinamori.

"No, it doesn't! Hinamori, you're being disrespectful to your Captain!"

She laughed and slowly got back up to her feet again. He sighed once again, and stood up as well.

"…" Momo was silent.

Hitsugaya examined her. "Hinamori, you look really pale, are you sure you're okay?"

Hinamori's hand suddenly covered her mouth. "Urgh…I feel sick…"

"Huh?!"

She grabbed his shoulders. "I think I'm going to puke…"

"Nani?!" Hitsugaya started to panic. _What do I do in situations like these?!_

"Mrrghh…" she lowered her head a little.

"Gah! Hinamori, run to a bathroom, don't throw up on me!" he tried to shove her off.

The night was soon filled with a certain Captain's scream. "GUAAAHHH! HINAMORI!"

•

Hinamori had one arm over her eyes. "…I can't go outside of this room. I can't bear to face Captain Hitsugaya…"

The sunlight was peeking through the curtains. She was lying on her futon in her new room within the Tenth Division Quarters. "I threw up on him…and what if he can't wear his Haori anymore because it's stained…and it all happened on the first day too…what if Renji and Izuru hear about this? They'd be laughing at me…oh god…my life is over!"

She put her hand on her forehead. "And this painful headache won't go away…I need some water." She stood up and walked into her personal bathroom. She drank some water, and splashed the coolness onto her face to refresh her. Momo looked at herself in the mirror. "I was so disrespectful to him. I gave him a nickname…I touched his hair…and he even carried me to my room after I hurled on him…ugh, how should I apologize to him?"

She hit her head on the wall. "I wish all of it was a dream…well one thing I know for sure, is that the hot spring part was definitely a dream."

Hinamori finally decided to get dressed, and 'man-up'. She opened her bedroom door, and walked out.

•

"…You thought the Eleventh Division was the Research and Development Department?" asked Izuru, trying to hold in the laughter.

"Yeah, so what?!" replied a slightly red Renji.

"Haha, that's hilarious! I mean, I've had some fails in my life, but that's the funniest I've heard from you!" Izuru slapped his own knee as he cracked up laughing.

"Grr…shut up!" Renji yelled.

"Ahaha…okay, okay, sorry." He wiped tears away. "Anyways, I transferred Divisions."

"What?" blinked Renji.

"I was originally in the Fourth Division, but for some reason, Captain Unohana and Captain Aizen had agreed to move me to the Fifth. I'm still curious about it myself." explained Izuru.

"Captain Aizen? Who the hell is that?" asked Renji, bluntly.

"Er…he's that Captain with brown hair and glasses. He is apparently loved by his comrades, and a trustworthy man."

"Well, do you like working under him? I think he sounds too soft!"

"I don't know. I suppose I do. And he's not too soft; your Captain's just a slave driver!"

"Huh?! You want to fight?!" Abarai shook his fist at the blonde.

"We can't. It's against orders." pointed out Izuru.

"That's no big deal!" shouted out a male voice from nowhere.

"What the-?! Where'd that come from?" Renji looked around, trying to find the source of the mysterious voice.

Someone suddenly appeared next to the two boys. He was a man with silver hair, and his face seemed to resemble a fox. "Who decides what orders are the right ones?"

"Erm…what?" said a confused Izuru. He then noticed the strange man was wearing a white Haori, and quickly stood behind him to see the number. _He's the Captain of the Third Division!_

_What?! A Captain?!_ Renji was sort of shocked.

The fox continued, "Just where is the truth?" His hand swayed in the direction of the redhead. "Do you know?"

Renji shook his head. _Ugh, not another weirdo…!_

"It's in here!" the Captain's index finger was pointing at his own head. "Here is-"

Izuru quickly interrupted before he continued this random ramble. "Uh-Excuse me, Sir, who are you?"

The silver-haired Captain paused, and looked at the two. "Oh that's right. Us Captains were notified about newcomers…" He nodded his head in thought. "Allow me to introduce myself."

That mischievous smirk seemed to grow bigger. "My name is Gin Ichimaru, Captain of the Third Division. Welcome to Seireitei, newcomers..."

The two boys awkwardly smiled. "Ahaha…yeah, thanks…we feel very welcomed…"

"May I have your names?"

Renji and Izuru gulped.

"Renji Abarai admitted to Squad 11!"

"Izuru Kira admitted to Squad 4, but transferred recently to Squad 5!"

Gin put a hand to his chin. "Is that so…? Hmm…well, take care, sayonara~!" he waved.

The two finally breathed. "In a way…he's kind of intimidating."

"Agreed."

•

"Eh? What did you just say?" blinked Hinamori.

"Remember? Last night? We're going to the hot springs tomorrow!" reminded the Lieutenant of Division 10.

"…The hot springs?"

"Yes! It'll be such a treat!" cheered Rangiku.

"Um…I'm not really interested. I'd rather stay." laughed Hinamori, awkwardly.

"Momotaro, what are you saying?!"

"Hinamori-Kun, you shouldn't say such words without even knowing how a hot spring is!"

"Eh?" She turned towards the two familiar voices.

"Yo, shorty! Been a while, hasn't it?" grinned Abarai.

"Glad to see you're doing well." smiled Kira.

Momo felt like running up to them, and giving them a great bear hug for this small reunion, but she held back the urge because guys aren't supposed to do that sort of stuff. "Oh, Renji, Izuru, long time no see! What are you guys doing here, suddenly popping up in the Tenth Division?"

Izuru nodded. "We're here to visit you. We heard you arrived only yesterday."

Renji also added on, "We also meet with some creepy silver-haired Captain, who resembled a fox!"

Matsumoto shuddered. _What has Gin done now…?_

"Ah, I see. Thanks for visiting!"

"Anyways, explain this whole hot spring business." yawned Renji.

Rangiku butted in. "The Tenth Division is going to take a trip to the hot springs! We leave tomorrow morning~!"

The two boys looked at her as if she was some killer beauty. Which, in a way, she kind of was.

"Hm? Something wrong?" Matsumoto flashed a bright smile.

Izuru was the first to recover. "Er-hem…no, it's nothing. May I ask which hot springs?"

Rangiku put her finger to her chin, and looked up, as if trying to remember the name. "Um…I think it's Sawayakana Onsen…yeah, that's it, Sawayakana Onsen!"

Renji and Izuru both gaped. "Sawayakana Onsen?!"

Hinamori tilted her head to the side. "Eh? What's so great about this Sawayakana Osen…?"

Izuru turned to face his friend sharply. "You haven't heard of Sawayakana Osen?!

She shook her head. "No…?"

Abarai's eyes were twinkling with stars. "I've only been there once, and it was heaven!"

"Hah?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Sawayakana Osen is one of the best hot springs in the whole of Soul Society! They have natural water, and fantastic food there! The room service and staff is top notch, not to mention the quality is of high standard!" explained Izuru, with passion.

"You two have been before?" blinked Momo.

Izuru grinned. "I've been there a few times myself."

"Only once, and it was like freakin' cloud 9!" Renji gave the thumbs up.

"Oh wow…that good, huh?" _Poor Hitsugaya Taichou…he has to pay for all this._

"Changed your mind now, Hinamori?" smiled Rangiku devilishly.

"…No." _Even though it sounds so tempting…!_

Renji and Izuru yelled at their friend. "Are you out of your mind?! You have to take this chance! This might be the only time you ever get to go to Sawayakana Osen in your whole life!"

"Even so…I…" she sweat dropped.

Renji clasped her petite hands. "Well, if you won't go, then I'll definitely go in your place!" Not only is he short, but his hands are really small too…

"Hinamori-Kun, you'll let me go instead of you and Renji, right?" smiled Kira, angelically.

"Uh…um…erm…." She was at a loss of words.

"What's with all the ruckus?" the Tenth Division Captain turned the corner to see the four.

Renji, Izuru and Momo gasped. They all quickly bowed. "Ohayo Gozaimasu, Hitsugaya Taichou!"

"Morning. Now, what are you all talking about?"

"We're just talking about Sawayakana Osen, and explaining to Hinamori." Replied Matsumoto.

"Hn, is that all? Well, I've already paid for all of it, so everyone, meet in the usual spot tomorrow morning, and don't forget to pack." Hitsugaya turned his back on them.

He stopped walking. "And what are these two doing here?"

Momo quickly replied, "They're just visiting me! They wanted to congratulate me of the rank I achieved…"

"I see."

Renji raised his head. "C-Captain Hitsugaya! Just wondering, but do you remember us, by any chance?"

Toshiro turned, and looked at the boys bowing. "Ah, that's right…you're the guy who couldn't control Red Flame Cannon too well. And you're the guy who almost electrocuted the whole class." He replied, bluntly.

The two were soon in corners; remembering the 'cruel' memory.

The Captain walked away, and Rangiku went back to trying to persuade Momo to come.

"I already told you, no thank you!" glared Momo.

Rangiku looked at her with puppy eyes. "Please~? You only need to go this one time…or else you may regret it later~!"_ Ha, he'll fall for my sexy charm any second!_

"Don't you understand what 'No' means?" said Hinamori with a straight face.

_What?! Why isn't my sexiness working on him?! _"Hinamori, please! Just promise me that you'll go! You'll like it a lot, I assure you!"

"…" '_Sawayakana Osen is one of the best hot springs in the whole of Soul Society! They have natural water, and fantastic food there! The room service and staff is top notch, not to mention the quality is of high standard!'_

Momotaro sighed, and reluctantly replied, "Fine…I'll go."

_It wasn't a dream…I wish it were… _Momo could feel the life being drained out of her. _My identity…IT MIGHT BE EXPOSED!_

**-End Of Chapter Seven-**

* * *

><p><span>Sneak-Peak-Preview:<span> "So…how did you pay for such an expensive hot spring?" "Can you keep a secret?" _NOOOOO! MY WORST NIGHTMARE HAS COME TRUE!_ "What's wrong? Aren't you going to go in?" "I-I think I'll just stay in my room…" "You-You're…"_ "Father, why do I have to hide my true gender?" "Don't ask questions. It's for the best." "But…I just want to be a normal girl!" _"Hinamori! Are you alright?!"

•

Japanese Translations:

Konnichiwa-Hello

Mina-san-Everyone

Hai-Yes

Shakkaho-Red Flame Cannon

Yugureen

Shimatta-Sh*t, damn, crap etc.

Hyosaiha

Tobiume Keisha

Arigato Gozaimasu-Thank you very much

Nani-What

Honto Ni-Really

Ano-Um, uh, er, or something to start a sentence.

Sake-Rice Wine, very popular in Japan

Yosh-Yes in an informal way.

Taichou-Captain

Sayonara-Goodbye

Sawayakana Osen-Refreshing Spring

•

I've been watching too much Bleach Rock Musical…the first things that Gin says are from one of his songs…lol.

Hope you guys liked it!

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	8. Hot Spring Suspicions

Yeah, I know I'm a bit (Not really a 'bit') late in updating this chapter, so I'm sorry

(I've also just realized that in the last chapter, I started to write 'Osen' instead of 'Onsen' -_-''')

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Hot Spring Suspicions<strong>

_Previously:_

"_Not yet-!" She slowly stood up. A real man is supposed to never give up!_

_Hitsugaya seemed to have emerged from the distracting Ice. "This is the final blow! Hyourinmaru!"_

_Hitsugaya secretly smiled. I think Hinamori's going to like it here._

_He started to walk ahead. "Congratulations, I've promoted you to Fifth Seat Officer."_

"_We're going to visit the hot springs the day after tomorrow!" she announced._

"_Gah! Hinamori, run to a bathroom, don't throw up on me!" he tried to shove her off._

_That mischievous smirk seemed to grow bigger. "My name is Gin Ichimaru, Captain of the Third Division. Welcome to Seireitei, newcomers..."_

_Renji and Izuru yelled at their friend. "Are you out of your mind?! You have to take this chance! This might be the only time you ever get to go to Sawayakana Onsen in your whole life!"_

_It wasn't a dream…I wish it were… Momo could feel the life being drained out of her. My identity…IT MIGHT BE EXPOSED!_

•

"Okaerinasai! We are very honored to have guests from the Gotei 13!" welcomed all the staff members, as they bowed to show their respect.

Hitsugaya stepped forward. "Thank you for letting us stay here."

"Booked under Captain Hitsugaya, for only one night, correct?" confirmed the man at the counter.

"That's correct." He then instructed them all to grab a key to their rooms, and start settling in.

•

Rangiku gasped, as she opened the door to her room. "Wow! We even get individual rooms to ourselves!" she ran over to the window, and slammed the shutters open. "And the view…it's wonderful!" she peaked outside, and saw the room next to her also open their window. Rangiku immediately recognized who it was. "Ah-Hinamori! Hello! It looks like we're neighbors!" she waved.

Momo blinked. "Oh, hi there, Lieutenant…"

"Haha! No need to be so formal! Loosen up a bit-we're at a hot spring after all!"

"H-Hai…" she replied, nervously. She then walked away from the window, and started to unpack her bag. "What am I going to do…? Everything's nice, and beyond my expectations, but I'm feeling really uneasy about this…"

Momo then heard voices coming from outside her room.

"All is good, Taichou! No need to worry!" said the cheerful female voice.

"Hmph. Whatever then. By the way, be ready to go to the hot springs in ten minutes."

"Of course!"

Then, there was a small knock on Hinamori's door. "Who is it?" she turned her head towards the door.

The door slid open, and the Captain of the Tenth Division popped his head in. "I'm checking up on all the members. How are things here?"

"F-Fine…"

"Good to hear it. Meet in ten."

"…Okay."

He closed her door, and went to the next room.

_In ten whole minutes, my true gender will be exposed…I need to think of something._

•

The squad all started to make their way to the hot springs.

Hitsugaya was walking ahead of all of them, but then he dropped behind and slowed his pace to walk with the new Fifth Seat Officer. "You seem troubled, Hinamori?"

Momo flinched. "A-Ah! Um…no, not at all!" _Why are you so jumpy, Momo?! You're meant to always be on guard-you're a guy, remember?!_

Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "Did I surprise you?"

"Erm…just a bit."

"Hinamori, as a high ranking officer, you're always supposed to be on guard, no matter what the place." His voice seemed serious.

"G-Gomenesai, Taichou…!" _Ugh, stop stuttering! It's too feminine!_

"Or at least, that's what I'd like to say…but since we're at hot springs, it means we're supposed to relax. So, relax."

She tried her best to relax.

"I'm lying. Like I said before, no matter what the place, you must never let your guard down."

Hinamori immediately straightened up.

"Jokes. Listen to what I said before that."

Her shoulders sagged once again, as she somewhat relaxed.

"Hinamori, what are you doing? I said that you should always be on guard, didn't I?!" glared Hitsugaya.

"Y-Yes, Sir!" she jumped up.

Hitsugaya chuckled. "Hinamori, you're so gullible."

"Eh?!" _I was tricked!_

They continued walking in silence, until Hinamori decided to start another conversation. "So…how did you pay for such an expensive hot spring?"

"I have my ways." Was the small reply.

_Really? You don't seem the type to have a lot of Kan…_ Momo doubted him.

"Hm…"

"?"

"I'm wondering if I should tell you or not." He glanced at her.

"Well, you don't _have_ to."

"Can you keep a secret?"

Hinamori nodded, earnestly.

He lowered his voice. "I found Matsumoto's entire hidden booze stack, and decided to do a little selling…"

She gasped. "But won't she find out?!"

"Even if she does, it's of no concern to me. She was the one who suggested one of the most expensive hot springs, not me." mumbled Hitsugaya.

Momo couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Haha, who knew Captain had a mischievous side as well?"

The group came to a stop, in front of the hot spring gates. Suddenly, a man yelled. "What?! IT'S CO-ED HOT SPRINGS?!"

Everyone else's eyes widened. "NANI?! CO-ED?!"

Some men got nose bleeds, imagining Matsumoto in the hot spring with them.

Hinamori froze, as if she had been chilled by Hyourinmaru. _Co-ed…? Mixed bathing…? NOOOOO! MY WORST NIGHTMARE HAS COME TRUE!_

Hitsugaya blinked. "Well, that was unexpected."

"Captain, what should we do?" asked the orange-haired beauty.

"We'll all take turns. Ladies first, then the Men." Replied Toshiro, calmly.

Momo let out a sigh of relief. _Phew…wait._ She held her breath. _That still doesn't solve the problem, because I'm a guy right now, so that means-I'LL BE BATHING WITH OTHER MEN!_

"Hinamori! Are you alright?!" Hitsugaya put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm…fine…" she felt faint. Her life would be over if anyone found out.

"You look really pale." His turquoise eyes seemed to bore into her.

"No, everything's alright." She regained composure.

"If you say so."

So, the males all waited outside, while the females enjoyed their time in the heavenly hot springs.

After around twenty minutes had gone by, the men started to complain. Five minutes later, the women got out, all complimenting how relaxing it was. All the girls who had entered the hot spring with Shihakusho, were now wearing plain colored Yukata instead. The traditional robes were from the Sawayakana Resort. Matsumoto was wearing a pale pink Yukata (some girls also wore pink), and some others were wearing lavender purple.

But of course, all the men were still in their Shihakusho-not that it mattered greatly.

"Yosh! It's hot spring time!" a man ran in.

"Haha, finally!" cheered another.

Hinamori's feet were glued to the pavement. _I can't do it…there's no way I can go in there…but it's apparently the best, and everyone says it's heaven…but I can't risk the chance of exposal!_

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to go in?" questioned Hitsugaya.

"I-I think I'll just stay in my room…" she whispered.

"Huh? But…"

Momo fake yawned. "I'm actually feeling really sleepy right now…I think I'll head back, and sleep. See you!" she quickly went back the way they came.

"Hey, wait-Hinamori!" Hitsugaya called after the officer, but she had already left.

•

Momo had managed to make her way back to the resort, without getting lost. She walked into her room, and lied onto the futon. _I somehow…managed to escape._ She sighed. _I'm feeling really stressed out…maybe I just need some rest. _She let her eyes close, and the world slowly slipped away from her grasp.

"_Father, why do I have to hide my true gender?" asked the innocent peach._

"_Don't ask questions. It's for the best." He didn't even look at his daughter._

"_But…I just want to be a normal girl!" she complained._

"_You can't! Momo, don't you understand that we're making you do this to protect you?!"_

"_Protect me from what?"_

_Her Father bit his lip. "Well…that is…" he worriedly glanced around._

"_Is it something to do with that incident…?"_

"_Yes, Momo…listen carefully. What I'm about to tell you must never leave this room…"_

Her eyes suddenly opened, with tears at the corner. "…What was it that he said?" she wiped her eyes. "Hold on…I think it's coming back to me…"

_If anyone finds out, kill them._

Momo gasped. _Kill them?!_ She blinked. _That's right…the reason why my true gender is such a big secret is because he…_

•

"Aah~ I could've stayed in those hot springs forever!" smiled the orange-haired beauty.

"I know, right? Like, I've said this a million times now, but those hot springs were just…heaven! Literally Heaven!" agreed a female soul reaper.

"Haha, Heaven doesn't exist, remember? It's the Soul Society instead!" corrected another.

"Well, put that aside-I hope the boys weren't peeking!" said the female soul reaper.

"Peeking?! They wouldn't!" said the other one.

Rangiku smirked. "Oh, but maybe they would…girls, it's payback time-let's peek on the boys!"

•

**Meanwhile in the hot springs…**

"Captain Hitsugaya, what do you think?" asked a male.

"…It's too hot for my liking." He mumbled.

"Hahaha! Hitsugaya Taichou never likes anything hot!" laughed one.

"Hmph." _Why do I get the feeling we're being watched?_ Hitsugaya went lower into the water, so you could only see his head. _Hmm…_

•

"Darn! Hitsugaya Taichou went lower into the water, so now I can't see his hot bod-" cursed a fan girl.

"Ssh! Quiet!" hushed Rangiku.

"Aw…how disappointing." whispered another female.

"What is?" asked Matsumoto.

"Hinamori-San isn't here. I was hoping to see him shirtless, since he does have such a charming face…" she started daydreaming.

The Tenth Lieutenant put her hand to her chin. "You're right, he is quite the looker…but he didn't fall for my sexiness? Strange…oh my gosh!"

"What is it?!" all the girls turned to her.

"I should get the whole of the Shinigami Women's Association to do a magazine coverage on Hinamori! It'd be a big hit!"

The rest of the girls sighed, and went back to observing.

•

Hitsugaya made eye contact with the other men in the hot spring. They were definitely being spied on.

The young captain stood up, and pointed in the direction the girls were in. "Show yourself! Whoever you are! If you don't, you'll suffer punishment!"

All the other men also stood up, and started to head to that direction.

"Kyaa~ All the guys are in towels, and heading this way~!"

"Show yourself! Whoever you are! If you don't, you'll suffer punishment!"

"…Shoot!" Matsumoto glanced around. There was no escape. Even if they ran, they'd still get caught. She gulped, and stood up.

•

"Lieutenant…Matsumoto? You were peeping on us?" blinked Hitsugaya.

Then they saw the other female soul reapers in the division stand up as well. Toshiro face palmed. "All you girl's punishment is to do dishes after dinner, instead of the staff doing the dishes."

"Whaaattt?! Taichou, that's cruel!" whined the females.

"It's not all that bad. Since there's so many of you, it shouldn't be much trouble. Now, if you would please leave us, men, alone…"

Matsumoto gasped, suddenly realizing that the girls-fully dressed, were still chatting to guys-half naked. "Ahaha…of course…" she looked at the other girls, and quickly motioned for them to leave.

Toshiro sighed. "Sheesh…women."

•

"Wah! As expected of Sawayakana Onsen!"

There were three long tables, piled with a number of delicious foods. At the middle table, sat the Captain and Fifth Seat Officer, along with other members of the Division. On the left table was Lieutenant Matsumoto, and on the right table was Seventh Seat Officer Takezoe.

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone started to dig into the food. "Wow! This is amazing! Thanks Captain!"

"Arigato Taichou!"

"Taichou, you're the best! The food is great!"

"…You're welcome." He took a small sip of tea. His turquoise eyes gazed at the food._ Is it really as good as they say?_

The young Captain picked up the chopsticks that were neatly placed on the table. He saw that there was a big variety of dishes, and decided to go for the sashimi. He bit into the cold fish, and chewed it in thought. _Not bad I suppose._ He looked around, to see how the rest of the Division was doing, and noticed a certain Soul Reaper not eating.

"Hinamori."

"!" The new Officer quickly snapped out of her thoughts, and turned to face her Captain. "H-Hai?"

"Is the food not to your liking?"

"Ah…no, it's fine…" she avoided eye contact.

_Her eyes just shifted left, then to the other side. A sign of nervousness._ "Then why are you not eating?"

"Um…well…that is because…"

"Something's troubling you?" he pressed on.

"N-No! I-"

He motioned for her to come over. Momo slowly stood up, and made her way towards the Captain. Some members glanced at her, simply because her black Shihakusho stood out compared to the rest of the Yukata's, but dismissed it. She stood before the Captain, wondering why she was called to his side. She watched him sip some more of his tea, calmly. _Even though he's my Captain, for some reason, I find him quite…intimidating. Why? Perhaps it's the scowl he always has on his face? Or maybe the cold aura that radiates from him? Could it be…his eyes…?_ Her chocolate brown eyes examined the Captain's face. His icy turquoise eyes stared ahead. They were like the crashing waves of the refreshing sea on a wintery day. Strong, firm, and cold.

The icy prodigy noticed her stare, and glanced at her. "Sit down." He ordered.

Hinamori hesitantly sat next to him.

Toshiro swiftly grabbed another pair of chopsticks, flipped them into position, swiped at a piece of fresh sushi, and shoved it into Hinamori's mouth.

Hinamori almost choked at the sudden action. She quickly put her hand over her mouth, as she coughed.

"In the Tenth Division, if someone is feeling troubled, they are free to speak their mind and talk to anyone about it."

"Y-Yesh, Shur." (Yes, Sir.) She couldn't speak properly.

"Don't talk with your mouthful." He chided. "Continuing on what I was saying before; it's not good to bottle things up. In this Division, you shouldn't feel restricted to saying what you want-someone will always listen to what you have to say."

Hinamori nodded, as she chewed.

"If you're questioning why I gave you that sushi, it's because I noticed you weren't eating." It was as if he could read her mind. "Anyways, it's like what Matsumoto sometimes says, 'Share the burden with others. Telling people your problems always helps get it off your chest. It may not solve anything, but it really does help.' Except, she rarely ever speaks seriously."

Momo was touched by her Captain's words. _Hitsugaya Taichou may seem cold on the outside, but he's actually not so bad on the inside… _"Taichou…"

He shoved another piece of sushi in her mouth. "Shut up, and eat."

"Ish dat ahn arda?" she questioned.

"…What did you just say to me?"

" . ?" she repeated.

Hitsugaya grabbed her cheeks, and pulled onto them. "I told you before, didn't I? Don't speak with your mouthful!" _Hinamori's skin…it's rather soft. This guy must really take good care of it…_

Hinamori quickly swallowed the sushi, before it was going to pop out at the captain, since he WAS pulling onto her cheeks. "I-I said 'Is that an order!'"

He let go of her cheeks. "Good grief…"

•

Night had fallen over the sky, moon had conquered the sun.

The crowd had all returned to their rooms to get some shut eye. Hinamori tried to sleep, but she couldn't stop thinking about the hot spring. _We're only here for one night-I must take this chance to visit these so-called epic hot springs! _She paused. _But…it's a huge risk. I could get caught!_ She rolled over onto her other side. _Demo…Renji and Izuru said that it's well-worth coming here…Ugh…!_ Momo messed up her hair in frustration. She sat up. _Fine! I'll go! This is my only chance to visit a high class hot spring. And if I don't go, I know I'll definitely regret it later!_ Hinamori stood up, grabbed a towel, and slipped out of her room, then tip-toed down the hallway. Like a mouse, she scurried silently towards the hot spring area.

•

Hitsugaya had gotten the best room out of his Division; but of course, he is a Captain after all. He got to stay in a room that was on the second floor, which also had a clear view of the night sky from the window. If he looked down, he would be able to see part of the resort, and if he looked further, he could also gaze upon the steam that hovered into the sky from the hot springs. However, his view was limited. He could not see the whole resort, nor could he see the actual hot spring area. Nonetheless, it was still a great room. It was spacious, and comforting.

The prodigy sat next to the wide open window. His blue-green orbs were focused on the bright glowing crescent moon. He was staring intently into it. Memories flushed into his head.

_This…is this where my life ends? Am I going to die like this…?_ Those words echoed in his head, as the scenery changed to a different place.

It was summer, but it was around the rainy time. The rain wouldn't stop. The skies wouldn't stop crying. Those tears kept flooding the streets.

The weak frail boy mindlessly stumbled through the streets. He soon collapsed onto the wet ground, as water splashed onto his body. He was completely soaked. He was starved.

_Hungry…I'm going to…starve to death… _His eyes had lost color. _It doesn't matter if I die…no one would care anyways…_

He heard footsteps approaching, but dismissed it. He didn't care about anyone or anything. He could also hear the sounds of people mumbling, and a wooden carriage, rolling through the puddles.

"Hey, look! There's a child lying on the road!" shouted one of the men, guiding the carriage. Another man ran over to the carriage window, and whispered something. The carriage came to a halt in front of the half dead boy.

"But Sir…"

"I already told you not to stop the carriage, and yet you still stopped. Are you all disobeying my orders?"

"No, it's just that the boy…"

"_Carry on."_

The carriage started moving again, and Toshiro really thought he was going to die. Not from starvation, but from being crushed by a noble's carriage. After all, the only people in Soul Society who had carriages were people of high authority. It wasn't unusual to see high ranked people pass through the Rukon, mainly because they were in Rukon District One, which meant they were close to the Seireitei.

Toshiro's heart beat was racing; it was as loud as a drum. He clenched his fists, and his breathing became heavier. _Death…Death…Death… _He waited for the pain. Waited for the moment his soul would be taken away from the body. Waited for the moment to _die._

It didn't come. He could still hear his heart beating. He could still tell he was breathing. Nothing came. But he could see that someone had stood in front of him. He could only see their traditional Japanese shoes. _What…? Who…_

"Out of the way! Our Lord has a very important meeting to attend to!" shouted a man.

The person who had stood in between the carriage and Toshiro did not say a word. Instead, they grabbed Toshiro's arm, and put it over their shoulder, letting him lean his weight on the stranger. The stranger walked away calmly, helping Toshiro.

_This person who's helping me…they have such a thin body…_ His head slowly moved, to try and see the person's face, but his eye sight was so blurry_. I can tell that they're around the same size as me…who could… _Toshiro's head slumped, as he lost consciousness.

The Tenth Division Captain snapped out of thought. He blinked, and looked around at his surroundings. In the same room, same position, same spot. He ruffled his hair, as he let a sigh escape his lips. "After that, I woke up in an abandoned house, and I was feeling a lot better…" Toshiro glanced at the low table in the center of the room. There were slices of watermelon on a white plate, perched on top of the table.

"There was watermelon when I woke up at that mysterious place as well…" An image of the freshly cut watermelon flashed through his mind. His lips curved upwards. "And that was the first time I had ever tried watermelon as well…and began to like it."

He went back to gazing out the window. He saw a black shadow quickly move through the corridors. "…Hm?" Hitsugaya leaned his head out the window, trying to figure out who was in such a rush. "Now, who would need to leave their room at this hour?"

•

"It's just as Renji & Izuru said! These hot springs are amazing~!" Hinamori sighed, as she relaxed in the hot springs. _I could stay in here forever…_

It was a quiet night, and a starry night at that. Hinamori smiled, and leaned her head on a rock to gaze at the scattered lights. _It sure is nice…relaxing at a high quality hot spring and star gazing…it's almost like a dream._

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of advancing footsteps. She froze. _Who would be around this area at this time of night? Oh no…what if they see me?!_ She sharply glanced at the wooden sliding door, expecting it to open any moment. Her eyes were wide, and full of fear. Her mind was panicking, but she tried to stay as calm as possible. Her heart was thumping against her ribcage, _Doushiyou?_

•

"I'm pretty sure that suspicious person went in this direction…" mumbled Hitsugaya, as he pretended to be on a night stroll.

Hitsugaya was wearing a dark blue Yukata, which was provided by Sawayakana staff. He also had a black Haori for warmth. But since he rushed out to find this stranger, he didn't put the Haori on properly, and just threw it onto his shoulders.

He looked around, and noticed that he was in the area of the hot springs. _Why would a stranger sneak into a hot spring place? To take a dip? Hmm…_

He saw steam rising into the dark night from the nearby hot spring. He immediately recognized the sign outside the entrance. It read 'Co-Ed' _This is the exact same hot spring we used, earlier today…but why this hot spring? There are other ones as well…I just didn't tell the rest of the Division that I booked this one because it was the cheapest._

The white-haired captain neared the entrance. He quickly glanced sideways, just to make sure people don't get the wrong idea-if anyone was watching. He took a step into the small building, made his way to the clothes shelf, and examined it. All of the baskets were empty. Except for one. That one basket had clothes inside it-a Shihakusho. He frowned. _If it were someone from my Division, sneaking into the hot spring, the clothes inside wouldn't be a Shihakusho, but a Yukata the hot spring owners provided. And if it were a woman, the color of the Yukata would be light colors; if it were a man, the color would be grey or dark blue, like the one I'm wearing. Then again, it could just be another random Soul Reaper. Or maybe one of my members preferred the Shihakusho instead of the Yukata, and changed. Or, since Hinamori's the only one who was still in Shihakusho, maybe he decided to…_ He paused. _Hinamori? Why'd I think of him? Wait, come to think of it, he didn't take a bath with the rest of the guys…but why would he sneak into a hot spring at night? Although, it might not be him…_

His turquoise eyes stared at the hot spring sliding door. Behind that door, there is someone bathing in the hot spring, and I'm certainly curious to know who would sneak out to a hot spring this late at night.

His curiosity was growing bigger; he made his way to the sliding door, and took a deep breath. Not knowing what to expect.

•

The steam which filled the hot spring with warmth seemed to have gotten hazier. Hinamori squinted, as she tried to keep her sight on the door. She gulped, not knowing what fate awaits her. Her head began to spin; she had been in the waters for a bit too long-not to mention she was in one of the hottest areas as well. Even so, she still kept trying to see the door, hoping that when the person opened it, they wouldn't be able to see her because of the heavy steam.

Momo could hear the sliding door burst open. She held her breath.

•

Hitsugaya was wondering why he felt so hesitant over opening a hot spring door. It was just a hot spring, and it was co-ed, so there's nothing wrong with him entering. That's how he'd like to think, but it didn't seem to be as easy as it seemed. He gently shut his eyes, exhaled, and closed his fists, then re-opened them. He looked straight ahead. _This is it. The only obstacle that's blocking my way into answering my curiosity is this door._

He put his hand on the door, and slammed it open. His eyes widened in shock. "You-You're…"

**-End Of Chapter Eight-**

* * *

><p><span>No Preview since I'm doing a double update~<span>

•

Japanese Translations:

Sawayakana Onsen-Refreshing Spring (Onsen-Hot Spring)

Okaerinasai-Welcome (Formal)

Hai-Yes

Gomenesai-I'm very sorry

Taichou-Captain

Kan-Currency they call in Bleach

Nani-What

Shihakusho-Garments of the Dead (Black traditional robes)

Yosh-Yes (Informal way)

Itadakimasu-Thanks for the food (In a way. It's something you say before you eat)

Arigato-Thank you

Yukata-Different from a Traditional Kimono. It's a Japanese garment, a casual summer kimono usually made of cotton or synthetic fabric, and unlined.

Demo-But

Doushiyou-What should I do

•

I kept procrastinating when I was writing this chapter. Like, I'd watch a drama instead of writing. And then I would write for a bit, then I'd start searching up: 'What does Toshiro Hitsugaya think of you' quizzes, and all…Ahahaha… (I also noticed that most of the quizzes have something to do with paperwork!)

Anyways, I hope you guys all liked it! Late Happy New Years! ._.

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	9. A Day Without Hinamori

Double Update is a fail, because it wasn't exactly a double update, and it's late…so I'm sorry again ^-^;;

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: A Day Without Hinamori<strong>

Renji sighed. It was noisy in the Eleventh Division. So many members fought each other, and argued about who was the strongest. "Why can't I be in a normal squad…?" he groaned.

He then felt someone tap his shoulder. Renji lazily turned around, and was greeted with a fist in the face. "Ow…what the-"

Ikkaku grinned. "Heya, Redhead. How about you and I have a little sparring match?"

Renji rubbed his face. "You and me? Hah, you'd be wiped to the floor."

"Do I sense cockiness?"

"Bring it on, baldy!" Renji grabbed his sword.

"Ha! Now we're talking!" smirked the Third Seat Officer.

"If I lose, I'll shave my head to be exactly like yours!" announced Renji, as he pointed his sword at the opponent.

"So be it. If I lose, I'll piggyback you around the whole Seireitei ten times!" sneered Ikkaku, as he unsheathed his sword.

"Roar, Zabimaru!"

"Extend, Hozukimaru!"

•

Izuru folded his arms, and tilted his head, as he looked out the window of the Fifth Division's Barracks. "I'm rather confused. I was in the Fourth Division, after negotiations, moved to the Fifth. And now I'm a Seventh Seat Ranked Officer?"

He stared at the sky, still feeling puzzled. "Hm…it seems like all of this is happening too fast." The blonde frowned. "And I can't help but keep wondering about what Captain Aizen asked…" _Why would he want to know of my acquaintances? Like Hinamori-Kun, and Renji? Unless if that's normal for Captains to ask that sort of stuff…eh…I'm feeling so clueless._

"Kira-San?" called out a calm voice.

Izuru shook the thought away, and turned to face the one who called him. "Yes?"

"I hate to ask you of this, but could you please sort out these files?" he held up a bunch of papers.

The newly promoted officer nodded. "Of course, Taichou." He took the papers, and made his way to his room to do them_. …How long was he standing there for?_

•

Aizen was sitting at his writing desk, alone in his room. He leaned on the low table, and smirked. "Izuru Kira, done." He crossed out the name, and looked at the remaining two. "Renji Abarai, in progress." He shuffled through a pile of papers, and found the one he was looking for. It was the redhead's profile. He tapped his brush rhythmically on the wooden table. "My, he looks like a tough case to handle." _Regardless, things will still continue to go my way._ He started to write a letter of request, addressed to Captain Zaraki.

After half an hour had passed, the Fifth Division's Captain went back to his list. "And the last one is…Momotaro Hinamori."

•

"Captain Ichimaru!" called out a messenger.

The silver fox halted in his steps, and slowly turned. "That's me."

The messenger kneeled before the Third Division's Captain. "Captain Yamamoto is asking when you will choose the Third Division's Lieutenant…"

"Tell him that I will choose one when I see the most fitting person for the position. Which will take a while."

"Yes, but-"

"Now, if you'd excuse me, I've got some stalking to do. Sayonara~" he flash stepped.

The messenger sighed. _What should I tell Captain Yamamoto now…?_

•

Gin had both of his hands inside his sleeves, as he leisurely walked through the Fifth Division's territory. He noticed a certain blonde officer walking somewhere, holding stacks of paper. "Hmm…? Wasn't that the boy I met the other day? What was his name again…Ah, Izuru Kira, was it? …Or was it the other one…Renji Abarai? Hmm…we'll see."

The sneaky Captain continued to follow Izuru's shadow, unnoticed. Ichimaru tapped Izuru's shoulder. He turned, but no one was behind him_. Strange…I could've sworn someone tapped… _he turned his head back, but jumped back in surprise. The fox faced Captain had magically appeared in front of him, grinning widely.

"Y-You…!" Izuru swallowed his words down, hard. "I-I apologize for my rudeness…you took me by surprise, Captain."

Ichimaru's facial expression didn't change. "It's fine, I tend to take people by surprise a lot."

"Ahaha…I see…" laughed Kira, awkwardly.

"Anyways, how's life, Renji Abarai?"

"Eh? Me?" Izuru pointed to himself.

"Yes, who else?"

"Ah-Sorry, Sir, my name isn't Renji…it's-"

"I knew I had it wrong. Sorry about that, Izuru Kira. How's life?"

"Erm…fine, I suppose…what brings the Third Division Captain to the Fifth?" questioned Izuru, slightly curious.

"Well, I was playing a small game with my squad, you see." replied the sly man.

"A game…?" This Captain seems way too carefree…

"Indeed. Ne, Izuru-can I call you by your first name?-how would you like to join Squad 3?"

"Sure?" _A Captain addressing subordinates with their first names…?_ "I've never seen the Third Division. How is it?"

"Oh, it's a fun place, indeed! Compared to this Division, at least."

"Huh? What's wrong with this Division?"

"Too boring. It's calm. It's peaceful. It's quiet." replied Ichimaru.

"I can't disagree to that…"

"Yes, of course you can't. Whereas the Third Division-"

He was cut off by a gentle voice. "Captain Ichimaru, wasn't expecting to see you here." Aizen turned the corner, and smiled brightly at the two.

"Captain Aizen…" blinked Izuru.

"Kira-San, leave this one to me. Please, sort out those files."

"Oh, of course..." nodded Izuru, as he quickly walked away from the Captains.

"Bye bye, Izuru~!" Gin waved, with that same mischievous smile.

"Er…Um…goodbye…?" Kira awkwardly waved, as he hurried off.

Aizen folded his arms. "Ichimaru Taichou, what are you trying to do to my members?"

"Nothing, nothing at all~"

"Then what was that, just before?"

Gin looked around, then tilted his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"…" Sosuke sighed. "Forget about it. Later."

•

As expected of the Third Seated Officer of the Eleventh Division-Madarame won.

Renji ran a hand through his hair. "I can't believe I lost…"

Ikkaku grabbed a shaver. "Come on, Redhead. You've got to shave all your hair."

"Nooooo! I'll do something else!"

"Hm? Okay then…bow in front of my one hundred times, and address me as Ikkaku-Sama, until the end of this week."

"No way!"

Ikkaku raised the shaver.

"Ok, ok, I'll do it!" And Renji did, cursing himself at the same time.

Ikkaku smirked, content with his small win. _That was fun, I admit…_

•

Later on that day, Renji kept remembering his painful defeat by Ikkaku, and noticed that Ikkaku had quite a unique way of fighting. "Hmm…" Renji started to make his way to Ikkaku.

"Hah? What do you want from me?" asked Ikkaku.

"I…I need to get stronger!"

"?"

Renji bowed. "Please teach me, Ikkaku!"

Ikkaku raised an eyebrow.

"I mean…Ikkaku-Sama…."

"Better." He nodded.. "I suppose teaching you wouldn't be so bad…but first of all, why do you need the strength?"

Renji paused, as memories went through his head. "I…"

"Well?"

"My goal is to be able to defeat Captain of Sixth Division-Byakuya Kuchiki!" grinned Renji.

"So you have a rival, huh…? Interesting…fine, I'll teach you."

"Arigato Gozaimasu!"

•

The young blonde soul reaper sorted out the different papers handed to him by his Captain. He then noticed that the papers weren't any ordinary documents. They were information on the Squads. Not that much of the information was important, anyways.

His eyes caught onto one of the titles of a few papers.

•••

**Tenth Division**

Captain: Toshiro Hitsugaya

Lieutenant: Rangiku Matsumoto

Allied Organization: None

Division Specialty: N/A

Insignia: Daffodil

Insignia Signifies: Mystery, Egoism

Division Color: Dark Green

**Recruitment**

Captain Hitsugaya's leadership is meticulous and he pays close attention to his soldiers, as a result everyone works very hard. The sole exception to this is Lieutenant Matsumoto, who cleverly pushes all her work onto her captain. The soldiers of the Tenth Division find the captain and the lieutenant very approachable and as such the division is kept in excellent condition.

**10****th**** Division Questionnaire:**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya **

1. What kind of individuals are you seeking?

Guys who will do their jobs.

2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division?

It's fine, I guess.

3. What do you require of new recruits?

Nothing really.

4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits.

If you're interested, you can come anytime.

**Rangiku Matsumoto **

1. What kind of individuals are you seeking?

Kids who'll drink with me and keep me company.

2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division?

I think it's a good division.

3. What do you require of new recruits?

Mmm, nothing really, I think.

4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits.

The only division where you can spend all day looking at Captain Hitsugaya, who's very well-liked among both men and women, is the 10th division! We'll be waiting~~❤

**Frank talk! With the 13th Division captain, Jushiro Ukitake **

The 10th division is made up of the reliable Captain Hitsugaya and balanced by the gentle Lieutenant Matsumoto, so I think it's a very good division. I recommend this division to those of you who want to keep refining your abilities. Hah, Captain Hitsugaya is the kind of guy who just keeps soldiering on no matter what you throw at him. And hey, look, his name kind of looks like mine. Whenever I see him I keep subconsciously wanting to give him candy. It's really a good division.

**Shinigami Women's Association Aptitude Test**

According to the Shinigami Women's Association aptitude test, this division is best for those who treasure their childhood friends as Captain Hitsugaya approves highly of those who sign their friends and acquaintances from one's childhood up for the division. The Association goes on to state that the tenth division is for the kind and thoughtful Shinigami.

•••

Izuru couldn't help, but raise an eyebrow. _Hitsugaya Taichou seems quite nice according to this interview…and who is this Jushiro Ukitake person? Well, it's nice to hear Hinamori-Kun found a good Division._

He looked at a few other Division files that seemed interesting.

•••

**Fifth Division**

Captain: Sosuke Aizen

Lieutenant: N/A

Allied Organization: None

Division Specialty: N/A

Insignia: Lily of the Valley

Insignia Signifies: Sacrifice, Danger, Pure Love, Humility, Sweetness

Division Color: Pale Turquoise

**Recruitment**

The fifth division has been raised to have a gentle atmosphere, where every member gets along well with one another. The division is also said to excel at nurturing soldiers of immense talent.

**Sosuke Aizen **

1. What kind of individuals are you seeking?

Any, everyone is different in their own unique way, and I respect that.

2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division?

Peaceful, and comforting. I'm sure you'd like it.

3. What do you require of new recruits?

Nothing really, though I wouldn't mind hardworking people.

4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits.

The Fifth Division would warmly welcome you to join us!

**Frank talk! With the 3rd Division Captain, Gin Ichimaru **

The Fifth Division is a nice place; I used to be the Lieutenant, working under Captain Aizen-until I was promoted to Captain. But enough about me, the Fifth Division is a good division, recommended to all soul reapers. Although, it isn't as fun and lively as the Third Division. Quite boring, really, so join the Third Division!

**Shinigami Women's Association Aptitude Test**

According to the Shinigami Women's Association aptitude test, those who are intellectual, claiming that Shinigami who want to be both wise and skilled in the martial arts can do so by training under the captain, Sosuke Aizen, who is both.

•••

Izuru laughed at the fox Captain's comment. _Is it really okay for him to be saying such things?_

He flipped through more pages, and finally realized that he was sorting out recruitment papers. _Hmm…I wonder what Renji's Division is like…Eleventh Division…ah, here it is._

•••

**Eleventh Division**

Captain: Kenpachi Zaraki

Lieutenant: Yachiru Kusajishi

Allied Organization: None

Division Specialty: Melee Combat: Swordsmanship

Insignia: Yarrow

Insignia Signifies Fight

Division Color: Lavender

**Recruitment**

As the Eleventh Division regards combat as the ultimate law, the atmosphere of the Eleventh Division attracts only stalwart men who live for battle. That's why the Eleventh Division sets the standard for combat for all the other divisions. In addition, while members of the Eleventh Division give the impression of being a band of wild outlaws, the men of the Eleventh brag about being firmly unified under Kenpachi.

**Kenpachi Zaraki **

1. What kind of individuals are you seeking?

Guys who like fighting.

2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division?

We get along and have fun.

3. What do you require of new recruits?

They should be strong.

4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits.

Strong guys, come and try me!

**Yachiru Kusajishi **

1. What kind of individuals are you seeking?

Strong guys.

2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division?

Eeeveryone gets along~

3. What do you require of new recruits?

No weak people should join.

4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits.

I'll think up a nickname for you!

**Frank talk! with the 12th Division captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi **

The 11th Division? I don't know. Why must I introduce people to the 11th Division? It's just a gathering of thugs with pitiful intelligence who fight all the time. Besides, one time that lieutenant of theirs came into my research laboratory, and she climbed onto my chair and spilled disgusting candy everywhere, she touched all my machines with her filthy hands, she erased my data, she got water on everything when she went to wash her face- Why that wretched brat?! This is all Zaraki's fault.

**Shinigami Women's Association Aptitude Test**

According to the Shinigami Women's Association aptitude test, those who are "vigorous" are best suited to this division, noting that with each passing year, the division is filled with even more Shinigami who would prefer a fight to a meal. The Association goes on to state that if you believe "might is right" then the Eleventh is the division for you.

•••

"Definitely not my type of Division…" mumbled Izuru. _Hang in there, Renji!_

_Oh? The Third Division…?_

•••

**Third Division**

Captain: Gin Ichimaru

Lieutenant: N/A

Allied Organization: None

Division Specialty: N/A

Insignia :Marigold

Insignia Signifies: Despair

Division Color: Spring Green (Magic Mint)

**Recruitment**

Members of the third division are encourage not to fear Captain Ichimaru, but instead to take delight in his mischievous nature.

**Gin Ichimaru **

1. What kind of individuals are you seeking?

Interesting ones.

2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division?

Playful, interesting, lively, and not boring~

3. What do you require of new recruits?

Knows to have fun!

4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits.

Join us, or else you'll miss out on all the fun~!

**Frank talk! with the 10th Division Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto**

The Third Division is a very cheerful Division, led by Gin-I mean, Captain Ichimaru. He knows when to be serious, and when to be jokey (Which is most of the time), but he's a very good Captain. I think?

**Shinigami Women's Association Aptitude Test**

According to the Shinigami Women's Association aptitude test, those who like pranks and do not want to give-up their "playful side" are best suited for the this division as they will learn how to stay that way from Captain Ichimaru, who works hard and plays hard. The Association also assures recruits that while you cannot tell what Captain Ichimaru is thinking, he is well liked by his subordinates.

•••

Kira sweat dropped. _The Third Division Captain seems to only care about entertainment…_

He went through some more files, and came to the 6th Division. _Come to think of it, Renji said something about wanting to beat the Captain of Division Six…_

•••

**Sixth Division**

Captain: Byakuya Kuchiki

Lieutenant: Kyou Nakajima

Allied Organization: None

Division Specialty: N/A

Insignia: Camellia

Insignia Signifies: Noble Reason

Division Color: Cobalt Blue

**Recruitment**

Rule breakers are not tolerated in the sixth Division and Captain Kuchiki will make certain members caught breaking the rules will be strictly punished. Members of the division are also encouraged to always use proper greetings as this is the first foundation of a relationship.

**Byakuya Kuchiki **

1. What kind of individuals are you seeking?

Men who uphold the law, who can offer up everything for the sake of the division, and who will devote themselves to their practice.

2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division?

If you join, you'll know.

3. What do you require of new recruits?

The same as question 1.

4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits.

No comment.

**Kyou Nakajima**

1. What kind of individuals are you seeking?

I don't know.

2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division?

Pretty normal.

3. What do you require of new recruits?

Um…the requirements are requirements?

4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits.

Hi.

**Frank talk! with the 2nd Division Captain, Soi Fon **

Kuchiki's Division? Personally, I don't care. He upholds the laws, I respect that. But the point is, the Sixth Division has nothing to do with the Second, so remind me why I'm doing this.

**Shinigami Women's Association Aptitude Test**

According to the Shinigami Women's Association aptitude test, those who believe in law and order are best suited for this division. The Association states that such individuals will have a strong sense of purpose in the sixth division

•••

_The 6th Division, huh...? Their captain seems well, I'm a little jealous. But the Captain also seems to be quite…cold…_ Izuru tilted his head to the side. _It seems not all the Divisions get along with each other, based on Captain Soi Fon's comment._

_Speaking of Captain Soi Fon, I recall Hinamori-Kun saying he wanted to join the Stealth Force…I shall check out the Second Division. This one is the last, I'm pretty sure._

•••

**Second Division**

Captain: Soi Fon

Lieutenant: Marechiyo Omaeda

Allied Organization: Onmitsukido

Division Specialty: Stealth Ops

Insignia: Pasque flower

Insignia Signifies: Seek Nothing

Division Color: Dark Orange

**Recruitment**

As the 2nd Division is led by Soi Fon, who is also the Supreme Commander of the Covert Ops, the division has a large number of soldiers especially skilled at stealthy activity. This combat-centric division also possesses a lot of battle skill.

**Soi Fon **

1. What kind of individuals are you seeking?

Nothing special.

2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division?

Nothing special.

3. What do you require of new recruits?

Nothing special.

4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits.

Only join if you're prepared to throw your life away.

**Marechiyo Omaeda **

1. What kind of individuals are you seeking?

Guys who will respect me.

2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division?

Thanks to me, every room in our division office has heated floors, every door opens and shuts automatically, and there's no heat loss! Isn't that awesome?!

3. What do you require of new recruits?

No one who's going to complain all the time, no noisy guys, and no one who doesn't work!

4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits.

I might even invite you guys to my mansion sometimes.

**Frank talk! with the 4th Division lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu **

Well, if it's about the 2nd Division, they're most famous for their division offices undergoing remodeling after remodeling, and now the building is amazingly luxurious. Lately, there have even been stories that part of the training room under the division offices have been remodeled to dig out a hot spring. I definitely want one of those for the 4th division.

**Shinigami Women's Association Aptitude Test**

According to the Shinigami Women's Association aptitude test, those who want "a strong female role model" are best suited for the this division as Soi Fon is the captain to emulate for that purpose. However, the Association warns that Soi Fon is a supreme taskmaster.

•••

_Now, I'm feeling really relieved that Hinamori-Kun's not in Squad Two. He'd be worked to the bone by that female Captain…well, since these are pretty interesting, I'll take note of these and tell Renji and Hinamori-Kun about these._

He checked the clock. "This time already? I better finish this paper off, and head over to meet Renji."

•

"Sorry I'm a little late, Renji." apologized Izuru.

"No problem, I didn't wait long." They both sat down on the soft grass.

"Anything interesting happen?" asked Mr. Perfect.

"Well…I lost in a sparring match against the Third Seat Officer. And I managed to get them to help train me!" grinned Renji. "What about you?"

"I was promoted to Seventh Seat Officer, strangely enough. Oh, I also sorted out some Division recruitment files, and thought you might like to know some things."

"Hey, Gratz man, wish I'd promote soon." mumbled Renji. "And what things?"

Izuru explained about the Third Division Captain, and Sixth Division interview, also the Second Division and all that.

"…that's it."

"Wow, who knew…"

"Yeah…" Izuru gazed at the floating clouds. "Not to change the subject or anything, but I wonder how Hinamori-Kun is doing at the hot springs."

"Haha, me too! I wonder if he's liking it. That lucky dog, he got to go to Sawayakana!"

"Indeed."

"Imagine if he accidentally put on the girl Yukata instead of the boy one, by mistake! We both know how clumsy Momotaro can be!" laughed Renji.

"Yes, I can imagine that." chuckled Izuru. "Strangely enough, I can also imagine him wearing Kimono, and girly clothes…"

"Yeah, like cross-dressing..." the two looked at each other. _Why does he look good in girl's clothes as well?_

Abarai decided to make a joke here, "Wouldn't it be hilarious if Momotaro was actually a girl?!"

"A girl? Haha, that would be funny! I can see that happening!" agreed Izuru.

Abarai waved his hand. "Nah, it's impossible! There's no way he can be a girl!"

"You're right about that, after all, would a girl be able to take a step into a boy's bathroom?" smirked Kira.

"Or go through that hard training us guys took in academy?" grinned Renji.

The two high-fived. "Of course not!" and they started laughing again.

"But if Hinamori-Kun was a girl…" started Izuru.

"Hm?" Renji stopped laughing.

"Would you date him/her?" asked Izuru, curiously.

"Hmm…nah. It'd be too weird." Renji shook his head. "And you?"

"I'd consider it. Hinamori-Kun would look quite attractive as a girl, I must say." smiled Izuru.

Renji elbowed Izuru in the ribs. "Oh come on! Quit joking around!"

"Haha, alright, alright!"

In the end, the two of them both had the exact same though in their heads, _Momotaro Hinamori, a girl? Ha, no way. It's impossible._

**-End Of Chapter Nine-**

* * *

><p><span>No Preview.<span>

•

Japanese Translations:

Taichou-Captain

Sayonara-Goodbye

Arigato Gozaimasu-Thank you very much

Onmitsukido-Stealth Force

•

All information of Division Recruitments is from the Bleach Wiki!

However, I did edit a few. I edited Third & Fifth Captain's interviews, because they didn't have any before, so I made them up. I also created the Sixth Division's Lieutenant (Since Renji isn't Lieutenant yet), and I used different people for the 'Frank talk'. But only for Fifth, Third, and Sixth. By the way, Aizen & Ichimaru don't have Lieutenants yet, which is why they don't have a second interview there.

If you wanted to see the original versions, or the other Divisions, just head over to the Bleach Wiki, and type in the Division you want to see, and scroll down~!

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	10. I Know

Thank you for the people who leave their kind reviews (I was re-reading over all of them, and I felt like crying ;D) : **IGSP, Shimmerbreeze , Mugi-pyon, LadyDy, animegal1023, hailey-shiro, Shiro-Tammy996, TheFayrinaTale, rhetorically yours, tcute8, JustaBookworm , SaraMisra1, Killthief99, Abby, Rosa, Laugh, Animefreak22, Michiko Burel, NekoMataDemon, Lulu22Temmy, starninja3395, GOKOA, MacOnTheRun, splitheart1120, bananapower, I eat PacMan , Reader-Favs **and** ann**

And thank you to the people who fav and follow me or/and this story: **0Ao-no-Sora0, AdilaRain, Akida Umichi, CallMeSenseiKuchiki, Chibi-Chibi x3, Dita-Chan, FrostedCherriii1328, Fukuko-chan, GOKOA, Hinasukichan, HitsuHinaLove, HitsuxHina54KidxLiz, I eat PacMan, Lulu22Temmy, MacOnTheRun, MaidOfTime, Mango Marbles, Michiko Burel, Mugi-pyon, Rekkara the wolf, RukiaKuchikiRoyAi, Saramisra1, Shimmerbreeze, Shiro-Tammy996, SuPeRsPaCy2000, Syl The tWins, TheHangingPhantom, Xela-Pie, XxDarkAngel1127xX, amichalap, anishirou, bananapower, hailey-shiro, kdancerlala, rhetorically yours, splitheart1120, toshiluver123, x1999kamui, xREax, xX May Taniyama Xx, yamiorihime, yujin00zoldyck, JessicaTrueBlood, Mizu Hitsugaya, Reader-Favs, SnowDreamy, TiaT, WeirdRaptor, iluvhitsuhina04 **and** starninja3395**

All of you guys support really makes me happy and proud to write this fanfiction, and trust me, without the support, this fanfiction would've been deleted by chapter two! xD But yeah, thank you so much, really.

Omg, writing this fanfiction is so confusing, or maybe it's just me D: ! But sometimes I go back and read my previous chapters, and notice tons of small errors, like grammar wise, or something, and it drives me up the wall! And even worse, sometimes I write 'her' instead of 'him' because I forget that everyone thinks Hinamori's a guy! Oh my god, that's one of the most crucial mistakes…someone shoot me.

Also, I have published a new HitsuHina fanfic, sequel to my Momoiro no Hana oneshot. It's called Reitou no Hana~ Hope you guys read it :)

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: I Know<strong>

_Previously:_

_In the end, the Renji & Izuru both had the exact same thought in their heads, Momotaro Hinamori, a girl? Ha, no way. It's impossible._

_Hinamori froze, as if she had been chilled by Hyourinmaru. Co-ed…? Mixed bathing…? NOOOOO! MY WORST NIGHTMARE HAS COME TRUE!_

_If anyone finds out, kill them._

"…_It's too hot for my liking." He mumbled._

_Hitsugaya grabbed her cheeks, and pulled onto them. "I told you before, didn't I? Don't speak with your mouthful!" Hinamori's skin…it's rather soft. This guy must really take good care of it…_

_This…is this where my life ends? Am I going to die like this…? Those words echoed in his head, as the scenery changed to a different place._

_Momo could hear the sliding door burst open. She held her breath._

_He put his hand on the door, and slammed it open. His eyes widened in shock. "You-You're…"_

•

The sliding door burst open. "Aha! I knew Hitsugaya Taichou was hiding other hot springs from us!" Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto glanced at the sign. "…Never mind, it's the same one." _Oh well, I can still secretly take another dip into the hot spring-and have it all to myself!_

She then paused, and took a few steps backwards. "A Shihakusho? Someone's already here?" The lazy lieutenant wrapped a towel around herself, and walked into the hot spring. "Hello? Anyone there?" Her eyes narrowed, as she tried to see through the hazy mist. The mist weakened, and she could see a figure. She approached them. "Hey…eh? Is that…Hinamori?"

•

"Who…who is that? No, it's futile, I can't see properly…" Hinamori's head swayed, as she tried to stay focused on the stranger which opened the door. Do I know them…?

The stranger came closer to Hinamori, but then everything went black. "Hey…eh? Is that…Hinamori?"

•

Rangiku gasped. "Hinamori?!" She picked up the officer who had fainted. "Oh gosh, what should I do…?"

She then heard rushing footsteps, getting louder and closer. She started to panic. "This is not going to be good, especially because I'm not supposed to have sneaked in here in the first place-hey, but Hinamori sneaked in too! I mean, where should I hide?!" the orange haired beauty's eyes scanned the area, until her eyes laid upon something. "Aha!"

•

Hitsugaya put his hand on the door, and slammed it open. His eyes widened in shock. "You-You're…" he then sighed, in disappointment. "…Just a monkey."

A hot spring monkey was bathing in the boiling waters, and it seemed to enjoy the waters quite a lot. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes, and shut the sliding door. "Maybe the person I was chasing down was just this monkey…no, it couldn't be. Maybe they were just taking a trip to the bathroom…yeah, that's probably it. But what about that Shihakusho?" He glanced at the black robes in the basket. "I suppose I'll ask the members about it tomorrow."

He turned, and glanced at the plain sliding door one more time. "To think I got curious over a stupid hot spring monkey…I feel like face-walling."

•

"Abunai!" Rangiku breathed. Before, she spotted a hot spring monkey behind some rocks, so she quickly substituted places with the monkey, dragging Hinamori's body with her.

**Before…**

The door slammed open, and Rangiku heard a familiar male voice. "You-You're…just a monkey."

_Is that…Taichou's voice?_ The Lieutenant had a huge urge to burst out laughing, but held it in. A few moments passed, and Hitsugaya closed the door.

**Now…**

Rangiku then looked over at Hinamori. "Now, what was Hinamori doing here, I wonder…" _Hmm…come to think of it, he wasn't bathing with the boys back when us girls were peeping…_

That's when Rangiku finally noticed that Hinamori was wearing her towel differently. The towel was wrapped around his whole body, not just the lower part-like a normal guy. The Lieutenant examined Hinamori a bit more.

"Hold on a second…am I going crazy, or does Hinamori…have some chest?" That's when it all clicked together. She gasped. "This guy…no, HINAMORI'S A GIRL?!"

•

_Chirp, chirp, chirp…Okay, we get it, it's the next day, and its morning._

Hinamori yawned, as she woke up from her slumber. "That was a good sleep." She stretched, then froze. "Where am I?"

She was in a room unfamiliar to her, but she knew it was a room of the place they were staying in. Then she looked down, and noticed she was wearing her Shihakusho again_. Wait…didn't I sneak over to the hot springs last night?_

A door opened, it was the door that led to the bathroom. "Er-hem." A female cleared their throat.

_Holy crap, don't tell me a girl thought I was actually a guy, and I got laid…I mean-they would've saw that I was a girl by the time my clothes were taken off! I mean-WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT THIS?!_ Hinamori stiffly turned her head to see who it was.

Rangiku Matsumoto. "Hinamori…I think you've got some explaining to do." She folded her arms, and tapped her foot.

"O-Oh? Like?" She sweat dropped, and smiled nervously.

"I already know."

"What in Soul Society are you talking about?"

"Gender. Girl. Spill the beans." Rangiku sat next to the futon. "Well?"

"Erm…how do you know about that?"

"You were about to faint in the hot springs last night, and I saved you, then I saw you, and was in a state of shock for a whole hour."

"Ah…hahaha…." Momo awkwardly laughed.

"If you don't tell me right this instant, I'll tell Captain Hitsugaya." She threatened.

_Oh god, no._ Hinamori immediately straightened. "Okay, okay, I'll talk! But you mustn't tell anyone! No one, got it?!"

Rangiku raised an eyebrow. "Fine. I'm listening."

Hinamori took a deep breath in. "I…I'm actually a girl."

"Well, I already knew that." Rangiku pointed at Momo's chest. "But you passed as a guy, because of how flat you are-"

"Let's not talk about my chest, okay?!" Hinamori shook her head to clear the embarrassment. "Anyways…" She worriedly glanced around, and lowered her voice. "I've been pretending to be a boy ever since I was born."

"Why?" Rangiku leaned in.

"To be honest…I don't remember." _Yep, that's a lie. I just remembered again last night._ "All I do remember is that my father told me it was for my own good, so I listened to him, and continued to act like a boy."

"…That's it?"

"Hai. That's it." nodded Hinamori.

Rangiku felt like flipping a table. "So you have no memory as to WHY, you're just doing it because your father told you to?! If that's the case, I might as well tell Captain Hitsugaya!"

"No, please don't! I'm not supposed to let anyone know-And I don't even know why either, but please don't!" begged Hinamori, as she pulled onto Rangiku's sleeve.

"If I keep it a secret, what do I benefit from it?"

"…Excuse me?"

"What's in it for me?" Rangiku folded her arms.

"Um…that's a really good question…"

"Well?"

"I'll be your best friend!"

"Rejected."

"I'll buy you sake tomorrow!"

"Rejected."

"I'll be your slave!"

"Really?!" Rangiku smirked.

"Of course not!" _I'm not that desperate! Well, actually I kind of am._

"Then what?"

"…" _Let's try blackmail._ "I'll tell Hitsugaya Taichou where you hide all your booze stash…"

"…Deal! I won't tell!" Rangiku said, almost immediately.

Hinamori smirked. "Do you swear it?"

"I swear!"

"Sign your name on this contract, because I don't trust you." Hinamori grabbed a paper, scribbled a few things down, and then handed it to Matsumoto.

She hurriedly signed her name down, and handed it back to Momo. "Good!" Hinamori smiled.

"…I feel like I've been fooled."

"Haha…I wonder why…" Hinamori looked in the opposite direction.

Rangiku flipped the futon. "That's it! Screw the deal we just made! I don't care, I'm telling Hitsugaya Taichou, anyways!"

"Hey, hold on a sec-"

The door slid open. "Tell me what?" The Tenth Division Captain stood at the doorway.

The two immediately shut their mouths.

"Hm?" His turquoise eyes bored into them.

"N-Nothing…!" Rangiku & Momo were frightened to death._ How long has he been there for?_

"If you're worrying about how long I was here for, I only just came. Now, hurry up, we're leaving very soon." It was as if he read their minds.

They sighed a sigh of relief. "Phew…"

Hitsugaya was about to head to the next room, but paused. "By the way, Hinamori, what are you doing in Lieutenant Matsumoto's room…?"

"Erm…" the two of them started to panic; their minds were swarming for an excuse.

"W-We were having some alone time!" Rangiku blurted out.

"Yes, j-just the two of us! We're in a relationship, you know what I mean, Taichou?!" Momo blurted out.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. He really couldn't believe this obvious and ridiculous lie, but just sighed, and shook his head. "Well then, I'm happy for you two. Congratulations." He walked away.

The two collapsed on the floor, as soon as he disappeared.

"Think he brought the lie?" mumbled Rangiku.

"…Nope." groaned Hinamori.

•

**Back at the Seireitei…**

"What? What did you just say, Captain?" Renji couldn't believe his ears.

"You're moving."

"…I'm what?"

"You're moving to the Fifth Division." repeated Kenpachi, in a gruff voice, as usual.

"Why? I don't understand!" Renji slammed his hands on the desk. _I was finally adjusting to this place, and Ikkaku still has more training to give me…!_

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?!"

Kenpachi closed his eyes, and sat back in the chair. "Captain whatever-his-name-is, sent me a letter requesting for you to join Fifth's company as an official member, so I just said yeah, why not? And now, you're moving to the Fifth, today."

"Huh? But…what if I don't want to move?!" Renji felt frustrated.

"It's too late. Kiddo, weren't you the one who was wishing for a 'normal' squad? Well, your chance has just arrived on your doorstep, so you might as well walk out the door."

"I-"

Kenpachi stood up, and walked pass Renji. "You can always come back and visit, if you really want to. See you around, Renji."

•

"I heard what happened." Ikkaku was leaning against a wall, while Renji was staring at the ground. "Should we stop the training?"

"No way!" Renji looked up at Ikkaku. "We can't! I _need_ this training!"

Madarame grinned. "I knew you'd say that. Before the sun rises, every second day, come to the Eleventh Division, and we'll continue out training."

"…Really?"

"You think I'm lying to you?"

"I can't thank you anymore…!" Renji bowed.

Ikkaku laughed. "Just don't go getting all soft because you're in the Fifth Division!"

"Of course, I won't! See ya!" Renji grabbed his bags, and ran out of the Eleventh Squad's Barracks.

"Great…now I'm lost again."

•

"Now, all I have to do is wait for Captain Hitsugaya to come back from his trip, and he'll read the letter, and approve." smirked Aizen.

"You make it all sound so easy, Taichou~" Gin skipped around the room.

"Oh, but that's because it is, Gin." He looked at him in the corner of his eye.

"How much longer?" whispered a voice.

"Hm?"

Tosen folded his arms. "How much longer until justice is done?"

"I apologize, Tosen, but I will have to require your patience for longer." said Aizen.

"So be it."

Ichimaru looked at the papers Aizen had. "Hm…Momotaro Hinamori, aye? How interesting."

•

The Tenth Division made it back to the Seireitei safely. The whole division was busy unpacking, and Hitsugaya just dumped his bag into his room, strolled over to the office, sat at his desk, and looked at the papers. "Hmm…there's quite a bit, and we only left for one day."

His eye then caught on one of the papers. "From Fifth Company?" He scan read over it, then halted. "Did I read that correctly?" He read over it again, slower this time, making sure not to miss out on any little detail.

_Dear Captain Hitsugaya,  
>I would like to talk to you about one of your members. It's…<em>

Toshiro closed his eyes, and thought about it. "Approve, or to disapprove?"

**-End Of Chapter Ten-**

* * *

><p><span>Sneak-Peek Preview:<span> "I'll train you, Hinamori." "Nani?" the peach blinked. "I'll train you, myself personally." smirked Captain Hitsugaya. "Lucky you! You get to have alone time with Hitsugaya Taichou EVERYDAY!" teased Rangiku. "What do you want, Captain of Squad Five? You're interrupting my training session." His turquoise eyes narrowed. "So, Captain Hitsugaya, have you made your decision yet?" Aizen approached them. "Decision? Hitsugaya Taichou?" "…I have."

•

Japanese Translations:

Shihakusho-The black robes worn by the Shinigami. Garments of the Dead.

Abunai-That was close! _Or_ Dangerous!

Hai-Yes

•

Well, that's chapter 10 for you, folks!

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	11. Fifth Company's Approach

Hey, hey! 11th Chapter is here now :)

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Fifth Company's Approach<strong>

_Previously:_

_Hitsugaya put his hand on the door, and slammed it open. His eyes widened in shock. "You-You're…" he then sighed, in disappointment. "…Just a monkey."_

_Rangiku Matsumoto. "Hinamori…I think you've got some explaining to do." She folded her arms, and tapped her foot._

_The door slid open. "Tell me what?" The Tenth Division Captain stood at the doorway._

"_W-We were having some alone time!" Rangiku blurted out._

"_Yes, j-just the two of us! We're in a relationship, you know what I mean, Taichou?!" Momo blurted out._

"_Huh? But…what if I don't want to move?!" Renji felt frustrated._

"_Now, all I have to do is wait for Captain Hitsugaya to come back from his trip, and he'll read the letter, and approve." smirked Aizen._

_Toshiro closed his eyes, and thought about it. "Approve, or to disapprove?"_

•

"Ugh…why does Sake have to taste to good?" Rangiku groaned, as she stumbled to the 10th Division Officer.

She slowly opened the sliding door. "I swear, hangovers are my worst enemy…" she collapsed onto the couch. "Taichou, some water please…"

No reply.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" she repeated.

No reply.

"CAPTAIN, JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE SHORT, DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN PRETEND YOU'RE NOT HERE!" the whole division could hear her shout.

Hinamori sighed. _Oh dear, a drunk Matsumoto._

Rangiku sat up on the yellow couch, and looked around the office. "…Oh, he really isn't here."

The 10th Division Lieutenant noticed a paper on the Captain's desk, and walked over lazily to read it.

**Matsumoto, I've gone to the Fifth Barracks.  
>If anyone is looking for me, tell them I'll be back this afternoon.<br>P.S. Look under your desk, and in my desk draws, and wherever else you've hidden your booze.**

"So, he's gone to the Fifth? I wonder why…" she opened his desk drawer. No sake.

"!" her eyes widened, and she ran over to look under her desk. No sake.

_No way…!_ She ran over to all the other places she could think of. No sake. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The Tenth Division members sighed. _It's only been a day since we got back from the Hot Springs, and drama has already begun…_

•

"Hey Renji, it's good to see you again, my friend." Izuru Kira smiled at the redhead warmly.

"Hey, Izuru…" Abarai sighed.

"What's wrong? Still missing the Eleventh Division?"

"Yeah…it's just hard to get used to things…around here."

"How so?"

Renji looked around. "Everything here is just so…normal."

It was true. It was like your normal boring average squad. No drama, completely peaceful, and pretty quiet. Everyone did their job; there was no fighting, or complaints at all.

"You've just been in a strange squad, Renji." chuckled Izuru.

"Yeah, yeah." yawned Renji.

"You two." said a voice behind them.

The two looked behind them, but didn't see anything. "Are we imagining things?"

The young captain's vein was about to pop. "...Down here."

The two boys looked down, and saw the famous Captain Hitsugaya. _Oh…crap._

Renji & Izuru immediately bowed down, on their knees. "Our deepest apologies, Captain Hitsugaya!"

He sighed. "I'll let it slide_. This time._ Now, tell me where your Captain is."

"Oh…he's inside the office." pointed Izuru.

"He's not busy, is he?" questioned the cold boy.

"No…I don't think he is." blinked Renji. _What would the Tenth Division Captain want with the Fifth?_

Toshiro walked straight pass them, without even giving his thanks. The two boys sighed. "Phew…"

•

Sosuke Aizen read the paperwork carefully, and wrote down a few things. He then heard his door open, and he looked. "Ah, Captain Hitsugaya. It's good to see you."

"Hmph."

"May I request you knock next time?" smiled the loved Captain.

"Yeah, whatever." The young captain made his way to Aizen, and stood directly opposite him. The only thing between them was his desk.

"Now, what have you come here for, Captain Hitsugaya?"

"This." He showed the letter.

"I see." nodded Aizen.

"Aizen, I want you to tell me _why _you want Hinamori to move to this division."

"It's all in that letter, isn't it?"

Hitsugaya flicked the letter open, and read it aloud. "The reason for this, is because I believe Momotaro Hinamori will be receiving a better education and training in the Fifth Division. He is also surrounded by unfamiliar company, but his friends from the academy (Renji Abarai & Izuru Kira) are in the Fifth Company, and he may find it easier to accomplish things with his fellow friends."

"Exactly that." Aizen's gentle smile didn't leave his face.

"Hah…A 'better education and training'? 'Because he has friends in the Fifth'? In my opinion, those reasons sound like crap."

"Hitsugaya Taichou, please don't tell me you came all the way here to tell me that."

"…" the white-haired boy threw the letter onto Aizen's desk, and walked out.

Aizen then raised his eyebrow, and looked at the letter. In bold letters, was written down, **'I NEED MORE TIME TO THINK ABOUT IT. GIVE ME FIFTEEN DAYS.'**

He smirked. "Fifteen days it is." _After all, I'm in no rush._

•

Hitsugaya was watching the Tenth Division members train. Aizen's words from the letter didn't leave his head. _A better education and training for him…_ He didn't even realize his eyes were trailing Hinamori.

…_It is just me, or is Hitsugaya Taichou watching me suspiciously?_ Momo swung her sword more_. Could it be, Lieutenant Matsumoto told him the truth?! _She glared at Matsumoto.

Matsumoto looked at her like: _What? I haven't done anything._

_Hmm…why would he be looking at me then?_ Hinamori continued to ponder the question over and over again in her head, but couldn't seem to find an answer.

A hand was put on top of hers, which snapped her out of thought. She looked, and saw her Captain looking at her directly.

"C-C-Captain?"_ …You've really got to stop stuttering._

"You're not focusing on training. Something in your mind is distracting you." He said, calmly.

"Ah…um…"

"If you're not going to train seriously, get out." His voice was cold, as usual.

"!" Hinamori was a bit shocked to hear those words. _Get out._

"Well, Hinamori? Are you going to stay and endure this training, or are you going to leave the Tenth Division? Because I will not accept those who do things half-heartedly."

"Captain…" She lowered her gaze, and let her fringe cover her eyes. _He's right…I didn't join the 13 Court Guard Squads to slack off…I joined to become a Soul Reaper! _"Forgive me, Hitsugaya Taichou. I'll focus."

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow at this. _Maybe he is a man after all._

"I'll try to not disappoint you, Taichou!" she tried harder at the training. _I still have to be a better Soul Reaper! Strong like Captain Soi Fon, and kind like Captain Unohana! Yes, I mustn't forget my goal…!_

Hitsugaya noticed Momotaro's determination to get stronger, and thought to himself, _'why not?'_ "I'll train you, Hinamori."

"Nani?" the peach blinked.

"I'll train you, myself personally." smirked Captain Hitsugaya.

"EHHH?!" she gaped.

"I'm serious." He nodded.

"H-Honto Ni?!" she grabbed his hands, excitedly. _THE Toshiro Hitsugaya-training me?!_

He blinked at his fellow member's sudden action. "Hai…" _Why is he…holding my hand?_

Hinamori jumped up in happiness. Her Captain was going to train her PERSONALLY! She squealed, and hugged Toshiro tightly. "Arigato Gozaimasu, Taichou!"

"H-Hinamori?!" he was shocked. _A male member hugging their Captain? Disrespectful much._

Rangiku face palmed. "Momotaro-Kun, you're not cheating on me, are you?" She grabbed Hinamori's collar, and quickly dragged him away. "We need to talk."

_Few seconds later…_

"HINAMORI, YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A GIRL!" the beauty hissed.

"O-Oh? Was I?" Hinamori snapped out of it.

"Of course you were! You held Captain's HANDS, and HUGGED him! Not only is it disrespectful, but girly too!" Rangiku wagged her index finger at the peach.

"…Shoot."

"Yep…"

"OH NO! I'M AN IDIOT! HE KNOWS, DOESN'T HE?! HE FOUND OUT, DIDN'T HE?!" Hinamori started to run around in circles.

"Hey, Hinamori Momota-Actually, what IS your real name?"

"Huh?" she looked at her Lieutenant.

"Well, Momotaro's a boy name, soo…"

"Oh, it's just Momo. Hinamori Momo."

"Ah, I see…anyways, you need to calm down. I'm sure he hasn't figured it out yet, despite the fact he is smart. But still."

Hinamori sighed. "Yes…I shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"Yeah, you really shouldn't."

The two girls were silent for a couple moments.

"So, you're going to be trained personally, huh?" started Rangiku.

"Yep!" was Hinamori's fast reply.

"Excited?"

"Of course!"

"Lucky you! You get to have alone time with Hitsugaya Taichou EVERYDAY!" teased Rangiku.

"Haha, I know right?!" Hinamori halted. "Wait, what?"

"You know, Captain Hitsugaya is quite popular with the ladies…" smirked Rangiku.

"I'm meant to be a guy, Matsumoto. I don't have time for romance, especially because I don't want people to think I'm gay or anything…"

"Mhm…" Matsumoto stretched her arms. "Well, don't regret it later~!"

•

And thus, Hitsugaya & Hinamori's training began…

**First Training Session:**

"You haven't achieved Bankai yet?" questioned the small Captain.

"Hai. Only Shikai." She nodded.

"Hm…"

"?"

"Let's spar."

"Eh?!" _No way…I'll lose again!_

Hitsugaya drew Hyourinmaru, and smirked confidently. "Come at me, Hinamori."

**Second Training Session:**

"Hinamori, stand up!" yelled the strict boy.

"Geh…" she tried to get back up, but her body was so weak and frail.

Toshiro towered over her, and pointed his sword at her throat. "If you cannot get up, then you might as well give up. If this was a real battle, you'd be dead."

•

Throughout the training sessions, Captain Hitsugaya never forgot about Aizen's request. He continued to observe Momotaro, and took notes of anything that piqued his interest.

He leaned on the window sill, and stared out at the peach clouds that resembled cotton candy. "Momotaro Hinamori…"

•

**Third Training Session:**

"Momotaro Hinamori, catch!" Hitsugaya threw a Bokken at her.

"B-Bokken?" she blinked.

"You. Me. Fight. Now."

"D-Demo…"

He raised his own Bokken, and lunged at her. "If you won't move, then I will!"

**Fourth Training Session:**

He caught her fist. "Your punches are weak. And I can't even call your kicks…kicks." He simply pushed her down. "Are you a man or not?"

"I…I am!" she clenched her fists, and stood back up. "Again!"

_Hand-to-hand combat definitely isn't one of his strong points…_ sighed Hitsugaya.

**Fifth Training Session:**

"…I can't call this training, Captain Hitsugaya." groaned Hinamori.

"It is training. Training for the brain, now get to work." He glared at the peach.

She lazily lifted her head off the desk, and continued to do paperwork. A few minutes later, Hitsugaya pushed on another huge stack of papers onto the desk. "More for you to do."

"Taichou…I swear, this is just your work that you're forcing me to do…" she cried.

"Be thankful that I even let you sit at my desk."

•

"Hinamori…have you met Sosuke Aizen, Fifth Company's Captain?" Hitsugaya looked at her.

"Fifth Company's Captain…Sosuke Aizen sounds familiar…" she thought harder. _Sosuke Aizen…where have I heard that name… _"Ah! The man who helped me on my first day! He's the Captain of Fifth?!"

_So he has met him already…_ "Yes. What do you think of him?"

"He's really kind!"

…_That's what they all say._ "Anything else?"

"Captain Aizen seems like the perfect role model, that anyone could look up to!" she grinned.

"I see. Would you join his squad?"

"Hm?" she tilted her head to the side.

"The Fifth Division. Would you join the Fifth Division?"

Hinamori thought about this for a while. "Tough question…"

"How is it tough? Surely you've read the description of the squads before you joined."

"Well…if I went to the Fifth's Squad, won't that mean I can't receive training from you anymore?"

"…" He was a bit surprised at Hinamori's reply. "You don't mind the training?"

"I like it! Even if it is tough, I know I'm slowly improving." She smiled at him. "I think you're a very good Captain, Hitsugaya Taichou!"

Toshiro blinked. _That's the first time…someone has ever complimented me like that. _He smiled to himself, and whispered, "Thank you."

•

**Sixth** **Training Session:**

"Tell me, Hinamori. What have you learnt so far?" Hitsugaya folded his arms.

"Um…"

"…" He motioned for her to stand up, and she did so. He whacked her shins with his Zanpakuto sheath.

"Itai!" Hinamori crouched over.

"Today's training session…endurance."

"…I bet that's just an excuse to torture me." She mumbled.

"What was that?" he gave her a sharp look.

"Oh…Nandemonai!"

"FIFTY LAPS AROUND THE SEIREITEI!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Seventh Training Session:**

Hitsugaya swung his sword, which flung Tobiume out of Hinamori's hands. Hitsugaya then looked at Hinamori, and lowered his sword. "Now, what are you going to do, Hinamori?"

"What…?"

"Your sword is out of reach. How will you continue to fight me now?"

"…I don't?"

"Hm?"

"Erm…I give up?"

"…" a red vein appeared on his head. "BAKA!" He jabbed her in the stomach with the Kashira of his sword.

"Ugh!" she fell to her knees.

"You're weak, Hinamori." He looked down on her.

"…!" She looked up at him through one eye.

"I'll only say this once, and remember it well." Hitsugaya turned his back on her. "If you lose your sword, fight with your scabbard. If you lose your scabbard, fight with your bare hands. If your hands are cut off, fight with the will you have left. A Soul Reaper never stops fighting until the very end."

•

Fourteen days had gone by in a whiz, and it was the fifteenth day already. Which also meant, the fifteenth training session.

"Raise your arms a little higher. That's it. Remember to keep your eyes on the enemy, never close them. Good." Hitsugaya instructed Hinamori.

"…No. Stop."

"Huh? Am I doing something wrong, Taichou?" Hinamori lowered her Shinai.

Toshiro stood behind her, and put his hands on her waist. "Correct your posture."

"!" Hinamori immediately did so, but she felt a tad nervous, and was afraid he might find out that she's not a male at all.

The young captain then put his arms around her, and his hands were on top of hers. "Didn't you learn this in the academy? Swing your arms more, and put more power into the weapon. Tighten your grip, Hinamori."

"H-Hai…!" she couldn't help but blush.

"…I swear, whenever you stutter, you sound like a girl." Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

Momo abruptly jumped out of his hold, and pointed at him. "I-I'm not a girl! What a-are you talking about?! I'm a complete man! MALE! There's no way…There's absolutely no way I could be a girl!"

"You're still stuttering." He chuckled.

"I'm a guy! Honestly! I mean, sure I might have a feminine face, but I'm 100% male! It's not like I'm actually a girl pretending to be a boy or anything!"

"I never said anything of the sort…" he raised an eyebrow.

Hinamori blinked. Shoot! "Ah-yes, well, we've got one matter sorted! That I'm definitely a guy, Ahaha…" she awkwardly laughed it off.

"Captain Hitsugaya…there you are." said a calming voice.

Momotaro Hinamori & Toshiro Hitsugaya turned to the source. It was none other than the famous Sosuke Aizen, of Squad Five.

"Hello to you as well, Hinamori-Kun." He smiled.

"C-Captain Aizen! Konnichiwa…" she felt very nervous, being around a Captain that's not her own.

Hitsugaya stood in front of Hinamori. "What do you want, Captain of Squad Five? You're interrupting my training session."

"Remember that letter I sent you, fifteen days ago? I came for that."

His turquoise eyes narrowed. "I haven't forgotten."

"So, Captain Hitsugaya, have you made your decision yet?" Aizen approached them.

"Decision? Hitsugaya Taichou?" Hinamori was utterly clueless as to what they were talking about.

"…I have."

**-End Of Chapter Eleven-**

* * *

><p>No Sneak-Peek Preview for reasons I don't have xP<p>

•

Japanese Translations:

Sake-Rice Wine

Taichou-Captain

Nani-What

Honto Ni-Really

Hai-Yes

Arigato Gozaimasu-Thank you very much

Bokken-Wooden Sword

Demo-But

Itai-Ow, Ouch, That hurt etc.

Nandemonai-Nothing, or Never mind

Baka-Idiot, Stupid etc.

Kashira-The butt cap of a Katana/or you could say, it's the bottom part of the handle

Shinai-Bamboo Sword

•

Yeah, another cliffy :3  
><span>ミ コ ト • Mikoto<span>

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	12. Approve Or Disapprove?

I'm hoping to get 100 reviews after this chapter :3

By the way, I'm definitely lessening down on the Japanese because I'm getting lazy ;) So, start celebrating because I know some of you think the random bits of Japanese in here is annoying~ [So please read my comment at the end of this fanfiction, thank you ^-^]

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Approve Or Disapprove?<strong>

_Previously:_

_Aizen then raised his eyebrow, and looked at the letter. In bold letters, was written down, __**'I NEED MORE TIME TO THINK ABOUT IT. GIVE ME FIFTEEN DAYS.'**_

"_I'll train you, myself personally." smirked Captain Hitsugaya._

"_I like it! Even if it is tough, I know I'm slowly improving." She smiled at him. "I think you're a very good Captain, Hitsugaya Taichou!"_

_Toshiro blinked. That's the first time…someone has ever complimented me like that. He smiled to himself, and whispered, "Thank you."_

"_I'm a guy! Honestly! I mean, sure I might have a feminine face, but I'm 100% male! It's not like I'm actually a girl pretending to be a boy or anything!"_

"_So, Captain Hitsugaya, have you made your decision yet?" Aizen approached them._

"_Decision? Hitsugaya Taichou?" Hinamori was utterly clueless as to what they were talking about._

"…_I have."_

•

_I don't understand. What's going on here? Decision? What…? _Hinamori blinked, as she looked back and forth at her captain and the fifth. _Captain Hitsugaya seems very serious about it…_

"Oh? I look forward to hearing you make the right choice." Aizen flashed a smile of the angels.

Hitsugaya gave a quick glance to Hinamori, then back at Aizen. "Indeed…"

"Shall we talk about it here, since it involves Hinamori-Kun, or shall we talk about it in private?"

Hitsugaya folded his arms. "I don't see what's wrong with right here and right now."

Hinamori tugged onto Hitsugaya's sleeve. "Um…Captain, what is this…?"

His turquoise eyes didn't leave the brown-haired captain. "It's about your transfer."

"Eh? Transfer?!" she was taken aback. _I'm…going to transfer squads?!_

The Fifth Division Captain smiled. "Yes, that's correct, Hinamori-Kun. Don't worry, I assure you my division will welcome you warmly."

She felt betrayed. _I…I had finally gotten used to things around here! And Hitsugaya Taichou's training-does that mean I won't be learning from him anymore?! What about Matsumoto-San? And…and…_ She paused. _So that's why he asked me before about Sosuke Aizen! _Momo lifted her head, and looked at the glasses man. _He's not a bad man, but…_ She looked back at her captain. _Captain Hitsugaya…why?_

The short Captain closed his eyes, as he thought over this. _Momotaro Hinamori moving to the Fifth…that doesn't sound like a bad idea. However, since it's Aizen…although, Hinamori might be missing his friends who are in the Fifth._ Toshiro tried to imagine the Tenth Division without Momotaro. _Well, things would certainly be a lot quieter…wait, isn't Rangiku and him in a relationship together? Friends…or girlfriend? Hmm… _Then he suddenly started to remember some moments.

_**The first time we met…**_

_I was walking down the path to Shino Academy, along with Matsumoto and a bunch of gathering students. Then, I saw a rather feminine student in the male uniform fall upon my feet._

_Maybe I was just arrogant, but I was just saying the first thing that came to mind. Now that I think back on it, it was a bit harsh, but the stares from the students were really starting to get to me. "Hey."_

"_U-U-Um…H-Hai?" Seriously, what type of guy stutters so hard?_

"_You're in the way, move."_

_And it was followed by a series of laughter, then I realized the boy was embarrassed, and quickly ran off. He was an interesting one, that Momotaro Hinamori. Ironic, that he was the one I ended up choosing to join my squad._

•

_**After our fight on his first day…**_

_I secretly smiled. I think Hinamori's going to like it here._

"_Have a drink with us sometime, Hinamori-San!" a member grinned._

"_Um…sure?" After that reply, I knew he wasn't good at holding his liquor._

"_Hinamori." I called out to him._

"_Hai?"_

_I turned my back on him, after all, I didn't want him to see that I was greatly impressed with him. "You fought well."_

"_Arigato Gozaimasu, Taichou!" I didn't even need to turn around to know that he was bowing respectfully low._

"_Congratulations, I've promoted you to Fifth Seat Officer."_

"_N-Nani?!" I wonder why he was so surprised to hear him be promoted to officer…_

_I smiled. "Welcome to the Tenth Division, Momotaro Hinamori."_

•

Hitsugaya paused. _I thought he was going to like it here…was I wrong? Does he like the Tenth Division?_ He glanced at the petite peach_. Maybe I should've asked him before…_ He ran a hand through his white hair, then halted as he remembered a painful memory.

"_What's your first name again~? Ah, Toshiro that's right…" He's drunk…he's completely utterly drunk…_

"_Hah? What's my first name got to do with it? And it's not Toshiro, it's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" How disrespectful. 'Toshiro'? Pfft…_

_His hand ran through my spikey hair. "Wahh…your hair is so white! It's like snow~!"_

_Tch…now he's touching my hair?! "What the hell?! Hinamori, snap out of it!" I shook his shoulders. "!" He's so…thin and delicate for a guy…?_

"_Eheheh! From now on, I'm going to call you Shiro-Chan~!"_

"_What?! Whitey?!" I gasped. SHIRO-CHAN?!_

"_Yep! It suits you!" smiled the drunk Hinamori._

"_No, it doesn't! Hinamori, you're being disrespectful to your Captain!" This guy needs to be taught some manners…!_

_Hmm…he's strangely quiet at the moment…? I examined him from head to toe. "Hinamori, you look really pale, are you sure you're okay?"_

_Hinamori suddenly covered his mouth. "Urgh…I feel sick…"_

"_Huh?!"_

_He grabbed my shoulders for support. "I think I'm going to puke…"_

"_Nani?!" I started to panic. What do I do in situations like these?!_

"_Mrrghh…" he lowered his head a little._

"_Gah! Hinamori, run to a bathroom, don't throw up on me!" I tried to shove him off. If he gets it all over my Haori, it'll be…disgusting…!_

_That night…I couldn't believe I actually screamed. "GUAAAHHH! HINAMORI!"_

Hitsugaya swayed a little. _Ugh…_ He looked at Momotaro from the corner of his eye. _Do I really want to keep someone like that in my division…? But sometimes…I can't help but worry about him._

_**Like that time at the hot springs…**_

_There seemed to be a lot of shouting going on from Rangiku's room. Maybe I should check it out? _

"_That's it! Screw the deal we just made! I don't care, I'm telling Hitsugaya Taichou, anyways!" yelled Rangiku._

"_Hey, hold on a sec-" Isn't that Momotaro's voice?_

_Curious, I opened the door. "Tell me what?" _

_The two immediately shut their mouths. Are they hiding something from me…? "Hm?"_

"_N-Nothing…!" Rangiku & Momotaro seemed frightened to death._

"_If you're worrying about how long I was here for, I only just came. Now, hurry up, we're leaving very soon." They were just wondering how long I was there for, weren't they?_

_They sighed a sigh of relief. "Phew…" They're relieved?_

_I paused. "By the way, Hinamori, what are you doing in Lieutenant Matsumoto's room…?" Yes, what indeed is he doing in Rangiku's room?_

"_Erm…" the two of them started to panic; their minds were swarming for an excuse._

"_W-We were having some alone time!" Rangiku blurted out. Alone time…really._

"_Yes, j-just the two of us! We're in a relationship, you know what I mean, Taichou?!" added on Momotaro._

_I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow. I suppose I'll congratulate their stupid lie anyways. "Well then, I'm happy for you two. Congratulations."_

_I didn't know Matsumoto was Hinamori's type…how strange. No guy in their right mind would fall in love with her…well, maybe her looks, but definitely not her personality._

•

_**And that time when I was confused as to whether I should approve of the transfer or not…**_

"_Hinamori…have you met Sosuke Aizen, Fifth Company's Captain?" I looked at him. I was secretly hoping he hadn't, because there's something weird about that Aizen…_

"_Fifth Company's Captain…Sosuke Aizen sounds familiar…" Momotaro's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Ah! The man who helped me on my first day! He's the Captain of Fifth?!"_

_Darn, so he has met him already… "Yes. What do you think of him?"_

"_He's really kind!"_

…_That's what they all say. "Anything else?" If Momotaro says he's fallen in love with Aizen, I swear to god I've seen him in a new light._

"_Captain Aizen seems like the perfect role model, that anyone could look up to!" he grinned._

_Seriously, what's so great about that guy anyways?! "I see. Would you join his squad?"_

"_Hm?" he tilted his head to the side._

"_The Fifth Division. Would you join the Fifth Division?" Why am I repeating the question…? It's obvious enough._

_Hinamori thought about it for a while. "Tough question…"_

_I cringed. "How is it tough? Surely you've read the description of the squads before you joined." For some reason, hearing him take his time about this simple question is irritating me. I never imagined his reply would be something like…that._

"_Well…if I went to the Fifth's Squad, won't that mean I can't receive training from you anymore?"_

"_You don't mind the training?" I thought he hated me for giving him such strict lessons._

"_I like it! Even if it is tough, I know I'm slowly improving." He smiled at me. "I think you're a very good Captain, Hitsugaya Taichou!"_

_I blinked, completely shocked. That's the first time…someone has ever complimented me like that. I smiled to myself, and whispered, "Thank you."_

•

Hitsugaya opened his eyes. _The decision was clearly obvious, how could I not realize it before?_ He smiled, and faced Aizen, then glanced back at Momotaro, only to see Momotaro looking very depressed over this matter. This made Hitsugaya's lips curve upwards. _He's sad to know he could potentially leave my division? If that's the case, then… _He grabbed Hinamori's wrist, and pulled her towards him, while smirking at the Fifth Captain. "Sorry Aizen, but Hinamori belongs to no one but me!"

"Eh?! Hitsugaya Taichou?!" Hinamori blushed, but tried to conceal it, since it was unnatural for guys to blush because of other guys.

Aizen tilted his head to the side. "Then I suppose that means you disapprove of the transfer?"

"That's correct." He nodded.

"No regrets, Captain Hitsugaya?" Aizen's eyes narrowed.

"None here." His reply was almost immediate.

"Suit yourself. Good day to the both of you." The glasses man turned, and walked away. Silently cursing to himself,_ I don't understand…how could I fail? I was almost certain he would approve…I need to think of another plan now…_

After the captain of the fifth was out of sight, Hitsugaya released Hinamori. "Are you alright, Hinamori? You look like you have a temperature coming on."

Momo shook her head, as she tried to lessen the blush. "W-What are you talking about?! A man like me can't fall victim to a mere sickness!" she put on a low deep voice.

He folded his arms. "I don't know. You could potentially have caught a cold."

"I don't catch colds!"

He smiled and walked past the officer. "I suppose you go by the saying 'idiots don't catch colds'."

Hinamori gave him an offensive look. "Taichou, are you calling me an-"

No good; he was already gone. Momo glanced around cautiously, making sure no one else was around the area. Once she knew it was safe, she repeatedly jumped up into the air, while laughing and smiling happily. "He disapproved! Captain Hitsugaya really disapproved! That means I can stay in the Tenth Division! I'm so happy!"

Hitsugaya was just around the corner, with his back leaning against the wall. His smile widened. "Seems like he's happy to be here…glad I made the right choice."

•

"Eh?! Hinamori is it true you won't be transferring to the Fifth?!" Rangiku gasped.

"That's correct!" Hinamori chirped.

"And I thought we'd finally be rid of you…" she mumbled.

"What was that?" she glared at her.

"Ahaha, I love you, Hinamori!" laughed Rangiku.

"…Thank you?" the peach raised an eyebrow.

Hitsugaya walked past the two. "You two…your public display of affection is making me sick."

Momo laughed a bit. "Sorry, Shiro-Chan!"

He cringed. "What'd you call me, Hinamori?"

"Oops…nothing!" she laughed.

"Hinamori…!" the young captain held the anger in.

"Oh, just admit it Captain! You're jealous of our PDA!" teased Matsumoto.

"Me? Jealous? That's like saying pigs can fly."

"Aw, come on, Taichou! We all know you're jealous!" elbowed the Lieutenant.

"If I've got time to be jealous, and you've got time to tease, then I'm sure you have time for more work." Hitsugaya threw piles of paper on her desk, and a small pile of papers to Hinamori. "Don't forget, as Officer, you also get paperwork."

"Oh yes, of course, Shiro-Cha-I mean, Captain Hitsugaya." She suppressed her laughter. _I can't help it…whenever I look at Taichou, and see his white hair, it makes me want to call him 'Shiro-Chan'!_

"Do you have a death wish, Fifth Seat Officer?" he glared at her.

"Ulp! N-None here, sir!" she gulped.

"Hmph." He walked away. _Seriously…'Shiro-Chan'…_

•

"Um…Captain Aizen, I hope you don't mind me asking but…" the blonde Shinigami hesitated.

"Yes, what is it Kira-San?" the kind captain looked up at him from his desk.

"Why is it that Abarai and I were transferred to this division, and Hinamori Momotaro wasn't transferred here?"

"…It turns out Hinamori-Kun liked the Tenth Division a lot. I can't force a passionate member to join another squad, now can I?"

"Ah, yes, you're right…" _Captain Aizen must really be kind then…_

Aizen hid a secret smirk. _Just because Hinamori's not in my squad, doesn't mean you've stopped me yet, Hitsugaya._

**-End Of Chapter Twelve-**

* * *

><p><span>Sneak-Peek Preview:<span> "Hinamori, watch out!" _Don't tell me…they've found me already_? "Fifth Seat Officer Momotaro Hinamori, I want answers. Who are they, what do they want with you, and why are they trying to kill you?!" "What?! The Captain and I are going to go on a mission together?! Just the two of us?!" Hinamori exclaimed. _This…it all seems so familiar…_ Hitsugaya grabbed Hinamori's arm, and clutched onto it tightly. "Hitsugaya Taichou, is something wrong?!" His grip didn't loosen; it was as if his life depended on holding her arm. "Don't…don't leave me…"

•

Hi everyone, I'm aware that not many of you actually read my comments, but I was wondering about the Japanese in the fanfiction. I'm thinking of re-uploading all the chapters I've wrote for this fanfiction so far, but it'll still be the same information/chapter contents, just without any Japanese and Japanese translations. (Only Japanese are honorifics and 'Taichou') I don't mind doing it, but I'd like my reviewers/readers opinions, so in your review (or PM me) please tell me if you think I should scrap all the Japanese or just keep it there, thanks :)

**P.S. If I don't get at least two PMs/Reviews about the above, I won't update this fanfiction in ages, and by ages, I mean even longer than how long I took to update this chapter. Yes, I'm threatening you guys; I'm a nice person :D**

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it ^_^_


	13. Life And Death Situation

I'm actually surprised at how many people bothered to tell me their opinions on the Japanese stuff in their reviews xD! Well, thank you for that :3  
>Anyways, I've decided to keep the Japanese, but it will definitely lessen down :o In fact, some random chapters I might even forget to put any Japanese in xD!<p>

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Life And Death Situation<strong>

_Previously:_

"_Sorry Aizen, but Hinamori belongs to no one but me!"_

_Aizen tilted his head to the side. "Then I suppose that means you disapprove of the transfer?"_

_Momo shook her head, as she tried to lessen the blush. "W-What are you talking about?! A man like me can't fall victim to a mere sickness!" she put on a low deep voice._

"_He disapproved! Captain Hitsugaya really disapproved! That means I can stay in the Tenth Division! I'm so happy!"_

"_If I've got time to be jealous, and you've got time to tease, then I'm sure you have time for more work." Hitsugaya threw piles of paper on her desk, and a small pile of papers to Hinamori. "Don't forget, as Officer, you also get paperwork."_

"_Oh yes, of course, Shiro-Cha-I mean, Captain Hitsugaya." She suppressed her laughter. I can't help it…whenever I look at Taichou, and see his white hair, it makes me want to call him 'Shiro-Chan'!_

_Aizen hid a secret smirk. Just because Hinamori's not in my squad, doesn't mean you've stopped me yet, Hitsugaya._

•

"Kya-I mean, Gyaaah!" Momo jumped back, as flying knives were aimed at her. "Phew, that was close…"

Suddenly, arrows were being shot at her, and she ran for her life through the Tenth Division's corridors. "What the he-"

A rope fell from the ceiling, big enough for her head to go through. _Is…Is someone trying to kill me?!_

The lights turned on, and Hitsugaya turned the corner. "Officer Hinamori…what are you doing at this hour?"

"C-Captain! This is going to sound crazy, but there were knives, and arrows, and a rope to hang me, and-"

"Are you still sleeping?" the young boy raised an eyebrow.

"What…no, but…!" she looked around, and all the traps had gone. The rope wasn't there, and there were no remnants of knives or arrows anywhere. "No, I couldn't have been hallucinating…"

"Hinamori, go back to sleep; before you wake up the rest of the division." He yawned, and walked back to his room.

She sighed. _Maybe I'm just going crazy…_

•

"Ohayo, Hinamori!" Rangiku slapped Momo on the back, as she grabbed her food.

"Ow! Morning…" she mumbled.

"Hm? Why so gloomy?" The lieutenant questioned.

"Can't sleep…someone was trying to kill me last night, and Captain Hitsugaya thought I was dreaming! He must think I'm mental now!"

"So? Why do you care about Captain's opinion on you so much?" Rangiku put a tempura into her mouth, while grabbing more food onto her plate.

"Well, I don't want to make my own Captain think I'm a weirdo when I'm completely sane…" Hinamori poured some water into a glass.

"True that, but still. It's as if you're in love with the captain!" she laughed.

Hinamori sprayed the water she had just put into her mouth. "I-I-In love with the Captain?! Of course n-not!"

"Ahahaha, Momotaro, you are making me laugh so much right now! It's like one of those typical mangas where the Boss and the Employee have a secret forbidden relationship!"

"But he's not my boss, he's my captain! And I'm not an employee, and Hitsugaya Taichou and I do not harbor a secret forbidden love!" Momotaro yelled.

"Oh god, I do hope we don't." Hitsugaya was behind Momo.

"WAAAH!" Hinamori jumped sky high, in fright.

"Sheesh, being so loud in the morning." Hitsugaya shook his head.

"What is up with all you Captains jumping out of nowhere and everywhere?!" Hinamori yelled at the snowball.

"Oh? Hinamori, are you raising your voice against me, your captain?" Hitsugaya smirked.

"Geh-I mean, I'm terribly sorry, sir…" she bowed her head in apology.

"Heh, it's good to be Captain." He walked to a table.

"Sheesh…he thinks he can be all high and mighty just because he's a captain…and I used to respect him." Hinamori folded her arms.

"Oh, and Hinamori, you better clean up that mess you spat out." said Hitsugaya.

She gulped. "Did he just hear what I said…?"

Rangiku held in giggles. "Hehe, you two are so funny!"

Hinamori wiped up the water she had sprayed, and sat on the same table as Toshiro, along with Rangiku and the other officer Takezoe. She sighed, and picked up some food with her chopsticks. She was about to take a bite, but then Takezoe asked her a question, "So, Hinamori-San, how are you doing as an officer?"

The peach lowered her food. "Ah, well, everything's fine at the moment."

"That's good to hear." He smiled, and she returned the smile, ready to dig into her food. However, Matsumoto then said to her, "If that's the case, then you should do my paperwork too!"

"Haha, no thank you." She lowered her food again, secretly thinking: _STOP TALKING TO ME, I WANT TO EAT BREAKFAST!_

"Aww, but I thought you loved me!" Rangiku sobbed.

"I don't-" then she remembered Rangiku was her pretend girlfriend. "Uh…sorry, darling…?"

Matsumoto giggled, and turned to Hitsugaya. "Taichou, you'll still do my work for me, right?"

"Of course not." Was the immediate reply.

Hinamori sighed, and lifted her chopsticks again, thinking, _If someone interrupts me and my food one more time, I'm going to…_

"Hinamori, stop." Hitsugaya glanced at her.

"I'm eating it!" she was clearly annoyed. "Even if you are a Captain, Shiro-Chan, I'm a growing man, and I need food too!"

"Don't eat that, that's an order." His eyes narrowed. _Again with the 'Shiro-Chans'!_

"You can't stop me, I'm hungry!" she was just about to take a bite, but suddenly Hitsugaya slapped the chopsticks out of her hand, lifted her plate up, and threw all of the food into the bin.

Hinamori stared at him with horror. "My…my food! Hitsugaya Taichou, why?! It's such a waste!"

He put the plate back down onto the table, and looked at her in the eye. "It was poisoned."

The two officers and lieutenant gasped. "Hinamori's food was poisoned?!"

The girl pretending to be a boy folded her arms. "Hold on, how did you know that?"

"I'm a Captain; I know everything."

She shut up. _Does that mean he knows that I'm secretly a girl?!_

"C-Captain, don't scare us like that! Surely Hinamori's food wasn't really poisoned…!" said Rangiku.

"Would you like to risk it?" His eyes narrowed.

"But then what about our food, Captain?!" Takezoe panicked.

"It was only Hinamori's dish." He glanced at her. "I wonder who would want to poison you…"

"I…I have no idea." Momo blinked. _Who would want to kill me? And why…?_

•

"Captain Hitsugaya, I'm sending you to the North Rukon District for patrols today." The head captain stated.

"Number of district?" Hitsugaya folded his arms. _Why would they get a captain to go to a Rukongai?_

"District 78." replied Yamamoto. "You only need to patrol the area for a day."

"78?! May I ask why?" _Such a far district, no wonder…_

"There have been strange reports regarding a large number of souls going missing. I'd like you to investigate."

"I have a request."

"Yes?"

"May I suggest someone from my division to join me on this patrol?"

"Who?"

"Fifth Seated Officer Momotaro Hinamori."

"Well…if he's in your hands, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Arigato Gozaimasu."

•

The Captain of the Tenth Company entered the Tenth Barracks, just as he saw a throwing knife rush past his head. "What the…?"

His eyes followed the flying knife, and he chased after it. "Flying knives…?" he remembered what Hinamori said to him last night. _'C-Captain! This is going to sound crazy, but there were knives, and arrows, and a rope to hang me, and-'_

"…What the heck is going on?" The knife was shooting towards the fifth seated officer, luckily Hinamori had moved just before it hit her.

_Hah…what am I worrying about? Hinamori's an officer, he should be able to handle himself-_ Hitsugaya froze, as he saw thousands of shuriken flying towards Momo. "Hinamori, watch out!" he ran in front of Hinamori. "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!"

Just in time. Hitsugaya had created an ice shield to block the shuriken. "Are you alright?"

"Hitsugaya Taichou…thank you?" she blinked, surprised, and then shook her head._ I've been thinking about who could be targeting me since morning, and I have an idea, but…don't tell me…they've found me already?_

The ice shattered into millions of pieces, and perished. "Fifth Seat Officer Momotaro Hinamori, I want answers. Who are they, what do they want with you, and why are they trying to kill you?!"

"I…I don't know!" she threw her arms into the air. "I don't know anything!"

"Are you telling me that that was just a random assassination?"

"Possibly." She lied.

"So, a guy was just like: Oh, what a beautiful day! I think I'm going to try and kill Momotaro Hinamori today, for no apparent reason-because it makes me happy!" Hitsugaya folded his arms.

"Yeah, actually, it could've been exactly like that!" a light bulb appeared above her head.

The Captain slapped the imaginary light bulb away, and glared icicles at her. "I wish you'd be more serious about matters like these…"

"Ahaha…anyways, Captain Hitsugaya, where did you go out to?"

He sighed. "Matsumoto can do the talking." He walked into the Tenth Division building, not turning back once.

•

"So, try not to be a burden to him, okay?" advised the Lieutenant of the Tenth Division.

"What?! The Captain and I are going to go on a mission together?! Just the two of us?!" Hinamori exclaimed.

"That's what I just said." mumbled Rangiku. "Aren't you too excited?"

"Of course I'm excited! This is my first real mission ever since I transferred here!"

"Well good for you." sighed Rangiku. "Why can't I go, and you do the work here instead…?"

"Haha, maybe it's coz I'm a man!" Momo grinned.

"Keep dreaming, peach boy!" Rangiku flicked her forehead.

"Hinamori."

She straightened up immediately. "Hai, Taichou?!"

"We'll be leaving at noon, be ready by then." Toshiro smiled.

Momo bowed respectfully, and unfortunately missed the Captain's smile. "Wakarimashita!"

•

The two walked through the 78th district; Hinamori couldn't help but stare at all the rural houses. "This is terrible…all of the houses look as if they could collapse any second."

"Don't tell me you've never been past Rukon District 1 before?" Hitsugaya glanced at the officer.

"Well, I never really had any reason to go to the other districts…" Hinamori trailed off. "Ah, come to think of it, what district did you come from, Taichou?"

"The same as you. West Rukon District 1."

"I-Is that so…?"

_Maybe that's why he seemed familiar? But I've never seen Hinamori in my Rukongai before…_ He put a hand to his chin in thought. _Well, never mind that…_ "I suppose you should appreciate life more, Hinamori…after all, look at the very few left in this district. They've never been through the luxuries we have experienced, even if it isn't much to us, it would be a lot to them." His eyes pointed at a poor family on the streets.

"…Yes, I understand." She had a sad look on her face. _I wonder why…this…it all seems so familiar…_

They continued walking, and soon Hinamori felt as if the more she saw, the more her heart weakened. She had heard many stories of missing people, murders, and desperate people turning to thievery, and wondered to herself, _'how can people continue living like this?'_

Then, a child tripped, and fell in front of her; she stopped in her tracks, and looked down at the kid. It was a young boy, who looked like they were younger than the age of ten. The boy trembled, as he looked up at Hinamori.

_Is he perhaps…scared of me?_ She remembered the time when she had fallen in front of Hitsugaya, and the way he looked down on her frightened her. _I know what it feels like to be looked down upon…_ Hinamori bent down, and smiled at the child. "You're not hurt are you?"

He blinked, and shook his head, still trembling.

"Do you have a family? What's your name?" she asked, calmly.

Toshiro looked at Momo. "Hey, I think we should get going…we can't help them."

She ignored her captain. "It's alright, you can tell me." She nodded her head at the boy.

The boy nodded his head ever so slightly, then pointed at the family behind the corner, watching the soul reapers. The family seemed frightened too. "My name…my name is Ryoutaro…"

"Ryoutaro is it? That's a nice name." the kindness never left Momo's voice.

The child's stomach then growled, and Ryoutaro blushed from embarrassment. Hinamori chuckled, and rummaged through her bag. "Here it is!" She took out a small box, filled with rice balls. She then handed the box to the Ryoutaro. "You're hungry, right? Take this and share it with your family."

Ryoutaro gazed at her with wide eyes. "C-Can I really?"

Hinamori stood up, and patted Ryoutaro's head. "Enjoy the onigiri, Ryoutaro!"

She was about to walk off, but then the boy grabbed onto her Shihakusho. "N-Name?"

"Hm?" she looked back at him.

"What is…your name?" the boy asked, innocently.

Hinamori smiled, "Momotaro Hinamori!"

The officer then walked ahead and waved back at the boy, and then caught up with her Captain.

"Hinamori, wasn't that your afternoon tea? Or should I say…snack?" Hitsugaya folded his arms.

"Yeah, but it's okay. Besides, they need it more than I do." She laughed, and scratched the back of her head.

Hitsugaya sighed. "The reason why you shouldn't try to help an individual from these run down districts is because others would want help from you too. The next time you come here, the rest of the district will be begging you for some money and food."

She frowned. "But then what was I supposed to do? Leaving them alone…isn't that wrong?"

He motioned his index finger, telling Hinamori to come closer. She leaned down, expecting him to say something, but instead he grabbed her head, and ruffled her hair. "Haha, you sure are different, Momotaro Hinamori!"

"Hey, stop it!" she laughed. "Captain!"

•

"It's getting late, and there's still no sign of anything suspicious." Momo folded her arms. "What should we do, Captain?"

"Wait around a little longer…"

"But it's already past dinner time." She glanced at him.

"ROOOOAARRR!"

"Taichou, did you hear that?!" Momo turned her head sharply to the direction the noise came from.

Hitsugaya gripped the hilt of his sword, and dashed towards the roar. "That's a stupid question!"

"W-What is that thing?!" The peach gasped.

It was a hollow with many bodies attached to it. To be more exact, the human bodies had become part of the hollow's skin.

"I've never seen a hollow like it before…but we have to get rid of it!" Hitsugaya jumped up and tried to slash at it.

"Chouto matte, Captain! What if those human souls are still alive?!" Hinamori shouted after him.

"Tch…!" he hit the hollow with the back of his sword, and landed on the ground again. "Hinamori, I'll distract the hollow, and you get onto it to see if any of the souls are still alive, got it?"

"Leave it to me!" She snuck around the hollow, and jumped onto it's back. She shook the human bodies, but none of them gave an answer. She tried for a pulse, but there was none. "Hitsugaya Taichou…they're already…"

"What?! I can't hear you!" he blocked a blow from the hollow.

Hinamori drew her Zanpakuto, and whispered, "I'm sorry." She slashed the hollow's head off swiftly, then jumped off its back. "Snap, Tobiume." And the hollow's body burned to ashes before perishing.

"Hinamori, they were already…?" Hitsugaya put his sword back into the scabbard.

She nodded silently, then walked forward. "Let's go…"

"Ugh…!" The white haired captain fell to his knees, clutching his shoulder.

Momo spun around hastily, "Taichou, daijyoubu?!"

Hitsugaya grabbed Hinamori's arm, and clutched onto it tightly. "I…"

"Hitsugaya Taichou, is something wrong?!" she grabbed his shoulders. _He's in pain! What should I do?!_

His grip didn't loosen; it was as if his life depended on holding her arm. "Don't…don't leave me…"

"Don't worry, I definitely will not abandon you, Captain!" she looked around, and tried to find somewhere to shelter, as the clouds covered the bright moon.

Momo glanced back at her captain, and she piggybacked him, running around the Rukongai, looking for an empty house. To her luck, she found one, and lay Hitsugaya onto an uncomfortable used-to-be bed.

_His shoulder…_ She examined it closely. _Oh no, it's been infected by poison! It must've been from the hollow! But there's so much blood leaking out…_ Hinamori ripped some cloth from her white waist strap, and tied it tightly around his shoulder. "This isn't good, I need an antidote…if only I knew what type of poison it was." She felt her heart sinking deeper and deeper. _What if he dies? Would it be my fault? I don't know what to do…he's in so much pain. _Momo kept panicking, then she thought back to all those times her family had treated to her illnesses.

"!" I've got it! Hinamori ripped off a worn out curtain, and threw it on top of her captain, to give him some warmth. She had a new determined look on her face. "I might not be able to cure the poison, but I'm sure I can at least get help him to hang on until morning…hang in there, Captain Hitsugaya!"

**-End Of Chapter Thirteen-**

* * *

><p><span>Sneak-Peek Preview:<span> "I found it! With this, I can reduce the pain!" Hinamori grinned. _Who's there? Huh…me? _Toshiro watched his younger self replay his past all over again. _No, I don't want to see it again. I don't want to go through loneliness again. Don't…please don't leave me all alone._ "Eh? Watermelons?" blinked the genius. "It's just like that time…" "What time?" asked Momo, who appeared out of nowhere. "Oh Em Gee, thank god you two are alright! Bear hugs for everyone with the name Momotaro and Toshiro!" squealed the noisy lieutenant. "Renji…I think there's something wrong with me." "Why's that, Izuru?" The blonde man gulped, "I…I think I might be gay for Hinamori-San."

•

Japanese Translations:

Ohayo-Morning (Slang for good morning)

Taichou-Captain

Rukongai-Rukon District (I'm sure you guys all know what that is lol)

Arigato Gozaimasu-Thank you very much

Wakarimashita-I understand/I got it

Onigiri-Japanese Rice Balls

Chouto Matte-Wait a second

Daijyoubu-Are you alright (Informal. Formal is: Daijyoubu Desu Ka?)

•

Phew, I managed to finish it before the end of the month!

xD I feel sorry for the people who don't read the sneak-peek previews :3 They don't know what scandals they're missing out on…kidding! Is there actually anyone out there who doesn't read the sneak-peek previews…? o.O

Until next time~

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it ^_^_


	14. Izuru's Confession!

By the way, thank you to all you reviewers! It's really nice to see some old faces, and it's awesome to see some new faces, so don't be shy, and review! And hello to you guys too :D (There's so many to say hi to, so I'll just say it here instead of PMing all of you xD) By the way, if you guys have any questions at all, or you just feel like talking to me, feel free to send a PM :3 But note this-I can't give you any spoilers!

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Izuru's confession!<strong>

_Previously:_

"_Can't sleep…someone was trying to kill me last night, and Captain Hitsugaya thought I was dreaming! He must think I'm mental now!"_

"_Don't eat that, that's an order." His eyes narrowed. Again with the 'Shiro-Chans'!_

_He motioned his index finger, telling Hinamori to come closer. She leaned down, expecting him to say something, but instead he grabbed her head, and ruffled her hair. "Haha, you sure are different, Momotaro Hinamori!"_

"_Hitsugaya Taichou, is something wrong?!" she grabbed his shoulders. He's in pain! What should I do?!_

_His grip didn't loosen; it was as if his life depended on holding her arm. "Don't…don't leave me…"_

"_!" I've got it! Hinamori ripped off a worn out curtain, and threw it on top of her captain, to give him some warmth. She had a new determined look on her face. "I might not be able to cure the poison, but I'm sure I can at least get help him to hang on until morning…hang in there, Captain Hitsugaya!"_

•

_I remember…being in a rundown area, with limited supplies and sources…my family and I had to make do with what we had. If I found that one herb, I can reduce any ailments, and higher the chance of Taichou's survival…I can only hope that there are some growing in this area._ Hinamori tried searching countless places, but still, no luck. _Please, please, please let it be near…!_ She tried looking harder, but it was difficult since it was night, with only the light of the moon to assist her. After what seemed like hours, she stood upright, and wiped sweat from her forehead. "I found it! With this, I can reduce the pain!" Hinamori grinned. _Hang on a little longer, Captain Hitsugaya!_

•

_It's dark. I can't see anything. I don't know where I am._ The boy with white hair looked around anxiously, but saw nothing but emptiness. He walked, and walked, but no sign of anything new. Then, he saw a figure standing a few meters in front of him. _Who's there? Huh…me?_ Toshiro watched his younger self replay his past all over again. All those times when he was left alone, scared, and confused. So many deaths, too many murders, too much blood spilt, too little happiness, a small amount of peace which didn't seem like it even existed. His life back then was a never-ending war. An insane loop of killing and bloodshed. So insane that he lost the dearest person to him. He remembered his exact words, as the child version of Toshiro turned around to face him, repeating the words yet again, "What is the point in living if all that ever comes is grief and death?" Hitsugaya bent over, and hugged himself. _No, I don't want to see it again. I don't want to go through loneliness again. Don't…please don't leave me all alone._ For he knew so well, that his biggest fear was **loneliness**.

•

"Captain, I'm back!" Hinamori rushed into the abandoned house, quickly coming to his side. _Oh no…it's gotten worse!_ She touched his forehead, and saw he was in great pain. But not only because of the poison, but whatever nightmare he was having as well. She rushed to the cupboards, and tried to find anything that could help her. She found an old bowl, and a wooden spoon. The peach then threw the herb into the bowl, and started to mush it up with the wooden spoon, until it became a thick liquid. She picked up the bowl, and sat on the worn out bed, next to her Captain. She tilted his head up, and whispered, "Drink this, and get better."

It took a while to get him to drink all of it, but she managed. Momo was about to take the bowl away, but suddenly, Toshiro had clutched onto her wrist.

"Captain…?"

"Wait…don't go…I don't want to be alone…" he gritted his teeth in pain, while saying those words.

"His nightmare must be horrible…" Hinamori's facial expression softened. She put her hand on top of Toshiro's and replied, "I won't go anywhere. I'll stay right here."

•

_Wait, don't go! I don't want to be alone! _Hitsugaya grabbed for his younger self's wrist. However, as soon as he touched the child, he disappeared. Hitsugaya's eyes widened. _No…where did you go? Don't leave me here…_

The darkness changed into that day. That day his most treasured person died. His grandmother_. It's raining…what the…I'm falling?_ He hit the cold ground, as the rain bucketed down on him, drenching him. His ears picked up a familiar noise. The sound of a carriage and footsteps._' I'm dead.'_ –those words echoed through his head. _'I'm dead.'_ The noise stopped, and he felt someone's warmth keep him steady. They were letting him lean his weight on such a thin body. _I'm not alone…this person with me…who are they?_

•

"No, where did…you go? Don't leave…me here…" Toshiro groaned.

"I'm still here, what are you…" she glanced at him. _I wish I could help…_

"I'm dead…I'm…" his voice was weakening into a whisper.

Momo shook her head. "You're not dead! You're alive, alive and well!" _It's no good, he can't hear me…_ She closed her eyes, and recalled something from the past.

"_What's wrong, Momo? Did you have another nightmare?" said a caring female voice._

"_Yes, Mother…" the small child nodded her head. "I'm scared of nightmares."_

"_You know, they say if you hug something or someone, the nightmare will go away…" her mother embraced Momo into a gentle hug. "Now go to sleep, and tell me if your nightmare went away."_

"!" Momo blushed. _I can't possible hug Hitsugaya Taichou!_ She looked around. _But no one will know…_ She hesitated, but then eventually, she slowly wrapped her arms around him.

•

_I'm so glad to know I'm not by myself…so reassuring to know that someone's with me._ A warmth enveloped his body, and he wondered why he was suddenly feeling so comfortable._ I wonder…did that person leave watermelons behind for me again?_

Hitsugaya's eyes shot open, and he bolted upright, panting. He looked around, and then ran a hand through his messy hair. _I'm alive…I'm still here…_ He took a deep breath in, then exhale, and started to examine his surroundings. It was morning, and he could feel pain in his shoulder, but it was bearable.

_This is…an abandoned house?_ He then noticed a table with freshly cut watermelons on it. "Eh? Watermelons?" blinked the genius. He let out a small chuckle, "It's just like that time…"

"What time?" asked Momo, who appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah-nothing. What happened last night?" Toshiro grabbed a slice of the fruit, and chewed into it.

"We defeated the hollow, and you had been affected by its poison, so I brought you here, and tried to treat the poison. I didn't cure it, I just managed to stabilize the pain, and temporarily stop the poison from spreading. You need to see a medic as soon as we get back." She replied.

"I see…" he finished the first slice, and reached for another. "Anything else?"

"You wouldn't let me go, and you kept telling me to not leave you last night, but this morning, your grip had loosened, so I left to go hunt for something you could eat, and to my surprise, I found a watermelon." Momo explained.

Hitsugaya's face had turned to the color of the watermelon he was eating. "I…I held onto you? And said…weird things?"

"That's right. It was quite surprising." Momo smiled at him.

How can he be so calm about this…? Or am I the only one flustered about this? "O-Oh…well…" I can't believe I did that in my sleep…

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She stood up.

"Honto?" he glanced at his officer.

"Hai." She nodded, and put her arm over her chest. "I, Momotaro Hinamori, Fifth Seat Officer of Tenth Company, will swear on my life to not tell a soul about what happened last night!"

Hitsugaya's turquoise eyes were fixed on her, and he tried to hold in the laughter. "Pfft…"

"Eh? Did I say something weird?" Hinamori put her hands over her mouth, worried.

"Hahaha!" Hitsugaya wiped a few laughter tears away from his eyes. "No…it's just…good to know that I have company."

Hinamori was glad to see him feel a lot better, but she was a little concerned about him. _Company? Could it be…Captain Hitsugaya is afraid of loneliness?_

•

"Oh Em Gee, thank god you two are alright! Bear hugs for everyone with the name Momotaro and Toshiro!" squealed the noisy lieutenant, as she suffocated the peach and the snowball.

"Matsumoto, I can't breathe…" Toshiro growled.

Hinamori lost consciousness.

"Uwaaah! Momotaro, wake up! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kill you!" Rangiku shook the officer's shoulders.

"He's not dead, he's just unconscious." Hitsugaya rolled his eyes, then headed to the fourth division. "Take care of my work, alright Matsumoto? I have somewhere to be…"

"What?! Why me?!" she folded her arms.

"You ARE the Lieutenant." He shut the door, and left to see Unohana.

•

"Don't worry, Hitsugaya Taichou. If you get plenty of rest, and drink this antidote, the poison will be cured, and you'll be as good as new!" the kind captain handed him a small bottle of medicine.

"Ah…I see. Arigato." He took the bottle, and stood up.

"I'm impressed though." She remarked.

"Oh?" the young captain turned to face her.

"Whoever tried to stabilize the poison for you did a very good job." Unohana smiled. "They saved your life."

"Hm…" Toshiro walked out of the fourth division, and an image of Momo came into his head. _Momotaro Hinamori saved my life, huh?_

•

"Okay, Izuru, spit it out. Why did you call me out here?" Abarai looked at the blonde.

The nervous gentleman looked around cautiously, before speaking. "Renji…I think there's something wrong with me."

"Why's that, Izuru?" Renji wondered what had gotten into his friend.

The blonde man gulped, "I…I think I might be gay for Hinamori-San."

"…."

"…."

The two were silent, as they stared at each other, intensely.

The redhead burst out laughing. "Ahahaha, good joke! Man, you almost had me there!"

"Haha…yes, it would've been a good joke, but I'm not lying…" Izuru laughed timidly.

"…."

"…."

"Seriously, your jokes are killing me!" Renji held his stomach, laughing even harder.

Izuru face-palmed. "It's NOT a joke!"

He froze, then looked at Izuru in the eye. "So, you're telling me that you're actually…?"

"Yep."

"You weren't joking when you said...?"

"Nope."

"Haha, gross." Renji held in the laughter.

"Renji, you're no help at all!" the male grabbed his collar.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What do you expect me to do?!" he held his hands in the air.

"You're supposed to agree that there's something terribly wrong with me!"

"Oh, is that it? Then, I agree." replied Renji, calmly.

"It's too late for that now!" Kira let go of his collar, and instead, started to sob. "Oh, dear mother and father, I'm sorry to disgrace our family for liking someone of the same gender…!"

Renji put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Hold on, Izuru…what makes you think you're gay for Momotaro?"

"You really want to know?" he looked at him.

"Sure…I mean, we're friends, right?" Renji grinned at him.

"Well…I remember when I first saw Hinamori-San, I had thought he was a girl, and I thought he was cute…" Izuru blushed.

"Didn't we all think that? Heck, I'll admit it, even_ I_ thought that."

"Yes, but it's different! I know I don't see Hinamori-San that often since we're in different divisions now, but whenever I do see him, I start to get flustered, my heart races every time I see his smile, and my hands get sweaty, and I'm always at a loss of words!" Izuru took a deep breath in. "At first, I thought I was just ill, but then when I told Unohana Taichou about this 'illness', she told me that it was actually love!"

"And you're really just going to believe that?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Not only that, but recently, I asked Aizen Taichou what 'love' is, and he told me that if you're happy to see the person, and your heart races, and your head is spinning whenever they're around, then that's the feeling of love! And it's exactly how he described! I'm in love…I'm in love with one of my best friends!" Izuru buried his face into his arms.

"Hey, calm down, Izuru…" Renji sighed. "I can see why this is a big deal for you, but think about it…how is this a bad thing?"

"Renji, don't you see?! I'm from a noble family, and I looked at my family tree…everyone is straight! Why am I the only person who has to turn Yaoi?!" he cried.

"It's just family stuff, geez…" He shook his head. "First of all, have you told Momotaro?"

"Are you crazy?! How can I tell such an innocent soul something so indecent?!"

"Well, it never hurts to be honest…sometimes." Renji chuckled.

"This isn't funny…I really don't know what to do with myself…"

"Is something the matter, Kira-Kun?" asked a familiar voice.

"Yo, Momotaro!" Renji waved at the peach.

Kira jumped up, in fright. _Oh no, it's Hinamori-San…!_

"Konnichiwa." She bowed slightly. "What are you two doing?"

"N-N-Nothing, right, Renji?" Izuru stuttered. _Hinamori-San's voice is just like an angel's…WAIT, WHAT AM I THINKING?!_

"Uh…yeah, nothing. We were just having a man-to-man talk."

"Are you sure? Kira-Kun doesn't look too well." She took a step closer, and touched Izuru's forehead. "Oh no, you may have a fever!"

His temperature didn't drop-it just rose higher. _He…He's touching me…must restrain from hugging…! _"U-Um…Hinamori-San, what are y-you doing here?!"

"I was on a stroll, and I saw you two, so I thought I'd say hello." She replied, and withdrew her hand. "By the way, what's this man-to-man talk?"

"Stuff…" Renji sweated.

"Stuff like?"

"Man stuff!"

"Hey, come on, I'm a man too!" Momo punched their arms.

"You punch like a little girl!" laughed Renji.

"What'd you say?!" she glared at him.

After a few moments of 'fighting', Renji decided to pop the question. "So, Momotaro, tell me…"

"Yes?"

"What do you think of Boys' Love?"

Izuru almost choked.

She tilted her head to the side. "Boys' Love? I think there's no problem with boys loving things."

"No, no, I meant…Boys' Love, as in Boy and Boy…you know…" Renji scratched the back of his head.

"Oh…OHHH!" she nodded, and thought about it harder. "I don't know much about it to have an opinion on it…"

"Ah, okay…" he glimpsed at Izuru, only to receive a death glare.

"What about you, Renji-Kun?" she shot the question back at him.

"Uh-me?! I…don't really swing that way, so it's kind of a 'no-no' for me…" he replied, unsure of himself.

"And you, Izuru-Kun?" she flashed a smile at him.

The blonde's heart skipped a beat, then he shook his head furiously, and replied, "I-I don't really know what to think about it either! I mean, it's not like I'm g-gay, or anything…!" _Oh crap…that didn't sound convincing._

Renji threw an arm around Momo. "Anyways, Momotaro! What I'd like to know is who your love interest is!"

_I don't get how Renji can get so close to Hinamori-San so easily…I'm actually kind of jealous._ –thought Izuru.

"Nani? My love interest?" she pointed to herself.

"Yeah, we're all ears!" the two boys tuned in.

"I don't have a love interest!" she replied. "What about you guys? Found a nice girl yet?"

The two shook their heads. "Huh? Us? Ha, no way!"

"That's surprising. I thought you two might be quite popular since you two are both good in your own ways." She replied.

"R-Really? Such as…?" Izuru was keen to hear this.

"Well, Renji's strong, and he seems like a reliable guy. And Izuru's kind, and he's smart too, so I'd say you two are pretty good guys, you know what I mean?"

Renji looked at Momo as if she was crazy. "Momotaro, _you're_ the one who's popular!"

"Eh? I am?" she blinked.

"Of course! You're smart, caring, kind, and well-mannered! You're strong, talented and dependable! Not only that, but you've got the looks, and everything to die for! Anyone would fall for you-even me!" Izuru blabbered out.

Momo blinked thrice, then smiled. "Haha, thanks Izuru-Kun. I didn't know how highly you thought of me. You're a great friend."

The word labelled Izuru's face in big, bold letters.

**[FRIENDZONED]**

"A-Anyways, Momotaro, isn't it time you leave? I'm sure your captain must be looking for his officer! Bye bye!" Renji ushered the peach to go.

"Hah? Well, alright…see you guys later!" she ran off.

"Sheesh, you really are a huge mess in front of him, Izuru." Renji knelt down, next to the lifeless Izuru who had seemed to had lost the strength to stand.

"He only sees me as a friend…" he sulked.

"Well, of course, he would only see you as a friend. He doesn't even know about your fe-"

Izuru cried louder, "I WAS FRIENDZONED!"

"A real man doesn't cry…you're hopeless." sighed the redhead. "Look, don't let it get to you. Just take things one step at a time. I'll help you out too!"

"Really?" the blonde looked at his friend. "Really, Renji?"

"Hell yeah! You can count on me!" he gave the thumbs up.

"Renji…" Izuru sniffed. "You're a great friend!"

"Heh, I know!" he smirked.

Izuru's eyes had a new determination. "Even if it takes forever, I'll make Hinamori-San fall for me!"

**-End Of Chapter Fourteen-**

* * *

><p><span>Sneak-Peek Preview:<span> "Yosh! Operation: Make Momotaro fall in love with Izuru, begins now!" Renji punched the air. "Something very strange is going on…" Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "Oh well, none of my concern." Matsumoto tackled her 'lover'. "Oh, Momotaro-honey~! How long has it been since I last saw you? Five minutes? My, that's far too long!" "Momotaro-honey…?" Izuru froze. _Do I have a love rival?! _"W-Wait a second, let me explain…this is Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of the Tenth Division, and…" "And his lover!" Rangiku hugged Momotaro's arm. Renji hastily whispered into Izuru's ear, "You're not going to let Momotaro be stolen by that huge-breasted devil, are you?!" "Huh? Of course not…even if they are 'lovers', I will not back down!" Lightning struck, and the battle of love had begun… Next time-Rangiku VS Izuru, who will catch Momo's heart first?!

•

Japanese Translations:

Taichou-Captain

Honto-Really

Hai-Yes

Arigato-Thank you

Yaoi-Boys' Love

Konnichiwa-Hello

Nani-What

•

Hey guys, I know lots of you think: Hinamori's way too feminine to be a guy! And I totally agree with you, she honestly is. But, gee, this is going to sound embarrassing, but when I first saw Momo on my Nintendo DS game, I thought she was a guy at first glance! ^-^;; And hence, the idea of 'HE Is Actually A SHE?!' was born. (Yes, it really did happen that way LOL! Oh, inspiration, the world wonders how you work sometimes.)

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it ^_^_


	15. Rangiku VS Izuru

Sorry for the late update everyone! I have a bad cough, so it was a bit hard for me to write .

**To Mugi-pyon  
>OMG, INCOMING! *Falls* Haha that friendzoned part was definitely one of my favorite moments. And don't worry about short or long reviews, jya ne :)<strong>

**To Shimmerbreeze  
><strong>**Cue Zattsu Otoko indeed! Love that song~**

**To Tiffany Keyblades  
>Actually, I'm old school ^-^; I have all the Bleach Nintendo DS lite games xD But lucky you, you have a 3DS =.=<strong>

**To Shiro-Tammy996  
>Thank you for the welcome back :D<strong>

**To hailey-shiro  
>I couldn't help but laugh when you mentioned the feminine Yumichika compared to Hinamori xD<strong>

Well, that's all from me :D (Apologies if I spelt your name wrong!)

ミ コト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Rangiku VS Izuru<strong>

_Previously:_

_Hang on a little longer, Captain Hitsugaya!_

_His life back then was a never-ending war. An insane loop of killing and bloodshed. So insane that he lost the dearest person to him. He remembered his exact words, as the child version of Toshiro turned around to face him, repeating the words yet again, "What is the point in living if all that ever comes is grief and death?"_

_Hinamori's facial expression softened. She put her hand on top of Toshiro's and replied, "I won't go anywhere. I'll stay right here."_

_Hitsugaya's face had turned to the color of the watermelon he was eating. "I…I held onto you? And said…weird things?"_

_The blonde man gulped, "I…I think I might be gay for Hinamori-San."_

_The word labeled Izuru's face in big, bold letters. __**[FRIENDZONED]**_

_Izuru's eyes had a new determination. "Even if it takes forever, I'll make Hinamori-San fall for me!"_

•

"Yosh! Operation: Make Momotaro fall in love with Izuru, begins now!" Renji punched the air.

"Yosh!" Izuru also punched the air.

"First off, every chick digs a real man!"

"But Hinamori-Kun isn't a 'chick'."

"But he's close enough to be one!"

"He is?"

"He is!" Renji nodded. "Think about how feminine he is all the time!"

Izuru frowned. "Or are you just secretly wishing for him to be a girl?"

"Shut up!" Renji punched the blonde. "Er-Hem. Continuing with my plan…"

"I'm listening…" Izuru leaned in.

"We have to train to be a real man, and for that…we'll need Ikkaku!"

"Eh…I don't get why we would need…"

Renji grabbed Mr. Perfect's collar, then dragged him to the 11th Division.

•

"Nande? You want me to make you guys real men?" Ikkaku placed the wooden sword onto his shoulder.

"Hai! Please!" they both bowed.

"…Alright then." He grinned. "The first thing…"

They both listened intently.

"To be a real man, you must eat raw food!" he yelled, with anticipation in his voice.

"Ew! That's disgusting…raw food is just…" Izuru frowned, and shook his head.

Renji grabbed Izuru's arm, and dragged him away yet again. "Forget we asked…"

•

"Hinamori, can you please deliver a message for me?" Toshiro scribbled a few things on a piece of paper, then held it out to her. "I'm busy doing some more paperwork, so if you don't mind…"

"Ah-Of course, Taichou!" she took the paper, then looked at him. "Who do you want me to go to?"

"The Sixth Division's Captain. You know where that is, right?"

"Sixth Division…oh, pass the Fifth Division? Yes, I know." She nodded. "Well then, I'll be off." The peach bowed, then left the Tenth Division.

A few minutes passed, and Hitsugaya picked up his tea cup. He calmly took a zip of his green tea. Suddenly, the door slammed open, and the young captain nearly choked.

"Sorry for intruding, Taichou!" shouted a loud redhead.

"…Aren't you two Hinamori's friends?" Toshiro coughed, while eyeing them.

Izuru nodded. "Uh…yes. Is Hinamori-Kun here?!"

"Look around." He glared, annoyed that two idiots had ruined his green tea time.

They looked around, searched under the couch, behind doors, and even outside the window. "All clear. Let's go!" they slammed the door shut, and ran off.

_First of all, why on earth would Hinamori be outside the window, or under the couch…? And why are they looking for him so desperately?_ "Something very strange is going on…" Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "Oh well, none of my concern."

•

"Renji, what was that?! We looked like complete fools in front of Hitsugaya Taichou!" Izuru cried, while running next to him.

"Well, you have to face your fears! Think of it like this-Captain Hitsugaya is the father of Momotaro! If you're going to get with Momotaro, you have to meet the father!"

"But don't you have to leave a good impression?!" Izuru yelled over the rushing wind.

"We did leave a good impression!" Renji yelled back.

"No, we didn't!"

"To the next occupation!" Renji pointed ahead, and sped up.

•

Momo skipped happily. _I'm glad I can be useful to Hitsugaya Taichou! Oh, since I'm heading to the sixth, maybe I should drop by the fifth to chat with Izuru & Renji!_ She stopped at the fifth barracks, and popped her head in. "Um…hello?"

"Oh, Hinamori-Kun, Konnichiwa." smiled Aizen, as he was taking a walk through the fifth barracks.

She bowed. "Hello, Captain Aizen! Is Izuru or Renji around?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, you just missed them. I heard them running around screaming your name before though."

"Eh?! They're looking for me?!" she gasped. _Why?_

The kind man laughed. "I don't know what it's about, but it seems interesting. Well, take care." He waved, then walked away.

_How strange…oh well, I should make my way to the Sixth Division._

•

She stood outside the Sixth Division's Captain room, nervous._ I've never met the Sixth Division's Captain before…Should I knock? Then again, this place looks really spacious and traditional, so maybe I should kneel…? Shiranai yo!_ She frowned. _Hmm…_

"How long do you plan on standing outside my room for?" said a smooth voice.

"!" she jumped back in surprise, then stared at the door. _How…did they know I was here?_

"Well, are you going to come in, or not?" the voice came again.

She gulped, then slowly opened the door. "H-Hello, I am the Tenth Company's Fifth Seated Officer, Momotaro Hinamori."

Inside the room, she saw a beautiful person with long black hair doing what she thought was calligraphy. He looked up at her. "The new officer…I've heard of you."

Momo swallowed nervously. This person was so elegant and mature. _Male…or female? _"I have a message from Hitsugaya Taichou. This is for you." She bowed, then offered the letter.

The elegant one put down their calligraphy brush, put on their white Haori, then took the letter. While they read the message, Hinamori stared intently at the Captain's face. _Oh…I was wondering how a man could be so beautiful…_ She blushed slightly. _Wait, what am I thinking? Of course there are people out there like that…ahahah…_

"Byakuya Kuchiki." He murmured in a calm voice.

"S-Sorry?" she blinked.

"My name is Byakuya Kuchiki. Nice to meet you." He repeated, in a dead tone.

"Ah-yes, nice to meet you!" she bowed again.

He put the paper down, and got out a traditional stamp. He then pressed it down on the paper, and handed it back to Momo. "Here."

"Arigato Gozaimasu." She bowed again, while accepting the letter. The atmosphere was somewhat awkward.

"Excuse me for asking, but…" started Byakuya.

"Hai?" she looked at him.

"Are you a male, or female?"

_Funny, I was thinking of that question when I first saw you too. _"Male, sir! I'm a male." She nodded her head, frantically.

"I was almost certain you were a female, and I'm normally never wrong." He looked into her hazel eyes. "This is the first. Interesting."

"Uhhhh…yeah! Um…" she laughed awkwardly, then scanned the room, looking for something else to talk about. "What characters are you practicing?"

"You mean this?" he pointed at the calligraphy he was doing before.

"Yes…that."

"I wasn't practicing calligraphy, I was planning."

"Planning?" she blinked, then looked at the paper. It had a drawing of something she had never seen before. Something weird and exotic. "Erm…this is?"

"It's the Wakame Ambassador."

"Wakame Ambassador…? I've never heard of such…" she sweat dropped.

"That's because I created it."

"Oh…wonderful…ahahaha…" she laughed awkwardly. It looks really weird. _Really weird. REALLY weird. _"W-Well, I'll be going now. Nice talking to you, Captain Kuchiki." She bowed slightly, then quickly walked out.

Byakuya stared at the door. "A well-mannered boy…still seems like a girl to me."

He suddenly heard a loud noise; wondering what it was, he stood up, and slowly opened the sliding door to see what it was.

•

Matsumoto tackled her 'lover'. "Oh, Momotaro-honey~! How long has it been since I last saw you? Five minutes? My, that's far too long!"

"Gah, Matsumoto!" Hinamori hit the ground with a loud _THUMP!_

Izuru and Renji were walking past the Sixth Division barracks, but halted when they heard the name 'Momotaro'. The two stared at the peach and the beauty.

"Momotaro-honey…?" Izuru froze. _Do I have a love rival?!_

Renji gasped, then quickly ran up to the couple. "What is this?!"

"Whatever do you mean? Can't lovers express their love?" Rangiku looked at the redhead.

"Well, yes, but…"

"But?"

"A woman such as yourself doesn't deserve someone like Momotaro!" he pointed at her, then glanced at Kira. _C'mon, help me out, man!_

"Ehh?! Why not?!" she let go of the peach, and glared at Renji.

Momotaro sensed a fight, and quickly sprang up. "W-Wait a second, let me explain…this is Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of the Tenth Division, and…"

"And his lover!" Rangiku hugged Momotaro's arm.

"Y-Yeah, and that…" mumbled Momo.

"How come you never told us about this, Momotaro?!" Renji gasped.

Izuru nodded his head in agreement. "Aren't we your friends?!"

"Oh…well, it kind of slipped my mind. Ahaha!" she scratched the back of her head.

_I can't believe Hinamori-Kun is already taken!_ Screamed Izuru in the inside.

Renji put a reassuring hand on Izuru's shoulder. "Izuru…don't let something so small get to you."

"Renji…" he turned to face his friend.

"Izuru, trust me."

"You two sound just like a couple of gays." yawned Rangiku.

"I'M A COMPLETELY STRAIGHT MAN!" Renji retorted.

"Y-YEAH, WHAT RENJI SAID!" Izuru blushed in embarrassment.

The door next to them slowly slid open, and Byakuya's face appeared. "…Oh."

"K-Kuchiki Taichou!" Momotaro flinched. Oh no, I forgot we're still at the Sixth Barracks.

"Why are all of you arguing about lovers in front of the Sixth Captain's room, I wonder?" questioned Byakuya, with a stern look on his face.

Renji pointed at the Lieutenant. "She was the one who started it, sir!"

Byakuya closed his eyes, and said in an impatient voice, "Could all of you please _get out_?"

They could all feel the cold icy chills, and nodded their heads, while tiptoeing out of the Sixth Barracks.

•

**At the Tenth Division, in the office…**

"Captain, we need this room!" Rangiku slammed the door open.

"…Why?" Hitsugaya rose up from the couch, and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"We're very sorry to disturb your nap!" Momotaro apologetically bowed.

"Again, why?" he sounded more annoyed this time.

"Conference! Meeting! Important discussions!" Rangiku walked into the room, and sat on the couch, with Renji & Izuru following her.

"Sounds stupid." muttered Toshiro, as he left the room.

"Ah, Hitsugaya Taichou, please wait!" Hinamori grabbed his wrist.

He turned. "Nani?"

_Oh crap…I touched a Captain without even thinking! He's going to murder me!_ "Um…the message…" she let go of him, and handed the paper to him. She scrunched her eyes shut, expecting him to yell at her for touching a Captain so freely.

He took the paper, then looked at her. He chuckled, then Hinamori felt his hand ruffle her hair.

"Taichou…?" she blinked, surprised.

"You should know not to touch a Captain so freely, Hinamori." He smirked, then walked away.

Hinamori fixed her hair. _Why are my cheeks feeling so warm?_

"Momotaro, get over here!" Renji demanded.

"H-Hai!" she quickly ran over there, and sat next to Rangiku. Opposite the beauty and her were Renji and Izuru.

"So, let me get this straight…you two are Hinamori's friends?" Rangiku's eyes narrowed.

"That's right."

"Well, it's Momotaro's life! He can date who he wants!" Rangiku folded her arms. "And he doesn't need your approval!"

"What?! How dare you!" Renji stood up.

"Renji, calm down!" Izuru hissed, and tried to make him sit back down.

Renji reluctantly sat down, then hastily whispered into Izuru's ear, "You're not going to let Momotaro be stolen by that huge-breasted devil, are you?!"

"Huh? Of course not…even if they are 'lovers', I will not back down!"

"That's the spirit!" Renji slapped the blonde on the back.

Izuru glared at Rangiku, and Rangiku returned the sharp look.

Lightning struck, and the battle of love had begun…

•

"Alright, next is the drinking contest!" Rangiku slammed her palm on the table.

"The drinking contest?! Whatever it is, challenge accepted!" yelled Izuru.

"It's when you drink sake, and the first to knock out loses!"

"Bring it on!" Izuru grabbed some of Rangiku's hidden booze.

"I'll let you know I don't go down so easily!" the big breasted woman started gulping down the alcohol.

Momo face palmed. "They're still at it…"

Renji smirked. "Not bad Izuru. It's 50-49 so far!"

But of course, as we all know, Rangiku won that battle.

The redhead wasn't smiling anymore. "Damn it! 50-50 now!"

Izuru was unconscious, and Momo was tending to him. She sighed. "Izuru really shouldn't have accepted that challenge…"

The orange haired lady let out a huge laugh. "Hahahaha! How do you like that?! We're even now!"

Momotaro glared at Rangiku. "Can't both of you just stop this stupid battle?"

"No way!" laughed Rangiku.

Izuru's eyes fluttered open, and he saw an angel. "Am I…in heaven?"

_Does he think I'm an angelic girl or something?!_ Hinamori slapped him, and he returned to his senses.

"Oh? Awake now?" Rangiku smirked. "Alright, let's do the next challenge!"

"I'm ready for anything! I think…?" said Izuru.

"The eating contest!"

"Yosh, let's do it!"

Renji served out tons of food, and they kept eating and eating. Hinamori was disgusted at their pigging out faces, and almost hurled. Rangiku & Izuru were eating really fast, and so many random dishes kept coming out from nowhere.

The door opened, and Captain Hitsugaya stepped into the room. "Have you guys finished with the office yet, I-" He paused, then stared at the mess. There was practically EVERYTHING you could think of on the floor and walls. "…" His anger meter was climbing up to the maximum.

Momo looked at Hitsugaya as if he were her saviour. She ran up to him, and grabbed his hands. "Hitsugaya Taichou, you're my Knight in Shining Armour!" She had sparkles in her eyes.

Kira and Matsumoto dropped what they were doing, and gaped at Hinamori & Hitsugaya. "Nani?! Hitsugaya Taichou is your Knight in Shining Armour?!"

Toshiro had forgotten about the mess, and raised his eyebrow at Momotaro. "Huh…?" All of a sudden he felt chills go down his spine, as he felt Rangiku & Izuru glaring icicles at him. "What the…"

Izuru had tears streaming down his face. "It's not fair, Taichou! I wanted to be Hinamori-Kun's Knight in Shining Armour!"

Rangiku put her hand to her chest. "What?! But I'm Hinamori's lover!" She pointed at the snowball. "How can YOU be his Knight in Shining Armour?!"

"Whoa, wait a second, I don't…" Hitsugaya started, confused on what was going on.

Momotaro had spiral eyes. "Taichou, please make them stop…!"

"I don't even know what's going on here!" Hitsugaya shook his head. _What the hell is going on…?!_ He then felt Momotaro's head lightly land on his chest. "Oi, if you feel like puking again, please don't do it on m-" he looked down, and saw she had fallen unconscious.

"Wah-Hinamori, why don't you fall into my arms instead?!" Rangiku was trying to grab her 'boyfriend'.

"No, no, it should be MY arms!" Izuru pushed her out of the way.

"Shut up, you closet gay!" She threw insults at him.

"Eh?! Closet gay?! I am not!" Izuru shook his heads.

"Urusai!" Hitsugaya raised his voice, and everyone fell silent. "Renji, Izuru, you two are in charge of cleaning the floor. Matsumoto, you're in charge of cleaning the walls. Understand?"

"B-But…" Matsumoto whimpered.

"By the time I get back, this room has to be spotless. Got it?" he glared.

They all nodded in fear, and as soon as he carried Momo out of the office, they immediately started cleaning.

•

Toshiro tucked the petite officer into his futon, and sighed. "Mattaku…"

The young captain had taken Momotaro to his own room, but that's because he didn't want to admit that he had forgotten which room was Momotaro's.

"What's up with everyone today? So troublesome." He stared at Momotaro's face. _He really does look like a girl…_ His hand touched the peach's hair. _And his hair seems to be quite silky, like a girl too._ His eyes examined Hinamori more. _…What am I thinking? Hinamori, himself, said he was a boy._

He waited for about half an hour, then walked back to the office to check up on things. He opened the door, and mumbled, "How's everything going?"

Toshiro blinked, and saw the office was sparkling clean. "…I'm surprised." He uttered out. But then, he noticed Renji, Rangiku, and Izuru were all sitting on the couch, discussing things. He strolled over there, and listened in.

"We managed to reach 50-50, and didn't finish the eating contest…" Rangiku nodded her head.

"Why don't we settle this over rock, paper, scissors?" suggested Renji.

"I disagree!" Izuru shook his head. "It's not exactly fair, in a way."

"It is!" Rangiku shot a look at him. "I think it's fair!"

"Look, whoever wins the rock, paper, scissors match, means that they deserve Momotaro." said Renji.

"Deal!" Matsumoto readied herself.

"Isn't there another way?" Izuru folded his arms, stubbornly.

"There is." said a voice from behind the couch.

"Aghh!" the three of them jumped up in fright, then turned to see a bit of white hair.

Renji apologized, "S-Sorry, Taichou, I didn't see you there because you were so sho-"

The beauty immediately interrupted, "Captain! What's this other way?"

"Why don't you morons just ask Hinamori who he wants to be with?" murmured the genius.

"OH. MY. GOD." Renji gasped as if a brick had hit him.

Rangiku's eyes were as wide as a goldfish. "Why didn't I think of that?!"

"I see…this is the feeling when you feel like committing suicide." Izuru was in the corner.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "Hinamori's resting in my room, so be patient until he wakes up, got it?"

"Yes, sir!" they all nodded, and agreed to ask Momotaro when he woke up.

•

_For some reason, the futon is really comfy and nice~ _Momo rolled around in the futon. _But why do I get the feeling someone is watching me?_ She slowly opened her eyes, and saw Rangiku & Izuru's faces staring right at her. "Ky-Gyah!" she jumped back.

"Ah, you're awake, Darling!" Matsumoto smiled.

"Erm…Good morning?" she blinked.

"It's evening." muttered Toshiro, who was leaning against the wall.

"How long was I out for…?" Momo whispered.

"Over two hours." replied Izuru.

"Putting that aside!" Renji butted in. "We have a question to ask you!"

"A question?" she blinked.

Izuru and Rangiku said in unison, "Who do you want to be with?!"

…..

The room was silent, and the atmosphere was somewhat heavy.

Momo laughed, "Did you two practice that line so much that you can now say it in sync together?"

Both of them did an 'Anime fall', and sighed. "Looks like he didn't choose either of us…"

Toshiro smiled to himself, "Hinamori will be in my care, so you two have nothing to worry about."

The two shot glares at him. "What?! You mean Hinamori would prefer to be with YOU?!"

"No, it's just that he IS my officer, and I AM his Captain. As a Captain, I have to take care of every Tenth Division member." replied Toshiro. "So, Hinamori will be in my care, understood?"

Izuru, Renji, and Rangiku sighed. "Hai…"

"But that doesn't mean I'm going to let go of my hunny bunny!" Rangiku grabbed Izuru's collar.

"Well, I don't plan on giving up either!" Izuru ripped her hand away from his collar. The two glared at each other again, and Hitsugaya & Hinamori sighed.

Renji froze. "Wait…if Momotaro is in Hitsugaya Taichou's care…doesn't that mean that we've all been wasting our time?"

Rangiku and Izuru stared at Izuru. _He's dead right._

"ARRRGGGHHH!" they screamed in frustration.

"Don't think that just because you're my Captain, I'll let you take advantage of Momotaro!" Rangiku pointed at the winter lion.

"I never even thought of taking advantage-"

"I'll still respect you as a Captain, but I'll never respect you as Hinamori-Kun's lover!" Izuru yelled.

"But I'm not his lover-"

Renji put a hand on Hitsugaya's shoulder. "I think it's better if you don't say anything."

Hinamori chuckled, "Looks like you're my new _lover_, Shiro-Chan!"

"Oh god, why…?" grumbled the Tenth Division Captain.

**-End Of Chapter Fifteen-**

* * *

><p><span>Sneak-Peek Preview:<span> _"Anyone who finds out your true gender…you must kill them." _"I…I don't want to kill Captain Hitsugaya!" _I don't want to be a murderer._ "Hold on a sec…I just settled down in the Fifth Division…and now I'm transferring again?!" exclaimed Abarai. "I have a good idea...Hinamori-San, why don't you take my place at the wedding ceremony instead?" smiled the young girl. _Oh my gosh…I'm actually meeting Captain Soi Fon again! But…why does it have to be at a wedding, in one of the weirdest situations ever? _"I don't understand! It's not fair, Hitsugaya Taichou!" Momo said, annoyed. "I told you to not get involved, didn't I?" the captain eyed his officer. Toshiro caught the Bokken in his right palm. "Hinamori, why are you crying…?"

•

Japanese Translations:

Yosh-Yes (Informal)

Nande-Why or What (Similar to Nani)

Hai-Yes

Taichou-Captain

Konnichiwa-Hello

Shiranai yo-I don't know! (exclamation mark because of the 'yo' at the end)

Arigato Gozaimasu-Thank you very much (Formal)

Wakame Ambassador-The weird yet cool seaweed dude that Byakuya created

Nani-What

Urusai-It's loud or Shut up

Mattaku-Troublesome or Geez

•

And that was the fifteenth chapter :D I must say, writing Byakuya's part was kind of hard…he is such an emotionless guy.

ミ コト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	16. Bride-To-Be, Wait-What!

Hi hi~! Thank you reviewers, favs, and followers-I love you guys so much ;D To show you all how much I love you right now, I've prepared an extra-long chapter~! Enjoy :3

(Sorry for the long wait, everyone! Usually I try to update at least once a month :x) [Also, if you see random cubes/boxes, those are supposed to be hearts, but...yeah xD)

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Bride-To-Be, Wait-What?!<strong>

_Previously:_

"_Yosh! Operation: Make Momotaro fall in love with Izuru, begins now!" Renji punched the air._

"_Excuse me for asking, but…" started Byakuya. "Are you a male, or female?"_

"_Momotaro-honey…?" Izuru froze. Do I have a love rival?!_

_Momo looked at Hitsugaya as if he were her saviour. She ran up to him, and grabbed his hands. "Hitsugaya Taichou, you're my Knight in Shining Armour!" She had sparkles in her eyes._

"_What's up with everyone today? So troublesome." He stared at Momotaro's face. He really does look like a girl… His hand touched the peach's hair. And his hair seems to be quite silky, like a girl too. His eyes examined Hinamori more. …What am I thinking? Hinamori, himself, said he was a boy._

"_Don't think that just because you're my Captain, I'll let you take advantage of Momotaro!" Rangiku pointed at the winter lion._

"_I'll still respect you as a Captain, but I'll never respect you as Hinamori-Kun's lover!" Izuru yelled._

_Hinamori chuckled, "Looks like you're my new lover, Shiro-Chan!"_

"_Oh god, why…?" grumbled the Tenth Division Captain._

•

"Momotaro dear~!" sang Rangiku Matsumoto as she barged into the peach's room. "I have something to show you~!"

"What now?" she grumbled, as she tidied up things.

"Well, I just came back from the World of The Living, and I have some things to show you-you're going to love them!"

"Okay, hit me." Momo replied, and stopped what she was doing.

Matsumoto slapped her on the back.

"I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY!" Hinamori cried, and sat down.

"Oh, haha, my bad!" she poked her tongue out, then reached into the shopping bag.

"You know, I'm really jealous of you. As a Lieutenant, you can do way more missions, and you even get to go to the World of The Living more often as well." sighed Momo. "I wish I was a Lieutenant too…"

"Cheer up, you'll get there soon enough!" she flung the item out of the bag. "Tadah! What do you think?!"

Rangiku held up a cute pale yellow dress. "Isn't it gorgeous?!"

Hinamori gasped. "You're right! It's really nice! Where did you buy it from?! I have to write a list of all of these good stores you've been to, so that if I ever visit the living world, I can go shopping too!"

The orange haired beauty pressed the dress against her, and spun around. "What do you think? Suits me, or not?"

"Erm…don't you think it's a little small for you?" Hinamori sweat dropped.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Rangiku glared at her.

"No, no, I meant nothing of the sort-"

"Ahaha, I'm just kidding!" She threw the dress at her. "I bought it for you, silly! It's a souvenir!"

Momo gasped. "For me?! Honto ni?!"

Rangiku grinned. "Thank me any time!"

The peach hugged the Tenth Division's Lieutenant. "Thank you so much!" she squealed like a fan girl.

"Haha, but wait…there's more!" Rangiku winked, and started pulling out something else. "Close your eyes…no peeking."

Hinamori closed her eyes, and waited excitedly for the next item.

"And…OPEN!"

She blinked twice, then stared at the bits of cloth. "…What…what is this?"

"Why, it's a bikini! You know, to reveal a woman's sex appeal!" she winked at Momo. "It's red, and it's nice, and it's for you!"

"But…Rangiku-san, isn't it a bit…too revealing?" Hinamori cringed at the thought of wearing it. "I mean, it's just a couple bits of material…"

"I'm sure it'll look fine on you!" laughed Rangiku. "In fact, why don't you try it on-right now?!"

"Eh?! Now?!" Momo gasped. "Me?! In a bikini?!"

"Would be very disturbing." said a voice coming from the doorway.

•

"…So early in the morning, and yet, so much noise already?" yawned the Tenth Division Captain. He sat up, and wondered who was making so much noise. He stood up, got dressed, did the usual morning stuff, and then slowly walked towards the commotion.

"_Erm…don't you think it's a little small for you?" said a nervous Hinamori._

"_Are you saying I'm fat?" Rangiku's voice could be heard._

_It seems like it's coming from Hinamori's room…_ Hitsugaya put his hand to his chin.

"_No, no, I meant nothing of the sort-"_

"_Ahaha, I'm just kidding! I bought it for you, silly! It's a souvenir!"_

"_For me?! Honto ni?!"_

"_Thank me any time!"_

_What on earth are they talking about…?_ He opened the door slightly, and peeked into the room with one eye.

_The peach hugged the Tenth Division's Lieutenant. "Thank you so much!"_

_Wow, a guy's voice can go that high? Maybe I should try it sometime…no, what am I thinking? _Hitsugaya shook his head, then continued watching.

"_Haha, but wait…there's more!" Rangiku winked, and started pulling out something else. "Close your eyes…no peeking."_

_Well, these two are getting rather lovey dovey so early in the morning_. Remarked Hitsugaya.

"_And…OPEN!"_

"…_What…what is this?"_

"_Why, it's a bikini! You know, to reveal a woman's sex appeal!" she winked at Momo. "It's red, and it's nice, and it's for you!"_

Toshiro's eyes felt like they were burning._ A…A…A bikini?! I didn't send Matsumoto to the World of The Living for a shopping spree! And she brings back something so indecent for Momotaro?! Isn't that a little too revealing?!_

"_But…Rangiku-san, isn't it a bit…too revealing?" Hinamori cringed at the thought of wearing it. "I mean, it's just a couple bits of material…"_

"_I'm sure it'll look fine on you!" laughed Rangiku. "In fact, why don't you try it on-right now?!"_

"_Eh?! Now?!" Momo gasped. "Me?! In a bikini?!"_

"Would be very disturbing." Hitsugaya leaned on Hinamori's doorway.

"GAAH!" Hinamori grabbed the bikini and the dress, and shoved it back into the shopping bag. "C-Captain Hitsugaya, g-g-g-good morning!"

Matsumoto grabbed the bag, and quickly hid it behind her. "My, what are you doing here, Taichou?"

"Oh, I don't know…looking at two members of my division admiring female clothes…?" he folded his arms. "Sound familiar?"

"Oh hohoho, who could those two people be, I wonder?!" laughed Matsumoto.

"Hitsugaya Taichou, don't get the wrong idea! It's not like I secretly like wearing girl's clothing-I was just giving my opinion on whether Rangiku-san looks good in these clothes or not!" Momo started panicking. _Oh no, has he found out?!_

Toshiro walked into the room, and put a hand on Hinamori's shoulder. "It's okay, Hinamori."

"Eh?" she blinked.

"You don't have to hide it. I already suspected this from the beginning." He looked into her brown eyes.

_Sonna…! H-He knows?!_ Momo gulped.

Rangiku's eyes grew wide, as she stared at the two. _Masaka…he knows?!_

"You should have told me before that you liked to cross-dress." He fake smiled at his officer.

Rangiku hit her head on the ground, and Momo could only stare.

"Eh…no, I…me…cross dress…?"

Hitsugaya patted her shoulder once more. "I've seen you in a new light." He walked out of her room casually.

"EEEEEHHHHH?!" Hinamori cried. _The world's over._

•

The Fifth Seated Officer tossed and turned in her futon. _He knows, he most definitely knows! There's no way Hitsugaya Taichou wouldn't know by now! I mean, he's smart, and I think he may have already caught on…there was that time at the hot springs, and those times where I nearly gave myself away, and today with the whole girl's clothing thing! Ahhhh, Doushiyou?!_

Suddenly, she heard her father's words echo through her head._ "Anyone who finds out your true gender…you must kill them."_

Momo swallowed down hard. _I'm almost 100 percent certain that he knows I'm a girl but…_ She whispered, "I…I don't want to kill Captain Hitsugaya!" _I don't want to be a murderer. However…Father always said I had to hide my real gender for my own good, so…but…no…should I?_

After half an hour of debating with herself, she sat up, and closed her eyes. "I've come to a decision." Momo grabbed her Zanpakuto, got dressed in her Shihakusho, tied her hair up into a ponytail, and crept out of her room as quietly as she could.

•

In minutes, Hinamori had reached her Captain's room. She concealed her Reiatsu, and leapt through his open window, landing in his room with two feet. She glanced at him, and saw that he was sleeping soundly. She slowly drew her sword, and raised it above her head. Her hands trembled. All she had to do was strike down, and it would be over for Toshiro Hitsugaya. She closed her eyes tightly-only to remember all the memories she had made with him, but then she hesitantly stopped herself. _No, I can't do it…but I must…I must…I…_ "!" When she reopened her eyes, he wasn't on the futon. Hinamori swiftly spun around. _Where did he go?!_

"Looking for someone?" Toshiro hit Hinamori's wrist, causing her to let go of her Zanpakuto.

_Shimatta!_ Hinamori tried to catch it, but failed. Just at that moment, Toshiro drew his own Zanpakuto and pointed it at her throat. "Who are you?"

Luckily, Hinamori's face was hidden by the darkness, but about a third of the room was showered in moonlight. _As long as I'm not near the window, I should be safe…_ She said no words.

"If you don't answer, then my sword will do the talking." He narrowed his turquoise eyes. "_Who_ are you?"

The officer ducked low, and swooped his feet off the ground by throwing a surprise kick at his ankles. She ran across the room to reclaim her Zanpakuto, but he recovered fast. Hitsugaya threw the chain part of Hyourinmaru, and it wrapped around her legs instantly. He dragged her closer to him easily, even as she struggled to get out. "Trying to escape, huh? Someone who's trying to murder a Captain can't really imagine escaping so easily." smirked Toshiro confidently. "Now answer me, who are you?"

Momo kept flaunting her arms, and squirming. She was getting very desperate. _If things keep going on like this, he might…he might…_

"Ugh, geez…you're one stubborn opponent." He leaned down and pinned her arms against his futon. "Tell me who you are, and why you're trying to kill me." His face came closer to hers.

"…" she kept her mouth shut, and tried to move her head further away from him, but he only came closer. So close, she could feel his breath on her skin with every word he spoke.

"I'm running out of patience."

"…"

"Don't tell me I have to actually kill you first, then I can find out who you are?" he said, in an evil voice. "Well, what will it be?" he leaned down more.

_I have to get out of here…!_ Hinamori smashed her forehead against his, then threw her bound legs up to hit him where the sun doesn't shine. She whispered her apologies, and managed to get out of his grip. Thanks to the extra kick at the male's weak spot, she managed to get the chains off of her legs; she snatched Tobiume off of the floor, then jumped out of his window, disappearing into the night.

"Tch…they got away." He sighed, and sheathed Hyourinmaru. "Why would anyone want to kill me, anyways?" He paused._ Is that…blood?_

•

Hinamori ran as fast as she could. _Why is it, that when Taichou was getting closer to me, my heart rate was speeding up?_ She thought. _The feeling is so strange…I wonder if I'm ill?_ She shook her head, and slapped her cheeks. _Anyways, trying to kill Captain Hitsugaya is out of the question! It's too hard, and I almost risked getting caught!_

She made it to her room, and she slumped against the wall, taking deep breaths in. _I'll just have to hope that he doesn't know, and…ouch, why does my hand hurt?_ She glanced at her palm, and saw blood oozing out of a cut. _It must be from that small time when I was quarreling with Hitsugaya Taichou before… _She grabbed a bandage and treated to her small wound. _I'm sure it'll heal in no time. _Momo lied down in her futon again, and shut her eyes. _I know that since Rangiku-san also knows my secret, I should also consider killing her too, but…I'm pretty sure if I try and take out Rangiku-san, she'll end up owning me too. Besides, she swore she'd keep my secret, and she's on my side…right?_

•

**The next day…**

"Hold on a sec…I just settled down in the Fifth Division…and now I'm transferring again?!" exclaimed Abarai. _What the heck is going on?!_

Izuru tried to talk to Renji about it. "Calm down, I'm sure you won't have to transfer again after this."

"Yeah, but I don't understand why I have to move around so much." He replied.

"We'll miss you, Abarai-kun." Aizen had a sad smile on his face. "I hope you had enjoyed your stay here, and I wish you the best for the future."

"Thank you, Captain Aizen, but why am I transferring so much?" Renji questioned.

Aizen chuckled, "Maybe some of the Captains want to share you around?"

"Oh, because I'm just THAT great! Alright, that explains everything!" grinned Renji-he immediately started packing. "Well, thanks guys, I'm off!"

_That was fast._ Izuru waved. "Have fun! Let's meet up later, okay?"

"Gotcha!" Renji grinned, then headed to his new division.

The redhead had arrived at his new division in 30 minutes. (He got lost again) He stood outside the Sixth Division's Barracks, and whistled. "So, I'll be a member here, starting from today, huh? Not bad."

_Although…what if the Captain doesn't like me? I recall briefly seeing him from that time where me, Izuru & Matsumoto were arguing over Momotaro in front of his headquarters, but…well…I guess I'll just have to find out. _He walked in, and looked around. "Um…excuse me! Renji Abarai from Fifth Company has just been transferred to Sixth!"

A graceful man opened a door, and strolled towards the new member. "You're Renji Abarai? Nice to meet you, I'm Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the Sixth Division."

"I-I remember you!" Renji rudely pointed at him. "You're that guy who adopted Rukia into the family!"

"Does your first training session have to be on manners?" he glared at Renji with his beautiful yet cold grey eyes.

"Ulp! N-Not at all, sir!" he saluted.

"I'll show you to your room since everyone else seems to be busy." Captain Kuchiki led him through corridors, and finally, they reached his room. It was basically the same as all the other rooms, except it had a somewhat more relaxing atmosphere. "Here is your room. You can have free time for the whole day today, and if I need you, I'll call for you. That is all." Byakuya left him there rather fast.

Renji walked into the room, placed his bag aside, and then took a look around. His eye caught onto a box in the middle of the floor-the size of a hand. He lifted it up, and cautiously opened it. Inside, was a cookie of some weird looking thing. Renji frowned. "What is this…?"

"That's the Wakame Ambassador." Came a voice from behind him.

Renji jumped in surprise. "C-Captain! I thought you had left!"

"I did, but then I flash stepped back. Is there a problem with the cookie?" he asked.

"Um…no, not at all!" Renji took a bite. "It…It tastes great!" he munched on it, while sweat dropping and smiling all at once.

"I'm glad you like it; you see, I'm planning on proposing more Wakame Ambassador Merchandise to sell around Seireitei…what do you think?"

"I…I think it'll be very successful!" lied Renji as he laughed nervously.

"I see…thank you for your opinion." He walked away muttering to himself about more Wakame Ambassador things.

Renji let out a sigh, and looked at the cookie which was now headless. "I mean, sure, it looks weird…but it actually didn't taste half bad…although, I don't think it'll sell well because…then again, people shouldn't judge a book by its cover." The newbie tossed the rest of the cookie into his mouth, and started to unpack his things. _Life in squad six, huh?_

•

"Today, the Tenth Division will be patrolling different parts of Soul Society." Hitsugaya announced. "Line up, and I will give you your location."

Everybody lined up obediently, and Toshiro gave each member a location. He soon reached Hinamori. "You'll be patrolling North Rukongai 1, understood?"

"Wakatta!" she nodded her head, and was about to head off, until he grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"H-Hitsugaya Taichou?!" she didn't know why, but she suddenly felt flustered.

He examined her left hand carefully. "You're wounded."

"Oh, it's just a small cut; nothing to worry about!" she laughed.

"You didn't have this cut yesterday…what happened?" he raised his eyebrow at her.

"Uh…" _What should I say…?_ "Well…"

"?"

_Why do you have to be so observant?!_ "I was doing some training by myself, and accidentally cut myself in the process!" she scratched the back of her head. "Ahaha, sometimes I can be a klutz!"

"No kidding." He let go of her hand, and continued giving out locations.

_And what exactly is that supposed to mean?! _She shot a glare at him, then flash stepped to her assigned location.

•

A beautiful girl around Hinamori's age burst out into the Rukongai. "Someone…someone please help me!"

Hinamori immediately approached the girl. "What's wrong?!"

The girl tried to catch her breath, but she couldn't speak. That's when Hinamori saw three bulk men run around the corner. "There she is!" "Quickly, catch her!"

Momo stood in between the girl and the men. "Hey, leave this girl alone!"

"Oi, kid, you don't know what you're dealing with." The men tried to get around the peach.

"I'm sure I don't, but at least I know how to respect people." She glared at the men, and readied herself.

"What's this? We don't have time to fight small fry!" the men pushed Hinamori aside.

"I won't let you!" Hinamori didn't draw her sword-as she didn't want to kill anyone, and instead, knocked them out by hitting their necks with the scabbard. Hinamori looked around for the girl, and hurriedly walked up to her. "Are you alright?"

The girl nodded. "I'm fine, thank you so much!"

"You're welcome…why were those guys chasing you?" she asked.

"Well…actually…"

**Twenty minutes later…**

"Nani?! You're a noble's daughter?!" gasped Hinamori in shock.

"Yes, my name is Rina Fudokawa. And those men you beat up, well…they were actually my bodyguards." The girl explained politely.

"B-Bodyguards?! Then why were you running away…?" Momo started to feel bad now.

"Because I don't want to listen to my Father!"

"You're rebelling…?" Momo blinked.

"Exactly! You see, my Father had agreed to an arranged marriage, and there's no way I'm marrying to someone whom I don't even love or know!" the beautiful Rina shook her head stubbornly. "So, I ran away…but then my bodyguards came running after me!"

"Why don't you try talking it out with your Father?" sweat dropped the peach.

"I've tried, but he won't listen!" the girl cried, and took Hinamori's hands. "Can you imagine yourself marrying someone who you don't know, and you love someone else?!"

Momo tried to imagine a random scenario in her head. _Let's see, the person I don't know would…I don't know, be Captain Aizen? And the person I love would be…eh? Why did Captain Hitsugaya flash through my mind? _She shook her head to clear the thought. "Though I can't imagine myself being in a situation like that, I feel for you!"

"See? That's what I mean! Oh, Hinamori-san, you have to help me!" she hugged her.

"W-Watashi?! How would I be able to help you, I don't even…!"

"I know how! Just listen to me…you take me to where you live, and I'll stay there temporarily."

"Erm…okay?" Momo blinked. "And do you have a good idea after that…?"

"I have a good idea...Hinamori-San, why don't you take my place at the wedding ceremony instead?" smiled the young girl.

"Are you kidding me?! I'm a fully grown man! I can't wear female clothes!" she gaped in horror. _Not only that, what if Hitsugaya Taichou sees me? He'd definitely think I was a cross dresser for sure!_

"What are you talking about? I know you're a girl, Hinamori-san!" exclaimed Rina.

"No, no, no, I'm just…a feminine guy!" she lied.

Rina gave her the 'Are-you-dumb-of-course-you're-a-girl' look.

Hinamori sighed. "Alright, alright, fine! You got me! I'm a girl, but you can't tell anyone!"

"Why?"

"Coz it's a secret!" Momo hissed.

"Then why is it a secret?"

"You did not just ask me that." Hinamori rolled her eyes, then switched the subject back to the main point. "The wedding! How can you expect me to take your place?!"

"Well, when you think about it…" Rina took out a mirror. "We have the same hair color, and eye color. If you just act like me, I'm sure everything will be fine!"

"How can you say that so easily?!" Hinamori could not believe her ears.

"I've never met my future husband before, and he hasn't met me, so it shouldn't matter."

"What about your parents? Siblings? Relatives? Family? People who do recognize you?!"

"Hinamori-san, take a closer look at the mirror!"

The two compared themselves. "We actually look pretty similar…" Hinamori murmured.

"Exactly! No one will be able to tell, unless if they stare really hard!" Rina chirped cheerfully. "Please do this for me, Hinamori-san, I'm begging you!"

"I really can't, I'm a soul reaper, and I have a job, and I…"

"I'll ask your superior then!"

"It doesn't work that way…" Hinamori shook her head.

"Well, I need a place to stay anyways, so I might as well talk to your superior at the same time!"

"Wait, I can't just take a noble into the Seireitei…!" Momo fretted over this.

"Then where do you expect me to stay for the next few nights?!" Rina complained.

Momo wanted to help Rina, but she was getting slightly annoyed at her attitude. "Okay, zip it, 'Princess'! First of all, bringing a noble to stay with the Gotei 13, isn't as easy as you think it is! Second, I never agreed to be your substitute for the whole wedding business! And lastly, I think you should sort your own problems out, instead of dragging other random people in, like me, to sort it out for you! This is the end of this conversation, nice meeting you, and now, goodbye!"

"Please, wait!" Rina grabbed on to Hinamori's legs, and looked up at her with puppy eyes. "Hinamori-san, please help me…you're the only one I can ask of this!"

"Sorry, ask somebody else…" Hinamori tried to push her off. "Those puppy eyes aren't working, by the way."

"Demo…Demo, Hinamori-san, don't you have someone you hold dearly too? Don't you think it's terrible for lovers to be apart?" She pleaded the peach more. "Please…help me, Hinamori-san?"

Hinamori gave in. _How could I refuse?_ "You're right, it is unfair for lovers…I understand where you're coming from, so I'll help you, because I don't think things should be that way either!"

"Really?! Ahhh, Arigato Gozaimasu!" Rina hugged her tightly. "I promise to reward you afterwards!"

"Ahaha, Douitashimashite…" _And…how exactly am I going to explain this to Captain Hitsugaya?_

•

The cool Captain lightly placed his green tea down. "She can stay."

"Eh?" Momo blinked. "What was that, Taichou? I couldn't quite hear you…"

"I said that Rina Fudokawa may stay here, until everything is over." Hitsugaya repeated, while reading over some papers.

"You're not going to ask why, or how, or ANYTHING?" Hinamori was astonished.

Matsumoto then sat up on the couch, and joined into the conversation. "There's no need, we already know."

"I don't…I don't quite…" The peach shook her head in confusion.

"To be honest, Hinamori, Matsumoto and I just received news of a mission for Tenth Company. That is to protect the noble daughter at her wedding, Rina Fudokawa." Hitsugaya explained. "There is a possibility that assassins may take this opportunity to try and kidnap or kill Rina, so the Head Commander suggested we get one of our members to substitute for her, until the end of the ceremony."

Rangiku giggled cheekily, "And before you came back, Hitsugaya Taichou and I were discussing on who should take her place!"

"Originally, Matsumoto wanted to do it, but it would be too obvious, so I was planning on asking you to do it instead…but seeing as how you've already agreed to it, and found Rina, well, let's say that everything is going well so far." Hitsugaya put his papers down.

Momo slammed her hand on his desk. "Wait, so you're saying, you want me to wear a wedding dress, and attend the wedding in her place? I can't even call that a real wedding!"

Toshiro tapped his finger on his desk rhythmically. "I didn't think you'd care, after all, you're used to cross dressing, aren't you…?" He smirked.

"I am not! That was all a misunderstanding!" Hinamori shrieked. "Anyways, Captain, are you seriously serious about this?"

"Well, yes, I am seriously serious about this. As part of the Gotei 13, we do not defy our orders from the Head Commander, nor missions assigned to us."

"Hmm…where will Rina stay?" questioned Rangiku.

"She'll stay in a spare room, around our area. We have to safely guard her." replied Hitsugaya. "Show her to her room, Matsumoto."

"Hai, Hai." Matsumoto stood up. "Follow me, Miss Rina!"

"Ne, Lieutenant Matsumoto. If my room is around your area, does that mean I can be near the Captain?" asked Rina excitedly, as she followed the beauty.

"Yes…why?" she asked.

"What was his name again…?"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya." Matsumoto replied. "Again, why are you asking all of these questions?"

Rina blushed. "He's so handsome and smart…and since he's a Captain, he must be strong! He sounds like the ideal husband for me~! ❤"

Rangiku gasped, "Rina, don't tell me you're…"

"…In love!" Rina finished the sentence for her, while letting out a dreamy sigh. "Oh, if only my arranged marriage was with him instead…!"

"Trust me, he's actually a demon with a heart of ice." muttered Matsumoto. "No one in their right mind would want to marry such a guy…uh, Rina…are you listening to me?"

"You can call me 'Rina-chan'!" smiled Rina. "So, tell me, what does he like? Does he have any hobbies? When do you think I can see him again?" she kept asking many, many, many questions.

Rangiku sighed. _Looks like we have a fan girl in the house._

•

Hinamori collapsed onto the couch, and covered her eyes with her arms. "My life is over…"_ If I wore girls' clothing, what if people actually start to think I'm a girl and catch on? Then what do I do? Of all people, why does it have to be me?!_

"You don't seem too happy about this mission." Hitsugaya replied, while taking another sip of his tea.

"Not really…" she mumbled.

"But weren't you the one who said you'd help her?"

"Yes…but that's because I felt sorry for her."

"Out of pity, huh?"

Hinamori rolled over so that she was facing the inner part of the couch. "I think it's unfair for people who love each other to be apart, don't you? For someone to be forced into marrying someone they don't love…it can only lead to misery." She let out a sigh. "At times I do regret my decision to help her, but how can I say 'no' to one who seeks help?"

"Heh, sometimes you're too soft, Hinamori." chuckled Toshiro.

Momo felt somewhat annoyed at this. "Too soft?! Are you calling me weak?!"

He threw something round-ish at her. "I didn't necessarily say it was a bad thing."

She glanced at the thing she had caught, and saw it was a white peach. "Ah…thank you?"

"You like peaches, right? It's my treat." He stood up, and headed towards the door. "I know you might be uncomfortable with this mission, but orders are orders. Do your best…and try not to get too involved with the whole relationship matter."

The door closed and Hinamori took a bite out of the peach. _Don't get too involved, huh?_ "…It's sweet."

•

By the next morning, every male in the Tenth Division had fallen head over heels for the beautiful Rina. There wasn't one man who didn't harbor feelings towards her-except for Toshiro. Toshiro hadn't even realized Rina crushed on him, since it had only been a day, and Rangiku didn't like the fact that everybody had their attention on Rina, and not on herself.

"Good morning, Hinamori!" Rangiku greeted the officer as usual.

"Ohayo…" she replied sleepily.

"Wow, you seem tired. Had a late night?" Rangiku handed Momo her breakfast, and led her to a table to sit at.

"No, I went to bed early…I just couldn't sleep until ages." She yawned, and her head slowly rocked forwards and backwards, as if drifting to sleep any second.

"Well, I know that I haven't been getting much beauty sleep either." The female Lieutenant stabbed her food with her chopsticks angrily. "All I hear at night is Rina-chan going, 'Oh, Hitsugaya-sama is so manly! When can I see him again? What does he like? Where is his room? Does he have a girlfriend yet? Can you tell me everything about him?' Blah, blah, blah! And in the day time, all I hear is, 'Rina-chan, do you love me? Rina-chan do you have a boyfriend yet? If not, can I bet yours? Rina-chan, tell me more about yourself! It's all Rina this, Rina that!" Rangiku shook her head madly. "I mean, sure, she's a little pretty, but what of it?! When you arrived, everybody was excited about you, but it wasn't like…LOVE excited, you know?!"

"Isn't that because I'm a guy?" Momo yawned again.

"You are quite popular amongst the ladies, but the type of 'excited' I'm getting from the male members, is the 'annoying I'm in love' excited-which makes them stupid and dopey!" she gritted her teeth while stabbing more of her food.

"Rangiku-san, you really shouldn't stab your food like that…" the officer's head nearly plunged into her food, as she was still very tired.

However, a hand caught her head just in time. "Whoa, looks like we have a panda Hinamori today." grinned Hitsugaya playfully.

"I am not a panda…" she groaned, and tried to hit him, but it was a very weak hit-as light as a feather.

"Haha, what are you saying, panda Hinamori? You've got black eyes." He stretched her eyes wide open. "Now your eyes are like a goldfish. Tell me, Fifth Seated Officer, what does a panda plus a goldfish equal?"

"A pandafish?" she tried.

"Right you are, a pandafish!" he laughed, and pinched her cheeks. "You better wake up, or soon your food will be your new makeover for your face! And that would be a sight to see!"

"Ow, ow, oww! Hitsugaya Taichou, Itai! Yamete Kudasai yo!" she tried to pull his hands away from her cheeks, but he just stretched her cheeks more.

"What's that? Stretch them more? I can't hear you!" he laughed some more at her ridiculous face, then he finally let go. "Awake now, sleepyhead?"

Momo rubbed her cheeks tenderly. "Hai…Arigato." She glared at him.

"Haha, you're welcome." He smirked, then sat opposite her. "That's strange, Matsumoto, you're unusually quiet this morning."

Matsumoto stabbed another part of her food. "Uh huh…"

"Something about Rina?" he raised his eyebrow.

Rina was standing around, looking for a place to sit. Lots of members kept asking her to sit with them, but she was looking for a certain Captain. After spotting him, she watched intently at his treatment towards Hinamori. _Hinamori-san and Hitsugaya-sama seem to have a sort of special relationship…I wonder what it could be?_ She approached the table. "Ohayo Gozaimasu! May I sit here?"

_Speak of the devil._ Rangiku rolled her eyes, then fake smiled. "Sorry, Rina-chan, unfortunately this table is only for Seated Officer Ranking and higher!"

Rina did a cute pout. "Aww…is that so?" she battered her eyelashes at Toshiro. "No special exceptions for me…?"

Hitsugaya pulled out the seat next to him. "Since you're here temporarily, and we're supposed to be protecting you, you can sit here."

"Honto?! Yay!" she sat next to him eagerly, and tried to hide her overflowing happiness.

_Ugh, look at her. All happy, as if she was on Cloud 9._ Rangiku glared at the 'princess' across her. She stopped stabbing her food, and instead, ate it with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Say, Hitsugaya-sama…" Rina started shyly.

_Hitsugaya-__**sama**__…?_ He turned to face her. "What is it?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?" she tried, with hope in her eyes.

Rangiku choked on her food, and Momo looked around like a confused duck. "What? Rangiku-san, I don't get it."

Matsumoto pulled Momo closer to her, and hissed in her ear, "Rina's trying to throw pickup lines at Taichou!"

Momo gasped, "I didn't even realize! But why…?"

"Because Rina has fallen in love with Hitsugaya Taichou, that's why!"

"No way!" Hinamori gasped yet again. "You're not lying to me, are you?"

"Why would I lie to you about something like this? Just watch!" Rangiku turned Momo's head to watch the captain and the princess.

"Well, first of all, you weren't even walking, so there's no need to walk by, and second, I don't believe in love at first sight." He replied, bluntly. "Is that all?"

Rina couldn't believe he didn't catch on to her pickup line. She decided to try a different approach. "Hitsugaya-sama, what do you think of love~❤?"

Matsumoto covered her mouth, she tried her best to hold in the laughter._ Oh my god, this is priceless-a girl actually hitting on my captain for once!_

Hinamori could only stare in shock. _Rina-chan…actually likes Hitsugaya Taichou?!_

"Love is love. It's as simple as that." He took a bite out of his breakfast.

"Is that all you think of it? Well, what I think-"

"Remember when I asked for your opinion? Yeah, me neither." He interrupted her, and continued eating.

_Wow, way to go, Captain! Be the smartass you are! _Rangiku cheered him on, secretly.

"So…do you think women are desirable?" questioned Rina.

_Well, if he didn't, I'd be concerned…it would mean he's not straight at all._ –thought Momo.

"No, not really." _Why is she asking me so many questions?_ "Why?" he shot back a question at her.

"Huh? So that means you're actually…gay?!" Rina exclaimed.

Matsumoto cracked up so hard, she was rolling on the floor, holding her stomach.

"No, I'm not gay." He held in the anger. "Let me tell you a story, there once was a man who asked a fairy to make him desirable and irresistible to all women. So she turned him into a credit card. The End."

Rangiku started to hit the table, and laughed really loud. "Darn, I would definitely want that man then! Oops, or should I say…credit card? Ahahaha! My stomach! Ahaha!"

Hinamori rolled her eyes, and stood up. "Thanks for the meal. Later."

After the Fifth Seated Officer was out of sight, Rina almost immediately took the chance to ask Hitsugaya the question she had been dying to answer, "Hitsugaya-sama, what is your relationship with Hinamori-san?"

"Huh? My relationship with Hinamori?" he blinked. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious!" she replied, while smiling.

"Hinamori is my Fifth Seated Officer, and I'm his Captain. That's all there is to it." said Toshiro.

"Ah…so that's it. I'm glad." She let out a sigh of relief.

…_She's glad?_ Toshiro stood up. "I'll be leaving too."

Rangiku instantly stopped laughing, and grabbed her plate. "Me too!"

Rina was left at the table alone. She twirled a strand of her hair around her finger. "Hitsugaya-sama…oh, how I wish you were mine…"

•

_What is this feeling? For some reason, I don't like seeing Rina-chan get close with Hitsugaya Taichou…and I don't even like the thought of her liking him either…this can't be what they call 'jealousy', right? Haha, no, it definitely can't be it. I'm probably just not used to seeing her together with him, that must be it._ Momo stared at her Zanpakuto. _Well, I guess I should start training…_

"Momotaro!" Rangiku sprinted towards the peach as fast as she could. "I just had a brilliant idea!"

"Hm? What is it?" she listened.

"Well, you know how I don't like Rina all that much? I had a plan…we both know she crushes on Hitsugaya Taichou, so why not make Taichou fall for you instead?!"

"You mean…make him gay?!" she gasped in horror.

"No, I meant make him seem like he's interested in you-it's only temporarily! We should take this whole wedding ceremony thing to our advantage!"

"And how would we do that?" Momo questioned.

"Simple! The wedding will be like a normal western wedding, you know, a wedding dress, tuxedoes and suits, etc. I'll dress you up into a wonderful dress, and all you need to do is look pretty and impress Captain Hitsugaya! You know, appeal to him!" Rangiku grinned. "Not too bad of a plan, right?"

"This is crazy, Rangiku-san…why don't you just leave Rina-chan be? If she likes him, then she likes him." Momo sighed. "Besides, purposely forcing lovers apart is just as bad as forcing two people to love one another."

Rangiku folded her arms. "Well, you don't have to go along with it, but I'm still going to make you the prettiest bride ever!"

"I'm not getting married." Momo glared at the orange-haired beauty.

"Hai, Hai~!" she skipped off happily, already planning on the preparations.

•

From then on, every day, Rangiku and Rina would help Hinamori by training her up to be more ladylike; to become the perfect imitation of Rina.

"It's too hard…walking in a long frilly dress, and to top it off-with heels! This is every man's worse nightmare!" Hinamori cried while shaking her head.

Rangiku and Rina sighed. "But we know you're a girl…"

"It's still too hard! I've never worn a dress or heels before in my entire life!"

"That's why we're training you right now!" the two said in unison.

"Noooo, leave me alone!" she tried to run away from them.

"Hey, Hinamori, come back!" they gave chase.

Momo kept running ahead of the two girls, and her eyes caught onto her potential savior. "Captain Hitsu-"

Just at that moment, Rina overtook Hinamori, and hugged the Tenth Division Captain's arm. "Hitsugaya-sama, it's good to see you!"

"…Yeah." He replied slowly, then noticed Hinamori. "Ah, Hinamori, did you want something from me?"

"Uh…no! I was just going to say hi, so, um…hi! And now…erm…farewell!" she quickly averted her eyes from Rina's happy face with Toshiro, and walked back to her room.

_I shouldn't interfere with those two…besides, they look good together, and Rina-chan looks so happy… _She sighed. _But what is this painful feeling in my chest?_

•

The few days they had, had flown by fast. The wedding ceremony commences today, and Rangiku was dressing Hinamori up enthusiastically. "You'll look gorgeous, trust me!"

Momo wasn't enthusiastic about this at all. She was feeling rather down. Her mind was occupied, busy thinking about Rina and Toshiro. She didn't even know what she was thinking about them, she just knew there was something that bugged her about those two being together. "Right…"

The beautiful noble opened the door, and walked in. "Alright, Hinamori-san, are you ready? I'll go over a few things one more time!" she started repeating the same things Hinamori had been listening to everyday.

Then, the three girls heard a knock at the door, and a familiar person stepped into the room. "Captain of Squad Two, Soi Fon." The strong woman approached Hinamori. "So, you're the substitute?"

Momo snapped out of her deep thoughts, and immediately gave all of her attention to the female captain. "Yes! Nice to meet you, my name is Momotaro Hinamori! I'm the Fifth Seated Officer of Tenth Company!"

"Hmm…I think I've seen you before…where was it?"

"Y-You were with Unohana Taichou when we met…you saved me along with my friends from a hollow attack in the World of The Living…" Momo recalled the old memory, shyly.

"Ah, that's right." Soi Fon smiled. "Although, I was almost certain you were a girl back then."

"Uh…well, that is…" Momo looked around, trying to think of something.

Soi Fon just smirked, "Looks like I was wrong. I somewhat feel sorry for you-having to be a boy and cross dressing like this. But don't worry, if anything happens to you, my whole division will be protecting you."

"Thank you so much, I feel very secure now!" Momo bowed in deep respect. _Oh my gosh…I'm actually meeting Captain Soi Fon again! But…why does it have to be at a wedding, in one of the weirdest situations ever?_

"Well, it's time for me to get back to my post. See you around." Soi Fon walked out.

_Uwaahh…Soi Fon Taichou is so cool!_ Hinamori was about to enter fan girl mode, but then quickly stopped herself. "Rangiku-san, are you finished?"

Rangiku clipped a necklace onto her neck, then stepped back and admired her masterpiece. "Yep! Hinamori, trust me, you're even prettier than the stars!"

Hinamori frowned. "I never said I wanted to be prettier than the stars."

"Wow, Hinamori-san you look great! Or should I say…I look great?!" Rina laughed, and Rangiku glared at Rina with disgust.

"Anyways, Rina, aren't you supposed to dress up like Hinamori? Here's the Shihakusho, and the fake Zanpakuto." Rangiku threw the items at Rina, and Rina went to go change into it. After a few moments, Rina came back, and she looked almost identical to Hinamori, but there were some slight differences.

"Ugh, these robes are so bland and boring!" Rina complained, while looking at herself in the mirror.

"These robes that you call bland and boring are Shinigami robes-they're not supposed to be fancy and flamboyant." The orange haired beauty was not feeling happy today. "Well, Hinamori, I think it's time for the bride to walk down the aisle, don't you?" She pushed her out, and Momo took a deep breath in. _Here goes!_

•

The cheesy wedding theme started to play, and Hinamori slowly walked down the aisle, looking beautiful in her long fashionable dress, and fresh white roses raining down around her. The bouquet she held in her hands hid a dagger; for self-defense, just in case. All eyes were on her, and everybody was in a trance, staring in awe. Rina's father cried. "Oh, my beautiful daughter! She's grown so much!"

Momo kept looking ahead, taking elegant steps, just as Rangiku had told her to. _Everybody isn't looking at me…they're looking at the fake Rina. _She let a secret sigh escape her lips. _I may be the beautiful flower in bloom, but I do not wish to be a flower. Instead, I want to become a blade…to protect those who are important to me._ Her eyes shifted, and she met eye contact with her Captain. _Captain Hitsugaya…_

Hitsugaya was staring deeply at Hinamori. _Hinamori…he looks beautiful. Wait, no, don't forget, Hinamori's a guy…you can't let yourself go that way. Besides, he's your officer, and I'm his Captain! I admit that he looks great, but nothing more...after all, he's just filling in for Rina…_

"Hitsugaya Taichou!" Rina called his name, and pulled onto his sleeve. "How do I look?"

Toshiro glanced at Rina. "Like Momotaro."

"Right? Do you like me more now, Hitsugaya Taichou?!" she asked, smiling. _Heehee, I can call him 'Taichou' now!_

Toshiro's eyes turned sharp. "Me, like you more? You're nothing but a mere copy. You, who are a noble, is nothing like the Hinamori I know; you can't even compare to him." He went back to looking at Momo. "Ask yourself this: How can you stand there being happy, and saying that you selfishly 'like' me, while Hinamori is walking down the aisle in your place, torturing himself?"

Rina was shocked. The Captain had never said such cruel words to her before-not until now. "H-Hitsugaya-sama…?"

"I've never liked conversing with nobles." He hissed, and walked away from her. "If it wasn't for this mission, I would have never approached you."

The 'princess' felt tears streaming down her cheeks. _This can't be true…_

•

Soi Fon nodded her head. "Everything looks good. There have been no disturbances so far?"

"Status report!" one of the 2nd division's members appeared before her. "No disturbances or anything strange has happened!"

The female captain smirked. "Good. Let's hope it stays this way."

Hinamori reached the groom and the priest. She glanced at her 'husband'. _Surely the groom can't be as bad as Rina-chan thinks…_

"Psst, Hinamori-kun, it's me!" the groom turned to face her.

And Momo immediately recognized her friend. "Kira-kun?!" she whispered. "What are you doing here?!"

_I'm going to marry Hinamori-kun…I can die happy now._ "I was specially requested by the groom to take his place in the wedding-just in case if the original groom was going to be targeted as well."

_Ehh?! Then this really isn't a real wedding at all! We're all fakes, and the noble families don't even know!_ Hinamori refrained herself from shouting aloud, and instead, listened to the priest's words.

Izuru nodded his head, smiling. "I do."

The priest turned to face Momo. "And do you, Rina Fudokawa, take Kyou Suwa as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Hinamori was about to say, "I-"

"Stop this wedding!" Hitsugaya drew his sword, and interrupted the wedding.

"Wha-" Hinamori turned just in time to see a knife flying at her. Before it hit her, Toshiro rushed in, and deflected it with his sword. "Hinamori, are you alright?!"

"I'm fine, thanks!" she tore the dress and veil off, then reached for the dagger inside the bouquet. "Kira-kun, are you-" Momo gasped. Her friend was taken hostage by the priest. "Izuru!" she screamed his name.

"Calm down, Hinamori-kun! Everything's fine!" Izuru tried to calm her down.

"KYAAA!" the guests at the wedding started panicking and running around everywhere. The two fathers of the groom & bride stood up from their seats. "What in soul society is going on?!"

Momo flash stepped behind the priest, and hit him with the blunt side of the dagger; he fell unconscious, and Momo noticed Izuru falling from the priest's grasp. "Kira-kun, daijyoubu?" She caught him in her arms perfectly.

In Izuru's eyes, Hinamori was sparkling like Prince Charming. "H-Hinamori-san…"

"If you can talk, you must be okay!" she dropped him, and ran off to help her Taichou.

"Ugh…that moment didn't last long." Cried Izuru, then he grabbed his Zanpakuto, and assisted the security squad.

Rina, disguised as Momotaro, ran up to the fathers of the noble families. "Dad, and sir, please evacuate from the area!"

"Wha-Rina, is that you?" her father blinked.

"There's no time to explain, quickly, follow me!" the three of them left to a safe place, while Hitsugaya & Soi Fon's squads fended off the attackers.

The 2nd division captain threw a hard kick at one opponent, the opponent was sent flying into two other enemies. "Captain Hitsugaya, everyone has been evacuated successfully, do it now!"

He nodded his head, and jumped into the air. "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!" All of the attackers were encased in ice. He landed on two feet, and looked around. "Seems like I got all of them."

"Nice work, Hitsugaya Taichou!" Rangiku beamed, and ran over to him. "What should we do now?"

"All Tenth Division members, bring the enemies to the head commander's office for further inspection. The second division members will help. Hinamori and Matsumoto, I want you two to inform the head of the noble families of this matter."

"Yes, sir!"

•

"…And so Rina-chan and I swapped places." Momo finished her explanation.

The two nobles stared at her. "Then the ones who were getting wedded were both…substitutes?"

Matsumoto nodded. "Afraid so."

"I am glad that they were not harmed, but to think they would do this without telling us!"

"Well, yes, but…Rina-chan also didn't want to marry to someone she didn't love…" Momo replied, honestly. "Is there any way out of this arranged marriage?"

"No!" Rina's father shook his head furiously. "This arranged marriage has been decided since our son and daughter were born! We will not change it!"

"But…don't you want your daughter's happiness?" Hinamori frowned.

Rina overheard this, and approached them. "That's right, Hinamori-san understands exactly how I feel!"

"I thought you loved my son!" the groom's father pitched in.

"No, the one I love, and the one I want to marry is…" she pointed at the white-haired captain. "Captain Hitsugaya!"

Matsumoto face palmed. "Do you even know how old he is?"

"Daddy, you have to understand! I love Toshiro Hitsugaya! I don't want to marry Kyou!" Rina folded her arms stubbornly.

"You can't marry a Shinigami! This Toshiro Hitsugaya is not a noble, and is unfit for a noble's family!" the father disagreed.

"Ugh, I hate you!" Rina ran away.

"Wait, Rina-chan!" Momo was about to run after her, but Rangiku put her hand on Hinamori's shoulder.

Rangiku shook her head. "Leave her, Momotaro. We have to report to the captain."

Momo sighed. "Alright…"

•

"Sir, that's the end of the report." Rangiku finished. "Is there anything else?"

Hinamori had stayed silent the whole time. She couldn't bring herself to speak any words. Her thoughts were scattered all over her head, thinking about Rina, Toshiro, Kyou, and the father of the nobles.

"No." he looked at the two. "You two are dismissed."

The two females bowed, then left the room. Toshiro's eyes followed them until the door closed. _That's strange…why is Hinamori so quiet? He seems to be upset with something…maybe I should check?_

The Captain hid his Reiatsu, and tailed after the officer. Hinamori had left the Tenth Barracks, and headed for a place Toshiro had never been to before. They soon arrived at a stunning prairie, with fresh long grass, and curly leaves flowing past in the air, carried by the wind. The sun was setting, and soon, it would be dusk.

The Fifth Seated Officer took out a Bokken she had borrowed from the training hall, and got into position. Her eyes flickered to ones that burned with raging fire, and she blindly swung the Bokken around in anger. "Stupid arranged marriages!" She swung again, and cut some grass. "Ridiculous nobles and their uptightness!" The peach dug the Bokken into the soil. "Rangiku-san and her crazy ideas!" She then flicked the soil off of the wooden sword, and swung it around more. "Rina-chan and Taichou!" Hinamori sliced leaves into two halves. "Weddings and relationships!" "Ugh, females!" She rolled her eyes. "And males!" She paused for a bit, to catch her breath. "What's…what's the point in becoming a Shinigami, if I…I can't even help one person?!"

Toshiro laughed to himself. _I know that Hinamori is frustrated at the moment, but watching this is too amusing. He's just like a kid._

"Everyone's all just a bunch of…" Momo glared directly up at the sky. "BAKA!"

"Having fun there, Hinamori?" chuckled Toshiro, as he stopped hiding his Reiatsu.

"!" Hinamori's face flushed red with embarrassment. "T-Taichou, I didn't sense you…!"

"Of course you didn't, I'm a Captain." He folded his arms. "I see you're having issues?"

"Well…um…" her face turned redder, and all of a sudden, she felt dumb. "Er…did you see all of that?"

"It was a brilliant show." He remarked.

"Ahhh, how stupid of me!" she shook her head, and tried to forget about it.

"I believe you were calling everyone stupid…does that include me?"

"N-No! Of course not! I would never!" she waved her hands in front of her frantically.

Toshiro laughed yet again. "Didn't think so." He eyed the Bokken in her hand. "Swinging around the Bokken to vent your anger out?"

"It…it helps…" she mumbled in a small voice.

"You're angry about the whole Rina and noble business?"

Just the sound of 'nobles' made Hinamori pissed. She started swinging around the Bokken again. "Of course! I find it stupid that things can't be sorted out another way!"

Toshiro kept on listening, while dodging all of her strikes. "Keep going."

"Rina-chan's father makes it sound like it was their 'destiny' to marry each other! That it's written on stone! That it can't be changed! I mean, who are we to say that we can't change our destiny?! The path we've chosen should stay as our choice, not in the hands of someone else!" Hinamori took a deep breath in.

"Calm down, Hinamori. Don't make such a big deal out of things-"

"I can't!" she swung her Bokken again. "I don't understand! It's not fair, Hitsugaya Taichou!" Momo said, annoyed.

"I told you to not get involved, didn't I?" the captain eyed his officer.

"Yes, but I can't…you know that I can't leave a person alone when they need help!" she shut her eyes tightly.

"Like I said before, you're too soft."

Hinamori's blows became slower, and weaker. "I…I just…" Her hands started to tremble.

Toshiro caught the Bokken in his right palm. "Hinamori, why are you crying…?"

Momo sniffed, but the tears kept overflowing and running down her cheeks. Her eyes came into contact with his unwavering turquoise orbs. "I thought…that maybe I could help. Maybe I could help solve everything, and everyone would be happy but…" she laughed while crying. "I'm just making things worse, aren't I?"

"…" Hitsugaya put his hand on the back of her head, and pushed her towards him. Her forehead hit his chest lightly, and she could feel her cheeks smudging against his slightly soaked Shihakusho from her tears.

Hinamori's eyes widened at this gesture. "H-Hitsugaya Tai-"

"I'm offering you my Shihakusho." Toshiro replied. "Hurry up, and finish crying."

Momo paused for a few seconds. "Are you…are you sure?"

"Momotaro, if I wasn't sure, I wouldn't be doing this." He muttered, trying to hide his blushing face. "So, hurry up, and finish crying. By the time we head back to the barracks, I don't want to see a single tear-that's an order."

She waited for a bit, letting the words he had said to her process through her brain. Hinamori snuggled closer to him, and leaned her head onto his chest more. She smiled, feeling a lot happier, "Hai, Hitsugaya Taichou!"

**-End Of Chapter Sixteen-**

* * *

><p><span>Sneak-Peek Preview:<span> "You know, you're not such a bad guy after all, Shiro-chan!" "Yeah, well, you know when you were crying? You sounded like a damsel in distress!" he retorted. "I told you, the only person I'll marry is Toshiro Hitsugaya!" Rina repeated herself. "Fine, Rina…I thought about this, and thanks to Fifth Seated Officer Hinamori's words, I am considering what will make you happy…but I will only approve of this if Captain Hitsugaya consents to this marriage." sighed her father. Hitsugaya Taichou and Rina…getting married?! Matsumoto and Hinamori gasped. _No, this can't seriously be happening! If that happens…she might get even more annoying than usual! _screamed Rangiku in her head. _I'm against this…I don't know why, but I just am…it doesn't feel right._ Hinamori sulked._ Why am I so down about this matter?_ Hitsugaya responded in an instant. "I refuse."

•

Japanese Translations:

Yosh-Yes (Like a cheer)

Honto Ni-Really

Sonna-No way

Masaka-Impossible, No way, That can't be possible

Doushiyou-What should I do

Wakame Ambassador- The weird yet cool seaweed dude that Byakuya created

Wakatta-Understood, I got it

Nani-What

Watashi-Me,I

Demo-But

Arigato Gozaimasu-Thank you very much (Very formal)

Hai-Yes

Ne-Right, or something to catch one's attention

Ohayo-Good Morning (Informal)

Itai-Ow, Ouch, It hurts

Yamete Kudasai yo-Please stop, Stop it please (Formal)

Arigato-Thank you

Ohayo Gozaimasu-Good Morning

Daijyoubu-Are you okay/alright

Shinigami-Soul Reaper, Death God

Baka-Idiot(s), Stupid, Fool

Reiatsu-Spiritual Pressure

Bokken-Wooden Sword used for training

Shihakusho-Black robes that are garments of the dead

•

Phew, that was one long chapter, but I think this is definitely one of my favorite chapters so far! ;3 (So many things happened in this chapter, kyaa! ❤ )  
>Also, how many of you realized that I put up a cover for this fanfic? :D Yes, I drew it myself! I hope it's not too miserable ^-^; For better quality, go to my profile and click the DeviantArt link (Just scroll down a bit), if you want to see it! Don't be shy to comment or add me on dA~<p>

**BY THE WAY**, recently I've just discovered this thing called communities on fanfiction (Yes, I know what communities and such are) and I found the HitsuHina FTW community, but…I'm not quite sure on how communities on fanfiction work? Anyone care to explain this to me? ;~; *Is a noob*

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	17. Who Are You!

Everyone, I'm so so so so soooooooooo sorry for not updating this! *bows deeply* You see, I'm overseas in Asia, and I have barely any internet here, so it's not easy to upload things, and I've also been busy with packing and other things, so I don't get much time to write either…I just sound like I'm making up excuses, don't I? TT^TT Well, the point is, here's chapter 17! Also, Happy belated birthday to Toshiro Hitsugaya, and have a happy new year! ^-^

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Who are you?!<strong>

_Previously:_

"_You should have told me before that you liked to cross-dress." He fake smiled at his officer._

"_Ugh, geez…you're one stubborn opponent." He leaned down and pinned her arms against his futon. "Tell me who you are, and why you're trying to kill me." His face came closer to hers._

_A graceful man opened a door, and strolled towards the new member. "You're Renji Abarai? Nice to meet you, I'm Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the Sixth Division."_

"_Yes, my name is Rina Fudokawa. And those men you beat up, well…they were actually my bodyguards." The girl explained politely._

"_I have a good idea...Hinamori-San, why don't you take my place at the wedding ceremony instead?" smiled the young girl._

_Rina blushed. "He's so handsome and smart…and since he's a Captain, he must be strong! He sounds like the ideal husband for me~! 3"_

"_Stop this wedding!" Hitsugaya drew his sword, and interrupted the wedding._

"_You can't marry a Shinigami! This Toshiro Hitsugaya is not a noble, and is unfit for a noble's family!" the father disagreed._

"_What's…what's the point in becoming a Shinigami, if I…I can't even help one person?!"_

_Toshiro caught the Bokken in his right palm. "Hinamori, why are you crying…?"_

"_I'm offering you my Shihakusho." Toshiro replied. "Hurry up, and finish crying."_

"_Momotaro, if I wasn't sure, I wouldn't be doing this." He muttered, trying to hide his blushing face. "So, hurry up, and finish crying. By the time we head back to the barracks, I don't want to see a single tear-that's an order."_

•

The Fifth Seated Officer and Tenth Captain walked beside each other, heading in the direction of the Tenth Division's headquarters.

"You know, you're not such a bad guy after all, Shiro-chan!" Hinamori smiled at her Captain.

"Yeah, well, you know when you were crying? You sounded like a damsel in distress!" he retorted. "And it's not 'Shiro-Chan', it's Captain Hitsugaya!"

"Hai, Hai, Captain~" she looked up at the starry sky, and breathed in. "I wish this moment could last forever…"

"What was that?" Toshiro turned to face her.

"Oh, Nandemonai yo!" she shook her head, and skipped ahead of him.

_Someone's in a happy mood now._ His lips curved upwards, and walked after her.

Momo opened the sliding door, and yelled cheerfully, "I'm back!"

"Welcome back, Hinamori-San!" the squad greeted her back, and Matsumoto ran up to her.

"Momotaro, have you been crying?" the orange haired beauty asked.

"Wha-no! What makes you think that?" Hinamori lied. "A real man doesn't cry!"

"Is that so? Your eyes are red…" Matsumoto spotted Toshiro walking towards them, behind Hinamori. "AHA! TAICHOU, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE MOMOTARO CRY, AREN'T YOU?!"

"Huh? Me? No way." He muttered with a stern face.

"Don't lie to me! I know you're the reason for everyone's tears!" Rangiku embraced Hinamori tightly. "Oh, poor Hinamori!"

"I didn't do anything to him…or anyone." He folded his arms.

"Yeah? Then why don't you explain Rina-chan's tears?" she shot back at him.

"Hah? Rina's crying too? Isn't it because of her family's problems? It's none of my business." He replied coldly.

"Rangiku-san…I can't…breathe…!" Hinamori pushed Rangiku away from her, and took in big gulps of breath.

"Anyways, if Rina is still here, kick her out." Toshiro yawned. "I'm heading to bed."

"What?! Why do I have to do it?!" Matsumoto glared.

"You're the Lieutenant, aren't you?" he mumbled.

"Hey, how come you're making Rina leave?" questioned Hinamori. "She didn't do anything wrong, did she?"

The white haired captain stopped his steps, then turned to face them. "Our mission was to protect her during the wedding, and as you can tell, there isn't going to be another wedding anytime soon. Which means we've completed our mission, so don't you think she should stop freeloading here?" Without hearing an answer, he turned again, and walked to his room.

"He has a point…alright, well, Momotaro, do you want to do it?" Matsumoto smiled, but then blinked. "Eh? Where'd he go?"

An outline of where Momo used to be, blinked continuously.

"THAT SNEAKY OFFICER! HE ESCAPED SO I WOULD HAVE TO DO IT!" Rangiku shouted, angrily.

"If you'd like, I can do it for you." said a familiar voice.

"Kya!" she turned, and saw her childhood friend. "Gin! What are you doing here?!"

Ichimaru Gin of the 3rd Division had that same fox smile plastered on his face. "Just popping in to say hello!" he waved at her.

"Ah…well…um…okay?" she sweat dropped.

"So, why don't we go scare off that noble's daughter together?" he chuckled. "It'll be fun."

"I don't really think it's any of your business to-"

"My dear Rangiku, are you implying you don't want me to help you?" the silver haired captain looked at her. "I can just leave you to do it by yourself?"

She rolled her eyes, and sighed. "Fine, you can come too."

•

"Listen, you can't stay here anymore. You have to leave." Rangiku folded her arms, while giving the 'princess' a harsh look.

"Right now." added on Gin.

"No! I'm not leaving until Hitsugaya-sama agrees to marry me!" she sat down stubbornly.

"Oh my, we do have a rather tough case here." Gin shook his head.

"And who is this creep, anyways?!" Rina pointed at the fox.

"He's not a creep, he's the Captain of the Third Division!" Rangiku defended him. "And you can't marry Hitsugaya Taichou! Why can't you just marry Kyou Suwa, and don't actually love him, but use him for money instead?!"

"That sounds like something only you would do." remarked Ichimaru, which earned him an elbow in the stomach.

"No way!" Rina raised her voice.

"Well, at least GET OUT OF HERE!" Rangiku also raised her voice.

"Not until I earn Toshiro Hitsugaya's affection!"

"Well, that's not going to happen, so suck it up, and marry Kyou!"

"I told you, the only person I'll marry is Toshiro Hitsugaya!" Rina repeated herself.

"Why you…!" the two girls glared at each other, and lightning struck.

Ichimaru sighed. _I really shouldn't get involved into this soon-to-be-catfight…_

"Hello? Is Rina Fudokawa here?" a voice called out.

Rina gasped. "That's my father's voice!"

Hinamori lazily got out of her futon, and opened the door. "Konban wa, Mr. Fudokawa…" she greeted. "How can I be of service?"

"I want to see my daughter. Now." He demanded.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" she groaned, and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Forget it, I'm coming in!" the father pushed through, and headed down the hallway. "Rina! Rina, where are you?!"

"Oh no…quick, hide me!" Rina hid behind Rangiku.

"Why should I?!" Rangiku hissed, and walked away from Rina.

"Eh?! How could you do this to me?!"

"Don't worry, Rina. I'll help you." smiled Gin.

"R-Really?"

"Rina?! Answer me!" her father continued to shout.

"Fudokawa-san? She's in here!" Ichimaru shouted back, while laughing mischievously.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO HELP ME!" Rina grabbed his collar.

"I thought you were dying to see your father, so I did?" he tilted his head to the side.

"It was the opposite!" she shook her head, frustrated.

"Oops." He smiled.

Rina's father slammed the doors open, and saw Rina. "Ah, here you are!"

"Sir, I don't really think you should be disrupting the whole Division's sleep…" Hinamori muttered.

"Why hello there, Fifth Seated Officer Hinamori." Ichimaru waved, and Hinamori jumped in surprise-which woke her up.

"Captain Ichimaru?! What are you doing here?!"

"Nice to see you too." He nodded.

"What's all the commotion?" Hitsugaya yawned. "Fudokawa-san? What are you doing here?"

"I've come to talk to my daughter!" he replied, and looked at Rina.

"I don't wish to speak with you! I don't want to marry Kyou!" she shook her head stubbornly.

"I knew she'd say that…" mumbled Rangiku.

"Fine, Rina…I thought about this, and thanks to Fifth Seated Officer Hinamori's words, I am considering what will make you happy…but I will only approve of this if Captain Hitsugaya consents to this marriage." sighed her father.

Rina gasped. "Honto ni?!"

"Yes." Her father nodded.

"YAY!" she hugged her dad tightly. "I love you!"

_Hitsugaya Taichou and Rina…getting married?!_ Matsumoto and Hinamori gasped. _No, this can't seriously be happening! If that happens…she might get even more annoying than usual! _screamed Rangiku in her head.

_I'm against this…I don't know why, but I just am…it doesn't feel right._ Hinamori sulked._ Why am I so down about this matter?_

Hitsugaya responded in an instant. "I refuse."

"Nani?!" Rina gave a shocked look to the short captain. "Please think over this carefully!"

"I don't need to." He turned his back on her. "I'm going back to sleep."

"W-Wait, Hitsugaya-sama!" Rina grabbed onto his sleeve.

Once Toshiro had said he rejected her, Matsumoto jumped for joy. "Oh, I can hear the angels singing!"

"I can sing for you instead, Rangiku." teased Gin.

"You're ruining my moment of happiness!" she slapped him.

Hinamori felt secretly happy, but she held it in-just in case Toshiro changed his mind.

"You're a nuisance. Leave me alone." Hitsugaya tried to push her off.

"Rina, don't force him into it. If he doesn't want to marry you, then he-" her father tried to tell her.

"No! It has to be him! Please, Hitsugaya-sama, say yes!"

"I won't." he glared at her. "Ever."

"But…if you don't, you'll regret it!" she yelled, and he paused in his steps.

Toshiro slowly turned around, and his turquoise eyes came into contact with hers. "Tell me, why would I regret making such a decision?"

"Well, I'm a noble!" Rina said, proudly. "I can get you anything you want! I'm rich, and I'm beautiful, what more could you ask for? If you don't like the way I act, I'll change my personality for you. Hitsugaya-sama, don't you see? I have everything, but you!"

"Tsk." He turned his back on her yet again.

"Huh?! What do you mean 'tsk'?!" Rina shouted after him.

The room became dead silent, as they all awaited the Captain's answer.

"Nobles have everything, huh? All nobles are the same, selfish." He replied, without turning around. His fists clenched tightly. "This is why I hate nobles."

And with those last words, he disappeared.

Rina fell to her knees. "No way…he hates me…?"

"Uh…didn't you get the hint the first time?" Rangiku smirked.

Hinamori shot Rangiku a glare.

"What? I was only saying the truth." She pouted.

Rina's father helped his daughter up, and the two left the Tenth Division.

"Well, that was quite a show." Gin murmured.

"Are you going to leave now?" Matsumoto glanced at her childhood friend. "It's like, 3 AM in the morning."

"2:59 AM, actually." He smiled. "But, no, I'm not going to leave just yet."

"Why not?!" Rangiku coughed. "I-I mean, why…?"

"Because I was hoping that I could stay in your room tonight~!"

"…Get out."

"Eh? Is that a no?" he frowned.

"Now."

"Maybe next time then." He waved. "Don't forget to visit my at the Third Division, okay? Bye bye~" He flash stepped away.

"Geez, that guy…" the beauty sighed.

"What's your relationship with Ichimaru Taichou?" Hinamori asked.

Rangiku lead her friend into her room, and they both sat down on the futon. "Well, Gin and I have known each other since we were kids-back in the Rukongai."

"Oh…that's quite a while back." She nodded her head.

"Yes, but…he's really unpredictable."

"Is he now?"

Memories flashed through Matsumoto's head. "Sometimes he'd just disappear…without telling me where he was going. But he always brought food back, so I thought it was fine, but…I don't know. One day, he came back, and suddenly told me he wanted to be a Soul Reaper. Without knowing why, he left me alone again." She hugged herself. "Maybe that's why I hate being alone…or being ignored so much." She sighed. "So, I wanted to follow him, and I became a Soul Reaper too."

"I see…but all in all, he's still your friend, right?"

"Haha, yeah." She laughed a bit. "He may look a bit suspicious, and he can be an idiot sometimes…but he was my first friend. So whatever happens…I won't forget him." Matsumoto paused. "Ah-enough about my boring past! We should get to sleep, huh?"

"Oh, of course!" Hinamori smiled, and stood up. She was about to leave the room, but then she turned. "Hey, Rangiku-san?"

"Hm?"

"Why does Hitsugaya Taichou hate nobles so much?"

"Ah, you want to know? I'll tell you! Hitsugaya used to have a girlfriend who was a noble. But then he realized she was cheating on him, and everything was a lie…from then on, he's hated nobles."

Momo blinked. "Really?"

"Really." Rangiku looked serious. "Well, don't think about it too much! After all, everyone needs their beauty sleep, right?"

"Haha…alright. Good night." She closed the door, and flopped onto her futon. _Hitsugaya Taichou had a noble girlfriend…I wonder what she was like._

•

When Hinamori woke up, she was not a happy chappy. Her mind kept unconsciously thinking of Toshiro's past girlfriend, and she even had dreams about Toshiro's life with his past girlfriend.

She let the hundredth sigh escape her lips as she munched on her breakfast with no energy.

"Okay, what?" Hitsugaya glared at Momo.

"Eh? What what?" she blinked.

"You've been sighing all morning, not to mention, you keep staring at me with a sort of…tired expression." He folded his arms.

"Really…I was doing that?"

"Yes, and then after about a minute of staring, you'd have this disgusted look on your face."

"It must be your imagination, I'm completely fine." She fake smiled, then went back to chewing.

"Ohayo~!" Rangiku sat next to her Captain. "Isn't it nice, without Rina-chan around anymore?!"

"I guess?" Hitsugaya replied, taking a sip of his tea. "But what isn't nice, is the look Hinamori's giving me."

"What look?" the lazy lieutenant glanced at Momo. "Oh, the 'I've-seen-you-in-a-new-light' look, right?"

"Exactly. I haven't even done anything." He frowned.

"Just leave him be, I'm sure he has his reasons." replied Rangiku, and hence, they all continued eating in silence.

After a few more minutes passed, Hinamori sighed yet again.

Hitsugaya's anger meter had reached its point. He slammed his hands on the table, and glared at his officer. "Is there a problem, Hinamori?"

"No, no! None here!" she replied.

"Like I said before, you keep sighing continuously, and those looks you're giving me is making me irritated."

"What looks?"

"The disgusted look!"

"What disgusted look?"

"You just did it again!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she folded her arms.

"You don't know what I'm talking about, huh? We went over this five minutes ago!"

"I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Neither have I!"

"Hey, I'm a victim here!"

"Don't we have our roles switched around?!" he glared.

"Look, what's your problem?!" she asked, annoyed.

"What's MY problem?! You're the one with the problem!"

"I have no problem!"

"Then why do you keep staring at me, and sighing? There is definitely something wrong with you!"

"Something wrong with me?! There's something wrong with you!"

"Oh yeah? Like what?!"

"Like how you say you hate women, but you're not gay! In fact, you're miraculously straight!"

"That has nothing to do with this!"

The two stopped for a few moments to catch their breaths from all the yelling. The whole Tenth Division had left the room, scared of what this fight may turn out like.

Rangiku stared at the two, in shock. _Hinamori has never picked a fight with Taichou before, and I've never seen Taichou so worked up over something so small…!_

"Was she pretty?" Hinamori started again.

"Was who pretty?" he questioned, slightly confused.

"Don't play coy with me! Just tell me who she was, and what was her personality like?!"

"Pfft, have you gone mad?! Who in Soul Society are you talking of?!"

"Your previous girlfriend!"

"What?" he blinked.

"The reason you hate nobles, your previous girlfriend!"

"Is this why you were upset this whole time? Over your own imagination of me having a previous girlfriend?!"

"I'm not upset! I was just curious! You're the one who's making a huge deal out of this!"

"Aren't you the one who wants to know about my previous girlfriend?!"

"So you did have one!"

"Fine, let me tell you!"

"Alright, I'm listening!"

The two glared at each other.

"I…" Toshiro started.

Hinamori leaned in closer, and Hitsugaya whispered in her ear. "You want to know about my previous girlfriend, right…? Well…"

The fifth seated officer listened intently.

Hitsugaya took a deep breath in, and shouted at the top of his lungs, "I HAD NO PREVIOUS GIRLFRIEND, AND I NEVER DID!"

Momo's ear drums rang, and she swore they were bleeding. She covered her ears, and blinked. "Wait, how can that be? You're lying, right? You definitely had a girlfrie-"

"Who told you this?" he folded his arms.

Hinamori pointed at the Lieutenant, and the two looked at her. She was cracking up so hard.

"…" the two fell silent.

"I'm sorry! It's just…Momotaro's so gullible! Ahahahahahahaha!" she wiped tears of laughter away.

"MATSUMOTO!" they both yelled, furiously.

"Time to run!" she hopped out of her seat, and ran as fast as she could.

After she was gone, the two sat back down, catching their breath back from so much yelling in just ten minutes.

"So…you really didn't have a girlfriend?" Momo questioned.

"No, never." He replied calmly.

"That means Rangiku-san lied about it, right? About all of it?"

"Yes." He rolled his eyes. "I have my own reasons for hating nobles, and I've always kept it to myself."

"Ah…so, it's like a secret?"

"I don't like speaking of my past, so in a way, yes." He then examined Hinamori. His eyes fell onto her bandaged hand; he remembered the night of that strange assassination. "But…" his eyes flickered to come into contact with her brown ones.

"?"

"…You have a few secrets of your own, don't you?"

"!" Hinamori was shocked to hear this, but she quickly shook her head. "N-No, I don't! No secrets! I'm not hiding anything from you!"

Hitsugaya raised his eyebrow, then he sighed. "Well, whatever then. If you really want to hear why I hate nobles, I guess I could tell you a little."

"Really?!" she beamed.

"Not here, not now."

She frowned. "Then…when?"

"Come to my room tonight…I don't want the other members catching wind of this."

"I understand." She nodded. "Well, shall we start our usual training session now?"

He stood up. "Of course."

•

"Faster! Your strikes need to be faster!" Toshiro instructed a fellow member.

Hinamori tried to get in sync with the rest of the teammates, while pushing herself to try and improve her fighting skills. However, her concentrated was ruined by the men behind her.

"Wow, Lieutenant Matsumoto sure looks good today." said one.

"Yeah, no doubt about it. Looks are the only thing I care about. If there's an ugly girl, then why bother?" snickered the other.

"Ugh, do all men like women like that...?" Momo glared at the slackers. _Only caring about looks…pssh. It's also about the inside, not just the outside._

The third guy said, "Really? I was more interested in her breast size."

Momo's vein popped, and she hit all three of them with her Bokken. "You three shouldn't be slacking off, and sharing your perverted thoughts of Rangiku-san, while others are training to get stronger!"

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Toshiro walked towards them.

"Yikes! It's the Captain, quick, get back to training!" the three hastily got in sync with the rest of the group.

"Hitsugaya Taichou, what do you think is more important?! The appearance of someone, or the personality?!"

_What kind of question is that…?_ "That's a stupid question. Of course the personality is more important than the appearance. Only fools would go for someone for only the outside."

_I knew it! Hitsugaya Taichou really is a great guy!_ Hinamori held his hands into hers, while leaning closer. "You know exactly how I feel!"

"Er…" he blinked at the sudden gesture.

_Crap! I'm acting girly!_ "I-I'm very sorry! I'll get back to training, right away!" she let go of his hands, and went back to swinging her Bokken.

•

"Alright, we've done enough training with the Bokkens. However, now we're going to work on our own fighting skills-hand to hand combat." Hitsugaya stated.

"Eh? But we've never done that kind of training in the Tenth Division before!" complained a member.

"Suppose you're in the middle of a battle, and then your Zanpakuto gets out of reach. What do you do then? Let yourself die? No, because that would be plain stupid. You defend yourself, and fight with your fists, understood?"

"Hai…"

"Lieutenant Matsumoto will now hand out a different uniform for all of you to change into."

After a small while of the members all changing into the new uniform to train in, Hinamori finished tying her hair into a bun. She exited the changing rooms, and saw that Matsumoto & Hitsugaya were also in the new outfits.

"Judogi?" questioned Hinamori. "Will we be practicing Judo?"

Hitsugaya tightened his obi strap, and nodded. "That's correct. Judo is a good self-defense to start off with, and it's not too difficult to grasp the basics."

"Isn't it basically just throwing people around?" muttered Rangiku.

"Kyaa! I want to be in Hitsugaya Taichou's arms!"

"No, I want to be in both Hitsugaya Taichou AND Hinamori-san's arms!"

The fan girls kept squealing.

"I know that you already know some martial arts, like that Aikido move you demonstrated back at the academy." Hitsugaya nodded at Hinamori. "But I would like the rest of the Tenth Division to learn as well."

"Ah, that's right! Captain Hitsugaya sure has a good memory!" Rangiku nodded and patted Hinamori on the shoulder. "When you were going against that guy in the academy, I was so impressed!"

"Ahaha, thanks." She smiled.

Hitsugaya smirked, "Anyways, let's start. We'll do it one by one, so everyone observe carefully. All of you will be versing me." He then added on, "Oh, and I won't be going easy on any of you…better be prepared."

•

The child prodigy took his stance, "Okay then…come and get me."

Many opponents were easily defeated, and Hitsugaya hadn't even broke into a sweat. After some time, the captain stopped. "Is this really the best the Tenth Division can do?"

Everyone fell silent.

"Just a few that can actually keep up with me? We're not just playing around; if this was a real battle situation, over half of you would be dead!" Hitsugaya shouted. "I suggest you all get serious, and try harder."

Rangiku was defeated by Toshiro, though she managed to keep her ground for a while.

Hinamori stood up. "Taichou, I'm your next opponent."

"Alright. Don't disappoint me, Hinamori." He smirked confidently.

"I'll do my best." She moved into stance, and the two looked at each other intensely.

"_START!"_

The two charged at each other, and grappled for some moments. Attacking and blocking, the two continuously took turns, trying to gain the upper hand.

"Not bad, Hinamori, but not good enough!" He managed to grip the back of her collar, and flip her down.

She hit the floor with her back. "Ow…"

"Nice try." He smirked.

"Again!" she quickly stood up. "Again, please!"

Hitsugaya accepted her request, and again, they both struggled against each other.

"Wow, Hinamori-kun's doing a great job!"

"Yeah, he's so strong!"

Momo ran straight towards her Captain.

"Running straight into me isn't going to help you!" he dodged to the right, just how Hinamori predicted he would.

She reached out her arm, and firmly grabbed his obi.

"!" _He wasn't aiming to charge into me, he was trying to grab me…smart._

Pulling onto his obi, gave her enough time to grab his arm, and flip him over her shoulder. Hitsugaya hit the ground. "Not bad."

"Yatta! I really did it!" Hinamori jumped into the air, happily.

Toshiro stood up, and smiled. "Well, I think that's enough training for today. Good work everyone."

•

_Why can't I get Hinamori out of my head? Sure, he does act a bit strange sometimes, but isn't that naturally part of his personality? Like that time when he was upset over me having a 'girlfriend'…or that time where he grabbed my hands, happy to hear that I said personality is better than appearance…I don't know. Something doesn't quite add up._ Hitsugaya put his hand to his chin in thought. _Hmm…and when I mentioned secrets, he tensed up. I wonder, what could he be hiding from me?_

"Psst! Do you know Hinamori's secret?!" said a male voice from behind the corner.

"Huh? What secret?" said the other.

"!" Hitsugaya froze. This could be what he wanted to find out. _But eavesdropping is bad…ah, just once won't kill me._ He pressed his back to the wall, and listened to the two guys talk.

"I'm not actually supposed to know this, so you didn't hear this from me, okay?" whispered the first.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." assured the second.

"Okie-dokie. Listen closely, because I'm only going to say it once…"

The other male leaned in closer. "Mhm?"

_These two need to stop bashing around the bush, and just spit it out already…_ Hitsugaya tried to be patient.

"The truth is, about Hinamori…"

Hitsugaya listened intently.

"…He hates plums even though his Zanpakuto is called 'Flying Plum Tree'!"

The Tenth Division's Captain felt extremely disappointed._ I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. Nothing good comes from eavesdropping. _"Hey, you two."

"T-Taichou!" the two jumped back.

"What are you two gossiping about in such hushed voices?" he raised his eyebrow. "I do hope it's not about anyone in our division…"

"Of course not! Hahaha…I just remembered I had something to do, bye!" the two quickly left.

Hitsugaya sighed. _I shouldn't be suspecting Hinamori of keeping a huge secret from me, after all, everyone has a secret or two…but I keep getting this strange feeling…that Hinamori is definitely more than meets the eye._

•

Dusk has fallen over the skies, and Toshiro leaned against the wall of his room, gazing outside of the window next to him. He recalled the night of the strange assassin. _They had jumped into my room through this very same window. They then drew their sword, and readied themselves to kill me...but one thing I noticed. Why did they hesitate?_ He scratched his head. _I should've paid more attention to the Zanpakuto they had, that way it would've been easier to identify who it was._ He tried to remember what else happened that night. _They did a surprise kick, causing me to fall. Afterwards, I trapped them with my chain, and managed to drag them closer. They were desperate to get out of the chains, however, if I could drag them so easily, they must've been a rather light person. I pinned them down, but they hit their forehead against mine, and kicked me in the…_ He coughed. _Although, I think I heard them whisper something…what was it?_

"_I'm sorry."_

His train of thoughts stopped, and he paused. "Why would an assassin, trying to kill me, apologize?" _Could it be that they know me? If that's so, then I would know them, right? _He thought about it harder, and his eyebrows furrowed. _Who could it be? I have a few people in mind at the moment, but what if it's none of them? However, there is one prime suspect…but I'm hoping it's not him. After all, why would Hinamori want to murder me?_

At that moment, there was a knock on his door, and the sliding door opened. Momotaro Hinamori bowed at the doorway. "Permission to enter?"

"Permission granted." Hitsugaya nodded his head, and eyed his officer, as he walked in, and shut the sliding door behind him.

"I remembered that you said to come to your room, so I did." She said, with a small friendly smile.

"You'll listen?"

"Of course."

The Captain motioned for her to sit at the small table, across him. He poured tea, and handed a cup to her. She took it graciously, and the two looked outside the window, at the full moon.

"Do you remember that time where you had to take care of me, after I was poisoned?" he started.

"Yes." She nodded her head.

"I had a dream. Not exactly a dream…more like…I was watching my past play like a movie in my head. You see, I was brought up in the Rukongai, just like any normal soul. I had a grandmother who took care of me, and everything was fine…or at least, it seemed that way. I was a kid who didn't have any friends. A kid who didn't bother socializing, or doing anything. All I cared about was myself…until I met grandma. I started caring for her, just as how she cared for me. We were family…but that all changed. You'd think that since I was in the West Rukongai 1, it'd be a safe and happy place. But it wasn't. That was a façade…behind that mask was an atrocious place that only few could see, or experience."

_West Rukongai 1…! Could I…have met him in my past?_ Hinamori cleared the thought, and went back to listening to his story. "What do you mean by façade?"

"I was unlucky. Don't know why, but many people didn't like me. Sometimes I think it's because of my unusual hair color, but I didn't care. Even though I got bullied a lot, I didn't care, as long as my grandma was okay…but then she was murdered."

"Murdered?!" she gasped. _Like how I was going to murder you the other night…?_

He nodded his head. "The kids who picked on me knew that their insults and abuse wasn't affecting me. So, they lured my grandma out to the woods. They knew she had bad eyesight, and managed to convince her to fall from a tall cliff." His turquoise eyes were glued to the glowing lantern in the dark sky. "That's when my world turned dark. Everything around me seemed meaningless and horrifying. Whoever I got close to, would end up dead the next day. I was such a hopeless and pathetic person."

"…" Hinamori was at a loss of words. She had no idea what to say.

"One line I remember clearly…I asked this question to myself over and over again, 'What is the point in living if all that ever comes is grief and death?' …I never found the answer." He sighed. "As you can probably tell, I'm a coward who's afraid of loneliness."

"Don't say that!" Hinamori shook her head. "You're not a coward! Everyone has a fear, it's only natural! Even the strongest of people have fears, and fears are what makes them stronger…so don't think you're a coward, because you're not in my eyes. In my eyes, you're someone I truly admire."

"I'm flattered, Hinamori. But it's hard for me to let go of the past. I can still remember that day. That day it was raining. The skies were so grey, and I had no care in the world. I was dead on the inside, but still alive, walking, and falling on the road. I remember I was hungry from starvation. I had no money, and no shelter either. I kept thinking, 'I'm dead'. I thought that was definitely my day to die, but then someone saved me." He paused. "You want to know why I hate nobles?"

She nodded.

"…It's because the one who was going to kill me was a noble. While on the road, I heard a carriage…a nobleman's carriage was approaching me. But I couldn't move my body. I couldn't walk properly, I couldn't think properly, and I couldn't see properly. I remember his voice, though. The nobleman who said those very words which could've killed me."

"_Carry on."_

"I was going to get crushed by that one carriage which was entering the Seireitei. All noise droned out, except for my heart beat and that carriage. But then…"

"But then?" Hinamori was listening very intently.

"It didn't come. A child, around the same age as me, stood between the carriage and I. I don't remember their voice, or what they said, but they managed to help me off of the road, and took me to their house. However, when I woke up, they were gone. The house was abandoned, and all that was left…was a plate of watermelon on the table."

That single word, '_Watermelon_', immediately triggered Hinamori's memories.

"Thanks to that person, I'm still here today. I avoided all nobles, and did my best to continue living…I wanted to thank that person myself, that's why I continue to live. I want to find that person, but I don't know where to look. That's why I became a Shinigami. Because it's easier to search for someone, since we go on patrols quite frequently." He finished off his story. "And that's why I hate nobles. They can't be trusted. And I'm sure you've heard those rumors and stories, yes?"

Momo nodded. "Indeed…" Her mind was somewhat distracted elsewhere.

"Something wrong?" he questioned.

"Ah! No, it's nothing!" she snapped out of thought. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you had such a past."

"It's fine, you don't need to apologize. The past is what made me who I am today." He smiled at her.

"…" she went silent, as she remembered the night she tried to kill him. _I tried to kill him, even though he still had a reason to live…now I know, that if I tried to kill him again, I wouldn't be able to bring myself to it. What's the point in ending one's life, when you have to bear with the guilt afterwards?_

"By the way, Hinamori…don't you want to know why I invited you to my room?" he started another conversation.

"Because you don't want other members hearing this, right?" she replied.

"You're incorrect."

"Eh?" Hinamori glanced at him, however, he wasn't there. The peach looked around the room, confused. "Captain Hitsugaya? Where'd you g-"

Suddenly, she was pinned to the floor, in exactly the same way as the night of the assassination.

"Itai…" she winced, and looked at her perpetrator. "Hitsugaya Taichou, what are you doing…?"

"I knew it."

"Nani?"

He grabbed her hand, and pulled off the bandage. "You got this cut from that night, didn't you?"

"That night…?" _He couldn't possibly be referring to…_

"That night you tried to kill me." His turquoise eyes bored into her.

"!" her eyes widened in shock. _No way…he caught me out!_ "W-What are you talking about?"

"Why were you trying to kill me?" he leaned closer. "Were you trying to hide something from me?"

"No, I-"

"First, you tell me that someone was trying to randomly assassinate you, and then you try to murder me in my sleep. What type of trick are you trying to pull here?"

_This is bad. This is really, really bad!_ "There is no trick-"

"And your name, Momotaro Hinamori…ever since I first heard of it, I feel as if…I've met you somewhere before. Am I wrong?"

"Taichou, I…!"

Hitsugaya looked at her with a serious expression on his face, "Just who are you, Momotaro?"

**-End Of Chapter Seventeen-**

* * *

><p><span>Sorry, no sneak peek preview this time! D:<span>

•

Japanese Translations:

Hai-Yes

Taichou-Captain

Konban wa-Good Evening

Honto ni-Really

Nani-What

Ohayo-Morning (Informal)

Bokken-Wooden Sword

Judogi-The uniform that you wear when training in Judo. Similar to the Karate uniform.

Itai-Ouch, ow, it hurts, etc.

•

I decided to write another long chapter to make up for the wait! I hope you all liked it! .

By the way, lately I've noticed that I've been busy writing fanfics, and not really reading fanfics…do you guys know any good HitsuHina fanfictions out there? If you do, please tell me in your reviews, or PM me! (Sometimes other fanfictions inspire me, so you'd be helping not only me, but this fanfic as well!) Thank you very much! ^-^ [Also, preferably not fanfics that have lemon/lime, and ones that aren't OOC! Oh, and if you recommend a HitsuKarin to me, you are dead :D]

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	18. Avoiding The Captain

Alright, you can yell at me all you want, but all I can say is: I'm sorry! I know I haven't updated this in a few months, but that's because my studies have gotten more intense this year. I'm really trying to balance studies, real life activities, writing fanfiction, gaming, and drawing, but it's really hard . I haven't been gaming much, and I think I might start to have withdrawals…orz W-Well, anyways, here's the 18th chapter! I promise all of you, I really am trying to upload these faster!

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Avoiding The Captain<strong>

_Previously:_

"_No! I'm not leaving until Hitsugaya-sama agrees to marry me!" Rina sat down stubbornly._

_Hitsugaya's anger meter had reached its point. He slammed his hands on the table, and glared at his officer. "Is there a problem, Hinamori?"_

"_So…you really didn't have a girlfriend?" Momo questioned._

_Hitsugaya sighed. I shouldn't be suspecting Hinamori of keeping a huge secret from me, after all, everyone has a secret or two…but I keep getting this strange feeling…that Hinamori is definitely more than meets the eye._

"_Thanks to that person, I'm still here today. I avoided all nobles, and did my best to continue living…I wanted to thank that person myself, that's why I continue to live. I want to find that person, but I don't know where to look. That's why I became a Shinigami. Because it's easier to search for someone, since we go on patrols quite frequently." He finished off his story._

"_First, you tell me that someone was trying to randomly assassinate you, and then you try to murder me in my sleep. What type of trick are you trying to pull here?"_

_This is bad. This is really, really bad! "There is no trick-"_

"_And your name, Momotaro Hinamori…ever since I first heard of it, I feel as if…I've met you somewhere before. Am I wrong?"_

_Hitsugaya looked at her with a serious expression on his face, "Just who are you, Momotaro?"_

•

The peach bit her lip, as she debated in her head whether to spill the beans or not. She felt so bad for lying to him, and she knew that he would find out eventually, he wasn't stupid. However, she remembered her lifelong promise to her father, and her eyes squeezed shut. _What should I do?_

Toshiro's grip on her wrists tightened. They were so tight, that it felt like her hands had gone numb. His eyes were boring into her, unwavering. "Momotaro…I demand an answer."

•

Izuru Kira bolted upright in his bed. He blinked twice, then looked around. "Ah…it was just a dream." His head hit his pillow again, and he closed his eyes. However, he couldn't fall back into his slumber. Instead, he paced around his room, thinking and thinking. "A nightmare…if I fall asleep again, will my nightmare continue?" He walked out of his room, in his white robes. "How do I get rid of a bad dream?"

"You're up rather late, Kira-kun." said a calm voice from behind him.

"Gah! T-Taichou!" Izuru jumped, as he saw the fifth division captain standing before him.

"Had trouble sleeping?" he smiled at him with care in his eyes.

"Oh…yes…I was just thinking of ways to get rid of a bad dream…" he replied, nervously.

"Ah, is that so? Well…I heard that an easy way to get rid of a bad dream, is to hug someone." Aizen said, he then added on, "Although, I'm not sure if it actually works."

"Taichou…you're not saying I should hug you, are you?" Izuru said, hesitantly.

"That depends. Do you want to hug me?" he questioned, with a calming smile on his face.

"…No thank you, sir." He quickly walked away. "I-I'll go find someone else!"

"Alright then, good luck." His captain waved at him, until he was out of sight.

Izuru paced around the Seireitei, making a list of people who he could potentially hug. _Well, there's always Renji…no, I couldn't possibly hug him… _He imagined jumping onto Renji, and squeezing him tightly. The blonde soul reaper shuddered. _Who else is there? Who else…? _He thought harder. _There's no one else I can think of but… _His face immediately turned to a shade of deep red. _H-Hinamori-kun?! Hugging him is definitely out of the question! Demo, demo, demo…! _He imagined Momotaro gently embracing him, and Kira's heart couldn't take it. He squirmed around, and hugged himself, thinking_, A hug from Hinamori-kun…! Hnngg…I kind of want him to hug me…but…but…! _He blinked twice, as he realized he had stopped walking. Looking around, he noticed that he was so deep in thought, that he didn't realize his own feet taking him to the Tenth Division. _I'm already here! _He panicked. _I…I might as well go in, right? Maybe we don't have to hug. Maybe we can just have some tea…yeah, and a nice talk in his room, alone, together, just the two of us…what am I thinking?! Get a hold of yourself, Izuru!_

After calming himself down, and taking countless of deep breaths in, he cautiously stepped into the Tenth Division's quarters. Silently as he could, he walked through the corridors of the traditional building. _Wait a second…I don't even know where Hinamori's room is! What should I do now?!_ He panicked, and his steps picked up speed, as he scurried around the division. He passed many rooms, but froze once he heard talking from the door he just passed. Slowly, he walked backwards, and put his ear to the door. He could hear in a hushed tone, "Momotaro…I demand an answer."

_Hinamori-kun must be in this room! _Izuru's eyes widened as he heard the Tenth Captain's voice.

"T-Taichou, I…!" Hinamori let out a soft wince, and Izuru could feel his heart become unsteady.

_I know I shouldn't be thinking such thoughts…but doesn't this conversation sound kind of like…S & M?!_ Kira jumped to conclusions as he had inappropriate thoughts running through his mind. _Oh my god, I have to save him! Chouto matte, what if I'm just overreacting?! I know…I'll just take a peek._ Cautiously, he slid the sliding door open to reveal a tiny gap-just enough to put his eye to it, and see what was happening. To his dismay, his thoughts were correct in his eyes. _HINAMORI-KUN, DON'T WORRY, I'M HERE TO PROTECT YOU!_

Izuru abruptly slammed the door open. "AHHHH, CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA, YOU PERVERT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HINAMORI-KUN?!"

"!" both Hitsugaya and Hinamori froze. Of course, what Kira saw was Hitsugaya on top of her, taking advantage of the poor officer.

"Izuru-kun!" Hinamori had a surprised look on her face, yet her voice sounded as if she had been saved.

"Izuru Kira, what in soul society are you doing here?!" Hitsugaya immediately got off of Hinamori, and glared at the blonde man.

"I'm sorry, Hitsugaya Taichou, but I think I'll have to report you for sexual harassment!" Izuru pointed an accusing finger at him.

Toshiro couldn't help but blush. "What are you talking about?!"

"Don't pretend you don't know what's going on! You were assaulting Hinamori-kun; forcing yourself onto him!" He stood between his best friend and the Captain.

"You dare speak to me like that…?!" Hitsugaya was far beyond calm.

"With all due respect, Hitsugaya Taichou, my boyfriend is more important to me, than manners with a pervert!"

"P-P-P-P-Pervert?!" the snowball recoiled at the word. "Ugh, it's not what you're thinking at all!" He turned to face Hinamori. "Hinamori, say something!"

Instead of backing up her captain, Hinamori stared at Izuru. "Boyfriend?"

"!" Izuru flinched. Crap, did I accidentally say boyfriend instead of best friend?! His cheeks tinged pink. "W-What I meant was…was…boy-friend, l-l-like you're a guy, but my f-friend, so, um…guyfriend?"

"That is not the issue here! I am not a pervert, and I definitely was _NOT_ throwing myself at Hinamori!" Toshiro folded his arms, he was clearly annoyed.

"Yes, you were! I thought you were a well-respected Captain, but now I know that you're just a…!" Izuru tried to think of insulting words, but he couldn't quite find the right one he was searching for.

"Look, there is absolutely no way I'd ever be interested in Hinamori." Hitsugaya examined her up and down. "Besides, he's not my type, and never will be." He murmured, coldly.

Hinamori felt as if those words had pricked her heart. _What is this stabbing feeling?_

"Oh, so…you really don't have any feelings for Hinamori-kun?" Kira blinked at this.

"Of course not!" Toshiro glared at the blonde.

Kira felt a sense of relief flow through him. "So, what I saw really was a misunderstanding!" Izuru felt so happy, he hugged Hinamori tightly.

"G-Gah…! Izuru-kun, what are you doing?!" Hinamori was surprised to receive such a hug from her friend.

"A-Ah, s-s-sorry!" he immediately let go. _Oh my god, I actually hugged Hinamori-kun, what was I thinking?! Yet…I feel really happy…!_

_Looks like someone's in cloud nine._ Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "Can both of you leave my room?"

"Of course, Taichou…" Hinamori lowered her head to bow, and left the room.

Izuru wasn't even listening, he continued mumbling to himself. "I hugged Hinamori-kun…I actually hugged him…his small frail body was an experience, and his smooth skin, and…!"

Toshiro felt irritated at Kira's fanboy mumbling, but at the same time he also felt something else. Something like a sense of envy. _Damn it, Kira, you're not the only one who wanted to touch Hinamori, I also…! _He halted his thoughts. _Shimatta! What am I thinking?!_ He cleared his throat. "Kira."

"H-Hai?" he immediately snapped out of his daze.

The captain was supposed to say his next sentence as a warning, but it came out more coldly than he expected. "There's only one thing keeping me from breaking you in half...I don't want two of you around."

"Wha…"

"Get out of my room. Now." He ordered.

"Oh, yes, right away…!" he scurried out of the Captain's room, and hastily exited the Tenth Division, still feeling that fluttering happiness inside him.

•

Meanwhile, Toshiro Hitsugaya sat on the tatami mats, and stared outside his window. He had his elbow on the window sill, and his head was leaning on the palm of his hand. His turquoise eyes reflected the lantern's light which lit the Seireitei at night. It was a beautiful sight, but he felt a sense of loneliness. His free hand lay on his lap, and he unintentionally twitched it. His thoughts kept replaying the scene where he pushed Hinamori down; his hands remembered the feeling of Momotaro's soft skin, his eyes remembered Momotaro's facial expression, and he had stolen a quick glance at Momotaro's lips unaware. Toshiro was so deep in thought, he didn't even realize he had whispered aloud, "Momotaro Hinamori…"

•

It was the next day, and the sun was high in the sky. The Tenth Division was bustling as usual, and most of the members were eating breakfast. Matsumoto sat at the table, and her eyes flickered from her captain, to Hinamori, then back to the captain. "You two are awfully silent."

"Oh, are we?" Hinamori managed a fake smile.

"I'm always like this." Hitsugaya plainly stated.

The Lieutenant leaned in. "Did something…happen?"

Momo flinched, and Toshiro's chopsticks stopped moving. This happened in two seconds, however after those two seconds, they continued eat their breakfast in silence.

"Oho, I was right!" the busty beauty smirked. "So, come on, tell me the news?"

"Nothing happened." They both replied in unison, and glanced at each other, then quickly looked away.

"Fine, be that way." She pouted, and played with her food for a while. "But you know, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here…" she tried to hint at them.

"Thanks, Rangiku-san." Hinamori replied.

"No thanks, Matsumoto." Toshiro finished his last bit of food. "Well, I'm done."

"Wait, Captain Hitsugaya…" Hinamori glanced at his plate. "You didn't eat much at all."

"I'm not that hungry." He muttered.

"But you're our captain…you need as much strength you can get." Hinamori started to pile his plate with more food.

"I told you, I'm not hungry…" he sighed.

Some members of the Tenth saw this, and laughed. They decided to tease Hinamori a little. "Haha, Hinamori-san, you're acting exactly as if you were Taichou's wife!"

"Right, right. I wish I had Hinamori-san as my wife!" agreed one.

"Too bad he's a dude." said another.

"Eh?! I act like Hitsugaya Taichou's wife?!" Hinamori dropped her chopsticks in surprise.

"That's impossible." Toshiro replied almost immediately.

"Y-Yes, it is impossible!" Hinamori stammered, and cursed herself silently at sounding so feminine.

Toshiro glanced at his officer, and then left the room without another word.

"Taichou, Matte Kudasai!" Hinamori abruptly rose from her seat, and chased after him. She turned the corner, and just managed to stop herself from bumping into Hitsugaya's back. "U-um…"

"…What is it?" he didn't turn around to face her.

"I was just wondering…er…so, um…what am I to you…?" she was hesitant to ask, but she also wanted to hear an answer from him.

"You're a very important…" Toshiro turned his head to look at her, but his back still faced her. He could see her expression of hope, as he could tell that Hinamori's hopes got up. His words paused, then continued.

"…Squad member of mine."

"…" She didn't know why, but she felt greatly disappointed.

Hitsugaya also noticed this, but brushed it off, as he walked away.

Hinamori sighed at Toshiro's response, and looked up at the sky. "Just an important squad member, huh?" _I was hoping he'd say that I was someone special to him…someone that he cares deeply for, someone…_ Hinamori froze. _Whaa?! What am I thinking?!_ She started to wave her arms around. _Taichou and I can't be like that, no way, definitely not! _She touched her blushing cheeks. "What should I do…? My face is already red…!"

_I have to calm down, I have to calm down…don't think about Hitsugaya Taichou…! _She couldn't help herself, an image of his face came into her head, and her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red; her heart rate sped up, and her body started to slightly tremble. _Ahh, I said I not to think about him, but he came back into my head anyways! Who knew that someone could feel so weak from just thinking about someone they truly admire?!_

Momo paused. _Wait, truly admire? No, it's not like that…it feels…more than that? What is this strange feeling…could it be…that my feelings for Hitsugaya Taichou are more than what I thought? _She shook her head to try and clear the thoughts.

"Momotaro dear~!" Rangiku's sing-song voice brought her back to reality.

"Ah-yes, coming!" She quickly ran back into the room.

Little did she know that someone was watching her the whole time.

•

Abarai Renji was sent on yet another errand that morning. It felt like ever since he transferred to the Sixth, he had been receiving more errand runs than usual. Of course, he secretly blamed Captain Kuchiki for that. This time he was delivering Wakame Ambassador cookies to the other divisions as 'taste testers' for feedback. However, just as he had predicted, a lot of Shinigami were put off by the looks of the cookie.

The redhead's stomach growled, as he glanced at the stacks of boxes in his hands. He skipped breakfast this morning to deliver these boxes, and he felt as if he could just eat the cookies in his hands in one gulp-but he did not want to risk experiencing Byakuya Kuchiki's fury. Just as he was thinking about what to eat, he heard a familiar voice.

"Taichou, Matte Kudasai!" It belonged to none other than Momotaro Hinamori.

_Eh? I must be near the Tenth Division!_ Renji turned his head in the direction of the voice. He smiled happily at the sight of his old friend. "Ah, Momota-"

"…What is it?" The Tenth Division's Captain came into view.

_Oh, the Captain's with him…better not interrupt. _Renji was about to leave, but then he saw Momotaro getting all fidgety. _What's up with him? He's not usually like this…_ He decided to stay and watch for a while.

"I was just wondering…er…so, um…what am I to you…?" Momotaro's voice seemed softer than usual.

_Hold on a second…is Momotaro…blushing?!_ Renji couldn't help but stare, not at the fact that his friend was blushing in front of a Captain, but at the fact that his friend looked so cute with the tinge of pink on his cheeks. _Aghhh, why can't he be a girl?!_

"You're a very important…" Abarai listened closer, he had to hear what the Captain was going to say. "…Squad member of mine."

Renji almost dropped the boxes of cookies at the snowball's response. _Hitsugaya Taichou, how can you be so cold hearted?! I would never say that kind of thing to a girl-I mean, guy, GUY! You just raised his hopes, and then crushed them, that's too sad!_

He watched Hinamori sigh, and gaze out, deep in thought. He saw his friend freeze on the spot, then Momotaro's cheeks flushed a deep shade of red, and he held his cheeks in his hands. "What should I do…? My face is already red…!"

_Damn it, why does he have to act so feminine all the time?! His cuteness is too overwhelming…! Wait, did I really just think that?! What's wrong with me?! I'm straight, I'm absolutely straight, I'm as straight as a Katana! _He started to panic. Renji's eyes glanced over at Momotaro again, and he could see him waving his arms around, and shaking his head furiously.

He then heard a familiar voice, "Momotaro dear~!" The redhead froze on the spot, and observed Momotaro snap out of it, and run back indoors.

"Ah-yes, coming!"

Renji's thoughts were everywhere, his mind couldn't focus, and he didn't even realize he was staring at the direction Momotaro had disappeared to. He then caught eye contact with someone-it was Rangiku Matsumoto. She was about to close the doors, but then noticed him standing there. The redhead's face turned the color of his hair, and he dashed out of sight.

Matsumoto stared at him, then smirked. _Ohh, I see what's going on here…how interesting~!_

•

Toshiro was sitting in the courtyard with his Zanpakuto in front of him, dug into the dirt, and the blade facing him. He could see his reflection transform into the face of Hyourinmaru's spirit.

"Young Master, you seem to be in deep thought." said a low voice.

"Yes, there are a lot of things on my mind right now." He mumbled in response.

"I can tell you're thinking very hard about this…your eyebrows are furrowed." stated Hyourinmaru.

"You know me well, Hyourinmaru." Hitsugaya smirked slightly, and touched his forehead. His Zanpakuto was correct, he had been furrowing his eyebrows unconsciously. "It's just…so strange. Some things don't add up."

"…Continue." His spirit replied, calmly.

"Well, first of all, why does Momotaro Hinamori's name sound so familiar? Second of all, those watermelons which were cut for me…I've been thinking that maybe the person from my past is Hinamori. But then he was going to get assassinated, and afterwards, he plots to kill me? See, it doesn't make sense." Hitsugaya took a deep breath in. "I thought I knew him. He's my Fifth Seated Officer, Momotaro Hinamori…but now, I don't know who he is. He's hiding something from me, something big-but he refuses to tell me. Hyourinmaru, I…"

"Were the watermelons fresh?" the Zanpakuto questioned.

"…" Hitsugaya glanced at his Zanpakuto, and his eyebrow twitched. "Here I am, consulting to you about the things going on in my head, and you ask me if the watermelons are _fresh_…?" He had slight irritation in his voice.

Hyourinmaru was silent.

Hitsugaya closed his eyes, and almost raised his voice. "Go back to your dormant state, Hyourinmaru…!"

"Of course, Young Master." Hyourinmaru returned to the sword, and Hitsugaya placed the blade into the sheath.

The white haired Captain sighed. "Why can't I stop thinking about Hinamori?"

•

The rest of the week passed by quickly, and every day was almost the same:

Toshiro approached the officer. "Hinamori, about what happened the other night…"

"Sorry, Taichou, I have to deliver these papers!" She rushed off.

**The next time…**

Hitsugaya tried again. "Hinamori, we need to talk. It's about-"

"Uwah! I just remembered I was supposed to be meeting Renji and Izuru in five minutes, got to go!" Momotaro dashed away as fast as she could.

**And the next…**

Toshiro attempted, only to be interrupted again. "Hinamori, can you come to my room later? We seriously-"

"N-Nature's calling! I need to take a leak!" the peach disappeared from the Captain's sight at the speed of light.

**And even after that…**

"Hinamori, I was wondering if we could finish the conversation from…" Toshiro was starting to lose his cool.

"Er-I have to help Rangiku-san with paperwork now, jya ne!" she flash-stepped away.

"Why would _you_ need to be helping Matsumoto with _her _paperwork…?" He was not impressed.

As I stated before, the week passed, and Hitsugaya was at his limit.

"HINAMORI. YOU. ME. MY ROOM. NOW." He was practically screaming at the poor officer.

"E-Eh, why would I need to go into your room…?" She felt fear welling inside her.

Matsumoto let out a hearty laugh, "Oh, Taichou, you pervert~!"

The whole division stared at Hitsugaya. Small whispers could be heard. "Hinamori-san and Hitsugaya Taichou in his room? What do you think is going on?" "It couldn't be something secretive, right?" "Well, if it's in his room, it might be something dirty…" "But he's our captain, he wouldn't…!"

All of the squad members were starting to see their Captain in a new light.

"Wha-no, it's a misunderstanding!" Hitsugaya fumed, trying to stop the disappointed looks he was getting from his fellow teammates.

"And that's when I get out of here…" Hinamori quickly headed to the doorway.

"Where do _you _think you're going?" Toshiro shot Hinamori a glare which practically paralyzed her.

"Um…t-to…uh…" _THINK OF SOMETHING, MOMO, THINK! _A kind face flashed through her mind. "…To drink tea with Aizen Taichou?"

That was the last straw. The name of his enemy, Captain Aizen. Suddenly, Hitsugaya grabbed Hinamori's thin wrist, and forcefully dragged her out of the room. "You're not going anywhere-especially not to the Fifth Division!"

"Nani?! Hitsugaya Taichou, why not?!" she desperately tried to pull free from him, but his grip only tightened the more she struggled.

"I forbid you to go near that division, and I forbid you to communicate with the Fifth Division's Captain!" he turned the corner, still holding onto her wrist. It didn't seem like he was going to let go anytime soon.

"Taichou, let go! It hurts…!" she winced at the pain throbbing from her wrist, but he only ignored her.

He slammed the door open to Hinamori's room, and threw her into it. His shadow loomed over her. "You're not leaving this room today."

"Eh?! Doushite?!" She got onto her knees, and looked up at him in the eyes.

"There are some people that can't be trusted, Momotaro." His turquoise eyes were unwavering.

She noticed that he used her first name, emphasizing the point that this was an important lecture. "What do you mean some people can't be trusted…?" she whispered in a hushed tone.

"Just be patient. There might not be anything suspicious about Captain Aizen right now, but I'd be careful around him, if I were you. He's planning something, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it when the time comes." He continued to stare into her chocolate eyes. "And…he's not the only one I can't trust."

"?"

"I can't trust you, Momotaro Hinamori."

His words were like a spear, piercing her heart. "But…"

"I have to go now, stay here until I come back-that's an order." He turned his back on her, and closed the door.

Momo stared at the door which had just closed. All of a sudden, she felt lonely, and it seemed like her world had turned cold and dark. It was as if the door her Captain had closed was the last ray of light which had been shut out of her new world of darkness. Like the feeling of hope disintegrating. She couldn't quite tell if she had imagined this or not, but she thought she had heard the Ice Demon's cold voice whisper, _"I'm sorry."_

**-End Of Chapter Eighteen-**

* * *

><p><span>Sneak-Peek Preview:<span> Renji's realization?! "I'm…I'm…sorry Izuru. I think…I might be like you." "Whaattt?! Captain Hitsugaya, how can you do this to me?!" Rangiku cried. "I'll do anything but join Gin's-I mean, Captain Ichimaru's division!" _Hitsugaya Taichou doesn't trust me…ha, who am I to kid? Of course he wouldn't, after all that's happened…why would he? But I… _Hinamori hugged her legs tightly. _For some reason, I don't want him to hate me…_ "I'm back-that bastard…!" Hitsugaya dashed to the open window. _…I've never really been one to peep on others getting dressed, but well…ugh, isn't it actually Hinamori's fault?! Didn't anyone ever teach him to close the window when getting changed?!_ Hitsugaya turned his head into the opposite direction, but his mind was still thinking of Hinamori getting changed. _I-I most definitely am not a pervert!_ Even so, he couldn't help himself, he turned around and focused his gaze on his officer. "!" _…What did I just look at?_

•

Japanese Translations:

Taichou-Captain

Demo-But

Shimatta-Damn, Shoot, Crap, Sh*t, etc.

Hai-Yes

Matte Kudasai-Please Wait, Hold on

Jya ne-See ya, See you later, etc.

Nani-What

Doushite-Why

•

Well, that's the end of Chapter 18…I didn't mean to end it on a negative note, but…yeah xD I promise the next chapter will be a lot more positive than this one-hopefully :D

(Although Toshiro's getting a little overprotective :3)

(I'm also really happy I don't have to write about Rina anymore…I swear, that is probably going to be the last time I ever create a random OC to be in the fanfic)

**Also, the other person who shares this account with me came up with a brilliant idea-if you guys are tired of waiting for me to update, you can see how much longer until I update again, by checking up on this fanfiction's status! To see how much I've worked on the next chapter (or if you're waiting for another fanfiction of ours to update), go to my profile and click the deviantart link to see the progress bars~ If you're too lazy to do that, then insert this link into your URL: Awesomeness02 DOT deviantart DOT com/journal/Fanfiction-Progress-Bars-444643110 [Replace all 'DOT's with a '.' obviously]**

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	19. The Tenth Division's Lieutenant (FIXED)

-Sigh- It's a really tough year for me this year, I have so many assessments and exams. I'm sorry, my head's just a mess, so if the quality doesn't live up to your expectations, a thousand apologies Q~Q Please enjoy reading this chapter...hopefully it's not too crappy

(Btw, decided to check when I published this fanfiction, and holy crap, it's been 3 years already?! What the heck, this fanfic is ancient LOL! /it'smyfault Anyways, thank you SO SO SO much for all the reviews, they touched my heart ;D)

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: The Tenth Division's Lieutenant<strong>

_Previously:_

_Izuru abruptly slammed the door open. "AHHHH, CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA, YOU PERVERT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HINAMORI-KUN?!"_

_Toshiro felt irritated at Kira's fanboy mumbling, but at the same time he also felt something else. Something like a sense of envy. Damn it, Kira, you're not the only one who wanted to touch Hinamori, I also…! He halted his thoughts. Shimatta! What am I thinking?!_

"_I was just wondering…er…so, um…what am I to you…?" Momo was hesitant to ask, but she also wanted to hear an answer from him._

_Damn it, why does he have to act so feminine all the time?! His cuteness is too overwhelming…! Wait, did I really just think that?! What's wrong with me?! I'm straight, I'm absolutely straight, I'm as straight as a Katana! Renji started to panic._

"_HINAMORI. YOU. ME. MY ROOM. NOW." He was practically screaming at the poor officer._

"_I have to go now, stay here until I come back-that's an order." He turned his back on her, and closed the door._

_She couldn't quite tell if she had imagined this or not, but she thought she had heard the Ice Demon's cold voice whisper, "I'm sorry."_

•

_Was I too harsh? What if he thinks ill of me from now on? I don't think I could bear that…if Hinamori were to ever hate me, I… _The Captain of the Tenth Division froze. _…What are these thoughts of blasphemy? I shouldn't care about Hinamori's thoughts on me! I have much more important matters to attend to…_ He spun on his heel, and stared at the door he had slammed_. Maybe I shouldn't have ordered him to stay in that room…or should I put a barrier around, so he definitely can't escape?_ He raised his hand, ready to perform a barrier type Kido, however he was stopped when his ear picked up on an annoying voice.

"Ooh, Hi-tsu-ga-ya-Tai-chou, don't you think you're being a little _too_ overprotective~?" said the silver fox.

"…Piss off, Ichimaru." Hitsugaya was not in the mood to deal with annoying people.

"Eh~? But isn't poor Momotaro in there? You were going to cast a Kido to make sure he doesn't escape, ne~? You don't want him running off to consult to others…I'd say you're the possessive type, am I wrong~?" Gin did not fall back; he continued to stab mental arrows into Hitsugaya's head, because he knew he was right.

Hitsugaya's spiritual pressure was rising, and the air around him got chillier. His hand gripped the hilt of Hyourinmaru, and he let out a low growl, "Take a hint, _Gin_, I want you out of my sight, right now…!"

"Oh, how scary~! I'm practically shivering in my boots! Ah-but I'm not wearing any boots." Gin laughed to himself, then waved. "Alright, I'm gone, bye bye!"

The snowball released his grip on the Katana, and sighed, "What's with all the annoying people…" He suddenly remembered something. "WAIT, ICHIMARU, COME BACK!" he chased after the silver fox.

"Nani~? Hitsugaya Taichou wants me back now~? Oh, I…I don't know what to say~! I feel so loved~!" the trickster said, with a voice of a maiden in love.

"Ugh, no, I do not see you in that way! I need you!" He jumped over rooftops to try and catch up with the sly captain.

"Oho, now you _need_ me? My, oh my, my heart feels like it's going to explode~ could this be…love?!" Gin was surrounded with sparkles.

"Why don't you shut your mouth, and listen to me?! I need to talk with you! And it has nothing to do with love!"

"Did I hear you say that you loved me?" Gin paused, and turned to face him.

Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched. "Damn you! Can't I just negotiate with you for five freaking minutes, and be off on my way?!"

"Alright, let's go on a date for five minutes~" he agreed.

"It's not a date!" Toshiro turned his back on the captain and started to walk away. "Follow me, we're going to my office."

"What's this? Taichou wants to take me to his office? Is there where all the H scenes start~?" Ichimaru whispered in his ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Hitsugaya ignored him the whole way back to the office.

•

"Uso, Uso, Uso, Uso, Uso, Uso da!" Renji hit his head on the 6th Division's wall for the 167th time today. _It's a lie, it has to be a lie, I won't believe it! I am definitely not attracted to Momotaro!_

Byakuya Kuchiki let out a sigh, as he continued to hear the continuous banging on the wall. "Will you stop that noise?" he mumbled, but Renji could not hear a word his captain was saying.

"I'm not gay…I can't be! But why whenever I see Momotaro…?!" he started to shout aloud to himself, thinking the walls were soundproof. "Tch, this makes no sense! I always thought I liked girls with a great body and personality! Girls who admire my strength, and need me to protect them! Not some…some scrawny feminine idiot! There's nothing great about him! He's a klutz, he creates trouble wherever he goes, and he's short! It was a lie when puberty hit him!" The redhead shook his head furiously; from afar, it looked like his head was on fire due to his hair color. "I mean, sure he has a few good points, but they're nothing special! He's smart, he's got the looks, his fighting ability is beyond excellence, he's a master with Kido, and even his personality is great! What's there to hate about the guy-ugh, wait, what am I saying?! Now I sound like some idiotic fan boy!" the poor guy was torturing himself. _Why couldn't he be a girl?! There must've been some kind of mistake when he was born! No, no, no, he has to be a girl!_ Oh, if only he knew.

The Sixth Division's Captain slid Renji's sliding door open. "Abarai."

"!" the tormented man's eyes slowly shifted to look at the prince of cool. "C-Can I help you, Captain?"

"I ask you for the twentieth time today, could you please stop that banging noise? If you're going to do inappropriate things with yourself, please do so quietly." He glared at him coldly.

"Y-Yes sir! I'm sorry, sir! …Wait, inappropriate things…?" It hit him like a rock. "Matte Kudasai, Taichou! I wasn't doing anything of the sort! I would never…!" his face turned bright red.

"Don't worry, I understand. Every man has those lustful urges sometimes, but please do it when I'm not around." He replied, in monotone.

"It's a misunderstanding! I was just panicking about personal matters!" he tried to explain himself out of the sticky situation.

"Personal matters such as…?" Byakuya still held a look of doubt.

Renji was at a loss of words. "Um…er…" he blabbered the first thing which came to mind, "Such as…such as love!"

The calm figure's ear twitched at the word 'love'. "Love matters…?"

"Uh…please don't worry about it too much, Taichou! I'll deal with these matters myself, so I promise I'll be quieter-"

The nobleman placed his hand on Renji's shoulder, and looked at his squad member with serious eyes. "If you need to consult about love, you've found the right person."

"Huh?!" Abarai was shocked to hear this from his Captain.

"Come, let us talk about these love matters over calligraphy." Byakuya dragged him to his calligraphy room.

"Calligraphy…why?" frowned the confused 6th division member.

"It puts your mind at ease." He sat down on a cushion, placed paper neatly in front of him, and handed Abarai a brush. Renji took the brush in his right hand, and started to do a few brush strokes on the paper.

"So, why don't you tell me about your love matters?" Byakuya asked calmly, while doing calligraphy on his own paper.

"Um…so…it's like this…" Renji started to explain his situation.

.

.

.

The Sixth Company's Captain placed his green tea down. "After hearing your story, there's only one conclusion I have come to."

"Hai?!" Renji listened intently. He knew his captain was a wise and truthful one, surely he would provide a decent explanation.

The reply was simple, "You're gay."

…Or so he thought. "But…but don't you think it's strange?!" Renji tried to convince himself that he wasn't. "I was always interested in girls-heck, I even had the hots for Lieutenant Matsumoto at a time! But then Momotaro waltz into my life, and bang! I'm not straight anymore?!"

"I do agree that Hinamori-san is indeed quite feminine, however nonetheless, he is still a male." Although, Captain Kuchiki still had his own suspicions.

"Ugh…why did it have to be my best friend? Why couldn't it have been…I don't know, Rukia, or something?!" Renji's brush was trembling in his hand.

Byakuya took another sip of his tea. "You're not dating my sister."

"_Adopted _sister." Renji corrected. "And why can't I? We grew up together, and we know practically everything about each other!"

"Well, now she's in a noble family, and you're gay, so things have changed." He replied, calmly, but bitterly.

Renji was getting annoyed at his captain. "Oi, I'm not officially gay! I still like girls! In fact, I think Rukia is beautiful, and I would marry her any day!"

"And what do you like about her most?"

Renji blushed as he realized what he had just said. "Um…her…her smile I guess…" his heart started to race as he remembered her smile from childhood. "When I saw her smile, it was as if…"

"And what about Hinamori-san?"

An image of Hinamori flashed in his mind. "Momotaro's also…"

Byakuya's eyes flickered at Renji. "I'm wrong after all. You're not gay."

"Huh? I'm not?!" Renji almost felt happy.

"You're bisexual." He stated, bluntly.

"…" _That doesn't make my situation any better. _"Well, thanks for listening to me, Kuchiki Taichou…" his heart felt heavy.

"Any time, Abarai."

And with that, Renji left the sixth division with more questions than answers.

•

Meanwhile, Hinamori was hugging her legs, as she sulked in her room, which she had been forced to stay in. _Hitsugaya Taichou doesn't trust me…ha, who am I to kid? Of course he wouldn't, after all that's happened…why would he? But I… _Hinamori hugged her legs tightly. So tight, her arms and legs were hurting. _For some reason, I don't want him to hate me…_

"What should I do?" she continually asked herself this same question, over and over again. _Should I just tell him? I don't want to hide anything from him anymore… _She buried her face into her arms._ I know. I'm more aware than anyone. I should've realized before. This feeling I have for him. It's not admiration; although it used to be. I…I think I'm in love with Hitsugaya Taichou…_

After what felt like forever, Hinamori finally stood up. "No, sitting here and sulking won't help me solve anything…I'll find out how to escape from here, and then I'll try and think of something else I can do in the meantime…" she walked over to the window, and opened it. "…It's not locked? And I can't sense or see a barrier around this room…maybe he just forgot." Momo smiled to herself. "Well then, time to leave. I may be disobeying orders, but I'll make sure to be back before he comes to check on me…Yosh, Ikuyou!" The peach jumped out of the window, leaving the room empty.

•

"So…what did you want to talk about?" Gin's voice showed no hints of cheekiness. His mischievous smile had disappeared, and he intently gazed into the Tenth Division's Captain's eyes.

"It's about Matsumoto."

"Eh? Rangiku-chan~? Oh my, Captain! You're such a naughty boy!" Gin exclaimed.

"Shut up, Ichimaru. I'm not done yet." His eyebrow twitched, as he continued speaking. "I would like to request a division transfer."

"Pardon?" Ichimaru's full attention was on him now.

"You two used to be childhood friends, right? Besides, she's lazy, and annoying. She slacks off, and she won't do any work. If possible, I'd like you to take her off of my hands."

"Gladly." Gin's smirk widened. "When will she move?"

"Tomorrow. All you have to do is sign this agreement." The white haired captain handed the fox a neatly folded paper.

He signed with no hesitation, and Hitsugaya respectfully bowed, and made his leave. However, before he left the room, Gin raised his voice slightly. "Ah, Hitsugaya Taichou, one last question."

"What is it?" the snowball didn't turn around.

"If you're transferring your lieutenant to my division…who will be the Tenth Division's lieutenant?"

"…I've already got that sorted." His reply was short, as he walked away. _Although, even though I say that, my decision has been put on ice for now._

•

Izuru tucked his long blonde hair behind his ear, as the crisp breeze swept by. "So, Renji…what did you want to talk about?"

"I'm…I'm…sorry Izuru. I think…I might be like you." Renji's voice was trembling, and his hands wouldn't stop shaking. He couldn't believe he was admitting this to his best friend.

"You mean handsome and smart? Dream on, Renji!" Izuru chuckled, jokingly.

"No, I meant…I…" the redhead took a deep breath in, then looked at his friend in the eye. "I'm in love with Momotaro."

Kira had turned to stone. "Wait…you…you're not pulling my leg, are you?"

Renji shook his head, and held his gaze.

He was at a loss for words. His mind jumbled up as he tried to find the right thing to say. This felt shocking to him, and as he was uneasy, he licked his lips and finally said, "Oh god, what has the world come to?"

Abarai patted his shoulder, and before he rushed past him, he muttered, "I guess this makes us rivals, Izuru."

After he left, Izuru fell to his knees and tried his best to comprehend what just happened. _Hold on a second…if Renji's my rival now, there's no way I can win against him…also, there's Hitsugaya Taichou, and…what should I do? How can I ever get Hinamori-kun to notice me?!_

•

"Whaattt?! Captain Hitsugaya, how can you do this to me?!" Rangiku cried. "I'll do anything but join Gin's-I mean, Captain Ichimaru's division!"

"All I can say is this: You had it coming, Matsumoto!" He tried to push his clingy lieutenant off of him, however she continued onto grab his Haori.

"But Taichou, this is just cruel! It's punishment! Torture! Have mercy!"

"I've tolerated you long enough, and I don't care about mercy, you're moving tomorrow, and that's final!"

A few males of squad ten spoke up, "Hitsugaya Taichou, if you move Rangiku, you'll be taking away our motivation!"

"Well, it's too late for that, now isn't it? Ichimaru already agreed to it." He glared at his fellow members to shut them up.

"He what?! Why would he do that?!" Matsumoto gasped in annoyance.

"How should I know? I'm not a creepy sly fox!" Toshiro folded his arms. "Now, if I were you, instead of wasting your time begging me, why don't you start preparing for your leave tomorrow?"

"Please, Taichou, I'll do the paperwork from now on! I'll stop hiding my booze under your desk, and I won't run away any more!" she pleaded desperately.

"As shockingly amazing as that sounds, I know that you'll only keep your word for a few days, so my answer remains the same." He tore her hands away from him, and slammed the door shut. Feeling tired and worn out, he decided to check on Hinamori.

All he could hear was his light footsteps as he entered a deep state of thought. His mind flashed images and memories of Hinamori.

_The cheerful peach turned around and called out to the Captain with a bright smile on his face. "Taichou!"_

Toshiro remembered the time when he was walking to the training grounds, and found his officer there, training by himself, early one morning. _He enthusiastically waved at him. "Good morning, Hitsugaya Taichou!"_

And the time when Hinamori ruffled his spikey hair._ "Ahaha, how cute, Shiro-chan!"  
>I keep telling you, it's Captain Hitsugaya!<em>

Toshiro stared at the floor, as he remembered all of Momotaro's smiles. He didn't realize his cheeks had a slight blush on them, and his heart was racing. He clutched his chest, and looked at the clouds in the azure blue sky. "What is this feeling whenever I see Hinamori?"

He asked this question to himself, knowing he wouldn't know the answer. He let out a soft sigh, and reached the room he had 'locked' her in. He opened the sliding door, "I'm back-that bastard…!" Hitsugaya dashed to the open window. _Tch…he really did escape!_ He spun on his heel, and was about to exit the room, but then he suddenly saw his officer's familiar face in front of him.

"Eh? Hitsugaya Taichou?" Momo blinked, then beamed. "Welcome back!"

"Uh…Hinamori…" he blinked in surprise, then quickly wiped the look off of his face. "Where were you?! I thought I told you to never leave this room without my permission!"

"Ah…I just needed to use the bathroom?" she said, warily.

"…" Hitsugaya covered his face with his hands, as he had turned bright red. He felt so embarrassed. _That was it? Hinamori just needed to use the bathroom? What was I worrying about? How embarrassing…!_

"Captain Hitsugaya, is there something wrong?"

"It's nothing!" he quickly stomped away.

"?" Hinamori tilted her head to the side in confusion; however she did not get much time to think about it, since her 'girlfriend' tackled her into the room.

"MOMOTAROOOOOOOOO!" Rangiku cried.

"E-Eh, Rangiku-san, what's wrong?" she was shocked at her friend's tears.

"Captain Hitsugaya is so mean! He's a big bully!" she waved her arms around while complaining about him. "He's making me transfer to the Third Division!"

"He's what?!" gasped Hinamori. "Why?"

"BECAUSE HE'S A COLD-HEARTED PIPSQUEAK, THAT'S WHY! DO SOMETHING!"

"OI, MATSUMOTO, I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW." Toshiro shouted back, annoyed at being called a 'pipsqueak'.

Hinamori scratched the back of her head, "W-Well, what should I do about it…? There's not much I can do, since I…"

Rangiku's expression suddenly turned serious. "By the way, Momo, what are you going to do now?"

Toshiro wasn't usually one to eavesdrop, however once he heard his lieutenant's sudden change in voice, he knew this was something out of the ordinary. He hid his spiritual pressure, and placed his ear to the door.

"What do you mean?" Hinamori looked at her. "Life will continue as normal, I guess?"

Matsumoto let out a sigh. "Momo, how long do you intend to keep your identity a secret?"

The Captain paused. He noticed Rangiku was calling Momotaro 'Momo', and he also thought deeply about this 'identity'.

"As long as I need to. If I have to, for the rest of my life." Hinamori had a sorrowful look on her face.

"But without me around, someone else might find out. Especially Taichou, we both know how sharp he is." Rangiku folded her arms, and looked outside the window in thought. "It might be better…if you just tell him."

Momo shook her head. "You don't understand, Rangiku-san. I have to hide. It's the only thing I can do, right now. I'm not strong enough to fight; I have to play the role of the coward until I get stronger."

"Why?" Rangiku pressed Momo. "You never told me the reason why you're doing this. I want to help you, I really do; but if you don't tell me why, then there's not much I can do!" her grey eyes stared at the petite figure before her.

Hinamori let out a long sigh. "I'm not supposed to tell you, because I'm not sure myself." The peach had a distant look in her eyes. "Someone's trying to kill me, and if they find out I'm not 'Momotaro Hinamori', and that I'm in fact their target, I'll be dead in seconds."

"So, that's it? You're running away from this weirdo, by hiding your identity? Why are they trying to kill you? Who are they?" she grabbed Hinamori's shoulders. "Tell me!"

She slapped the orange beauty's hands away. "I don't know!" Tears were brimming at the edge of her eyelids. "My father told me he would tell me, but he never got the chance! My family, they're…they were…" she began to fumble on her words.

Hitsugaya had heard enough. He was curious as to what exactly Hinamori was hiding, but hearing his officer's painful voice was breaking his heart. He began to walk away, his head full of thoughts. He knew that he never wanted to see Hinamori cry- he only wanted to see her smile. He tried to think of why and who would want to kill the peach, but he soon realized he could never find out who the culprit is. That was when he realized, "I really…don't know much about Hinamori, do I…?"

The words lingered in his mind, as he couldn't describe the feeling he had for his officer. _I want to know. I want to know more about him…_

•

Sosuke Aizen adjusted his black rimmed glasses, and slowly twirled a strand of his brown curly hair around his index finger. He stared at the profile picture on his desk. "Momotaro Hinamori…" The petite 'boy' had a small smile on his face in the photo. The edge of his lips curved up to a malicious smirk. "Don't think you can escape me just yet…"

There was a knock on the door. "Captain Aizen? Can I come in?" It was Izuru Kira's voice.

Aizen stood up, and strolled over to the door. "Ah, Kira-kun. Please, come in."

Izuru walked in, and briefly spoke to his new captain about small things regarding the Fifth Division.

Aizen merely nodded in response saying, "Don't worry, I'll handle it."

The blonde man thought that was all he needed to report, and left his office. Once the door had closed again, Izuru had eyes of suspicion. "On his desk…wasn't that a picture of Hinamori-kun…?"

Izuru stood there for a while, thinking deeply about it. _Then again, why would Captain Aizen had a photo of Hinamori-kun in the first place? Yeah, that's crazy, I must have imagined it._ He brushed the thought aside, and walked away without a negative thought in his mind.

•

**Later, at night…**

Toshiro sighed, as he hung his head low. He was sitting in his room, leaning at the windowsill, and staring at the bright moon. "Hinamori…"

In his eyes, Hinamori was a cheerful and talented soul reaper. However, the mysteries lingering around him were suspicious. He wanted to trust him, since he did appoint him as Fifth Seating Officer, however, considering the fact that he didn't know much about Momotaro, he couldn't help but question the peach.

_However, I would like to believe in his smiles…_ When the image of Momotaro smiling flashed through his mind, his heart began beating furiously.

He frowned, "Doki Doki?" His eyes widened, as he suddenly recalled something.

_Matsumoto was telling Hitsugaya of her discovery called 'Shoujo Manga', after visiting the World of the Living._

"_It's absolutely beautiful, Taichou! When the girl sees the guy, her heart goes doki doki, and then all the romance happens, and you can tell how wonderful she's feeling, being in love with the guy!"_

"Uso da….!" Toshiro stared at the useless copy of _Shoujo Manga_ Matsumoto had given him as a present. "It can't be! No way!" His hands were trembling as he flipped through the pages. After owning this for months, this was the first time he ever read it. _Who knew that this useless thing could actually be a love bible?! It has everything! _He skimmed through the pages at the speed of light, then shut the book. "There's only one conclusion…"

Hitsugaya took a few deep breaths in. _I…I'm in love with a guy?!_

He didn't want to believe it, but what else could explain his newfound feelings? He threw on his Haori, and stepped out of the room_. I need a walk to calm myself down…_ And hence, he strolled around the Tenth Division, in the middle of the night, to calm his wild heart.

•

Hinamori checked the time, and let out a sigh of relief. _It's a bit troublesome to always have to wait until it's late at night to change, but I guess it's better to be safe than sorry. I don't want anyone accidentally seeing me change clothes, and finding out my true identity…_ She began loosening her Shihakusho, and thought of the events which happened today. _So many things have happened…and Rangiku-san will be leaving the Tenth Division. That means I won't be able to rely on her as much, and she won't be able to cover for me any more…_ Hinamori shook her head, then slapped her cheeks lightly. _No, no, don't think of such depressing thoughts! Um, let's see…something else to think about…Ah, I know. Who would be the new Lieutenant for the Tenth Division…?_

The peach went through a list of members in the division, and tried to figure out who had potential to be the next Lieutenant. She then reached the last person. _Me? Could I be the new Lieutenant?_ She pondered over this for a long time. _Haha, I wish! If only I was stronger…_

She slowly pulled her robes of death down, and a sigh escaped her lips. "If I became the Tenth Division's Lieutenant, maybe Hitsugaya Taichou would rely on me a little more…"

Suddenly, Momo heard a small 'thud', and she immediately snapped her head in the direction. _What was that just now?_ Her eyes widened in shock. _Oh no, I left the window open! How could I be so careless?! _She quickly rushed to the window, and looked around. No one was there. Hinamori breathed out, "Thank goodness…" she closed the window, and pulled the curtains.

_Well, it's time for me to call it a night. Oyasumi!_

•

Toshiro was returning from his night walk, and he was feeling refreshed. He had calmed down, and he managed to sort through some thoughts with a cool head. _Alright, to get things straight: I'm apparently not straight at all, I'm gay…but I obviously won't admit that aloud…ugh, to think that I'm in love with another guy…anyways, Hinamori had some sort of bad experience in his past, and he's hiding stuff from me. I moved Matsumoto to Ichimaru's division, and I need to start thinking who should be appointed as the new lieutenant._ He took a deep breath in. _I hope I know what I'm doing._

He continued taking steady footsteps, and looked ahead. He was nearing the area where all ranked members slept. To reach his room, he had to past the Officer & Lieutenant rooms. Instinctively, he made sure to take quieter steps, as to not disturb anyone's sleep. He was almost reaching the corridor, but he paused when he saw that one room still had its lights on. He stared at the window, and recognized it was the Fifth Seated Officer's room. He could clearly see the petite figure removing his black robes.

The Captain frowned. _…I've never really been one to peep on others getting dressed, but well…ugh, isn't it actually Hinamori's fault?! Didn't anyone ever teach him to close the window when getting changed?!_

Hitsugaya turned his head in the opposite direction, but his mind was still thinking of Hinamori getting changed. _I-I most definitely am not a pervert!_ Even so, he couldn't help himself; he turned around and focused his gaze on his officer.

"!" In his shock, he took a step back, a little too loudly. _'Thud!'_

_Shimatta! _Toshiro immediately flash stepped around the corner, and pressed his back against the wall. He silently hoped Hinamori hadn't caught him, and prayed that the peach wouldn't sense his spiritual pressure. Predicting that his officer may have caught on, the Captain skillfully hid his spiritual pressure.

His heart was beating rapidly, as it thumped loudly in his chest. He heard the familiar soft voice whisper ever so quietly, "Thank goodness…"

Once he heard the window shut, he let his guard down. He took countless breaths in, as he tried to calm himself down. His hand clutched his chest, and his eyes were wide and full of surprise. His mind was trying to find the right words to place together, and all he could think was: _…What did I just look at?_

•

Hitsugaya slammed his bedroom door shut, and his light body collapsed onto the futon. _No way…_ He covered his mouth with his hand. _No way, no way, no way in hell…! _He sat up, and stared at his sheets.

"Hinamori's…a girl?!" _Why didn't I figure that out sooner? It was so freaking obvious! He's a petty liar; his voice, appearance, and his way of acting are even girly! Okay, maybe sometimes he's not very feminine, but that's rarely! I should've realized it before, but…_ He froze as he remembered what Rangiku said to Momotaro earlier.

"_But without me around, someone else might find out. Especially Taichou, we both know how sharp he is."_

_That's how! Matsumoto was also covering for him! I mean her! I mean-ugh! Wait, isn't this good? It means I'm not actually gay…that bastard, and here I was, actually trying to convince myself that I wasn't straight!_ After a few moments passed, Hitsugaya had calmed down. _Now it all makes sense. Why Momotaro never went into the hot springs with all the other guys, and why he always had to make lame excuses…_ The captain paused, and tried to remember other things he heard. The flashback ran through his mind.

_Hinamori let out a long sigh. "I'm not supposed to tell you, because I'm not sure myself." The peach had a distant look in her eyes. "Someone's trying to kill me, and if they find out I'm not 'Momotaro Hinamori', and that I'm in fact their target, I'll be dead in seconds."_

"Momotaro Hinamori is actually Momo Hinamori, according to what Matsumoto called her…" he thought deeper about this. "Someone's after her life- I guess that would explain the poison in the food, and those random dangerous things flying at her…but why would anyone want to kill her?" he struggled to find an answer.

_Well, whatever it is, the conclusion I've come up with, is that the only thing keeping her alive right now, is the fact that she's been pretending to be a boy this whole time. Hold on, if she was faking her name and identity, then does that mean everything written down on her profile is also fake?_ Toshiro fought back the urge to rush to his office and check her profile. _I'll check it tomorrow…if I left now, people might get suspicious…_ He closed his eyes, and laid his head onto the pillow. _Just who are you, Hinamori? And why, when I first met you, I thought I had met you before? Why are you being targeted? And who is it that wants you dead?_

He rubbed his temples. "Too many questions, not enough answers…"

_Come to think of it, Matsumoto was right. Without her around, Hinamori would definitely get exposed in no time. Maybe I made the wrong choice to make her change divisions after all…I could always tell Ichimaru I changed my mind…no, the other Captains would've always caught wind of this. If I suddenly changed my mind, someone might think I'm up to something…_ His eyebrows furrowed as he thought harder and harder about this. _I'll keep my mouth shut for now. I suppose I should wait for the time to come, when she can finally tell me the truth. Until then, I'll have to do some thorough investigating, myself._

"Hmm…" the image of Hinamori lingered in his mind. "She's such a klutz, and she's always really troublesome. The moment I take my eyes off of her, there's always something happening; I need to keep a constant eye on her…and I know exactly how I'm going to do that!"

The solution was obvious. The timing couldn't be more perfect than now. The Tenth Division Captain whipped out a piece of paper, and gripped a brush with fresh black ink on the bristle. His strokes were swift, as he wrote the words,

**Lieutenant of the Tenth Division Nomination: Fifth Seated Officer, Momotaro Hinamori  
>–Personally recommended by Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya<strong>

**-End Of Chapter ****Nineteen****-**

* * *

><p><span>Sneak-Peek Preview:<span> "Hey, Hinamori-san, congratulations!" The peach was confused. "Eh? For what?" _I haven't done anything…?_ "Huh? You haven't heard? The Captain has recommended you to be the next Lieutenant of the Tenth Division! He's talking with Captain Yamamoto right now!" _NANIIIII?!_ "Alright, I'm leaving now…don't miss me too much~!" Matsumoto winked, and waved goodbye, as she made her departure for the Third Division. "Fifth Seated Officer Momotaro Hinamori, do you accept the position of Lieutenant of Tenth Company?" She hesitated, and struggled to give her answer, "I…refuse." Toshiro pointed his Katana at the peach, with a smirk on his face. "Momotaro Hinamori, it's time you start your Bankai training."

•

Japanese Translations:

Nani-What

H-As in 'Hentai', which is basically the Japanese word for *cough er-hem* dirty stuff *cough I'm not going into any more detail cough*

Uso/Uso da-Lies, It's a lie, etc.

Taichou-Captain

Yosh-Yes (Informal)

Ikuyou-Let's go

Doki Doki-The sound of a heart beat

Shoujo Manga-Japanese comics aimed at girls. Mainly about romance.

Oyasumi-Good night

Shimatta-Sh*t, Crap, Damn, etc.

•

Woohoo! I hope you all liked this chapter! Hinamori becoming Toshiro's lieutenant?! It's what I've always dreamed of!

Until next time~ o/

**(P.S. Also, I have created a new poll on my profile! Please vote!)**

**To check updates: awesomeness02~deviantart~com/journal/Fanfiction-Progress-Bars-444643110 {Replace all ~ with . } or simply visit my profile for the link~**

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


End file.
